Forgiveness
by Leserei
Summary: Forgiveness is the best form of love. It takes a strong person to say they're sorry and an even stronger person to forgive. Stephanie has to decide if trust and forgiveness are enough in order for her to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm currently a single woman living on my own. That may seem as though my life is boring but that's far from the truth. At 32 I've been married and divorced in a short amount of time and then my world turned upside down when I lost my job selling lingerie. I had a hard time after that happened because I just couldn't get a job anywhere. An opportunity arose working for my cousin Vinnie at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and that's when my life was totally turned upside down. My job was to take people, who had failed to appear for their court date, back into the system. Being desperate for money by then I jumped at the chance of doing just that with a man whom I had a history with. A lifetime of history. I thought the job would be easy and finding him was. The problem I had and probably still have at times is actually making them go back into the police station. That was when Connie, who managed the Bond office suggested I have help from an experienced bounty hunter. That's how I met Ranger. Eventually I captured my skip, Joseph Morelli, and all of that history came back at me. He was a really good-looking guy, with a face and body that could charm any woman and I wasn't immune to his charms. So started a relationship that probably had as many ups as it did downs. Mixed into this my new mentor Ranger became a friend, then a good friend until I finally admitted to myself, I had feelings that went way above friendship. So, there I was, having feelings for two men at the same time. One was obtainable, he said he wanted to marry me, while the other was unobtainable and wasn't interested in anything serious. So, you can see just how much my life was lived from day to day. I could write a book about all the incidents that happened to me but for now I'm trying very hard to decide exactly what it is that I want from my life. As my mother keeps telling me.

"You're not getting any younger"  
What she meant was you'll be too old for anyone to want you, too old for children and too old to be doing the job you're doing.

Chapter 1

SPOV

"I am so fucking annoyed with you Stephanie"

I almost jumped at the sound of Joe's voice as he stood there staring at me from the hallway. I think I knew why he was annoyed but wasn't so sure that it warranted such an outburst. That he'd barged his way into my apartment already had my blood boiling let alone what he was saying, or should I say shouting at me.

"I won't keep doing this, I can't cope with it"

"Doing what exactly Joe?"

The look he was giving me radiated anger, and the way he was talking to me just made me bristle with temper as well. As he stood clenching his fists, I returned the gesture by putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm constantly on edge thinking the next call I get is someone telling me you didn't make it home"

"Joe, it really had nothing to do with me"

"It was your car that blew up"

"And as I told everyone I was nowhere near it"

"Didn't you think I'd be worried when they said there was a body inside, burnt so badly they couldn't identify it?"

"I didn't know some jerk had stolen my car and trashed it"

"I've told you so many times that you'd get somebody killed. Hell, you're always getting Ranger's men injured"

"How the hell does that have anything to do with my car?"

"It was a wreck that shouldn't have been allowed on the road"

"Hey, it worked fine"  
"It was a fucking disaster waiting to happen. The breaks didn't work properly, the tank was all rusted up. And let's not even mention the steering"  
"That car drove just fine, you just had to know how to drive it"

"Christ Cupcake it shouldn't have been on the road, it was a death trap"

"It was not"

"That poor kid didn't stand a chance"

"He shouldn't have stolen it"

"That's not the point, someone is dead because"  
"No you do not get to blame me"

The idea that he thought that someone had died because of me had me catching my breath. Is that what he thought, what other people would think?

"You always have an excuse don't you, well as I said I can't keep doing this"

To be honest I think I was relieved because usually when he did eventually track me down after I'd had a bad incident all he did was shout at me and belittle me, I was at the point where I felt he was right, I couldn't keep doing it either.

"I've been offered a job in the homicide department up in New York City and I'm going to take it"

I had no response to that, no sudden feeling of panic that he was leaving and that surprised me. Maybe it was better this way, I mean we'd argued more and more over the last month and it hadn't just been about my job.

"You have a choice, come with me and we can settle down or stay here on your own"

As ultimatums go it was certainly to the point, but as I thought about it, I couldn't see the relationship we had going anywhere regardless of where we were. Joe would want me to stay at home, raise kids and do all those housewife chores that he yearned for me to do and I knew I couldn't be that person. I couldn't keep going with the constant anger he threw at me, hell if that was how he felt then really there was nothing more to be said. I didn't answer him, which I think was annoying him even more. Did he really think I would pack up my life here in Trenton and move to somewhere like New York where I wouldn't have a job, family or friends? He must have sensed my hesitancy at answering because he turned and headed to the door.

"If you change your mind come find me, I'll always love you Cupcake, don't ever forget that"

I watched as he disappeared through the door, slamming it loudly behind him and then sat on the couch with my mug of coffee to really think through what had just happened. I could maybe see why he'd been so worried and got annoyed, but I hadn't even known about my car until I'd walked into the station this afternoon. The least he could have done was check in with me first before jumping to conclusions.

As I sat, I thought back over what had happened that afternoon. I'd been with Lula chasing a skip and as usual she'd insisted that we took her Firebird. We'd just managed to get him into the car when I received a text. At the time I'd thought it strange when I saw it was a text from Ranger that just asked, "You okay?" I responded with "Yes, bringing in a skip" and left it at that. When I'd walked into the station 30 minutes later the whole place had gone silent and as everyone looked my way, I'd turned to look behind me, then realized they were staring at me.

"Err, what's wrong?"

It was Eddie who'd shaken his head and then came up to me and hugged me.

"Eddie, what's happened?"

"Hell Steph, we all thought it was you in your car"

"My car?"

"It hit a gas station and with the explosion burst into flames and then the tanks went up, so your car was totaled. The thing is Steph there were remains of a body inside"

"So you thought it was me?"

As he nodded, he hugged me tighter and I could understand now why everyone was so shocked to see me walk in.

"Well I'm here and I'm okay. Shit Eddie does that mean the jerk who stole my car is dead?"

"Yeah, where was your car when you left it?"

"Parked behind the bonds office"

"I'm just glad you're okay Steph"

"Yeah me as well"

"This your skip?"

I turned to see old Mr Hindley just stood behind me, hell he looked so shocked with everyone focusing on me. I walked him over to the desk and cuffed him to the bench then as I stood waiting for my receipt tried to remember what I'd left in the car. Nothing came to mind so with the receipt in my hand I wandered back to Eddie.

"Eddie can you get me a copy of the incident report for my insurance please?"

"No problem Steph, it may be a few days because we'll have to try and identify the body"

"No problem"

I was thankful that Lula had managed to wait for me, too often she would disappear from the station leaving me without a way to get home or back to my car.

"See, I waited on you"

"Thanks Lula. Someone stole my car so could you drop me off at my apartment?"

'Shit, who in their right mind would steal that heap of junk?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, because it was my heap of junk and it ran okay, if you ignored the rust and the plumes of smoke it worked just fine for me. Lula dropped me off at the front of the building so saying a thanks to her I walked through the entrance and called for the elevator.

"Going up, ladies dresses and accessories"

"Thanks Mrs. Bestler"

Once inside my apartment I headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge to find some grapes and a carrot for Rex. He didn't immediately come out of his soup can, so I waited until he slowly managed to haul his body out and put his nose to the offerings. Strange because he smelled at them and retreated back to his can. As I placed my bag on the counter, I saw some keys sitting next to a white card, I smiled as I read the word written on the card "Babe" then picking up the keys walked over to the window to look down into the parking area. There by the dumpster was a shiny black SUV. I messaged "Thank you" to Ranger and decided I'd had too much excitement for the day. After I'd showered and changed into sleep wear, then I made myself comfortable on the couch. With a soda and peanut and olive sandwich I settled in front of the television. It had been later that evening that Joe had come by, so here I was sat on the couch trying to decide if I would miss him, no way was I going to New York. I mean I knew he was good to look at, he had brown hazel eyes that could change to a deep color when he was aroused, a body that he looked after, yeah all in all he was a good looking guy and could be seen as a devoted lover but was that enough for me? Did I love him enough to give up my life, could I live with his constant shouting and criticism? Not really and gauging by the number of times we broke up and then got back together maybe I didn't love him enough to feel a commitment to even try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke early feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep. I had no worrying thoughts over Joe so decided to get up and start the day. After a quick shower and dressing in my usual uniform of jeans and T-shirt I decided to grab a breakfast once on my way. Seeing as Ranger had let me borrow a car, I'd go after the last file in my bag. The man in question was in his fifties, small with long grey hair and glasses, not a physical guy because he'd been charged with fraud. Apparently, he'd hacked into a company's computer system and transferred some of their money across into his own bank account. It didn't help that he'd worked there and that he'd been fired so was a prime suspect. I had no concerns that he would give me any problems, other than maybe running from me. Once I'd been through the McDonald's driveway and eaten a bacon sandwich washed down with a coke I felt all was right with my world. I headed to the bonds office intent on taking Lula with me but there was only Connie in the office.

"Morning Connie"

"Hi Steph, you're early"

"Yeah well I thought I'd see if there are any new files and then head out to find Adrian Buckley"

"You waiting on Lula?"

"You know when she'll be here?"

"Not really, but I heard you might need a ride"

"No, I have wheels"

"Black SUV?"

I nodded my head because it was embarrassing how Ranger always knew when I was carless. Then maybe not as he would have known my car blew up when the tracker on it stopped working. Maybe that was why he had messaged me; he'd see from the trackers in my bag that I was nowhere near it. I waited for thirty minutes, drank a coffee, read bits from an old magazine then started to feel antsy.

"Connie I'm gonna head out, I could be sat around waiting hours for Lula"

"No problem"

As I got to the door Connie shouted out after me.

"Steph what happened yesterday was all round town, maybe you should call in at your parent's house first"

Shit I hadn't even thought about that, hell would my mother have a go at me for not calling her, probably. I decided to go there first and get it over with, a morning call would be far better than being tied to being there for dinner. As I pulled up in front of the house, I saw that my Dad's car was missing and wondered if I could I get away with just leaving a message? No such luck because the door was open, and I found my Mum in the kitchen already starting preparations for lunch.

"Hi Mum" Mum carried on finishing peeling potatoes, so I sat down at the small table smiling up at her when she took a seat opposite me.

"I am so annoyed with you Stephanie"

"Me?"

"Yes you, Joseph came around last night to let me know you weren't hurt not that I had any idea of what he was talking about"

"But I wasn't hurt"

"No, but he was"

Well at least the Burg grapevine hadn't jumped to the conclusion that it was me in my car.

"How was he hurt?"

"Because of you. He said he's got a new job but wants you to go with him, he said he was waiting for you to make up your mind"

"I have Mum"

"You need to go to New York with him Stephanie, so I hope you agreed"

"No Mum, I didn't agree to that"

"Why not, he's a good man and at least he puts up with your job and all of the drama that follows you around"

"But he doesn't Mum, he hates my job"

"Well if you moved to New York maybe you could find a nice safe office job and then settle down and marry him"

"Mum I don't want to marry him"

"Stephanie Michelle Plum if you don't sort it out with Joseph then you're not welcome here"

"You mean you would disown me?"

"If that knocks some sense into that head of yours then yes"

I didn't know what to say to her, I mean what mother would be so insistent that her daughter should marry someone.

"Mum, I don't love him enough to marry him"

"You'd learn to love him; he can provide you with everything a woman would need"

That wasn't enough for me, I couldn't do that again, actually that's what she'd said when I'd married Dickie and look how that turned out. I'd succumbed to her nagging and bullying tactics believing what she said and married him. Then had to go through the whole demoralizing event of finding him with Joyce on the dining room table. Hell, even then she'd tried to convince me to stay with Dickie suggesting it was my fault he'd cheated on me. I stood up and turned for the door, no way was she going to blackmail me again, she'd used the same words with Dickie, and I swore to myself that I wouldn't marry a man because of what she wanted me to do.

"Bye Mum"

I know I had tears in my eyes, hell she hadn't even mentioned the incident with my car. I could understand if she'd been mad because I hadn't call her about that, but all her concern was with Morelli and how hurt he'd been. Why the hell had he called here, did he really think getting my mother to side with him would change my mind, well dam it, that was so not going to happen.

By the time I was back in the car I felt more annoyed than upset I was going to channel all that energy into finding my skip. Buckley had a house on the outskirts of Trenton so that's where I headed for, finding a parking space down the road and on the opposite side of where his house was. Surveillance wasn't one of my strong points but today I was determined I was going to bring him in. The house seemed quiet as I sat and watched, it was a small place, just one floor with a small yard at the front. Compared to his neighbor's though it looked a dump. Paintwork was peeling from the wood, the gutters had grass growing from them and the front yard seemed to be a dumping ground for old pieces of equipment, mainly computers and screens from the look of it. After an hour I needed to stretch my legs and to be honest sat thinking about Morelli and what my mother had said was beginning to get me down. I decided on walking down the lane between two other houses and seeing if there was any way to look into the house from the back. Luck must have been with me because there was a lane that ran along the back of all the houses on the street. I didn't need to work out which was his house though because the rubbish in the back yard gave it away. So, hiding behind a neighbor's fence, I started to watch the windows. I heard the flush of a toilet and water running down the pipes so knew there was someone in the house. I carefully walked through the back yard, avoiding the rubbish and headed for the back door. Knocking I stood to one side and was surprised when it opened with Buckley stood there. He didn't really look like the photo in the file, well okay he had the same white wispy hair tied back in a ponytail and metal framed glasses that were almost at the end of his nose. His eyes were a smoky grey; they were eyes that made you want to trust him, gentle and caring with lines of age around them. Whilst he wasn't tall his sense of dress made him stand out. He was wearing light brown trousers with a yellow shirt, a tartan waistcoat and a bright red dickie bow tie.

"Mr Buckley?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Stephanie Plum. I represent your bail bond office"

I always went with the polite approach because there were a lot of people who genuinely forgot.

"Stephanie?"  
"Err, yes. I'm here to help you to reschedule your court date

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for that"

"Mr Buckley if you come now it will save you wasting time later"

He started to mumble in a low voice that I couldn't hear and turned away walking back into the house. As the door was open, I just followed him in. As I followed him into what was the room facing the back yard all I could see and hear were computers humming away. Sheesh, if I thought the yards were a mess, they had nothing on the inside of his house. There was electronic equipment everywhere, some dumped on the floor and some stood on tables.

"Mr Buckley"

"You can't be here, it's not safe, you have to go"

I could see he was getting quite agitated and then I began to smell smoke and turning saw some smoke coming from one of the computers. It didn't explode, well I wasn't aware that it did, but the next minute Mr Buckley literally ran at me and as I fell backwards, he fell with me. My arm and leg hit the side of a desk and in desperation I tried to get a purchase on it but all I managed to do was sweep the wires and bits of plastic with me. I still kept falling back. All I was aware of was the sound of breaking glass and continuing to fall and then a pain in my head and the feel of a weight on my body.

When I started to be aware that I was actually waking up I panicked. I could remember what had happened just before I went through the low window but nothing since. I opened my eyes carefully to see Mr Buckley looking down at me with a cloth and an antiseptic bottle in his hands. He actually looked very concerned, his eyes intent on what he was doing. I started to move because to be honest I had no idea what he was doing and that really started to creep me out.

"Just lay still while I clean up some of these cuts"

Cuts, hell how badly had I hurt myself?

"I'm so sorry, I thought the machine was going to set on fire, so I just pushed us away from it, between us we took down my work bench and hit the window, but maybe I pushed too hard because we went through it"

"Am I badly cut?"

"Not really, a few on your shoulders and head and then some deeper ones on your arms. I've dealt with them all, I just have this one to clean up"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, you took the brunt of the fall, I'm so sorry"

"Did I knock myself out?"

"Just for a short while"

"Do I need to go to the hospital?"

"No, no. I put some butterfly plasters over them, you're fine"

I continued to watch him as he intently saw to my cuts but then he caught me staring at him.

"You know you have the most beautiful blue eyes, the eyes of an angel"

I felt my cheeks warm up, sure that I was blushing. I didn't how to respond to the compliment.

"Mr Buckley can I sit up now?"

"Just stay there while I throw these out, I won't be a minute"

I watched as he collected blood stained cotton pads and as he disappeared through the door. I rested my head back and looked around where I was, hell this room was tidier than everywhere else. It was actually quite a nice room with wallpaper on the walls and carpet I could see on the floor. I sat up carefully, relieved when nowhere seemed to hurt and noticed I'd been laid down on a long green couch. The window had a view over the road, so I assumed we were at the front of the house. As the minutes ticked away, I looked at the cuts on my arm, well as much as I could, pleased that most of them were small, though the one under and at the back of my left arm felt bigger. There was a dressing over it that I decided I'd better leave on. My head was sore where I probably banged it when I fell, but overall, I felt surprisingly well for having been knocked out. A bit of a headache but nothing compared to what I'd had before. I was starting to worry as to where Mr Buckley had gone so slowly got to my feet, no dizzy spells so I was fit to go. I walked across the room toward the door where Mr Buckley had left through. The door opened into a hallway, so I walked to the end and into a kitchen. Again, I found a clean and tidy space but no sign of Mr Buckley. That's when I suddenly realized he'd probably walked out on me, dam it, I'd never find him now. I searched everywhere in that house, it was weird how the bedroom and bathroom were so clean and tidy, yet the rest of the place was crammed full of computer equipment. There was no sign of him anywhere so finding my bag by the broken window I made my way back to my car. I was beginning to feel sore from the fall and my clothes were torn with blood on them so made the decision to head for home. I'd order a takeout tonight and just blob in front of the television, yeah that sounded like a good idea to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt stiff and sore the next morning and had to be really careful of the cuts I'd acquired, most seemed okay but the one under my arm was the worst. I applied some antiseptic cream and covered it in a new plaster then looked at my closet deciding what to wear for the day. I didn't want to be chasing skips today so decided I would head into Rangeman and do some searches there. I had got into the habit of spending at least a morning there, sometimes longer depending on how much paperwork there was. I'd also decided that I would transfer any money that I was paid back to Ranger, after all I had been lent the use of a car and I didn't want to feel that I was a drain on the company. I chose Rangeman cargos but decided on a long-sleeved black T-shirt, that way any cuts would be covered up, no way was Bobby going to be fussing over me. It was about nine when I parked in the underground garage so finger waving the camera, I headed up to five, surprised when it seemed so quiet. Ranger's office door was closed so I assumed he was out at meetings so made my way to my cubbie. Hell, there looked to be a lot of files in my in box, so maybe I'd be spending most of my day here. I went into the empty break room and returned with a coffee and then logging into the computer set about completing the details for my first search. I hadn't realized how busy I'd been until my stomach growled, I'd been sat here for nearly four hours but at least I was nearly finished, the pile of files in my out box was certainly bigger than the number still in the in box. I left my desk and headed for the break room again, washing my mug and refilling it and was then in the process of looking through the fridge deciding which sandwich would be the tastiest.

"Steph, didn't realize you were here today"

I swung around to see Cal and Hal stood there grinning at me.

"Yeah, thought I'd get some searches done while I have the time"

"You doing okay with the bounty hunting?"

"Yeah, I just have one to find"

"You gave us all a scare yesterday you know"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know that it had happened, someone stole my car while I was with Lula"

"So we found out, I'm just glad you had your trackers on you"

"I'm sorry, I would never intend to upset you"

"We know"

"Why's it so quiet around here?"

"I think most of the core team are at meetings and others are out on patrol"

I was disappointed at that I had really wanted to see Ranger today. Thanking him for the use of a car would be a good enough reason, but in my heart, I knew it was an excuse. You see Ranger and I have this chemistry between us, and it was something neither of us could seem to ignore. He was the boss here, a strong confident man who looked like he'd do well as a model for men's clothing. He was taller than me with mocha latte skin pulled taught across a body that was defined by the muscles below. Yeah, he was definitely hot and his eyes, boy you could get lost in his eyes as they changed from deep brown to almost black, and to be honest I always loved getting lost in his eyes. The problem though was that while he seemed to enjoy my company and loved me in his own way, he'd always told me he didn't do relationships; condoms were preferable to a ring. The thing is I knew that he meant more to me than just a friend but at the moment being his friend, someone he trusted was going to have to be enough for me. It still didn't stop my heart from wishing that maybe, someday, he might see me in a different light. For now though, I kept my feelings of love for him tight inside of me, I really didn't want to scare him away.

Cal and Hal left with their own drinks and left me to look through the sandwiches again, maybe tuna salad would be good, if only there was some mayonnaise to go with it. Taking my coffee and food I returned to the quiet of my cubbie and I managed to get through all the files, but the cost was how long it took. It was nearly 6 o'clock as I left the garage. It had been a strange sort of day really, no one around other than Cal and Hal and they were on monitor duty, I saw no sign of Ranger, Tank or even Lester or Bobby.

I was really tired as I hit the shower and decided to maybe spend the evening catching up with people. I wasn't in the mood for going out. I'd grabbed another sandwich from the break room so now I smothered it in mayonnaise, and that made it so much tastier to eat. Once I'd showered and was sat on the couch with my sleep wear and a robe on, I decided to call Mary Lou. Mary Lou was my best friend, who I'd known since we were toddlers playing together on the street. I hadn't spoken with her in an age, either she'd been busy with her family or I'd been busy with work so now seemed the perfect time to me.

"Hi Lou"

"Steph is that you?"

"Sure is"

"Well about time, I was getting annoyed with you for not being in touch"

"I'm sorry Lou, I've just been so busy with work"

"So, I hear Joe's gone to New York, were you even going to tell me about that?"

I could feel that she was being a bit uppity with me, but I wasn't sure what it was over.

"I'm calling you now Lou, hell he only told me about it the day before yesterday"

"Old news then"

"Lou are you mad at me?"

"Yeah I'm annoyed that you don't talk to me and anything I hear is from gossip"

"I'm sorry Lou"

"Yeah well try calling more often"

I was left looking at the phone, trying to work out what I'd done wrong. I mean we could go for weeks without talking and then over a coffee we'd catch up with each other and there would never be a bad atmosphere between us. Was it me or was Mary Lou upset about something else and I was getting the brunt of her mood? I'd have to remember to call in to see her when the boys were at school and work through with her what was wrong. That call made me feel a bit down, so I decided to see what Rex was up to. Getting some of the bread I'd left on my plate especially for him I went over to his tank and knocked on the side then lifted the top off to entice him out. I could see his whiskers twitching as he poked his head out of his can, but he wouldn't come out for the food. Maybe tomorrow I should buy him a special hamster treat. Yeah that's what I'd do. It was an early night for me again but with all the work I'd done at Rangeman I was soon asleep.

The next morning was sunny and having had a good night's sleep again I did feel in a better mood than last night. Seeing as it was early, I decided to clean out my bedroom, so wearing old joggers and a T-shirt I started by changing the sheets and towels then trying to rid the place of dust and fluff. Looking at the pile of washing on the floor I knew I would have to go down in the basement to use the machines down there. There was no way I would be visiting my parent's house any time soon. I spent three hours down there. I hated the place, it was dark, dreary, smelly and damp but at least now I had clean clothes and bedding. So now I could put on some clean jeans and a sweater and head out for the office. It was early afternoon by the time I got there, Connie and Lula were sat in their usual places. Lula laid on the couch in her bright green track suit reading a magazine and Connie was busy with her nails. I was still wearing long sleeves because to be honest I didn't want to have to explain about all the cuts. I'd even bought some doughnuts on the way so placed those on the desk first as I walked in.

"Afternoon"

As soon as the doughnuts hit the desk both women stopped what they were doing and had taken one.

"Hey Steph, nothing new's come in"

"Dam I was hoping for some new files today"

"You get Buckley?"

"Nah, he wasn't at home, maybe I need to go back there this afternoon"

"I wouldn't bother, there was a fire there last night, the house is in ruins and no news that anyone was there when it happened"

"Okay I'll see what relatives or friends he had in the area"

I watched as Lula took another two doughnuts and sat against the desk looking at me.

"If you'd waited for me, we might have got him"

"Sorry?"

"Well I's annoyed at you for leaving me out"

"Sorry Lula, but it wouldn't have made any difference"

"We could have gone yesterday"

"I was working all day"

"With Batman?"

"No computer work, Ranger wasn't there"

"Too bad 'cos I heard your cop's gone packed his bags and headed to New York"

"You not going with him Steph?"

"No Connie, it wouldn't have worked"

"Sorry Steph, so that means we must be due a night out. You in Lula?"

"Nah, I'm still annoyed at her, anyhow I got a hot date for tonight"

I so didn't want to hear about Lula's hot date, not when she usually started to give us all the details, so I headed out to the car not really knowing what to do next. But it wasn't just that that made me feel like I had to leave, Lula was the fourth person to say she was annoyed at me. Maybe it was something I was doing wrong, but I had no idea how to make things right. No FTAs meant no pay and with my rent due soon I also had the problem of buying a new car. I stopped at the grocers to buy something for dinner and remembered that I'd promised Rex some treats. By the time I made it into the apartment I was surprised that it was already gone six. I was just putting my ready meal into the microwave when I heard the tumble of the locks, there was only one person who could do that, and the idea that Ranger was here brought a smile to my face. I turned to greet him and stopped in my tracks at the look on his face. He was in his usual black but the way he was stood seemed intimidating I had never seen him look so angry, well not when it was aimed at me.

"I am so fucking annoyed with you Stephanie"

I could hear the anger radiating from him so took a step back, what was he so annoyed at?

"What?"

"You know what you did, and don't you dare say it wasn't your fault"

I had no idea what he thought I'd done but from how he was stood and holding his body, there was nothing to see beyond the hard cold eyes and mask across his face.

"But"

"No, you've gone too far this time, hell Stephanie I trusted you"

"I"

"You're not to come anywhere near Rangeman"

"Ran"

"Where are the goddam keys?"

I looked to the counter where the keys sat and watched as he removed the Rangeman fob from my keychain and picked up the keys for the SUV. Then he turned and was gone leaving me staring at the door as he slammed it behind him. I stood there in a daze wondering just what the hell had happened. Why was he so angry at me, what did he think I had done? Hell, I spent all day yesterday working on searches, I never spoke with anyone, except for Hal and Cal, surely, he wouldn't be so mad at me about that would he? The more I thought about what had just happened I felt my heart beating faster, my breathing become faster and the tears came in full force. I sank to the floor feeling so broken, so confused and so desperately savaged with pain. Ranger was the only person who had ever stood up for me, ever helped me out and saved me so many times. What the hell was I supposed to do now, how would I ever survive without him? The look he had given me was of absolute hate and anger. I stayed where I was on the floor, curled up against the kitchen counter, maybe he'd come back and say it was all a mistake, or maybe he thought an enemy was close so needed to give the illusion that we were no longer friends. I went through every reason I could come up with looking for a logical explanation for what he'd said. Eventually I picked up my phone and hit speed dial 1 praying to hear his voice. Nothing, not even a dial tone, had he blocked my number? Les he might know what was going on but there was only his voice saying to leave a message. I didn't know what to say so closed the phone down; I felt so alone all of a sudden and just didn't know what to do. Eventually I moved to the bedroom and sank onto the bed, I didn't care that I was still fully clothed I just wanted someone to say everything was going to be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPOV

I woke up with a cry on my lips and the image of Ranger's face in my mind as he'd spoken to me last night. I had to fight away another crying jag, I didn't think I had any more tears left to shed. I went through to the bathroom sighing as I caught sight of myself, I had to get through today and then maybe tomorrow things would change. I showered and tried to cover up the paleness of my skin then dressed in jeans and a sweater. I knew I couldn't get into Rangeman to find Ranger but maybe he'd call at the bonds office or someone else might be there who could maybe tell me what I was supposed to have done. As I went to the counter I stopped when I remembered I didn't have any keys or a car. Dammit, I had no way to get anywhere and really there was no one who would probably help. I didn't think Lula would want to talk to me, not after her words to me yesterday. I looked over to Rex, he seemed to be the only friend I had left, but then I looked closer. His nose was just outside of his soup can, but his whiskers were too still. I panicked, quickly taking the lid off and lifting out the can, no oh please god no, not Rex as well. He slid into my hand, cold and limp, so maybe he'd only just died but I couldn't help it, I cuddled him to my face and let the tears fall.

I don't know how long I stood there but then knew I needed to do something with Rex. I put him into his can with lots of fresh bedding and a few new treats that he'd never been given and with a large metal spoon went downstairs to the area of soil at the side of the building. I just knelt there after I'd buried the can because to be honest, I felt he was in a much better place than I was.

"Hey you okay?"

I looked up shocked at the voice beside me seeing a tall guy standing there. I couldn't see his face though because of the sun light shining from behind him and the blurred vision from the tears in my eyes. I quickly looked back down at the small mound of soil where Rex was buried.

"My hamster died"

"I'm sorry"

"He was probably old for a hamster"

"Doesn't make it any easier though"

"No"

"My name's Jace. I'm visiting my grandfather and noticed you sat out here on your own"

"Stephanie. Sorry I need to get back inside and clean myself up"

"Could I help out?"

"No, no thanks"

I smiled as politely as I could and then made my way back inside and up to my apartment. I felt cold, and not just on the outside there was a growing coldness enveloping me. Without thinking I washed Rex's tank and threw out the bedding inside and then went into the bathroom to shower and change into clean clothes. I didn't know what to do with myself but felt I needed to get out of here. A walk, maybe that would blow away the feelings inside of me. I hadn't realized that the day had turned cloudy, but I didn't feel the chill of the air as I started to walk down the road and toward the park. Not somewhere I had been for a while, in fact the last time I'd been here was when I was looking after Bob when Morelli was out of town. I wondered what he was doing right now, he was far better off without me around; he'd find a woman that suited his wants and needs, someone that didn't cause him to worry or annoy him. I couldn't say that I didn't have feelings for him, but I knew I'd made the right decision and that maybe in the future we could be friends. I followed the path around the lake trying to blank the feelings that were threatening to consume me and found myself sat on a wooden seat just staring out onto the lake. It was so peaceful here, almost as if I was in a different time and place, my mind was blank because I knew that thinking about what had happened would end up with me breaking down again. As the light began to fade, I knew I needed to head back home. I walked slowly back along the sidewalk toward my building and then I went through from the car park looking around at the cars parked up. No black SUVs or any of Rangers cars and I suddenly felt all the emotions flooding back through me. How was I going to move on from this? Hell, why was I so stupid to think that a man like Ranger would be that interested in me, a girl from the Burg. He was a man of the world, a man of mystery so far out of my league. Sure, we worked together, but let's face it, it was usually him helping me. There was very little I could offer to someone like him, and if I thought about it, he'd always been honest with me and his feelings, or lack of, for me. I was entertainment and someone who he helped out. Somehow, I needed to move on from this, but I had no idea how to do that. As I stepped through the door into the building, I heard a movement behind me. As I turned, I was surprised when a shadow moved in the darkness, hell I couldn't even feel panic, I froze, just standing there staring at him. I watched as the figure of a man came toward me, was it one of Rangers men come to talk to me? But as he moved into the light, I couldn't see a face. Why would a man dressed all in black with a balaclava over his face suddenly appear in my apartment building? I was aware as his arm came toward me and that was when the adrenaline kicked in causing me to turn and to start running away from him. I must have been too slow, or he was faster, because all I felt was a pain when he touched a stun gun to my neck, as I fell I saw another figure as a shifting ghost before they blended in with the blackness that engulfed me.

I didn't know where I was, but I knew I wasn't tied up; I was laid on my side on a cold concrete floor. I had no idea why anyone would attack me; I wasn't being stalked that I knew of and there hadn't been any signs that someone was after me. There were no FTAs that I was after, other than Buckley, so why the hell would someone be interested in me? I didn't dare move because I was sure there was somebody in the room with me. At least I still had all my clothes on, but the silence seemed never ending. In the end I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of black leather boots close to my face. Wherever I was it was dark, the only light seemed to be coming in through an open door, I had no sense of where I was and couldn't see anything beyond the boots. I really didn't want to look up to see who was there.

"Ah, Miss Plum, awake at last?"

I didn't answer and I didn't move, I was too frightened to do either. I had no idea why I was here or who it was that had taken me but most importantly what they wanted me for. Was this some enemy of Ranger's come to hurt me to get at him, no if that were the case he would have ensured some type of safety for me, or simply moved me to a safe house, wouldn't he? With that came the realization that I was on my own, I finally admitted to myself that he really was done with me, he really had turned his back on me and to be honest these men could do whatever they wanted to do because I now knew I no longer cared what happened.

"Miss Plum you have information we need"

I had no idea what he was talking about and decided to not answer or move, that was how I was going to play their game.

"Miss Plum where is it?"

I felt a foot strike me in the stomach and curled into a ball as the pain raced through my body and then the questions started again.

"Look we know he gave it to you, you were the last one to see him, so what the hell have you done with it?"

"Miss Plum tell us, and we'll stop the pain"

"Miss Plum it's not worth keeping silent for"

"Miss Plum, we have to have it"

I still had no idea what they were talking about, but I felt each kick after every question. My stomach and side were hurting causing tears to flow down my face. I knew they could have struck me harder but there was still a lot of pain following each strike. So, I did what I needed to do, and I felt my mind shut down while they continued. I couldn't answer them, and I know I wasn't seeing anything. I wasn't listening anymore even though I could hear their shouts, I think I just wanted them to finish me off.

"If we kill her, we'll never find out"

"Okay then we'll keep her in our sights and see who she talks to and where she goes"

That sounded like a different voice shouting out which pierced through my dulling mind. What was it that they thought I had or knew? I didn't know and I couldn't tell them anyway and to be honest I didn't care what they did with me. I was aware that the kicking had stopped, but the pain I already had was taking over. I felt myself being lifted but after that everything went away, and I was so relieved to see the blackness coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SPOV

"How long Bobby?"

"I don't know"

"Shit she's been out of it since we found her"

"Les, she's healing, she'll wake up when she's ready"

"You sure she's not more seriously hurt?"

"No, just lots of bruising"

"Why the hell would someone beat her up like that?"

"No idea Les and we don't have the time to find out more"

"What time's your shift?"

"An hour, same as you"

"Shit, we can't miss today, I've already had Tank on at me"

"Okay, we'll leave a note next to her so if she wakes up, she knows where she is"

"Hell Bobby, if Ranger finds out we helped her the mats will be the least of our problems"

"Yeah well at least he's down in Miami"

I'd heard what was being said feeling totally vulnerable as to what had happened and where I was. How had Les and Bobby found me and where the hell was I? I heard the sound of the door closing and decided that if they were going into work, they'd be there for about 12 hours. I needed to rest some more and then assess what my options were. I knew I must have dozed but was really grateful that there were no dreams. As I woke, I felt sore all over but when I tried to move my legs and arms was pleased that I didn't appear to have any broken bones. Opening my eyes, I slowly turned and looked around at where I was, surprised that I seemed to be in a small bedroom. It was simply furnished with just the bed and a couple of chairs, grey carpet and drapes with red being the complimentary color of the cover on the bed. Okay I knew I needed to get up, so slowly sat up feeling pains in my stomach and chest and across my back, whoever had taken me had made sure to leave their mark but not enough to cause serious damage, well I hoped not. My head felt light, but I grimaced and fought through the pain pulling my legs over the edge of the bed then stopped to collect myself together. Okay now to stand up which went quite well if I held onto the bed. The dizziness passed after a few minutes so then I tried to decide what to do next. I looked down at what I was wearing, a large T-shirt and shorts that I didn't recognize as mine. Hell had Bobby undressed me? I suppose he must have done if he was treating me. Well I knew he'd seen most of me before now, but I just hoped that he'd kept Les out of the room, the idea of Les seeing me naked was mortifying. Once I felt more stable, I headed for the only door in the room and came out into a hallway, surely there must be a bathroom somewhere close by. The first door I came to revealed one and I have to say it was such a relief to sit down and empty my bladder. As I sat there, I looked around, it was all white and dark grey with things cluttered onto the cabinet next to the sink, men's things, a razor and brush, deodorant and cologne. Was I in Bobby or Les's house? I knew they both lived away from Rangeman I but had no idea where that was. As I thought about it, I knew I couldn't stay here, I couldn't put these guys against Ranger. He really must have been mad at me if he'd gone down to Miami and obviously he'd banned any of the guys from helping me. What the hell did he think I'd done to warrant those feelings from him? Did none of our past mean anything to him or had I been so stupid in how I saw him? Was he really the uncaring mercenary and thug that others saw him as being and had I been blinded with his charisma? I couldn't reconcile myself to that idea, I mean I thought we were friends; he had come to me when he needed help and he was always looking out for me. What had happened for him to hate me so much? I slowly made my way through the last door and nearly laughed at how the room was set up. Hell, this must be Les's house with the large round bed and mirrors on the ceiling; if ever I were to see him again I would have something to blackmail him with. Looking back down at what I was wearing I knew I would need clothes and that could be a problem seeing as Les was so much bigger than me. Finding the closet and going through his clothes I found what would be tight cycling shorts on him which on me hung on my hips and came down to my ankles. A T-shirt tucked in at the waist helped to keep the shorts up and then a sweater tied in a knot at the side completed the wardrobe. I didn't care that I had no underwear on, I needed to get as far away from here as I could. I found the stairs hard to manage but slowly was the best way, nothing seemed to take away the pain I was feeling. Downstairs I made for the kitchen and put on the coffee, caffeine, yeah, I so needed the caffeine to take the edge off how I was feeling. Going through the cupboards I found a bottle of Tylenol, some cookies and in the fridge some sandwiches that looked as though they had come from the break room at Rangeman. In an area just off the kitchen I found a hoodie that would do and was pleased that there was also a small rucksack. All I needed were shoes and couldn't believe it when I found my shoes sat by the couch in the lounge. I sat on that couch with my coffee, nibbling at the sandwich and tried to decide what to do now. I couldn't go back to my apartment in case those men turned up, my parents were out of the question and so were Mary Lou or Lula, all I could hear in my head was how annoyed they all were with me and it hit me then, I had no one I could turn to for help. The thing is I knew I would need money to make an escape and disappear, but I didn't even have my bag with me. That meant I couldn't access any money from my account, not that there was much in there. I couldn't finish the sandwich; I didn't feel hungry but while drinking the coffee with some pain killers I looked around the room admiring the way Les had furnished it; leather couches with wooden floors and beautifully colored rugs. There were shelves with books on and frames with photos in. Intrigued I went over to look at them, taking in a breath at the photo that showed Ranger in it, stood with Tank, Les and Bobby, all of them dressed in Rangeman gear. It was almost as if he was looking right at you, his eyes so intense and his face had a brightness to it and a slight quirk of his lips showing that he was pleased about something. It was probably taken when they'd set up Rangeman. I didn't recognize the building they were in front of, it looked more like a derelict warehouse. But regardless of what had happened I would always hold him close to my heart, I felt the tears well up in my eyes, so without thinking I took the photo from the frame. As I continued to look around, I was surprised there was a wad of cash tucked behind another photo frame, hell I hoped Les wouldn't think badly of me for taking it, so I tucked the photo and money into the inside pocket of the rucksack. I went back into the kitchen, dumping the remains of the sandwich into the bin and washed out my mug and the coffee machine. I headed back upstairs taking a closer look in the drawers next to Les's bed, hoping to find some sort of weapon but only coming across packets of condoms. I wrote a message on the paper they'd left for me "Thank you. But I don't want you to get into trouble" and walked out of the back door onto a lane and then just kept walking, I had no idea where I was going, all I could focus on was putting one foot in front of the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RPOV

Five days after leaving Trenton I felt like shit. I was cranky, irritable and tired, bone tired and knew I had been responsible for hurting Steph. At the time I'd been so annoyed at the whole mess we'd found ourselves in that I'd taken all my anger and frustration out on her. Now in the cold light of day and having had time to really think through what I'd done I was totally regretting the words I'd said to her and how I had treated her. My mind went back to that fateful day as I played through in my head the events that had transpired.

It had taken a day in Trenton to try and sweet talk three big clients into staying with us. One had point blank refused but at least we still had the other two and the reason for that catastrophe was a breach of their security and break ins that hadn't been picked up through an alert at Rangeman. I'd spent the day cursing that Hector was away, visiting family in Costa Rica, visiting his mother who was ill. So, I'd had to rely on Mateo, a man whom we'd hired recently. He had come through from Central Intelligence and was apparently an ace with computers and came with excellent references. By the time I'd got back to the building the core team and Mateo were waiting for me in the smaller conference room to report what they'd managed to uncover. As I sat down, I started with how it had gone with the meetings.

"I've secured the contract with two of the companies, but Hastings won't have us anywhere near"

"Shit Ranger he was one of our oldest and biggest contracts"

"Nothing we can do Tank except make sure it can't happen again. I just hope word doesn't get out or we could end up losing more. Mateo what did you find?"

"I found a virus in the system that I think was responsible for the breakdown"

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Well it came in through a computer used for research. I'd say someone was possibly on a site they shouldn't have been on or they purposely uploaded it"

"Come on, everyone knows that's not acceptable and no one here would intentionally sabotage our systems"

"Surely the fire walls Hector uses would protect the system"

"Maybe, but there a lot of new and virulent viruses out there"

"Mateo who was logged into that computer"

"An S Plum, most of the day"

"But the breaches didn't happen until during the night"

"A virus can take it's time to worm itself into the system"

"Have you eradicated it?"

"I don't know"

Shit did that mean we could still be under threat and that the same thing could happen with other clients?

"Tank shut down all the systems except the monitoring system. Santos ask Miami to upload all of the information onto their computers using the backup from the day before and ask them to monitor for breaches from there, any problems then they can call here immediately"

"Ranger I can't believe Beautiful would do that"

"Maybe not but I can't have her in here if that's the result"

"Ranger you need to calm down before you go see her"

I'd stormed out of the office and made straight for the garage. I was furious, Rangeman wasn't just my life's work it employed hundreds of people. What the hell did she think she was doing, or was that it, she just never thought. By the time I arrived at Steph's apartment I was seeing red, had it been one of the men responsible I would have beat the shit out of them and shipped them to a third world country. But Steph, I knew I couldn't do that to her, but by god she would have nothing ever to do with Rangeman again. I used the key I had and walked into the apartment. I wasn't quiet as I approached her and watched as she turned and as her smile faded at the sight of me, or at least the sight of my expression. I didn't give her a chance to talk; that would have been unproductive and watched as her expression changed to confusion and fear and absolute sorrow. Yeah at the time I'd hoped she was hurting as much as she had hurt my company and to be honest me, because I felt that her actions were a direct betrayal of me. I thought I could trust her and that she had been so thoughtless with her actions brought a new wave of anger through me. Once I had the Rangeman fob I'd given to her and collected the keys for the SUV I'd lent her I had Hal collect the SUV from the parking lot and then headed back to Rangeman.

I had to do damage control which meant a lot of additional work, so I'd had to fly down to Miami straight away and keep an eye on the systems we were expecting to be run from there. And to be honest, there was no way I wanted any possibility of bumping into Steph. I really wasn't sure how I would cope with that and with the anger still coursing through me I might not be responsible for my actions. That Steph had been on a site or uploaded something on our system that allowed that to happen was still eating away at me and to further secure her from invading into Rangeman business I had put out a memo for everyone in the company to cut her off and even had Mateo shut down her trackers.

So now I was sat here five days later in the office at Miami waiting for Hector to report to me as to how the system in Trenton could be cleaned up. There had been no more issues in Trenton hopefully showing that Mateo had been right with his time frame. All breaches, of which there were very few had been relayed to the patrol teams and been handled. Hector had spent all day accessing the shutdown system from an isolated set up that he'd put together running analytical programs and trying to discover just what had happened for something to override his programs. I'd actually been surprised when Hector was returning so soon but be to honest regardless of the reason, I was feeling less stressed. Though from the look on his face I'd say he was more than annoyed, it would take a genius to get past the firewalls and extra security he'd personally designed, and he didn't like the idea of that.

The problem was I was regretting everything to do with my actions with regards to Steph. I was slowly breaking apart, that she would ever do anything like this was totally against who she was, how the friendship I had with her was strong and as time passed I realized I may have let my temper cloud my judgment with how I'd attacked her. I couldn't even imagine that she would have done anything like this on purpose, maybe someone had threatened her into doing it, but I never even gave her a chance to talk. Thinking about it was pointless because I had to find out if there were any other patterns that would indicate why those three companies had been hit. I was going through some of the other contracts we had in Trenton and analyzing break ins to see if there was a pattern when Hector walked straight into my office.

"Hector?"

"That Mateo is idiota"

"Why?"

"No virus"

"So how the hell did those systems fail?"

"New code, overwrote original"

"How?"

"Not sure, but Estefania could not do it"

"Why not?"

"A genius was responsible, had to be to get through my security, she not that good"

"So why was her computer highlighted?"

"It where initial break through went in, but I check her log in for day. She worked all day but only on searches using our internal programs"

"No internet incursion?"

"No, she never went on any sites"

"Nothing uploaded?"

"Not possible"

"Then how?"

"Maybe some sort of sophisticated remote access"

"So why that computer?"

"There were few men in building so not many machines running, only hers on level five"

"Any from the apartments?"

"No, though I wouldn't pick up a phone connected to phone network and that wouldn't have any effect on our systems'

"Shit"

"Ranger she not responsible"

"Then how?"

"There is so much development, anything possible"

I stood up and rubbed my hands down my face, shit, I needed to get back to Trenton as soon as possible because I was just as annoyed as before. But now I was annoyed at myself. What the hell had I done, I'd jumped to the wrong conclusions believing Mateo and doubting my Babe, why the hell did I let my anger override all reasoning. Hell, she was one of the few people I trusted and I had barged into her apartment throwing accusations at her without allowing her to even talk.

The flight home was quiet and seemed to take an age if I closed my eyes all I could see were the looks that passed across Steph's face when I'd confronted her. Needless to say I didn't sleep and was thinking through all the things I would need to do and say to make things right with her, that's if she let me near her. I couldn't be worried that she would hate me now, but I wouldn't blame her for that. The problem I was having was a sense of loss that was crawling through me, hell I'd told her that all we could be was friends but somehow the feelings I had were hurting me far more than if she was a mere friend. Something I needed to think about later.

I felt the plane land and finding my bag was soon descending the steps looking for my ride back into Trenton. I'd used a private jet that Rangeman had shares in, so it gave us the opportunity to use it for times like this and I felt it only right that I used it today, because getting back to Trenton and talking to Steph was now a priority. Once on solid ground I saw that Santos was there to meet me and got into the front seat and waited while he started to move. He was a lot quieter than usual though, I know he was pissed when the order for no Rangeman to even be anywhere near Steph was sent through, but his animosity was palpable in the car. I decided that I wasn't going to talk through with him what I'd found out and simply gave him an order that I expected him to carry out without arguing.

"Take me to Steph's building"

"Why do you want to go there?"

Shit, I suppose Santos had to know why or he wouldn't allow me in the building.

"Because I owe her an apology"

"What?"

"It wasn't her, from what Hector discovered she couldn't have done anything. She was simply doing her job"

"So you just think you can just walk in there and everything will be all right?"

"I have to start somewhere"

"Well she's not there"

I looked at Santos trying to work out how he would know that, weren't my orders to totally ignore her.

"Look Ranger I don't give a shit what you said, she was in trouble and needed help"

"What sort of trouble?"

"I don't know, someone beat her up and dumped her in the parking lot at the back of her building"

"Is she okay?"

"She still wasn't conscious this morning"

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you find her?"

"Old Mrs Bestler called me, I gave her my number and asked her to keep an eye on Steph, she called in the early hours this morning"

"Two days after the breach"

"Yeah, I think other things have happened as well"

"Why do you say that?"

"When Bobby was checking her over, she had lots of cuts on her"

"Do you know when she got them?" "

"She had them when she was working at Rangeman, I watched her on the camera feeds, a couple of times her sleeves moved up her arms, but she covered them back up real quick"

"Why were you looking at the feeds?"

"Because I didn't believe all the shit you were trying to have us believe"

"Where is she now?"

"I took her to my place, she had lots of bruising but no broken bones"

"So take me to her"

"If you start having a go at her I swear you'll regret it"

"No, I'm already beating myself up for rushing to conclusions"

The drive to Santos's place continued in silence, I was worried what she'd managed to fall into and whether it had anything to do with the breach so was relieved when he stopped in front of his house. As we walked in and he turned on the lights he pushed me to the couch.

"You stay here and let me check how she is. I'm pretty sure she won't want to see you"

I waited and felt a dread at what Santos had said, what if she never spoke to me again and I never got to hear her voice, her laugh or heaven help me the touch of her soft skin or the look of her blue eyes changing from blue to a deep blue? When I heard the slamming of doors coming from upstairs, I stood up watching for Santos coming back down the stairs. I knew immediately something was wrong when he stormed back down.

"She's gone, left a fucking note, I hope for your sake she's safe Ranger because what you've done to her is inexcusable"

I sat down heavily on the couch knowing he was right, as I wiped my hands over my face so many thoughts were flashing through my mind, had she run because she was afraid or because she didn't know what else to do, was she safe or had someone found her?

"The note?"

He thrust the paper into my hand and stormed into the kitchen leaving me to read it. On one side was a note in Bobby's writing "Rest, be back tonight" then I turned it over recognizing Steph's writing and reading the simple sentence that she'd written "Thank you. But I don't want you to get into trouble" Shit she'd left because she thought I would still be mad at her and that my men would have to face me if they disobeyed my orders.

"She took my hoodie and a rucksack"

I turned as Santos came through the door, I suppose she wouldn't have had any clothes here to wear.

"Check upstairs and see what else is missing"

As Santos went back up the stairs I turned and rested my hands on the wall next to me, my head against it, trying to work out what to do next.

"I think maybe some cycling shorts and a T-shirt and sweater. Hell, she took this as well"

I turned to see Santos looking at a frame that had nothing in it, totally confused with what had been there.

"It was a photo of the four of us just after we set Rangeman up"

I watched as he replaced the frame on the shelf and saw him turn another frame around.

"Good girl Beautiful"

A lifted eyebrow was all it took to get Santos to answer, though I saw the smirk on his face.

"She took some cash I had here"

"How much?"

"Only $200"

"Why have cash in the house?"

I saw him raise both eyebrows and smirk; okay he needed cash to pay some of the women he brought here, hell I hope Steph didn't make that connection, she'd be mortified if she knew.

"Can you message me with the description of her clothes and I'll put word out to look out for her, I'll also drop the "Stay away" order I gave"

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to find her"

"She won't want to be found and I don't think she'll go to her friends or parents"

"Morelli?"

"Moved to New York, she might ask him for help, but I don't think she'd do that"

"Her apartment?"

"I don't think she'd go there but I'll be the one to check it out"

Santos locked the house and as we drove back to Rangeman I sent a message to all staff telling them that they needed to be on the lookout for Steph because it seemed she was in danger. Hell, I just hoped she was found and quickly because I was sure that if she wanted to disappear she could, but she wasn't just hiding from me, no, she was hiding from whoever hurt her as well. What the hell had I done?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SPOV

The one thing about walking is that it doesn't require much concentration so that allowed me to think through what the hell I was going to do next. I knew I had to disappear because I was frightened that those men would come for me again and thinking of them had me also wondering what the hell they had meant when they had talked to me. I hadn't a clue what it was that they thought I had or what I knew, I mean no one had given me anything, other than grief.

As I walked, I kept to the back streets and realized I was actually heading toward the center of town, hell that was stupid because I knew Rangeman cars patrolled the area and there were lots of street cameras about. I didn't want to be seen by anyone because I felt so, I don't know, stupid or embarrassed, that things had got to this. Maybe I should have listened to my mother, maybe she was right, and maybe I should have just settled with Morelli. Hell did I really think that someone like Ranger would really be bothered with me? He could probably have any woman he chose, and they'd be all too keen to be with him.

Shaking those thoughts from my head and thinking about where to go next, I decided to use the back alleys running behind the main roads, but I didn't get very far before the tears threatened to fall, so I sat down on the doorstep at the back of an empty store. I had to get my shit together and come up with a plan and not just wander around aimlessly. I needed a destination that was safe and secure and think about maybe some back up if I really got into a bad situation. Though the idea of Bobby or Les helping wasn't really an option I wanted to use. Hell, if Ranger found out they'd helped me he'd really have a go at them, maybe even hurt them and I couldn't be responsible for that. I took the money from the rucksack and counted it out, $200, that was enough to buy a burn phone with and if I could find a charity shop some clothes, then maybe something to eat.

With that in mind I wiped the tears from my face and made sure the hood was covering my hair and part of my face then continued down the alley until I came onto another road. I looked up and down the street and then noticed across the road on the corner was a small store that I was sure would sell the phone I needed and maybe something that could be used as a weapon. No not a gun or pepper spray but maybe some type of knife. I walked across the road being conscious of the people and cars around me and heard the door close behind me. Thankfully there weren't many people inside so I wandered up the aisles until I found a small sharp knife, similar to what my mother used for cutting up veg. Looking around I spotted the phones next to the counter where the sales assistant was stood. I honestly didn't have a clue which one to buy and as I tried to read through the packaging I jumped when the young girl started speaking to me.

"What phone you after?"

"I need one with a sim card already in it"

"Okay, you need Wi fi?"

"No, just one where my ex can't find me"

"Girl I know just the one for you, I had a similar problem last year, here this has a prepaid card inside, but be advised if you really want to stay off the grid get rid of it after a week or two"

"Okay, is it easy to set up?"

"Sure, but you'll need a charger as well, sorry, I know that bumps the price up"

"I'll take it"

I handed her the knife trying not to look at her face, I didn't want her to remember me, then passed over enough money to cover the bill. It didn't leave me with much money left but for some reason I thought buying the phone was important. As I put the items in my rucksack pocket and walked out of the store, I heard her shout out to me.

"You take care girl"

Once done and on the street again I looked for somewhere to hide and sort the phone out. Following the alley as it continued, I found a place between two dumpsters that did just that. I sat down and activated the phone then put in a number that I remembered, swearing when I realized I'd just put Ranger's in instead of Les's. I quickly deleted it and put in Les's hoping I would never need to use it and thinking how stupid I was. Ranger, hell how I missed him, the sound of his voice and the touch of those hands on me, but that would never happen again. I was so grateful that he was down in Miami, there would be less chance of coming across him, of having him look at me as he had done.

I was so lost in thought that the sound of the phone in my hand made me jump, it was a weird sound, a beeping sound, probably just the phone letting me know it was now activated. I looked at the screen to see an incoming message and had to look twice at what I was reading.

"You have to move"

What the hell kind of message was that? But it did make me look around. A second beep announced another message.

"Now, danger behind you"

I had no idea why the message was there or who had sent it, there wasn't anything to say where the message had come from. I didn't waste any time in collecting my belongings together and continuing down the alley until I came to another road. Maybe by putting in Les's number he'd maybe worked out where I was. Hell, that was a stupid idea; even I knew that couldn't happen, could it? The phone beeped in my hand again this time it read.

"Turn right, then right again"

I knew this was madness, but I just did as it said not knowing who was messaging me or what the danger was.

"Go through the blue door, it's safe in there"

The blue door turned out to open into a small back yard, but the building that it belonged to looked empty as the door and windows were boarded up. I closed the door behind me looking at the litter strewn area and found an old crate to sit on and just stared at the phone. Who was watching me, how did I not realize that I was being followed and who the hell was messaging me? Were they the people after me, was I walking into danger? I had so many questions concerning my phone that I was really considering just switching it off. Then as I thought about it I realized that maybe there was someone out there who was helping me and sue me, I was curious to know who it was. I looked at the message again and started to type in a reply, what the hell do you ask? So, I messaged what I wanted to know.

"Who are you?"

I waited but nothing came back immediately, maybe they were busy doing something else or maybe I was going mad but then my phone pinged with an answer, of sorts.

"To help you"

"What are you called?"

The reply came back immediately.

"Emci, what do you want me to call you?"

"Steph"

"I think you're safe now"

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I feel a connection to you Steph"

Okay, so not the answer I was expecting but what if this person had been hurt like I was or was frightened that someone was after them as well, that would make them very cautious.

"Did they hurt you as well?"

"Yes and no, are you hurt?"

"I was but I'm okay now"

"Can you go somewhere that is safe?"

Hell, if someone had asked me that a week ago I would have said yes. I could have gone to Ranger and I'm sure he would have made sure I was taken care of, well maybe he would, but now I had nowhere to go. Ranger was annoyed at me and had disowned me, even stopping his men from helping me so I responded with a single word

"No".

Nothing more came through and to be honest I was feeling really tired. I looked around at where I was trying to decide if there was anywhere here that might be comfortable. A look at the phone told me it was early evening, I looked around at where I was, there was no way to get into the building. My body was already beginning to complain so sleeping on the ground wasn't going to work, plus I wasn't sure how cold it would get during the night and knowing my luck it could even rain.

I pushed myself up onto my feet my muscles complaining with every move, but it was beginning to get dark so maybe there would be a better chance of not being seen. I carefully opened the door and walked back into the alley; I was still going to head into the center of Trenton; there would be more people on the streets so maybe I could hide in plain view. Once onto a road I turned and headed down, continuing in the same direction I'd been on when I set off from Les's. Hell, I wondered if Les was home by now and if he knew I was gone. I didn't want him to worry but neither did I want him to get into trouble. As I continued to walk, I realized I recognized where I was. I often came here to find one particular FTA, Eula, hell I hadn't seen her in an age, I wondered where she would be.

Then I had an idea, was it stupid, I didn't know, but I really needed somewhere to sleep so maybe if I could find where Eula went it might be safe. The station was fairly quiet; I assumed most commuters were already home by now. I wouldn't go too near to the station because I knew there would be lots of cameras around here and probably police, not that I had an issue with them, but I just didn't want anyone to recognize me.

From the shadow of an alley I watched from across the road and spied two old ladies ambling arm in arm turning to go down the road. Neither was Eula but they had that same look about them, old and dirty clothes with scarves wrapped around their heads and faces, so I started to follow them keeping an eye open for where they were going. I couldn't believe how far they seemed to be walking, recognizing the Municipal Court building before seeing them go into what seemed to be quite a modern red-bricked building.

As I watched I saw all sorts of people walk in, young and old, men and women, I just hoped that I could keep my head down and there was no one there who would recognize me. I joined the queue and slowly made my way into the building coming to a hatch from where food was being served. I kept my eyes on the ground and took the tray offered to me then watched as a plate and mug appeared on it. At the end of the process I felt someone at my side and allowed an older man to guide me to a table.

"There you go lassie, do you need anything else?"

I shook my head hoping he wouldn't think to sit down and start a conversation.

"There're some cots through there if you need somewhere to rest, okay?"

Again I just nodded my head and looked at what was on the tray, the coffee looked thick and black so I added milk and sugar from the pots in the middle of the table, then took a fork and just started to eat. I had no idea what it was, but to be honest after a few mouthfuls I didn't feel hungry anymore. I knew I had to eat something so dipped some bread into the stew and ate the bread slowly. I washed some Tylenol down with the last of the coffee and then made my way to where the man had said the cots were. I knew I needed to sleep and maybe here was safe enough, surely no one would ever think to look for me here.

As I entered the area a woman handed me a blanket and guided me to a cot then left me to return to the entrance and welcome the next person in. As I looked around I saw a wall running from the entrance to the back of the area and felt some relief that the men were separated from the women. At least where I was felt warm and no one seemed interested in me. I watched as some of the women were going in and out through a door so went over to it and discovered a room with sinks and cubicles. Once done in there I returned to my cot. It felt so good to be laid down snuggled up with the blanket around me and even though I was feeling anxious my eyelids slid shut and I felt myself relax into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SPOV

I woke with a start, my hands over my ears, my body shaking, but the echoes of the voices were still in my head and the ghosts of their faces still there.

"I am so fucking annoyed with you Stephanie" "I am so annoyed with you Stephanie, "I feel annoyed with you" "I'm annoyed that you don't talk to me"

First Joe and then Ranger each of them with a look of distaste on their faces then my mother and Lula talking together and then Mary Lou. I thought I knew all those people so well, that they were the closest friends that I had. What Joe had said upset and angered me especially as he seemed to be using the accident of my car as his excuse. Mary Lou, we hardly ever argued. Was she that annoyed that the Burg gossip got to her before I had? I didn't really know why Lula was annoyed at me, only that I hadn't taken her with me to go after Buckley. Why was she so keen to be with me when I caught my skips? I knew it got her out of filing and usually earned her some money. As for Ranger I still had no idea. I'd seen him be angry with other people, but never me. Something really serious must have happened for him to be that mad, but he should know I would never do anything to hurt him or Rangeman. As for my mother, well that happened all the time, she had always said that I was a disappointment to her. I could never understand why she could never seem to support me, always criticising what I did and trying to blackmail me into her way of thinking.I knew that tears were starting to form but I couldn't fall apart in here, not with so many people around. It was the silence that made me catch my breath, I felt so alone even with so many people around. I had to get out of here, out into the fresh air, out where I could push the dreams out of my head. I even thought that maybe someone finding me might be a good thing, at least it would end the feelings inside of me.

Sitting up, I groaned at how stiff my body felt, but then I heard the sounds from around me, several people near to me were coughing and I could hear their raspy breathing, there was snoring and mumbling, cots creaking as people moved in their sleep. So with my shoes back on I headed for the exit making sure I didn't wake anyone. A young woman sat up from the couch just by the door, putting her book down and looking at me over the top of her glasses.

"You okay, do you need anything?"

I shook my head as I stumbled to the outside door and felt relief as the cold air hit my face, drawing a deep breath into my lungs. Standing looking around me, wondering where to go I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so taking it out I read the new message.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel so alone"

I placed the phone back into my pocket surprised when it started to ring, should I answer it, hell why not, it was probably Emci calling, she was the only one who I knew that seemed to know this number.

"I get lonely too Steph"

"How is that?"

"No one really talks to me"

"I'll talk to you Emci"

"Thank you Steph. Why are you lonely?"

"All my friends have abandoned me"

"Why?"

"They blame me for things that have happened"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I suppose they don't listen to me either"

"I like listening to you"

"Emci, the phone is low on power, I need to find a way to recharge it"

I listened as silence followed, looking at the phone in case it had died or Emci had finished the call, I actually missed hearing her voice. I felt a relief wash over me at hearing her voice, it had a melodic quality to it, soft but with no hint of an accent. It made me feel closer to someone, someone who seemed to want to hear how I felt.

"Go down the road and turn right, there's a launderette that has somewhere that can charge your phone"

"Thanks Emci"

I followed her directions and found where she meant, it was empty with lights that had been dimmed. Going inside I looked around and found a socket at the back, away from the window and anyone who might look inside. I found the charger and plugged it in with the phone pleased when the symbol showed that it was charging. Then I sat on the floor with my back to the wall and rested my head against it. For some reason I wanted the contact that Emci had offered so called her back and rested the phone to my ear.

"Are you safe now Steph?"

"I think so, how did you know about this place?"

"I looked round for it"

"Are you close by?"

"Yes"

"Can we meet?"

"Not yet, maybe in the future"

"I'd like that Emci"

"You sound different"

"I'm sorry, I feel sad"

"Why?"

"People have hurt me, but one who really matters to me"

"How did they hurt you?"

"He didn't trust me"

"Why?"

"He thinks I sabotaged his company"

"Is that where you work?"

"Yes"

"Who is he?"

Did I really want her to know his name, I mean I still had no idea who the hell this woman was, but then why not? Ranger obviously had no loyalty for me so why should I be loyal to him.

"His name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso"

"Rangeman?"

"Yes"

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, dark and handsome"

"That sounds interesting, you sound like you still like him"

"I suppose I do"

"Do you have a photo of him?"

"Yes"

Why the hell I had taken that photo I wasn't sure, maybe as a reminder, but to be honest I didn't need to be reminded by a photograph, his face and body were ingrained in my mind and not just of our last meeting.

"Send it to me"

"How?"

"Use the camera on your phone"

I hadn't realized there was a camera feature on this phone, seeing as it was so cheap, but in the dim light I captured the photo and then added to the message which one he was. I don't know how long I sat there, dozing and then suddenly jerking awake. The light from outside was stronger, my phone was fully charged and seeing as people might be coming here to use the machines, I packed my things away and headed for the door. As I moved, my muscles were really aching, probably from the kicks I'd taken or maybe how I'd slept.

As I looked outside, I could see the rain bouncing from the pavement. Another day and I still had no idea of where I was going to go. My phone buzzed from my pocket, so I answered it straight away.

"Steph, I know somewhere that will be safe for you, I'll send you the directions, but I have something important to do, so stay inside of the building"

The message came through with very precise directions to follow so stepping out into the rain I headed out. The hood was over my head and face but even after five minutes I was soaking wet, my shoes weren't designed for this kind of weather and I was starting to feel cold. The clothes and shoes I had on didn't do anything to ward off the chill seeping through me from being so cold and wet. The directions took me away from any main roads and where there would be a lot of people and it took forever to get to the destination. I was cold, wet and ever so tired.

I looked up at where I ended up at, it was an old stone warehouse that somehow looked familiar, but I knew I'd never been down in this area of town, I had absolutely no idea where I was. The entrance that Emci told me to go in through was down the side of an alley and finding the big brown door I used the large round handle and opened it. I cringed at the squeaking sound it made but slowly walked inside, pushing the door closed behind me. Only silence greeted me but for the first time in forever I actually felt safe.

It was a strange place once inside. I was in what seemed like an entryway with four doors leading from it. The first door opened up into a room that had the remains of furniture inside, a couple of chairs and an old desk sat on a linoleum floor that had scuff marks and dirt embedded into it. I left that room and tried the door opposite finding a large but empty room, there were old notice boards on the wall but there was nothing on them now and the color on the boards was fading.

The third door was locked so I went to the last door finding a flight of wooden stairs. Holding the bannister I walked up slowly surprised when I found myself in a large open space. It was almost as if this space had been a living area, an old couch sat in the middle of the floor with a small table and lamp next to it. To one side of the room were old cabinets that could have served as a kitchen. I was amazed at how light the place was even though the windows looked grubby. A door led into a bathroom that had definitely seen better days but when I turned a tap, I was pleased to see water come running out.

Back in the lounge area was another flight of stairs that led up onto a second floor, two doorways were open and in each I could see old metal beds and old cabinets. The light in these rooms came down from windows in the roof and each had their own bathroom, again not brilliant but the feeling I had being in here was, I don't know, right. I could imagine this place done up nicely and strangely there didn't seem to be any evidence of vandalism, the walls while grubby were intact and the wooden floors seemed solid.

I walked into one of the rooms, not really sure why that one, maybe because it was larger and lighter, and looked at the single bed. If I ignored the dust and dirt I could rest here for a while. I was still wet and cold so laid down on the old covers and tried to get comfortable but once my head hit the mattress a calm feeling came over me and I soon allowed myself to drift into sleep, praying the dreams would leave me alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

RPOV

I had two important things that needed my attention; one was to find Steph, which to me was crucial, and the second was to get to the bottom of how our systems had been compromised. Hector was flying back early in the morning having told me there was one more thing he needed to do while in Miami. So until he returned here I was not going to make progress on identifying how our systems had been infiltrated but there was maybe the work I had started to do in Miami that I could finish.

The atmosphere on five was tense, a lot of the men were avoiding me which really didn't surprise me, I knew they liked Steph and I suppose the way I'd reacted hadn't sat well with them. That said I felt that everyone was on board with finding her. In the morning briefing I would try to explain my rationale for the conclusion I'd jumped to and how Hector now had some new evidence that exonerated her from blame. It was late now, too late to start talking to the people I wanted to see, so on an impulse I walked into Tank's office and sat in the chair in front of him.

"Ranger you and me need to meet on the mats"

"Why's that?"

"Because you well and truly fucked up"

"I was annoyed and given the evidence that Mateo presented I acted"

"Yeah impulsively without thinking it through"

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"So did you read it any differently?"

"I would have found out more first. You know dam well that Steph would never do anything to hurt you or this company"

In my heart I knew that, it was my head and the thoughts going through it that had led my anger to be focused at Steph. I knew there was nothing more I could say to Tank, I'd meet him in the morning and take his punishment because I knew it was due.

"0500hrs Ranger"

Back in my office I pulled up the work I'd been doing while in Miami, looking at an analysis of break ins over the last year. The spreadsheet I'd put together gave the name of the company, the type of business, location and then the date, time of an alert with response time and outcome. The outcome detailed how the property was broken into, who was responsible along with what happened to them, what was stolen or damaged with a final column reviewing what action had been taken by us to ensure the property was secure and safe for the future.

There were a lot of incidences where we had responded, I discounted those where the fault lay with the owner, when the wrong code had been entered or in some cases, they forgot to input the code at all. From the rest there were instances of family or friends who didn't know an alert would go out, kids who had sneaked out of houses or wives trying to catch their husbands alone at the office, no doubt thinking the husband was up to no good with a female employee.

Next to go were the cases where young kids had vandalized a place and we provided their names to the owners for them to deal with. Finally, I was left with organized break ins, thieves after something valuable but in most cases we had caught them in the act and handed them over to the police. There were no patterns that were evident, no inkling that the break in had anything to do with Rangeman and certainly there was no inkling of suspicion of fowl play from us.

I closed my eyes as I thought about the properties where we'd had a run of thefts and no obvious answer as to how they'd been broken into. Thinking of how Steph had been the one who had identified how we were being duped and how she was the one to find those kids that had thought they could get the better of us.

Shit Tank was right, Steph would never do anything like this, she'd do her best to help prevent it. In fact as I thought through all the times I needed someone it was Steph I'd turned to. She was there for me when Ramos had been murdered. She'd been the only person to believe in my innocence. Then Scrogg. I knew then that having her close to me would attract danger to her but somehow I just couldn't let her go. Having her in my arms was just too tempting.

After Hawaii I knew I couldn't continue. I was getting too emotionally attached to her. What I never thought about was how it affected her but continued to keep her at arms length.

As I looked at the clock on the wall, I realized it was late but was now so worried as to where Steph was. Thinking of how she'd been hurt I was going to visit the bonds office in the morning and take a look at the skips she had taken in or ones she had the files for. She could attract so many lunatics thinking that hurting her would stop the court system from eventually pulling them in. I showered and changed in the office and then rested on the couch, I needed some sleep before my meeting with Tank, I would take his beating because I knew I deserved it, it was the images of Steph's face when I'd last seen her that caused me far more pain.

"Enough"

Was what I heard as I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling in the gym.

"He'd let you kill him"

That was so true at the moment, which was why I hadn't really put up much of a defense when Tank had started on me. The fact that Santos had taken over and there seemed to be others lined up didn't go unnoticed by me. The physical pain didn't take away the guilt that I felt, that could only be done by the woman I had hurt so badly. I felt Bobby checking my ribs and shoulder wincing at the pain it brought.

"You're lucky Ranger, I don't think anything's broken"

"Hey, I wanted to inflict pain not damage him"

I opened my eyes to see Tank looking down at me, the bastard was smiling, something he rarely did.

"You feel better Tank?"

"A bit, but now I want to see you getting your shit together and finding our girl"

He disappeared from my view and I raised my right arm to Bobby to help get me up from the floor. Shit the low blow he'd given me to the groin hurt like a bitch, he'd pay for that, especially as it made walking difficult. I took the elevator straight up to seven needing to shower and change and stood under the spray of water hoping it would relieve some of the aching. I was a mass of bruises on my body but as I'd hardly made the effort to fight back my hands and knuckles weren't too bad.

As I stood in front of the mirror above the sink to shave, I decided to give that one a miss. What with the start of bruising and a cut above my eye maybe the growth on my face could cover up what was bound to be an unsettling sight, besides my skin was too sore to contemplate running a razor over it. Once dressed in a Rangeman uniform I went down to five, the men would expect to see the impact on me from Tank and I needed to get my shit together and start getting some control back of the situation we were in and as Tank had said, getting Steph back.

As I waited for the men to file in and take their seats it was quiet, not the usual banter being thrown around. I was even more worried for Steph now, she'd been missing for over a day, I could only hope that she'd found somewhere safe to hide out in.

"Mateo, you have some explaining to do"

Yeah, he looked embarrassed as everyone looked at him, I just hoped he felt as bad as I did about what he'd implied.

"I spoke with Hector last night and looked through the report he sent of the comparison of our systems before and after. I honestly don't know why the system failed other than the original theory I gave to you. We were overridden somehow, even Hector agrees with that, but how it happened is still a mystery. The computer where Miss Plum was working still seems to be the site of incursion"

"Mateo you realize that she was never using anything other than the programs she needed to do the searches"

"Yeah, I know that now. Santos here made me watch the video feed and Hector sent through a history of her logins and work she did that day"

"Santos"

"I checked her apartment out, I think Rex must have died well I hope so, the tank was empty and had been cleaned out but broken, the whole place looked like it had been ransacked, cushions torn and drawers emptied out. I'd say someone was looking for something"

"Any ideas on what that could have been?"

"Maybe it was what she used to get into our system with"

The looks that were aimed in Mateo's direction were enough to have him pale and slink down in his chair. He had no idea how these men regarded Steph and I now knew there was no way she would have done something like that. I ignored his comment and turned to Bobby.

"Bobby"

"Mrs. Bestler called Santos which is how we knew Steph was in trouble. She saw a dark van pull into the parking area next to the dumpster. She went down to check what they tipped out onto the ground and called us immediately when she saw it was Steph. Steph was covered in bruises, but no injury that was serious, I'm worried about her though, she won't have eaten or drunk much and with her metabolism she'll be weak"

"Hal"

"All quiet, alerts are coming in through Miami, but nothing unusual. Patrols have been vigilant with all clients, I've added more teams for that to happen"

"Tank"

"No sightings at all, we have links into the town camera systems constantly scanning but nothing so far. No electronic trails to follow, her phone was in her apartment along with her bag and trackers, no withdrawals or movement with her accounts"

The problem was Steph knew how we operated and would know how to keep under our radar; maybe by doing that she would be able to keep away from whoever it was that had hurt her.

"I'm going to visit the bonds office this morning to see what files she had and find out which skips she's brought in recently. Hector should be back today, so the meeting is at 1900hrs"

As the men got up to leave Santos hung back, he knew I would need backup for going out, not that I particularly wanted it.

"I'm with you Ranger, Tank has everything under control here, we made the decision to stall on any new contracts until we knew what the hell is going on"

"Do we have many?"

"Just one new one, but Miguel is taking the install slowly to give us some time"

I collected my weapons from the safe and pulled on a jacket to cover them up then we made our way down to the garage. I drove us in my truck, slipping into my zone as we travelled the short distance to the Bonds office. As we stopped, I turned to Santos as a thought began to niggle me.

"Do we know anything about who it was that stole Steph's car?"

"Police haven't said who it was, just that it was some kid from out of town. There wasn't a lot to go on since the body was fried to a crisp"

I parked just down from the office, noting that Lula's Firebird was parked outside and opened the door into the office. Lula was as usual laid out on the couch, reading a magazine. Why Vinnie paid her to work here I could never understand. I saw her react to our entry by sitting up and then walking behind us as we approached Connie at her desk. Connie looked up from working on the computer not able to stop the look of shock from seeing me cross her face.

"Connie, what files did Steph have outstanding?"

"Humph, we could have got that one if she'd waited for me, she sure as hell annoyed me when she went out without me, I'd ha got him in"

I ignored the comment from Lula and was still looking at Connie, waiting for an answer.

"She only had one file, quite a high one as well, but I just got notice that the charges have been dropped"

"Explain Connie"

"Adrian Buckley was charged with fraud and because of the large sums of money involved he was given a high bond. The thing is that the company he worked for and made the complaint, found the money in another account they had so the charges have been dropped"

"Did Steph try to track down Buckley?"

"Yeah, she said he wasn't at his house, but then his house burnt down a couple of nights later so she was going to look for other places he might have been hiding"

"Did she say if she found somewhere?"

"Not to me"

"An she sure hadn't talked to me, hell he was a big bond, I could've used the money from that one"

"No others?"

"No, her and Lula had brought in Mr Hindley the day her car was stolen but he's an old guy who walked out of a store with food for his cat and forgot to pay"

"Cameras at the back?"

"Not working, I didn't realize Vinnie moved it to change the angle and pulled one of the wires out. I've already told the police about that"

"Would you print me what you have on Buckley, maybe he's cleverer than he makes himself out to be"

I waited as the printer finished and Connie placed the papers in a file, Lula hadn't moved from behind me and to be honest she was pissing me off.

"Do you know where Steph is Ranger?"

"Probably shacked up with the cop, dumb bitch always goes running back to him"

I turned at that outburst from Lula and then watched as she swaggered her way out of the office, her large breasts just about falling out of her sky blue tank top and her fat ass straining against the seams. Yeah I'd call her fat, hell how Tank had ever seen anything endearing in her I would never know.

"Take no notice of her Ranger, she's just annoyed at the world at the moment"

"Why's that?"

"Well her hot date wasn't that hot and I think he told her some home truths she didn't like, plus she's always been jealous of Steph. I think if she doesn't get a cut from Steph it crimps her spending"

"Have you heard anything from Steph?"

"Her mother's been the usual, telling everyone that she's going to follow Morelli when he's settled in his new job, but that won't happen"

Maybe I did need to follow up with where Morelli was, maybe Steph would think being where he was might be a safe option. I picked up the file and turned to leave hearing Santos in my ear.

"I'll check him out, but I don't think she'd go up to New York, her phone didn't have any evidence that she'd been in touch with him, in fact she hadn't used her phone for a few days"

I nodded as we got back into the truck and I drove us back to Rangeman, thinking through what to do next.

Hector had managed to get back to Rangeman and wanted to meet with just the core team after our meeting with the men. That meeting didn't really go well in as much as no one had anything to report aside from a couple of alarms that had gone off and they were easily resolved. I waited in the conference room as the other men left, leaving the four of us to hear what Hector had to say.

"Hector, anything new?"

"Not really, I confirmed when the system took on a life of its own, it only really happened for maybe an hour and apart from the override of those three accounts there was nothing more. The system seems to be working fine, I've checked and rechecked the programming and everything looks to be as it should be"

"So can we take back control to here?"

"Si, I've added a program that will alert me should anything be changed in any of the programs we run"

"Do that then and maybe keep Miami online at the same time just to have a backup"

"It'll be up and running by morning"

"Ranger I checked on Morelli, he's living in an apartment close to the precinct he's working out of, but I'd say he's already back to his old tricks"

"Old tricks?"

"Yeah, the cameras on his floor show a couple of women going in and out. There's no way Steph is there"

"I'm going to start looking at the man Steph was after, though he's no longer FTA because the charges were dropped. I'll take any calls for tonight, you guys take some down time"

"Fine by me"

"Okay, we'll pick up again in the morning"

I followed as they left the room, conscious of any information we'd collected and had pinned to the boards. Considering we were supposed to be so good at finding people there was hardly anything there to even give us a clue as to where Steph was. I headed to the monitors where Junior and Cal were on duty and let them know I was in my office and then started to find any information I could about Buckley. I opened the file that I'd got from Connie and started to make some notes as I read through it.

Adrian Buckley was in his fifties, long grey hair and glasses, looking at his photo and reading the description he didn't look to be a physical guy. Apparently, he'd been accused of hacking into a company's computer system and transferring some of their money across into his own bank account. It didn't help that he'd worked there and that he'd been fired so was a prime suspect. I set up a search for him and then looked to see where he'd lived.

He had a small detached property out of town, maybe I needed to go there and take a look around. As the search completed, I read that the house had burnt down leaving little behind. Apparently the fire chief put the cause of the fire down to an overload in the electrical wiring due to the number of computers and machines he'd been running at the same time.

With that in mind I started at the beginning of the search looking at his history. His education was an eye opener; he'd been a child prodigy, a genius in maths and science and had managed to graduate from Harvard with two master's degrees by the age of 22. He'd done a lot of moving about as a young man from one company to the next and then when he was 38 there was a very large gap in his employment history. His parents had both died, in an accident where the gas installation in their home had put out carbon monoxide into the atmosphere. Apparently the detector system fitted by a company had failed at detecting the buildup of gas so both parents were found dead in front of a fire on the couch.

Buckley inherited a large amount of money and was also awarded compensation through the company that installed the detectors, but to be honest he was already comfortable for money before that. He may have been a genius, but he also seemed to carry the characteristics of a recluse and had patented many inventions that were commonplace in the market. His penchant seemed to be in the field of sensors and the technology needed for the data collected by them to be electronically analyzed through computer programs. Hell, I wondered if some of the systems we used originated from his ideas, something to ask Hector.

What I wasn't finding was any record of any recent employment, which was strange when the file from Connie had said that it was a past employer who had fired him and charged him. The company recorded in the police report was called Herichlon Industry. There was no name given for any individual, so that went into my next search. The company had only been in existence for a year and had been liquidated on the same day as we'd had our problems, the same day that the charges against Buckley were withdrawn and the day before his house burnt down. Now don't get me wrong but in my line of business there's no such thing as a coincidence.

I shut down my computer and went into the conference room, studying the printouts as I pinned them to the board, it was late and I was starting to ache from sitting for too long, dam Tank and his way of making sure I wouldn't forget his payback any time soon.

The floor was quiet as I checked in with the guys on monitors, so I decided to head up to seven and shower, changing into a clean uniform in case any calls came through. I found a bowl with grilled fish, brown rice and roasted vegetables sat on the side, yeah Ella knew I would skip meals if I was busy, so it was in plain sight as a reminder to eat. I sat at the breakfast bar trying not to stop the worry that was building up inside of me, it would be two days since Steph had disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RPOV

I woke from a fitful sleep on the couch to Ella coming into the room and made to sit up, wiping my hands over my face.

"You don't look too good Ranger"

"I'm fine"

"I hear Tank gave you a work over yesterday"

"I deserved it"

"Well at least you ate something last night, just make sure you get your rest"

I looked at Ella as she started to tidy away in the kitchen, hell she sounded just like my mother had done when I was a kid.

"Don't give me that look, you know if you're going to find our girl you need to be on top of your game"

Our girl, hell was that what Steph was around here? I suppose maybe she was, I mean all the men, at least those who knew her well and even Ella all saw her as one of us. When the hell had that happened? I mean when she first turned up everyone was so wary of her. Her way of attracting danger and how she dealt with things certainly took them by surprise, making it so dam hard to keep up with her. I suppose I took her ways in my stride, not realizing how I was changing to keep up with her. When had that happened? I suppose it was the first day I met her, I'd never come across anyone like her before. She turned all of my routines and ways of doing things upside down and I just went with it.

Trying to change anything about Steph just wasn't going to happen, she was a whirlwind that brought a change in the atmosphere, a change where we all felt that someone actually cared for us, listened to us and left us with a renewed hope for how we saw ourselves. I went over to Ella and held her in my arms, kissing her on her head.

"I'll bring her back home Ella"

She nodded and moved away trying to hide how upset she was and then she was back to the business at hand.

"There's omelet and fruit on the counter, I'll leave something up here for tonight"

Then she was gone, pushing her cart out of the door. I ate the breakfast, not that I wanted to but because I knew it would upset Ella if I didn't and then went into the bathroom to shower and change. I still didn't want to shave but with a sigh pulled open the doors of the cabinet to get out a new blade. I stopped, staring at the contents on the bottom shelf, conscious that all of the things I was seeing belonged to Steph. Hell there were constant reminders of her throughout the apartment that I was so used to seeing I didn't notice them anymore. She was already a part of my life and I hadn't realized just how much. It was something to think about, but not now, later.

It was later than my usual time for getting down to five, there was no point in visiting the gym until my ribs and shoulder ceased from being so sore, so I arrived in time for the morning meeting.

"Ranger there's nothing new on finding Steph, she's totally disappeared"

"Hector"

"All systems in place and up and running, Miami is mirroring our system but so far no glitches"

"Okay I followed up with the skip Steph was looking for, there's something weird going on there but I still need to get to the bottom of it. Hector have you heard of a man called Adrian Buckley?"

"Si, genius. A lot of our sensors and analytical programs are based on his work"

"Could he have tampered with the systems?"

"No, he has been quiet for years, our systems have advanced since we used his as a starting point"

"Any idea what he was up to?"

"No, he hasn't patented anything or written any papers for years. But knowing him he was probably working on something"

"Miguel where are you at with that new installation?"

"Ready for it to go online"

"Hector?"

"I see no reason to postpone it any longer"

"Set it up then and Tank let the company know they'll be on our systems tomorrow"

"Hal, keep the patrols as they are just to cover ourselves"

The meeting finished with everyone leaving quietly, hell if we didn't find Steph soon the men weren't going to cope very well with that. I went back to my office and almost let out a moan at the stack of papers in my in tray, yeah, I knew daily reports and timesheets needed to be done. Bobby would soon have medicals completed which meant those reports would soon hit my desk.

I spent the rest of the morning doing the mundane tasks needed to keep the company ticking over. The accountant had my sheets so the men would get paid and Tank and Santos had their quarterly reviews to look over before sending them through to me. I needed to do something and in the past that would have been to work out in the gym, instead I took my gun and ammunition down to the range. Maybe shooting the shit out of targets would release some of the tension that was building up.

It was late afternoon when I was locking the guns back up into my safe that my mobile phone went off, a message had come through and I could feel hope stir inside of me. Was it Steph trying to get in touch with me? As I looked at the display on the screen my heart sank, why the hell would she try to contact me after the way I had treated her, but as I had no idea where the message was coming from I opened the screen and started to read the message.

"You need to help her"

I had no idea what the message meant but a glimmer of hope had me assuming the message was to do with Steph, but who was messaging me and how was I supposed to help her? I pressed reply and responded with one word.

"How?"

"You know of where she is"

Dam it, how was I supposed to know, how was that cryptic clue helping? But lastly if the person who was messaging me knew where Steph was why didn't she just tell me?

"Why can't you just tell me where she is?"

"Not secure"

It never occurred to me that my phone could be hacked, shit, what else was there that could now be susceptible to being broken into. I immediately headed down to Hector's office finding both Hector and Mateo working at their stations. I needed to talk with Hector alone so with a nod of my head at him walked out of the office and into the room next door. This room had been designated to storing and testing the equipment we used with our clients. As the door closed, I handed my phone to Hector who read the messages and then took out his phone from his pocket.

"I don't understand, there's no number associated with the incoming or outgoing messages"

"So you can't trace it?"

"No"

"Hector any ideas on what it means?"

"It say you know of where she is, so a place that very few people would know about?"

"But how would Steph know?"

"She nosey, she sees things, she take notice of lots that we take for granted"

Then it hit me, the photo that she'd taken from Santos's house, I had the same one sat in a drawer upstairs in my apartment, a photo of the core team when we officially started the business. The photo had been taken before this building was finished, well that's not true, the building was finished but we were just about to move into it. The photo had been a kind of celebration outside of the building where all of my ideas and plans had been developed. It was where I started and lived while I collected together the money and resources to bring Rangeman alive.

Hector didn't know about that building, hell only the four of us had. Santos had set his camera on a timer when the photo had been taken, so no one else was involved. But I'd kept that building, I don't know why really, was I that sentimental that I just didn't want to get rid of it by selling it or did I have my business head on and thought that in years to come it might be worth a lot more money so would be an investment opportunity.

I took the stairs up to seven two at a time going through to the safe in my bedroom and pulled out a box file with all of the details of the place. It was where I first put in a security system, state of the art at the time, and then built my ideas from how it worked. I pulled a fob from the box and watched as a piece of paper fell out onto the floor, an old newspaper clipping from when Steph had brought in Morelli and uncovered the drug dealing ring. Hell, I'd been living in that building when I'd first met Steph, I was there when she called asking for my help. I'd been both amused and annoyed at that call but when she called back saying she needed someone to release her from the shower rail I'd been more than eager to go and help her. Why had I kept this clipping? Something to think about later, I didn't have time to reminisce.

I had to move quickly but very carefully if what the message said was true, that there was still a security issue. I messaged Santos on my way back down to meet me in the garage and then messaged Bobby to be around in case we needed him. Once down in the garage I walked over to a car under a dust sheet, hidden away in the far corner of the garage.

"Santos move the SUV so I can get this out"

Give him his due he did what I asked without question and then got into the passenger seat of the black Mercedes. Yeah, I'd managed to track it down after Steph had it stolen from her and made sure it was in pristine condition ready to be used for just such an occasion as this. There were no trackers now on this car, so I switched off my phone and dropped it out onto the dustsheet waiting for Santos to do the same and hand it over. As I pulled out of the garage I handed my keys and fob to Santos.

"Leave them in the lobby, I don't want anyone to know where we are going"

That done I spent the next thirty minutes following an evasive route to be sure we didn't have anyone following us.

"We're clear Ranger, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I received a strange text message that may be a clue as to where Steph is"

"Where?"

"My original building, the one we worked from at the start"

"The one that was in that photo?"

"Yes"

"Hell, how could she have worked out where the hell that was?"

"I don't know, maybe from the photo but if she's there I don't care, it's something she can explain when we find her"

"You using the garage entrance?"

"Yeah, I need to keep the car out of sight"

"You got the old fob?"

"Yes"

"Hell I just assumed you'd sold that building"

"No, I changed the name on the deeds and hid it from anyone, thinking that by keeping it's ownership anonymous I might sell it in the future but to be honest I couldn't sell it"

"You being sentimental Ranger?"

"Maybe"

The approach to the garage was complicated, going through alleys that doubled back on themselves and coming to a stop in front of a double door that when I opened it with the fob gave just enough room for the car to come to a stop and the doors to close behind us. Once the doors closed a second set of doors slid to the side revealing a large parking area.

"Hell, I'm surprised you've still got power in here and everything works"

"I left the power on and made sure all the gear systems and motors were well greased just in case"

As we exited the car I fobbed open a second door that led up some stairs to a door that led into the lounge area. That door also required the fob and when closed resembled the wooden boards that covered the whole area of the wall. In other words no one would know it existed just from looking at it. The garage and area underneath had housed all of our weapons and equipment so at the time we all thought it was important to secure that area as best we could.

I looked around the lounge area and kitchen, as it once was, not seeing the way time had ravaged at some of the cupboards and the old couch but remembering the way it used to be. Seeing nothing amiss I headed up the stairs to the next floor and while Santos went into what had been his room, I went straight into the room that had been mine. I stopped dead at the entrance, my eyes riveted on the scene in front of me, I hadn't realized how fast my heart had been beating until it started to slow down because there laid on the bed was the most beautiful sight, my Babe.

She was dressed in the clothes as Santos had described, her hair falling around her face, but as I got closer to her, I knew something was wrong. Her breathing was labored, and I could hear a rasping coming from her chest, a feel of her face showed that she was hot and looking at her again her cheeks were flushed. As I sat on the bed next to her and rolled her to her back she started coughing, loud angry bouts and I knew immediately that she was seriously ill.

"Santos, I need to get her out of here, check the place for anything that's hers and follow me down"

I gently picked her up and making sure her head was resting against my chest as I lifted her in my arms then started for the stairs with Santos close behind me. Once in the lounge area Santos took the car keys and the fob, he knew how the system worked, and soon I was in the back of the car with Steph cradled in my arms. As the doors started to open Santos put the car in gear and we were eventually driving back down the alleys making our way across town toward Rangeman. I had never felt as relieved as I did just holding her to me and as I swept a curl from her face I placed a kiss gently on her forehead. All that was important at the moment was that she had been found.

"How do you want to do this Ranger?"

"Stop the car in front of Rangeman, I'll pick up our keys and fobs then you drive into the garage. I'll kill the camera feeds and take her up to the infirmary"

"I'll alert Bobby to clear his area and expect a patient"

As Santos stopped in front of Rangeman I lay Steph across the seat and exited to pick up our things. If Binkie was surprised, he didn't show it when I left the way I'd gone in and ran to open the garage doors for Santos to drive into the garage. With the cameras down I lifted Steph from the back of the car and quickly made my way to the elevator and up onto Bobby's corridor. He was waiting by his open door as I emerged and didn't need an explanation as he quickly led me through to his treatment room. As soon as Steph was laid on the bed he started to check her over, listening to her heart and chest and taking her blood pressure and temperature.

"We need to undress her and maybe clean her up then I'll have to put in an IV, she needs antibiotics and fluids, and she needs to be cooled down"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Pneumonia, but hopefully we've caught it in time"

Between us we removed the clothes from her, hell she was so hot, Bobby forever the medic made sure a sheet covered her, but the both of us used cool water to wash her down and then dressed her in a T-shirt and shorts that for some reason Bobby had here. Once done I stood back watching while he inserted the IV needle and started the flow of fluids into her body.

"How long?"

"Maybe four hours for the antibiotics to start working, I've given her two lots. She should be up and about soon, but she'll be weak, a week for her to feel better but then it depends on her, she'll still be coughing and it can take weeks to get over the tiredness"

I pulled up a chair and set it next to the bed sitting down with her hand in mine, if after she woke up she didn't want anything to do with me then I'd leave her alone and maybe ask Santos to be with her, I was really desperate though for her to accept my apology and let me show her how sorry I was and how wrong I'd been.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

SPOV

I knew I wasn't doing too well; I'd been feeling hot and sweaty before the coughing started. When that happened and I was getting this horrible mucus in my mouth things had gotten worse. I found it hard to breath and then it was with short and shallow breaths. I couldn't do anything but lay there; feeling more and more exhausted.

I'd heard Emci trying to talk to me, calling my name but I didn't have the energy to move and then it had gone quiet, so I allowed myself to drift in and out of sleep. Now though I felt slightly better, I didn't feel as hot though the need to cough was still there. I felt more comfortable which had me suddenly realizing I wasn't where I had been.

There was the hum of a machine in the background and I didn't feel sticky. What worried me though was a weight on my arm, that didn't seem to shift. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked as the light assaulted my vision and slowly turned my head.

Panic was my first impulse as I saw a head of dark brown hair resting on my hand. I couldn't be here, I couldn't cope with a repeat of his anger directed at me, why the hell was he here and why had he brought me here?

I tried to pull my arm away but that only woke him and as he lifted his head, I cringed away from him so frightened of what he would say. In my heart I knew he would never intentionally hurt me physically but having seen his anger I wasn't too sure of that anymore.

Of course, my breathing hitched and suddenly I was caught up in a seizure of a wracking coughing fit. I felt myself being sat up and being held close to a chest, there was the feel of a hand making circles on my back.

I had to get control of this, so after a few minutes as the coughing became weaker, I just sat trying to calm my breathing down. It was then that I noticed the IV in my hand and several bags of fluid dripping into the tube. What the hell had happened to me, why was I so ill and feeling like shit.

"Babe?"

I didn't answer and I certainly didn't want to look into his face.

"I'm so sorry Babe"

He was sorry, did he think saying those words would heal the hurt I'd endured?

"Babe please look at me"

I shook my head, I know at one time I would always respond to him saying please but now, I couldn't, I just didn't feel that I could trust him not to hurt me again.

"Please Babe, I am so sorry I shouted at you, I was angry, and it just took over, please Steph"

I knew there were tears running from my eyes, but I looked up and at him, surprised by the look on his face, but especially his eyes. Maybe he was sorry but hell he'd hurt me deeply, frightened me, abandoned me and that showed he didn't trust me anymore.

"Babe I didn't mean to hurt you, I know I did, but will you let me make it up with you?"

"I don't know Ranger, I don't know if I can do that"

"Will you please stay here at Rangeman?"

Stay at Rangeman, did he expect me to just forget everything and for us to go back to how we were. There was no way I could stay near him on seven.

"Babe if you stay in an apartment on four will you please stay?"

An apartment on four sounded like a better option, maybe that would be all right as long as he kept his distance from me.

"Why would I want to be here, why am I even here?"

"You were ill Babe and Bobby needs to make sure you're looked after"

I had no idea what to say to that, if I went back to my apartment would I be well enough to cope on my own? Maybe a few days in one of the apartments until I felt stronger would work.

"Okay"

"Do you want Santos here instead of me?"

I just nodded my head as I looked down at my hands, I didn't want to look at his face again but having Les with me felt like it would be okay. I mean he and Bobby didn't abandon me, go rushing off to Miami, they helped me even when Ranger had obviously ordered them not to come near me.

I heard the door open and knew Ranger had left the room, it didn't stop the tears though, so I laid back on my side curling up and allowed myself to fall back asleep.

I knew Bobby was with me and made a real effort to wake up, turning to him as I felt a cold stethoscope on my back.

"What happened Bobby?"

"You have pneumonia Steph, I'm not sure how that happened but you were dehydrated and probably hadn't eaten, plus your body was still struggling after being assaulted"

"I didn't know what to do"

"Where did you go, we looked everywhere for you"

"I wandered the streets and then found a shelter, but I couldn't stay there"

"There are lot of folk in those places who are ill Steph, maybe you picked up something there"

"I ended up getting soaking wet through and was so cold"

"Well you're here now, I'll make sure you get better"

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Once the bag is empty, I'll remove the IV but you'll need to finish a course of antibiotics. Give yourself time to heal Bomber, it can leave you tired and the coughing could be around for a while"

"Okay"

I looked up as the door opened and saw Les stood there smiling at me, shit he had a worried look on his face as well.

"You look better than you did Beautiful, how're you feeling?"

"Tired and sore"

"Ella's sorted out an apartment on four for you, she's stocked the cupboards with all your favorites and there are clothes in there for you"

"How did you find me?"

"Long story, maybe when you're settled in the apartment, we can swap stories"

I nodded as I thought about that, yeah maybe I needed to talk through what had happened to me.

I spent the night in the infirmary with Bobby keeping an eye on me, he said he wanted to be sure the antibiotics were working and that I was a little bit stronger before leaving me on my own. I was actually okay with that because I still felt so tired and weak and ended up sleeping most of the time anyway.

Later the next morning Ella helped me to dress in joggers and a T-shirt and two hours later I was wrapped in a blanket propped up on a couch in the apartment. It was a nice space, with a small kitchen area and lounge. The bedroom had its own bathroom and a large bed, everything that I needed.

I looked up as Les came in carrying a tray and knew straight away that Ella had made something especially for me, no doubt something easy to eat. The smell was enticing, and my stomach growled telling me I was right. Les placed a bowl in my hands along with a spoon and soon I was scraping the bottom of it. Chinese noodle soup was a new one from Ella, but it had a taste of sweet and sour that made it all the tastier. As I set the bowl down Les handed me another bowl, yeah, I could get used to eating like this, a large bowl of assorted flavors of ice cream.

"Ella thought it would calm your throat from all the coughing"

"Tell her thank you"

"She'll be here soon so you can tell her yourself"

"So, are we going to swap stories?"

He put the bowls onto a tray and carried them into the kitchen area before returning and sitting down next to me. His arm came around my shoulder so that I could lean into him making myself more comfortable.

"Hell, Beautiful we looked all over for you, Ranger was going nuts when we couldn't find anything and then he suddenly got the idea from somewhere to check that old warehouse you were in"

"Why there?"

"The photo, I think maybe he thought you'd gone there from seeing it in the photo"

I had no idea that the place I'd ended up in was the same place as in that photo, I mean what were the chances of that happening and then it struck me. Emci, I'd sent a copy of that photo to Emci with the focus being on Ranger and how he was the one that hurt me. That she found the place and directed me to it couldn't be a coincidence, she'd done that on purpose, but why?

"Steph, you with me?"

"Sorry"

"Your turn"

"Well I knew you'd get into trouble with Ranger and I couldn't be part of that happening to you and Bobby so, sorry, I borrowed some things and just started to walk. I didn't have anywhere to go and thought if someone was after me, I needed to stay out of sight. I spent the first night at a soup kitchen, which I hated, then when I couldn't sleep any longer ended up at a side door that was open into that warehouse and thought it seemed like a good place to stay"

"So you're saying it was coincidence?"

"Yeah, something like that"

For some reason I didn't want to tell anyone about Emci helping me, they'd want to find her, and I didn't think she wanted to be found yet and I could respect her need for that privacy.

"Les do you have the phone I had with me?"

"Yeah, you still want it or do you want the other one?"

"Are they both here?"

"Yeah, in my office, I'll bring them down for you"

"The morning will be fine I'll need to get back to my apartment"

"Don't think so Beautiful"

"Why not?"

"Someone trashed it and there're probably some people still after you"

Shit, why would they do that? And then the whole ordeal of being beaten up came back to me along with some of the things they'd said. I knew I was safe here at Rangeman, but I didn't want to stay any longer than necessary.

"You had many visitors?"

Les's question was obviously a way to distract me from thinking about returning to my apartment and it worked. I smiled, it had been a steady stream of men coming to see me all just wanting to hug me and making sure I was feeling okay asking if I needed anything. In the end Bobby had stopped it and told them that visiting hours were between the hours of 11 and 3.

"Have you spoken with Ranger?"

I shook my head at that question, I really didn't feel emotionally stable enough to do that, I'd end up screaming at him or sobbing and my chest wouldn't let me do either.

"He had to go down to Miami, we had to transfer all our programs to them to operate. Mateo said our whole system was infected"

"Infected?"

"Yeah, it was him who told Ranger that you were responsible for that. I think Ranger saw red because he just couldn't cope with the idea that it was you"

"Who's Mateo?"

"New tech guy under Hector"

"Didn't Hector know what had happened?"

"He was visiting his mother, so wasn't around. It was Hector who worked out you had nothing to do with it, but for some reason it was your machine that seemed to trigger whatever happened"

"So Rangeman could have lost clients?"

"Yeah, we lost one big one and Ranger managed to sweet talk the other two"

"I don't follow Les, what actually happened?"

"For some reason three break ins didn't register in our system, somehow someone overwrote the commands which meant that for every client we have there was the potential for it to happen again"

I hadn't even thought about what had actually happened for Ranger to be so annoyed at me, shit it had really been serious and no wonder he'd flipped. I knew how hard he'd worked to get the business to where it was now.

"Is it sorted now?"

"Not sure, we've got two systems working in parallel in case it happens again"

"Why would someone do that?"

"We're not sure if it was something aimed at us or we were just unlucky"

"What's the saying, no such thing as coincidence"

"Well Ranger's been working nonstop, to find you and work out what the hell happened and why"

"So it was when I was working here that day when you were all out of the office?"

"Yeah, we were actually at my nieces christening"

I jumped at the knock on the door, hell I didn't realize how nervous I was, but then smiled when Ella came in.

"I'm here to help Stephanie, so Les if you wouldn't mind"

Les was quick to leave meaning that Ella had more say in the matter than he did.

"I'm gonna help you in the shower and with your hair, Bobby was worried you may still feel too weak to leave you on your own"

"Thanks Ella, but I'm sure I'll manage"

"Nonsense. I'll be right outside the door"

There was no way she was going to leave and maybe I did feel better knowing there was someone there to keep an eye on me. The water felt luxurious and my hair certainly needed washing and conditioning, but I knew it took a lot of energy to get through such a simple task.

Ella had found me some nightwear, and not one of Ranger's T-shirts, which I gladly let her help me get into and then I was sat in front of the dresser while she combed and dried my hair.

"Will you talk to Ranger Stephanie?"

"I don't know, not yet"

"He took a hell of beating from Tank and Santos when he realized what had happened, hell he just stood there and took it, didn't even put up a fight to defend himself"

I wanted to ask if he was okay, if he was hurt but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, he had hurt me so badly I was still reaming from the consequences of that.

"He's hurting because he knows you're hurting and he's finding it really difficult to forgive himself"

I wasn't going there with Ella, I knew what she was saying but I didn't think she knew all of what had happened that week and that what Ranger had done was the worst of all of it. I wasn't sure if I could trust him anymore and that was what was hurting me the most, because the one thing we'd always had was trust between us. The way he had turned on me made me feel insignificant and although everyone was being so kind to me now, I wasn't sure that he wanted me in his world anymore.

I thanked Ella without going down the route she was wanting to me to go. I knew she wanted to say more and was grateful that she didn't say anymore on the subject of Ranger. Once she'd left, I took my tablets that Bobby had left and made my way into the bedroom, I felt so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I think I knew I was dreaming when the voices in my head started to wake me up, but it was the coughing that that had me panicking. I found it so hard to get my breath. I knew I was half asleep but for some reason I knew I wasn't alone. I felt someone holding me to their chest, sitting me up and rubbing my back but I was too exhausted to take any notice, their hold on me was what was getting me through the seizure. As the coughing died down, I felt myself being laid back onto the bed and I was soon asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SPOV

As I woke in the morning I felt a bit better, not brilliant and knew it would be a few days before I felt anywhere near to normal. As I turned, I got a shock because fast asleep in the chair was Les, hell had it been Les who had helped me through the coughing fit during the night? He must be shattered if he'd been there the whole night long. As I moved the covers back to head to the bathroom he woke up and yawned.

"You okay Beautiful?"

"Yeah, have you been there long?"

"Long enough"

"Thanks Les"

"No problem"

I went through to the bathroom and was pleased when I returned to the bedroom to find that Les had left the room, which meant I could get changed without an audience. I found some jeans and a sweater in the closet surprised at the choice of clothes I had. I assumed Ella was responsible for making that happen. I had no inclination to put on a Rangeman uniform. I didn't think I belonged here and as soon as I could I'd have to get myself back to my apartment and work, work to pay the rent and buy a car.

I could smell coffee coming from the door and found Les in the kitchen busy pouring two mugs out and starting to serve breakfast from a tray I presume Ella had brought in.

"I brought the phones down, they're on the coffee table with their chargers"

"Thanks Les, maybe this morning I'll make some calls"

"Well you have until 11 before visiting time"

I smiled at that and started to eat the bacon and eggs that Ella had brought in, noting that Les was eating the same as me. Once he'd finished, he tidied both our plates onto the tray and disappeared out of the door. I sat down with the burn phone in my hands desperate to talk with Emci, I needed to know that she was okay out there. I found her latest call and pressed the call button waiting for her to answer surprised when the dialing tone hardly kicked in.

"Emci are you okay?"

"Yes, what happened to you Steph?"

"I was really ill and well, Ranger found me and got me some medical attention"

"Are you better now, what was wrong?"

"Pneumonia, and yes I'm getting better"

"Where are you?"

"At Rangeman"

"On Haywood Street?"

"Yes. Emci are you all right or do you need to come here to be safe?"

"I don't need to do that. I am trying to work out what to do next"

"Do you need my help?"

"No, but if I do, I will call you"

"Okay, Emci stay in touch"

"Always"

I still couldn't figure out who she was, but she seemed so sincere and genuine that I liked her, a lot. I put that phone down and picked up the other noting a few messages had come in so went for another coffee before facing what these would say to me. The first was from Joe, which surprised me.

"Hey Cupcake, just to let you know I've settled in New York, work is good and the place I have is close by. Cupcake I'm sorry for having a go at you, but I think what happened was a wakeup call for me. I miss you and really want you here with me. Please get back to me. Love you"

How did I feel about that? Relief was there but I wasn't too sure if he was just saying the words he thought I would want to hear. Then as I thought it through, I remembered our past history and all the breakups we'd had. Sure, he'd apologize for shouting at me but wasn't that always the way it worked, he'd shout then apologize and we'd end up back together.

Would I accept his apology now, after all he'd used almost the same words as Ranger had? So why should I be more inclined to accept Joe's apology more than Ranger's, why had Ranger hurt me more? Then it hit me, because Ranger meant more to me than Joe had or ever would. Ranger's words had broken through my defenses that I always tried to have in place around my heart, like a shard of ice slicing into it. Whereas with Joe I never had the intense feelings for him to hurt me as deeply. Definitely something to think about. But Ranger would have to work very hard to get us back to where we had been before, to remove that shard from my heart.

The fact that Joe just assumed that words would make everything okay and that I'd go to him made me realize that he had never understood me. I sighed and looked back at my phone and read that the next message was from my mother, ah hell what on earth could she say that would hurt me anymore than she'd already said.

"Stephanie, it's your mother here. No one knows where you are. Mrs. Kranstack's daughter doesn't walk out on her and disappear. I have pineapple upside down cake for you"

I sat and looked at the phone confused with the message my mother had left, it sounded like something she would say but her tone was different, and I knew that to her the mention of cake was probably her way of apologizing. Was that really the message behind what she'd said? On an impulse I pressed to return the call hoping desperately I'd done the right thing.

"Plum residence"

"Hi Mum"

"Stephanie, is that really you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was so worried about you and after you left and I'd said those words. I didn't know what to do, and when no one had seen you and you hadn't called I just needed to know you were all right"

"I'm fine now Mum"

"Are you coming for dinner?"

"I've been a bit ill so let me get over it and I'll give you call"

"Do you need me to come over?"

"No, I'm at a friend's place and they're looking after me"

"Okay, well if you need anything call me"

The tears were in my eyes before the call had finished, hell she must have been worried about me to do that. Maybe things were looking up.

The last was a text message from Mary Lou "Call me". To some extent I was more worried about this one, Mary Lou and I had been friends for years and her opinion of me really mattered. I closed my eyes as I pressed the number for Mary Lou, in some ways I was hoping she wouldn't be in and I could just leave a message to say I'd called, but that wasn't going to happen as I heard the phone being answered.

"Hey Lou"

"Steph, oh I'm so pleased you called, Steph I am so sorry for last week, I don't know why I said what I said to you, please say you're not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Lou"

"Hell, I was so worried when you hadn't called and then no one had seen you. Are you doing okay, hon?"

"I've been a bit off color so just taking a bit of time to myself"

"Good for you"

We talked for about ten minutes, mainly about what was happening in the Burg. Lou didn't mention anything about Joe or Ranger, so I didn't either. When the call had finished, I felt lighter in myself, as though some of the problems weighing me down had been lifted off me.

I went through and poured out the cold coffee and replaced it with a hot one and went back to the couch surprised when there was a message from Emci.

"Forgiveness is the best form of love. It takes a strong person to say they're sorry and an even stronger person to forgive"

I read what she'd sent over a few times and decided maybe she was right, it was often easier to say sorry than it was to truly forgive someone and I felt that with the three people today I had moved to the stage of forgiving them, could I do that with Ranger? I just didn't know.

The day went quicker than I thought it would do. Tank came to see me and gave me all the details of how he'd beat up Ranger, though I didn't really want to know. I asked about his cats which were doing really well and then he asked where Rex was. I hadn't thought much about Rex since that night, I mean I got kidnapped not long after. At least I was there to bury the little guy, but it took Tank holding me to stop the tears.

Luckily for Tank Ella came to his rescue, she brought us all some lunch of sandwiches and cookies which I noticed Tank enjoy. Once finished she handed Tank the tray and shoved him out of the room then proceeded to give my nails a manicure. I really enjoyed that time with Ella, in some ways she was a mum and sister rolled into one, a relationship I'd never had before. Les was with me for dinner and we sat afterwards watching a film, at one stage I almost asked him about his bedroom but then suddenly remembered I'd taken, no really I'd stolen money from his house, Whilst I still had nearly $100 left I would have to go to the bank tomorrow and make it up in order to return it to him. Then with thinking about money I also worried that my rent was due on my apartment. I had to get back working soon before my debts got too big, because this time I had nothing I could sell to raise the money.

Les noticed that I wasn't really watching the film and assumed it was because I was tired so kissing my head, he said he'd see me in the morning. I quickly tried to log onto my bank account, but the dam thing wouldn't let me in, so it was with that worry that I went to bed.

Needless to say, sleep didn't come easily, I was tossing and turning and in between coughing. I'd just managed to settle when I was sure there was someone in the room, in fact close to the bed, turning quickly I came face to face with Ranger. Neither of us said anything and I watched as he placed a card on the pillow on the bed and as he walked out of the room. The look on his face wasn't his usual, no blank face was evident, in fact I could almost say he looked lost, his eyes didn't hold the sparkle they usually had.

Once I heard the apartment door close, I turned over to switch on the bedside light and picked up the card, reading what was written. I recognized the neat script writing as his and read what he'd written twice before I held it in my hand next to my heart. What do you do when someone writes something like this to you?

"How do I say the words I'm sorry

when I know the words are not enough.

And how can I ask you to forgive me

when I can't forgive myself"

I kept thinking about what Emci had said and the shard of ice in my heart started to melt, I knew he regretted what had happened and maybe we were both too quick to judge each other. He'd flown into a rage and I was so hurt and angry as well at what he'd said. The thing was that I knew I loved him which is why it hurt so much. Could I be stronger and forgive him, give us the chance to go back to how we were?

We both needed to allow each other to forgive and move on from this, the good times and actions that we had done for each other must out way this one big meltdown and if I could think about forgiving Morelli then I could forgive Ranger.

I knew it was late, but I got up from my bed and went to the internal phone and rang through to the monitoring room. Luckily it was Cal that answered, and he didn't say anything when I asked him where Ranger was. I quietly opened the door and made my way to the elevator; Cal would see me and override the elevator to take me up to seven. I was wearing short-sleeved button up top and matching half-mast trousers made from a simple pale blue material, so I was confident my attire wasn't inappropriate.

Once the doors opened on seven, I hesitated but looking once more at the card gripped tightly in my hand I moved forward and knocked lightly on the door. I just hoped that Ranger had really meant what he had said, I wasn't sure what I was going to say, hell I hadn't even thought that far forward yet and took in a breath as the door opened.

I didn't move, I just stood there looking down at the floor but when he stepped toward me and held me in his arms, I knew I had done the right thing. There was no point in making him fight for forgiveness it was mine to give and I wanted to give it. I felt us move inside the door and heard it close, but he still just held onto me, my arms went around his waist and the feelings that burst from me caused the tears to fall, shit I hadn't meant to cry. I felt as he lifted me and as he walked through to the bedroom, as he laid me down on the bed and with the covers over us pulled me to him. There was no need for words between us and as his hand gently rubbed circles on my back the crying subsided and my eyes closed allowing me to sleep peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

SPOV

As I came awake, I know I panicked trying to work out where I was, of course that brought on a fit of coughing that had someone rubbing my back. I felt warm and was laid on a solid pillow, somewhere where I should be familiar with because I'd been here many times before. I remembered how I'd come up here in the early hours of the morning and that no words seemed necessary between us. As the coughing subsided, I groaned at the ache in my chest, I was so fed up with the feeling and so needed to be back to how I was.

"Babe, do you need anything?"

"No, I hate how my chest hurts with coughing"

" Bobby says the infection is clearing, the coughing gets rid of the stuff in your lungs, so it should start to get easier"

As my head lay on his chest, I noticed the yellowing bruises from where Tank and Les had taken him to the mats.

"You shouldn't have let them do that to you"

"I deserved it and probably more"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, if I move too quickly"

I felt his hand in my hair and the other on my back and felt contented as though my world had just righted itself.

"I felt as though my world had shattered when I realized what I had done to you, I never want that to happen again. It was worse than all the times that I lost you and couldn't find you, because I knew it was me that had done it to you"

I listened as he spoke, I wasn't going to say it was okay, because we both knew that what he did wasn't okay, but I felt that he was trying to explain how he felt which for Ranger was a new experience. Yeah, he would say he'd been worried about me, but he'd never really expressed how that made him feel. I waited, wanting him to continue talking, pleased when my patient waiting paid off.

"Babe I don't want to rehash what happened, I have a temper that usually I can control, I don't lose it often but it's like an angry beast waiting to get out. On missions it serves me well, but I never wanted to hurt you like I did. If you feel you still want to go, then I won't stop you but know that what I feel for you runs deep. I can't promise I won't lose my temper again, but somehow you seem to calm me when you're near. So, I'm asking you to please stay"

Wow, that just about took my breath away, I wondered if that was why he was so distant and tried to keep me at arm's length, but could I cope if his temper turned on me again? If I knew underneath that he cared for me would that make a difference? I mean look at how often Morelli lost it with me, and I easily forgave him. I really needed to be careful though. I desperately wanted Ranger back as my friend. I knew he didn't want anything more and I would have to keep my feelings to myself even though I did still love him.

He watched my face as his moved into mine as though he were waiting for me to push him away and then his lips were on mine, before teasing at my mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle, holding my breath I reciprocated the moves of his tongue and then I had to pull back as another coughing fit took over, but it was so intense my hand came to my mouth.

I sprinted for the bathroom, retching horrible brown mucus into the toilet bowl. A hand was holding my hair from my face as my stomach emptied, and the coughing continued. As the incident subsided, I sank sideways holding onto the bowl with my arms draped around the top. I felt Ranger sat on the floor behind me, his hands running along my arms.

"It's phlegm from your lungs that gets into your stomach and coughing so badly can make you sick"

"Shit, I thought it was getting better"

"It is, coughing helps clear your lungs"

I felt a bit better so started to move allowing Ranger to help me to stand, he was stood behind me with his hands still rubbing up and down my arms when he suddenly stopped and lifted an arm up away from my body.

"Where are all the cuts from?"

I had to think that one through and remembered the experience with Buckley and the window.

"Skip, but it wasn't really his fault, one of his machines in the room was smoking so he moved me out of the way"

"Go on"

"We ended up going through the window, which is how I got so many cuts"

"The skip you had when your car was stolen?"

"No, Adrian Buckley. He was really concerned and patched me up but then he disappeared from the house"

"So, you spoke to him?"

"Yeah, he wasn't bothered at me turning up, and he seemed genuinely concerned that I got hurt. He disappeared, but Connie said his house burnt down the night after and I still have to find him"

"No, you don't"

"Why not?"

"The charges have been dropped"

"Dam, he was a high bond as well. Never mind, but I do need to call at the office and see if there are any new files"

"Babe, there are a group of men who beat you up, they may still be after you"

"I have no idea what that was about, I hadn't had the best couple of days before that, so I haven't even thought about it"

I watched as his hands moved up my front unbuttoning my top, I may have wanted him to do that in the past but at this moment there was no way I was ready for that or fit for anything remotely active. I stopped his hand as he reached the top button.

"Babe I won't hurt you I wanted to see what they did to you and then you can use the shower"

Leaving the top button fastened I turned and pulled apart the top uncovering my chest and stomach, my arms tight across my breasts. I looked down at the mass of yellowy patterns that covered a lot of my skin and felt the intake of breath from Ranger. He drew me into his arms and encircled me, his face against the side of my head.

"They really hurt you badly didn't they?"

"Bobby said no bones were broken so they could have been holding back"

"I don't want the chance of them doing this again, please if you have to go out have someone with you?"

I had to think carefully about that, I wasn't that good when I had someone with me. I hated the idea of someone looking over my shoulder and probably wincing or laughing at how I managed to do my job. With how I was feeling at the moment though, I needed to feel safe, probably not feel so alone again as I had done a few days ago.

"Okay, I'll agree to it"

I knew he was surprised at that answer but as he'd brought it up, I really didn't want those men finding me again. I mean one man I could maybe get away from but there were at least two from what I could remember. I watched as he turned on the shower and then stepped out of the bathroom to leave me to wash and try to sort out my hair. In some ways the steam from the shower seemed to ease my chest but maybe that was just because I was feeling more relaxed. I looked down at myself as I ran the sponge over me, the cuts were just about all healed up and whilst the bruising was still evident, I didn't feel any pain from those injuries. I went back through to the bedroom suddenly in a dilemma as to what clothes to wear when I saw on the bed a Rangeman uniform, a set of underwear and cat boots on the floor. Maybe that was Ranger's way of saying he felt we were back to normal. Whatever normal was with us, I'd have to decide just how far I wanted that to be. Being friends with benefits was probably something I needed to think through very carefully. Once dressed and with my hair pulled back into a ponytail I headed into the kitchen. Ranger was just pouring out a coffee and handed me a mug just the way I liked it but then he pulled me into him again.

"What's that for?"

"Because I have a need to feel you and convince myself that you're here"

I used my free arm to hold him round his waist, yeah, I actually felt the same way myself. I pulled back to take a drink of the coffee and watched as Ranger stepped away and pulled some bowls out of the cupboard.

"Do you want me to call Ella to make you something?"

"Nah, yoghurt and fruit will be fine, maybe some toast if you have some"

I watched as he found some bread and placed slices in the toaster and then he pulled a chair out for me at the table. As we sat and ate, I was wondering how Emci was, I hoped she was okay maybe today we could find a way of meeting up.

"Babe?"

"Sorry, just thinking"

"Would you work your magic and look at some companies for me?"

"Sure, are these new clients?"

"No, the ones we had the problems with. I also did some digging into Buckley and the searches came back to a company that doesn't seem to exist, so that as well"

"Why the search on Buckley?"

"I thought maybe he had something to do with why you got hurt"

I needed to think, and think hard, I hadn't been in a good place when those men were beating me up, but I had to remember what it was they were asking.

"Those men were asking me questions, I had no idea what they were talking about, but if I remember right, they thought I had something, or information and they seemed to think that I was the last one to see someone"

"Do you know who they were talking about?"

"I'd seen Morelli and you, Buckley and some random man who was visiting his grandfather"

"Okay maybe something will crop up when you run those searches, I'll drop the files in at your cubbie"

"Is it okay to work at that computer?"

"I'll check with Hector"

I was nervous going down to five even with Ranger, I knew the men I knew well had been to see me at the apartment on four, but it was the others that I was a bit wary of. True to his word there were four files in my in box and sat on the top of the desk was a tall blue glass vase holding a single red rose, I bent down to smell the fragrance and for the first time in ages felt that Ranger was behind me. I turned surprising him before he got to me.

"No more than three hours then you need to rest"

"Okay, then maybe I can go out this afternoon"

"I'll sort something out for that"

I turned and sat back down then gingerly switched on the computer. Hell, I'm sure from the look on my face I thought it would suddenly go up in smoke. Nothing out of the ordinary happened so opening up the search program I ran the first company, Hastings Inc, and as that ran decided to run the company that Ranger had found associated with Buckley, Herichlon Industry.

The search on the second company finished first so I sent that to the printer while I briefly read through what was written about Herichlon on the screen. It was a new business started up a year ago but had no record of who actually owned it, which was weird because I'd never seen that before. There was always at least one name associated with a company, but as I came to the end of the very short report was the fact that it had been liquidated. I input the address given to discover that no such address existed plus the description of what their actual business did was very vague, innovative ratiocinative processes. I had no idea what that was supposed to be. In fact, I had no idea what one of the words even meant so put it into Google to get a definition, ratiocinative - the process of logical reasoning.

That definitively had me stumped so on a whim and seeing that Ranger had found this company through Buckley I pulled up the search on him already in the system. Wow he really was a genius with computers, okay let's look into his financials. For someone who had a great deal of money there were very few entries on his account. He seemed to withdraw money regularly, so I assumed for food or paying bills. The only other outgoings were to a couple of places but there was no indication of who they were, only a numerical reference and the amount. There were only three places where money had come in from but again only a reference number and the amount were recorded. I printed that page and found that my original search on Hastings had finished and was now printing. I was about to get up to collect the printing when Bobby appeared next to me handing it over.

"Thanks Bobby"

"How you feeling today?"

"Better, I'm fed up with coughing though"

"You taking the tablets?"

"Of course"

"Why are you down here?"

"Some research"

"You'll still get tired easily so don't work for more than three hours then have a rest"

"Yeah I will"

I was half listening to Bobby as I started to read the printouts and vaguely heard him shout back at me "Drink plenty of water" as he walked away. I noted that this had been one of the first companies that Rangeman had taken on when they first started up and wondered how often a search was run once the client was secured. Hastings had been set up just before Rangeman and started up as an electronics company manufacturing and selling components. Maybe it was possibly that Rangeman bought supplies through them. As time progressed though they'd moved away from manufacturing and sales into research and development making their money through patenting new systems. Mmm, I wonder. I pulled up the financial records of the company but only got the absolute basic information, even with Hectors program.

They were a company, and I read that they had a board of directors overseeing management, who were in charge of major corporate decisions, and corporate officers. There was a chief executive officer (CEO) and a chief financial officer (CFO), who managed the company's business operations on a day-to-day basis, just like any other company set up, but I couldn't find any names to go with the titles. What was interesting was that the company looked to have had a change of personnel 18 months ago and the share allocation had changed drastically. Who the hell did Ranger deal with when he spoke with them? I would need to do a lot more digging on this one.

On that note I decided to call it quits so closed everything down, hell I hoped nothing happened today. I collected a sandwich and bottle of water from the break room and headed down to the apartment on four, dropping the food on the table before heading into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed. I hadn't realized just how tired I was as sleep overcame me.

It felt comfortable as I rolled over but as my arm went out to feel for the pillow it hit the side of something solid. My eyes opened and I realized that Ranger was laid down next to me and he was still asleep. How was that, he always woke when I moved, hell he must be exhausted if he hadn't woken up. I looked up at his face taking in the bruises still evident and the cut above his eye. He was still so handsome and asleep he looked younger if that was possible, I saw his eyes flicker and a small smile appear on his lips, a tell that he was waking up.

"I only meant to lay down with you for minute"

"What time is it?"

He lifted his arm to look at his watch, I'm sure groaning at the length of time he'd been asleep.

"1400hrs, 2 o'clock Babe"

"Okay I need to get changed and head out"

"You still want to do that?"

"I have to"

"Why?"

"I need to pick up some files and get in some skips"

"Babe why the rush to get back to work when you know you're still struggling?"

I wasn't going to answer that, if he knew I needed the money he'd just hand it over and that wasn't how I worked. I could never take money from him without working the hours to earn it.

I slipped from the bed before he had a chance to stop me and collecting some clothes from the closet went into the bathroom to change. Jeans and a long-sleeved sweater would do. Then I stopped with one foot in a leg of the jeans wondering where the hell they had come from. It wasn't the time to think about that so tidying my hair I stepped out to find Ranger stood lent against the wall by the door.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, who's with me?"

"Me"

I didn't react to that, at least not on the outside, inside I was suddenly panicking. How the hell could I go into the bank and ask for a loan, that's if they'd even give me one. I felt nervous as we stepped from the elevator and into the garage. I wasn't sure if it was because Ranger was with me or because I was heading outside. I heard the blips from a Porsche Cayenne so headed for the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt as Ranger got in beside me.

I hadn't noticed how sunny it was outside, hell the last time I was outside I'd got soaking wet in the rain.

"Where to first?"

"My bank"

He didn't say anything, just drove the car, so I watched as we passed the shops and buildings aware as Ranger pulled into a parking space right in front of the entrance.

"I won't be long"

I didn't wait for him to respond but was pleased when he seemed to be staying in his seat. Once in the bank I groaned as I saw two other people in front of me. I waited as the first man turned and left from the counter and pulled out my phone as a message came in.

"Thanks for rent money Steph, bank transfer came through this morning"

How had Dillon got my rent money? I mean I usually left an envelope for him through the mailbox by his door, which meant somehow, I must have paid him and forgotten about it. I knew I'd toyed with the idea of setting up a direct debit. A voice from in front of me had me looking up and I moved forward to the counter.

"Hi Steph, long time no see. I thought you did all your banking online now?"

"Yeah, but my phone's been playing up, could you print me a statement for this month?"

"Sure"

As she handed the paper through to me, I shouted back "Thanks Rita" and was trying to read what was printed out as I walked toward the door.

"Babe?"

"Shit, I didn't know you were back here"

"Everything okay"

"Yes, no, I don't know"

I was still trying to read the figure that the printout had given me, and it didn't make sense. Okay I'm not great at maths but even I couldn't understand how the amount that had gone into the account was bigger than the amount coming out, and the balance was showing that I was in credit? How that had happened I had no idea, unless I'd been paid for the day I'd worked at Rangeman but that usually took a few more days to be paid into the account.

"Babe"

I hadn't realized I'd got into the car and that Ranger was waiting for me to tell him where to go next. Did I mention this to someone? Maybe the bank had made a mistake, but at this moment in time I had enough money to get by on so the need for skips wasn't as urgent.

"Sorry, the office?"

He started the engine and swung out into traffic as I folded the paper and put it in my bag, I'd look at that again when I got back to Rangeman. Rangeman, I was assuming I would go back there but I had my apartment, it may not be the safest place in the world, but it was mine. I felt the car stop and saw that we were parked outside of the office but just sat there jumping when my door came open and Ranger took my hand.

"You're distracted"

"I know, I'm sorry"

I focused on Ranger as he scanned the street and sidewalk and allowed him to guide me into the office, his hand at the small of my back. As we walked in Connie looked up from her desk, a worried look on her face.

"Steph, where've you been?"

"Sorry Connie, I got ill so had to stay away from work"

"Are you better now?"

"Getting there"

"You got a stalker again?"

I noted the concern in her tone as she looked over at Ranger and didn't really know what to say, did I have a stalker?

"Not sure"

"Okay, well there's only one file, medium bond"

"Tha"

"Wow, you're here"

I hadn't even heard the door opening let alone known that Lula had walked in, but I had remembered the mood she'd been in the last time she'd spoken to me.

"Lula how you doing?"

"Okay I suppose. We gonna be going after the one in that file?"

"I haven't even looked at it yet Lula"

I noticed that Ranger was stood behind us, closer to the door but was sure he would hear everything being said. As Lula tried to make a grab for the file I stepped sideways out of her way.

"What the hell Lula?"

"Give it me, I bet his address is right here, all we gotta do is drive over there"

"No Lula, that's not what's going to happen"

I don't know if it was the sudden movement or not, but my breathing changed and the need to cough was overwhelming. As the coughing fit took hold, I felt Ranger behind me gently rubbing my back. He took the file from my hand looking at Lula very intently, in fact I'd say he was pissed at her. His stance was solid, and he was coiled like a spring ready to go into action. As the coughing abated, I stepped behind him and ran my hand from his hand up his arm and back down again. I felt his stance relax until he simply turned taking my hand in his and walked us out of the door and toward the passenger side of the car before helping me in. Once he was sat next to me, he turned to me, his face now relaxed.

"Why does she think she can coerce you to take risks like that?"

"Most times the file is all we have and usually the address in there pays off"

He leaned over and held his hand to my cheek.

"I don't want you to get hurt Babe for the sake of Lula wanting to rush in without thinking"

"I know what you mean but sometimes the info in the file is all I have"

"So use the programs at Rangeman"

That seemed to be the final say on the subject as he then started the engine and pulled out into traffic. I wasn't sure where we were going next but didn't think it wise to ask, sometimes Ranger just needed to feel in control and now was one of those times.

I was surprised when we pulled over and parked in front of a small café, I knew he'd driven north out of Trenton but wasn't sure where. I joined him in front of the car and he guided me inside to an interior that had me stopping and looking around. The inside was so different to how the outside portrayed it as being. There was color everywhere from the cloths on the tables to the pictures on the walls. The wall opposite the entrance had doors that were open onto a garden with more tables and chairs set out.

"Babe, can we go in?"

As I walked forward a pretty woman came to us and kissed Ranger on the cheek, then held her hand on his arm. I know I felt myself deflate, hell did I really think that Ranger wouldn't have a woman somewhere? She was dark skinned with long dark hair and a figure that put mine to shame, probably more the type that Ranger would be attracted to. I stood to one side to give them their space and felt embarrassed when Ranger pulled me into the conversation as he started to introduce me.

"Babe this is Nita, Nita Stephanie"

As usual my Burg manners kicked in and I held my hand out to her.

"The Stephanie, the one you guys are always talking about?"

Shit, I wasn't just entertainment for Rangeman now it extended to women he knew.

I felt Ranger's hand at my back as we followed Nita out into the garden and as he pulled a chair out for me sat down.

"It's beautiful here, I never knew it existed"

"Nita has a good following, so she doesn't need to advertise, everything is home cooked, some Cuban some not"

I was mentally chastising myself, hell I'd only just resolved that I could forgive Ranger for what he'd said and done to me, and here I was feeling jealous when I knew perfectly well I had no right to do that. Did I think he didn't see other women I mean he could have a serious relationship with someone for all I knew. Though from what he'd said to me in the past I wasn't so sure about that, unless of course it was because I'd totally misunderstood him, and I suppose that was it. I'd been in a physical relationship with Morelli so I was sure Ranger would find woman to be with as well. That's when I realized that I couldn't do casual sex with him, it meant too much to me. I couldn't be just one of the women he bedded when he needed it. I knew we could end up working closely together and I suppose for Ranger work was a serious priority. I suddenly felt out of my depth, I wasn't good looking, I had no skills and bungled my way through life. How the hell did I ever think that I would fit into Ranger's life?

I needed to take my thoughts in a different direction so picked up a menu and noticed that it was written in English and Spanish making the decision to try something new for a change. I went with Vaca Frita which in the translation was "fried cow", a dish prepared with beef marinated in lime, garlic and salt and then seared till it becomes almost crispy. Ranger chose the Arroz con pollo, rice with chicken, and water for each of us, I suppose knowing that being on antibiotics I couldn't mix alcohol with them. As we waited for the meals to arrive, I felt Ranger's hand on my arm so turned toward him.

"Babe I'm sorry but I didn't like how Lula treated you, she was pushing me when I went in to see Connie while I was looking for you and today, I could feel myself getting tense with her behavior, so thank you"

"For what?"

"Taking the edge off, calming me down"

"You were helping me"

"Do you always give her part of the capture fee?"

Wow that was a change in the direction of the conversation.

"Usually, she insists we take her car, so I suppose I owe her for that and to be honest there are times when I need her with me, and she does sometimes help with the capture"

"So, she gets a wage from Vinnie and what, 2% of the fee?"

"Yeah"

"Babe she probably gets more than you do, do you realize that 8% is nearly half what Rangeman takes"

"I know, but that's the job and it's the only one I have"

I didn't think he really understood that being a bounty hunter was all I seemed to be able to do and yeah I knew Lula could be a pain, but usually we got there in the end, that because of her it might take a few attempts was neither here nor there.

"I know Babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"Let's just focus on the problems we have now"

I didn't mean to sound so harsh but the whole experience of coming here was beginning to feel like a mistake, what with him introducing me to Nita and then criticizing my job I was ready to go. I refused a desert; hell, how bad was that, wanting to get back to Rangeman.

He paid the bill and went out of his way to say goodbye to Nita and then we were heading back to Rangeman. I had to act like nothing was wrong but that was so hard for me to do. Ranger could invariably read me and was going to know something was wrong. Once in the garage I headed for the elevator surprised when Ranger joined me.

"I still have to look at two companies yet"

"Don't get too overtired Babe"

I walked toward my cubbie as he walked into his office, I didn't know what to think of that, I mean I thought we'd come to an understanding this morning and now everything seemed so, I don't know, tense, but maybe it was me feeling that way.

I sat down and booted up the computer picking up the two files still to do and read through the information ready to input the names into the program. This company was called Safenet and was based south of Trenton, according to the file I had they manufactured, sourced and sold all sorts of electrical equipment, from tools to toasters and anything a homeowner would need.

The search came up with more information, the address and the names of the people who were the owners, this was a business that was being owned and run by four men. Nothing seemed amiss with their finances, so I input the names of the men into the search while I picked up the last file.

This business provided a service as opposed to a commodity, the type of business who would be contracted to provide the electrical work needed in a renovation or new build. Being a service, they employed a lot of people but had a warehouse that contained all the stock they used, and the equipment needed to complete a job. I used the search to find out more and while it ran looked at the results for the four men while they printed. Two were older, William Gauge and Samuel Dolby and a third one was his son Jackson Dolby, the fourth man, Clark Lobin, was probably a little older than me and looked to have worked his way up through the business.

To be honest there was nothing that jumped out at me, the photos for each man weren't that brilliant and by the looks of it, information I would usually look for wasn't readily available, so I filed the papers with the rest and went back to the electrical company. For some reason I was getting a feeling that somehow all these businesses were connected but couldn't work out how.

I needed more space to do this in, to spread the papers out and in order to read through the detail and highlight things. With a thick file in my hand I walked around the corridor on five until I came to an empty conference room, the lights went on automatically as I stepped inside and I set the file on the table. I needed a coffee so turned back to go get some.

"Hey Steph, what you up to?"

I stopped and turned, seeing Tank behind me as he came out of his office.

"Trying to find a link between those businesses who were broken into"

"Why "

"Well don't you think it's strange that only those three places were hit?"

"Hell girl they've been with us since the beginning"

"So when was the last time anyone ran a search on them?"

"Err, I don't know. Why ask that?"

"Well Hastings has had a change of management and totally changed it's business plans"

"Shit, does Ranger know?"

"No, I still have some work to do on it yet"

"Can you meet with us in the morning and go through what you've found?"

"Sure, tomorrow"

I turned back to the break room and poured a coffee then returned to where I'd left the file. I set out each search separately on the table, Hastings, Herichlion, Buckley, Safenet, the electrical contractor Joules and lastly the four men who were currently running Hastings. Drinking the coffee I stood by the table trying to decide where to start and for some reason decided that Buckley was the odd one out, but, maybe he wasn't, maybe he was what tied the others together. So I started with his paperwork sitting down with a highlighter and pen and started to go through his history.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

RPOV

As I'd walked away from Steph, I didn't know what to think, this morning it seemed we'd moved on and been able to go back to how we were, but now? Hell, I couldn't understand what had happened, why the change in atmosphere between us. I ran through the time I'd been with her trying to pinpoint when the change had happened.

She was fine at the bank, maybe a little distracted and I know I was getting agitated with Lula and how she treated Steph, but it was Steph who had calmed me down. That had never happened before, I couldn't remember any instance when another person's touch had taken the edge off my temper. I mean I knew she had the ability to calm me when I was anxious. Many times, just watching her sleep could do that especially if I was due out on a mission or came home from one.

The restaurant she seemed to like and then it struck me, she'd never asked who Nita was, was she annoyed at how I'd approached her and spoken with her. Could Steph actually be jealous? But it hadn't just been then, dam it, it was when I started to talk through how little she made when she took Lula. She thought I was demeaning her job and how she worked. That hadn't been my intention at all, I was worried about her, like I always was. I would need to make it up to her but honestly didn't know how without sounding condescending. Something I would need to think about very carefully, the relationship between us was very fragile at the moment, and did I say relationship? Shit, that was something to think about later.

Once in my office I immersed myself in the work I needed to do. I had to go through the monthly accounts from the other offices and then get them to the accountant. Thank goodness Declan up in Boston kept that office tight, though most of their work was through security. Miami was different, yes there was some very lucrative business down there with security, but we also worked a lot with the police and Homeland as it was a hub for where drugs were smuggled in and where a lot of the hard-core dealers based themselves. For that reason, Rangeman Miami was run on two levels of operation each with a good manager who would then forward their accounts to me.

With those complete I looked at my watch not realizing how late it was, by this time, 2330hrs, Steph should be asleep in bed, though which one was something I'd need to find out because I felt a need to have her close to me. Closing down the laptop and shutting up the office I headed to seven first in the hope that she'd be there. The apartment was dark and quiet when I reached it, so I quietly walked into the bedroom, I felt disappointment run through me when I found that the bed was empty, hell was she that upset about how today had ended? The walk down the stairs to four had me second-guessing myself, would she be there because she didn't want me near her? Dam it; that was where I was going so I went through the same sequence as before fully expecting to find her asleep in the bed. When I looked inside the bedroom and saw that again the bed was empty, I actually began to panic. Had she left the building without me knowing? Where the hell had she gone and didn't she realize the danger she could be in?

I called down to Binkie who I knew was on monitor duty.

"When did Steph leave?"

"She hasn't, no cars have left the garage"

"The lobby?"

"No, that new guy, Jones, reports in every hour and she hasn't left through there"

So where the hell was she? If she was with Santos, I'd definitely kill him, he knew I didn't want any of the men to approach her like that and that had me thinking again. Why the hell had I made that clear to the guys? Because I wanted it to be me who she would come to, and only me, so what did that say? Shit something else to think about later, but not now, now I really needed to know where she was.

I headed back for the monitoring room and much to Binkie's surprise started to play back the tapes from when we'd got back. I fast-forwarded as she sat in her cubbie watching as she got up to go to the printer and then saw her go into one of the conference rooms. It wasn't one we used a lot so there wouldn't be anything there. I watched as she came out and had a conversation with Tank, then as she went to the break room only to return to that conference room with a coffee in her hands. There was no movement after that, so I left Binkie and walked down to that door, opening it very quietly, after all I didn't want to barge in and scare her.

The room was in darkness, but I was sure I could see her silhouette at the table. As I walked in the lights came on and there she was, her head on her arms on the table, fast asleep. Hell, I had no idea for how long she'd been asleep for but smiled that I'd found her at last. I carefully pulled her back from the table and lifted her into my arms. She didn't wake as we moved to the elevator and I took her up to seven, or as I laid her on the bed, carefully removing her bra and jeans. Then after using the bathroom I slipped quietly into the bed next to her, feeling her body automatically move into mine. I didn't know what it was about having her next to me like this, but I liked it.

By 0700hrs I decided to move, I'd spent the last hour just watching Steph sleep. Normally she would move a lot in her sleep, but she'd been very still last night and it was only now that her movements became more obviously. She was definitely dreaming and from the frown on her face she was worrying about something. I stayed where I was and gently stroked my hand down her cheek, her skin was soft and smooth and I really wanted to touch other places, remembering how the curves of her body would feel. But I knew that was something I couldn't do; I needed to be sure of how she was emotionally before I even contemplated making a move on her.

Her eyes were moving under her lids and slowly her lids fluttered, a sure indication that she was waking up. I saw surprise in her eyes as she saw where she was so decided to let her know I was awake.

"Morning Babe"

"How am I here?"

"I found you asleep in one of the conference rooms"

"Hell, I only meant to rest my eyes while I was thinking"

"Are you mad at me for bringing you here?"

"I don't know, maybe confused"

"I like it when you're here when I wake up"

I saw her look at me with that frown on her face wondering what it was that she was thinking about.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Won't your girl-friend object?"

Wow, she said that with some feeling behind it and as she started to move away as if to get up, I held her back and turned her onto her side to look at me.

"What girlfriend?"

"The one yesterday"

"Yesterday?"

Was I missing something?

"From the restaurant, Nita"

"Hell Babe, she's not my girlfriend, is that what you thought?"

"But she knows you well and obviously the guys talk to her"

"Babe she's my younger sister and yes she knows Les and Tank, hell Les is part of the family so he's always there at family events"

"Oh"

I kissed the tip of her nose and lent back to take in her face, she was embarrassed at the mistake she'd made.

"Babe the only woman who has ever been in this bed is you and no I don't have a woman out there that I go to"

"I'm sorry, I just thought, I mean surely. Forget it"

What I'd just said was the truth and as she thought through what I'd said so did I. It suddenly hit me, shit she was the only woman I had slept with where I was still there in the morning, even that first night I'd spent with her. I'd been so panicked when I woke up, I'd left telling her to go back to Morelli. Don't get me wrong I had needs as any man would but found relief down in Miami. For some reason I didn't want any of the women around here or was I afraid that Steph would find out? I knew that those releases could be demanding especially if I was still wound up from a mission. That was one of the reasons I'd said to her I wasn't emotionally or sexually healthy. The women I found allowed me to be brutal with them and accepted, even enjoyed the rough sex. I could never allow myself to be like that with Steph. In fact, those times seemed an age ago now. That notion was ridiculous, I mean her and Morelli were in a physical relationship, so why did I relish the time she spent here? Hell, a lot of the times we didn't even have sex and I was content to just have her in my arms. I could have pushed her; I knew she'd been teetering on the edge and it wouldn't have taken much to push her over. But I never had, I suppose respecting the boundary she imposed and over time even the use of women for release had waned. I didn't know what to think of that internal revelation and to be honest wasn't prepared to analyze it now. Something to think about later and Steph's voice was filtering through.

"Tank asked that I meet up with him this morning, so I'd better get back to my work"

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah, but I need to get my head round it and put together some questions"

The moment had gone as I shifted my head back to the problems we currently had and watched as she got up from the bed, smiling as she looked down at herself realizing she was only wearing a T-shirt and panties. I pulled myself from the bed and sorted out a clean uniform as she headed into the shower, I didn't want to be here when she came out to change, yeah maybe the thought of that was a little too much for even my hormones this morning. Besides I knew she wasn't recovered yet and my injuries wouldn't cope with what I really wanted to do, that was assuming she'd let me near her now. Was I assuming too much, we'd had sex on occasion but what if that wasn't what she wanted, hell I hoped not.

Once dressed I found that Ella had left a tray of plates with breakfast on, she was obviously aware that Steph was up here after I found pancakes under one of the lids. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Steph come through the door, surprised at her choice of clothing, she was wearing a dark blue sweater along with a long grey skirt, it looked sexy as it clung to her hips and followed her contours to just above her knee. I especially liked it when the split at the front opened as she sat down revealing her long legs.

"So, I have an idea I want to follow up on"

Hell, how was it that I was so distracted this morning, only hearing the last part of her sentence.

"Talk it through at the meeting Babe, and once we know how it fits in with the information you have, we can plan it out"

No way was she leaving the building on her own, I'd make sure of that. I had to pull in all of my strength not to react to how she showed her appreciation of Ella's cooking, her moans reminding me of where Tank had planted that low blow.

"I absolutely adore Ella, how is it she knows exactly what to make for me?"

"She loves to cook for you Babe, it gives her an opportunity to try out different recipes"

"Well she can use me anytime as her tester"

"How long do you need this morning?"

"Maybe an hour"

"I'll tell the core team to meet with us in my office at 1000hrs"

"Could we meet in that room I was using?"

"Yeah, maybe if you want, I could ask Hector to set up a computer and printer in there for you, you'd have some privacy and more space to work than your cubbie"

"Won't that stop you from using the room?"

"No, to be honest we rarely use it"

The room was too small for many people to meet in and we tended to use the conference rooms behind the lobby if clients came to us, I didn't want any outsiders beyond the ground floor. Maybe for the future it would be an ideal room for Steph to use, yeah, I could see that working if she wanted to of course, now where had that thought come from.

An hour and a half later I walked into that conference room amazed at how it had been transformed. Hector had acted quickly after I'd messaged him and there was a desk now to one side with a computer and printer on it. He must have moved the round table over to one side to give more space to access the boards on the wall that were now being used by Steph. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist conscious of how her body moved back into mine.

"You've done a lot Babe in a short space of time"

I could see where she'd added notes in the margins and the areas of text she'd highlighted wondering why she'd used so many colors but then noticed that the colors ran across all of the pages spread in front of us. I heard the door open so turned and with a hand still around her guided Steph to the round table. Tank, Bobby and Santos sat down and were waiting patiently for the meeting to begin. Steph looked nervous as she shuffled papers in her hands and it was then that I realized she'd probably never had to present information to group of guys that looked like us, did we intimidate her that much?

"Okay I did as Ranger asked of me and did some research on the companies where you had problems, but, I, err, have some questions to ask you first.

That was what she was worried about, that maybe she'd picked up something we'd overlooked. To be honest with the mayhem caused that day she was probably on to something that we'd totally missed.

"Ranger who would you normally speak with when you had contact with Hastings?"

"Usually Ted Baxter, but I was told Ted was out of state and spoke with a man, a Mr Gauge, who was currently in charge"

"Well Ted Baxter isn't one of the names that came up as owning Hastings. The company changed drastically eighteen months ago and from what I could find there was a clear sweep of directors, Ted Baxter was there eighteen months ago but the names of the new board aren't there to find"

"So you're saying this Gauge lied to me about Ted Baxter?"

"I would say so. I ran a search of the three original men involved. One is now down in Florida another emigrated to Australia and according to what I found Ted Baxter died over a year ago"

I took a deep breath as I let that information sink in, hell how had I not known that? Simple, we had never really checked on the company since the contract was initiated. Any contact had been done via email.

"Ranger maybe, and I know it would involve a lot of work, but with big clients you should maybe have a regular search run on them"

Hell, she was right and much as I was annoyed that it was her who had suggested it, who had found a weakness in our operations I had to swallow my pride and admit the mistake.

"You're right, I suppose we got complacent, what else did you find out about them?"

"Well they've changed the thrust of the business, from manufacturing and sales into research and development making their money through patenting new systems"

"They should have informed us, that's part of the contract they have with us, to inform us of any changes"

The comment from Tank was exactly what I'd been thinking, damn, how had we missed that?

"I know Tank, the fact that they didn't want us anywhere near them was probably because we'd find out. No wonder they refused to keep us on board, I don't think we'd have been open to keeping them with that new line of work"

"Why not Ranger?"

I knew Steph wouldn't understand the complications involved when a company changed the focus of its business, but it was more complicated than that.

"Research and development is an area open to industrial espionage, it's a very difficult area to cover. Plus, we wouldn't know what they were developing so it then becomes difficult to ascertain the legalities of what they're doing"

I watched as the men agreed with me but obviously Steph hadn't recognized that as being a problem for us working with them as a client. Whatever was going through her head though she wasn't going to say because she changed the subject focusing in on the other two companies that had issues with alerts.

"Okay so the other two businesses. Safenet seems to be running the same, what exactly did they report as stolen?"

I knew that Santos had taken the lead with that company and he was the one who maintained contact with them.

"The discussion I had with the manager was that there was damage caused to one section of the production line where components were put together and that the sprinkler systems had turned on in one section of the sales area and damaged electronic equipment"

"Les did they say what specific product was targeted?"

"No"

"Okay I want to go on and when I've finished it may be easier for you to see where I'm going. The other company was Joules, they basically do electrical installations in homes and businesses. What did they report Tank?"

"Someone had switched on the automated recovery unit. Basically it's a robotic system that collects and delivers parts ready for a job, you know collects everything needed for the men to collect ready to go out with. The system collected so much stuff together a lot of the more sensitive stuff got damaged"

"Tank did they say what components got damaged?"

"No"

"Babe?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there, but I really need to know what those two companies had the most damage with"

"Why, what are you thinking?"

"Well when I eventually got into their financials Joules buy some of their components from Safenet"

"Beautiful are you saying that it was because of what they were selling that was the focus of the break-ins?"

"Yes, but the thing is I think I already know what it was, but I need to get into the places to confirm"

So that was the idea that she's said she needed to follow up on and why she was dressed as she was, but I still wasn't so sure where she was going with this.

"Babe tell us what this idea of yours is first"

"You'll probably think it's stupid which is why I want to check it out first and to be honest I know the idea is a bit out there"

I know all of us were giving her the look that said she was going to have to come up with something better and fill us in on where this was going because no way was she going to those businesses on her own. I watched as she looked at each one of us, her shoulders slumping and I knew we'd convinced her; okay maybe intimidated her into submission.

"All right, I give in, dam I wish they patented a system on how to be immune to you lot"

I smiled at that because I was sure she didn't intend to say the last part for us to hear.

"Buckley"

"Babe that's a random statement"

"Well everything has happened since him, so I put him at the center and looked for links to him. I think he bought something from each of those companies and didn't like what he bought"

"What did he buy?"

"Well I'm not positive but I got to thinking and I think he bought carbon monoxide detectors. The thing is the information in his financials only gives a reference number, I couldn't back track to the two companies because they sell so much all over the place that it became a nightmare to do, so I thought if I could just find out their referencing system I'd be able to check it against Buckley's"

"Bomber why that detector?"

"Because one of those detectors malfunctioned and his parents died"

"So you think Buckley broke into those places?"

"Tank it would make sense, as Steph said he maybe had a reason and think about it, he's a genius at computing, he could easily have sabotaged the security system"

"Ranger could the problem we had have come in through the connections we have with them, through our monitoring system programs?"

"Hell Santos I have no idea, Hector's the man to ask for that"

I sat back with one leg crossed over at my knee and thought through what Steph had suggested, it was certainly a good hypothesis, one we would never have thought about, but there were still some questions"

"Babe how does Hastings tie into this?"

"Funny you should ask that, because the name Gauge came up somewhere else. Gauge is one of the four men who's a director at Safenet"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

SPOV

I'm sure I saw a flicker of shock cross Ranger's face, yeah and I'd been able to produce it. I knew I had a good theory about some of what had happened, but I really couldn't bring myself around to the idea that Buckley had done all of this. Yeah maybe the deaths of his parents had eventually unhinged him, but he just didn't seem to be the type of person to just try and sabotage two companies, and where Hastings came into this, I had no idea.

"Ranger, could Hector find out if maybe those detectors were involved with other people dying?"

"Probably, but we'll need more to go on, hell there are probably hundreds of places that make and sell those detectors"

"What do you want to do Ranger?"

"Pay a visit to Safenet and Joules"

I smiled as he said that and then immediately worried that I wouldn't be involved in the visit, I had to go, it was my idea, If I hadn't been coerced in telling them everything I would have gone there on my own and somehow found a way to get inside. I'm sure he knew how I felt because he sighed as if acknowledging my need to be there.

"Okay you win Steph, I think if I go and we take Mateo with us then we can use the excuse that we're doing a recheck to make sure everything is working as it should be"

That was fine with me, after all that was why I'd dressed a little bit smarter and with the matching jacket I could look professional. I watched as Ranger used his phone, assuming he was talking to Hector as he mentioned something about him investigating deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning.

"Mateo will meet us at Safenet in an hour, so we'll go there first"

"Get us together when you have more Ranger"

"Will do Tank. Babe, you ready to go?"

"Just let me get a pen and paper and grab my bag and jacket"

"Okay, meet me in the garage in fifteen minutes"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Ranger stood by one of the SUVs, he looked absolutely amazing dressed in his suit. CEO Ranger just went to second on my list of best-looking Ranger, okay nothing could beat a naked Ranger. I almost felt drab in the suit I was wearing but was so pleased that I'd worn a pale grey pencil skirt that had a matching jacket. I'd pulled my hair into a roll at the back of my head, leaving a few curls down at the side of my face. I saw Ranger give me the once over and was sure he approved.

"Babe maybe we should ask you to meet with clients, you'd have them signing a contract straight away"

"No, you need someone who knows all the geeky stuff and I don't know anything about that"

"We have Hector for that, besides you've helped before when it came to placing sensors and cameras, you know how a woman's mind works to decide where the best places would be"

Yeah right, maybe in a house with a family but a business with warehousing and offices, I didn't think I'd have much of a clue. I heard a message come into my phone and opening it saw it was from Les "Looking good Beautiful" I laughed as I put the phone back into my bag and then checked the other phone, nothing from Emci, which was beginning to worry me.

"Okay Babe?"

"Yeah, Les likes the look"

"So do I Babe"

Maybe that shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did, but then Ranger had never seen me dressed in business attire before. Slutty outfits for distractions and casual were really the only way he'd seen me before, well, as well as naked, but I had no idea what he thought about that, only that he seemed to really appreciate it. I shook my head to get my mind out of the gutter and watched out of the window as we sped through the streets of Trenton, Ranger was in his zone, so I stayed quiet for once.

We pulled up in front of a large new building with a large sign on the outside giving the name Safenet. The car park was packed, I assumed with members of the public out to buy something new. Ranger opened my door, hell I'd been so busy looking around I hadn't noticed we'd stopped, and he'd got out. There were two entrances, one in the middle and one at the far end of the building. Ranger led the way to the door at the end, so I assumed the other entrance was for the public to go in through. Once inside we came into a reception area with a young woman at the desk.

"May I help you?"

"Rangeman, I'm here to do a run through of the security in place"

"Oh, we weren't expecting you were we? I'll get someone to show you round"

"There's another associate who'll be here soon, if he can be brought to where we are going I'd appreciate that"

"Certainly, just give me a minute to find someone to show you around. Please take a seat while you wait"

Behind us were some comfy looking chairs so we both sat down together, I felt nervous as we waited and by the time someone came into the room and walked up to us that feeling had upped a notch to being anxious. I didn't have chance to say anything to Ranger because he'd stood up and was shaking hands with the man in front of us.

"Mr Manoso, Clark Lobin, one of the directors here"

I recognized the name from the search I'd ran and the description I had seemed to match the man stood in front of me. He looked slightly older than he actually was, with neatly cut brown hair and brown eyes. He stood awkwardly as he turned to me and looked my way.

"And you are?"

"Miss Plum, she works for Rangeman and has input on some of the work we do"

As I shook his hand, I took an instant dislike to him. His whole demeanor shouted that I was inferior to him and that he really didn't see why I was here. I mean I suppose some women might see him as good looking, but his body was stiff, and his face was too thin with a nose that just seemed too big. When I looked into his eyes, they were cold, and his expression was blank. Hell, if that was the requisite for a Rangeman he'd be there if his physique and looks were better. He turned away from me back to Ranger and totally ignoring me started to walk next to Ranger making me walk behind them. I heard Ranger say why we were here and Lobin respond but after that things went quiet when he started to walk through a door and into a corridor. At the end of the corridor he opened another door but this time Ranger held it open for me to walk through before him.

"I don't like him"

I whispered as I walked past. We'd come into a really large area where people were busy working at tables, but there was a glass screen between us.

"We deal in sensitive electronics, so we have to keep the area clean"

"Where did the damage happen Mr. Lobin?"

He totally ignored me and replied to Ranger, pointing to the far end of the work area where two women were sat.

"The tables where the women are working, all of their tools were destroyed"

"How?"

This time he did ignore me and turned to walk along the glass wall toward another set of doors. This time Ranger had picked up on what I'd asked and as Lobin opened the door Ranger stood right in front of him.

"Miss Plum asked you a question, so I suggest you stop being so dammed rude to her and answer it"

That seemed to work, seeing the anger in Ranger's face he turned a bit pale and then coughed before again answering to Ranger.

"Fire, someone set a fire, so equipment was damaged"

"What were they working on?"

"I have no idea"

Sheesh could he have been any more uncooperative.

"I'll take you through to the other area that was vandalized"

I was surprised at how many doors we seemed to have to walk through. At the last one he opened the door letting Ranger through, but as I tried to follow through it slammed back into me. It was a heavy door, probably a fire door and the momentum of it closing pushed me backward so I ended up sat on my backside. To make matters worse I felt the tickle in my throat and started coughing.

I expected the door to open and for Ranger to come back through, but it didn't happen, why the hell had they left me in here? I stood up and went to open the door, but the handle just wouldn't turn no matter how hard I tried. I looked around for another way out and saw a door back down the corridor. When I tried the handle, I was relieved when it opened easily. Okay maybe the first door had jammed or something, so I pushed that door further open and walked through into yet another corridor with another door at the end. Hell, I had lost all sense of direction now, if I turned up back in reception, I'd be happy instead of being caught in this labyrinth.

The room I walked into though had the look of a storage area with lots of boxes stacked on the shelves. Curious I opened one of the boxes to find packages, inside each package was a carbon monoxide detector. On the other side of the room were different boxes with packages that were different from the first, but they were still labeled as carbon monoxide detectors. How weird was that? Why would they have two different types of detectors? I pulled my phone out and took photos of the room, the information on the side of each box and the packages inside. Finally, I took out a detector from each type of box and took photos of those as well. To me they looked the same but then I wasn't an expert. Slipping my phone back into my bag, I retrieved the pen and paper with those reference numbers on. I'd just unfolded the paper to read it when there was the horrendous screeching of an alarm, shit had I activated an alarm, how could that happen, surely, I couldn't be responsible could I.

I opened the door to get out, hoping if the alarms were going off then getting out of here would open up all of the doors. Well I could hope for that, okay I knew fire doors would shut to contain the fire. The thing is I bumped straight into a man stood outside the door, his appearance surprised the hell out of me because he was dressed in black with a black balaclava hat pulled down over his face. I was so shocked as I recognized that the appearance was similar to that of the men who had kidnapped me, that I wasn't expecting him to reach out his hand and touch my neck, shit had he stunned me? He must have because I didn't see anything else as my body collapsed, as my muscles refused to cooperate.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

RPOV

This man Lobin was really beginning to piss me off with how he was treating Steph, hell was he such a chauvinist that answering her questions was below him, or was it that he thought she might not understand what he would say? As I walked through the last door I felt him behind me and slowly watched as the door started to close before Steph could get through. Lobin was in my way so pushing him aside I tried to catch the door to let Steph through, but it swung shut faster than I expected, making a loud clunk as it engaged. No matter what I did I couldn't open it. Turning on Lobin I was losing my temper with him.

"Open that dam door"

"I can't, I don't know why it's shut"

I pushed him up against the wall my hand around his throat.

"Get that fucking door open"

"We can go around through the warehouse and get to it through the storage area"

I let him down from the wall and started to follow him as he sprinted away from me. As we passed into what seemed to be the warehouse area suddenly alarms filled the air, shit now what. What the hell had happened now, had Steph hit the fire alarm in order to get out, or to get back at Lobin? I couldn't even hear Lobin talking and man he was ranting and raving at anyone who came into his sight, maybe it was better that no one could hear what he was saying.

I got caught up with the flow of people leaving through an emergency exit and just hoped that Steph had managed to find her way out. I saw one of my patrol cars pull in, well at least the systems were working and headed over to talk with Cal and Miguel.

"We heard the call go out so came knowing you were here. Fire departments on their way"

"Look out for Steph, we got split up in there"

"Sure, is Mateo here?"

"No idea, I haven't seen him"

"His car's parked over there"

"Okay, let me know when you see him"

I was still scanning the area for Steph, watching as the number of people coming out had died down and as the fire department started to move through the doors all kitted out ready to fight a fire. There was still no sign of Steph but I did see Mateo coming round from the back of the building.

"Shit Ranger, what the hell happened?"

"No idea, where were you?"

"On my way to find you but then the alarms went off so I just followed everyone out"

"You seen Steph?"

"No, I thought she was with you?"

"She was but we got separated"

I watched as the firemen started to come out and walked over to where the chief was as he took their reports.

"No fire in there, false alarm"

"Someone hit an alarm?"

"No the panel doesn't show anything, nothing, it's as though the alarm never happened"

"The system then"

"No faults showing"

The chief turned toward me as though maybe I had some information to offer.

"Your system Ranger?"

"No, we only cover security, the fire alarm and sensors would be arranged by the company'"

"What you doing here then?"

"I was here doing a routine inspection and my men would come here to make sure we were all right"

"Okay, I'll just have to put a false call into my report"

"Chief is the building empty?"

"Sure is"

Where the hell was Steph then, if the building was empty? I put a call through to Tank.

"Tank send a couple more teams down here"

"There a problem?"

"I can't find Steph and the fact that the fire alarm went off when we were inside makes me uneasy"

"What're you gonna tell the owners?"

"Security check, what else"

I waited for the teams to arrive and had Hector send each team a floor plan, hell it was like a labyrinth with all the corridors and doors. I wasn't sure that this was the floor plan we'd originally seen when we first took out the contract with them, but then I'd been out of town at the time and Santos had taken lead on that. After allocating areas to each team we headed in, I was going to the main offices where the bosses worked and then moving down. Each team had a comms unit in case they found anything. I'd caught up with Lobin and told him what we intended to do, he was actually relieved that we were taking that initiative and for once today was actually pleasant in how he spoke.

After an hour I was back down to the front door used for the public and there had been nothing, no one had found Steph or any sign of her. I knew she wouldn't have run off anywhere, okay she might have come down to the reception area or to the car, but she would have waited for me. I felt my phone in my pocket and looked at the message, seeing that Miguel had found something at the back of the building. I jogged round to find Miguel in a dumpster and Cal holding his hand out for something. I know I slowed down because for some reason the idea that Steph might be in there hit me like a hammer, why I would suddenly think that I had no idea. I watched as Miguel handed a bag over to Cal and as Cal looked inside. I knew as soon as I saw it that it was Steph's, shit what the hell had happened to her, had she seen something, someone or was one of the men who took her working here?

As each team reported in I knew she wasn't here to find, shit why had I let that stupid idiot Lobin separate us, or was that his intention?

"Head back to Rangeman, Cal have Ram check the bag for prints"

"Miguel talk to Santos and get him to find all the video feed for this area"

I headed back to my car not knowing what to do next, Hal and Binkie were there waiting for me.

"She's not here, Miguel found her bag in a dumpster round the back"

"Shit Ranger, why?"

"I don't know but we'll find her, we always do"

When I got back to Rangeman I was surprised to find that Santos had set things up in the room where Steph had been working. He had the feeds up on a screen, showing the four different angles that we had to cover the building.

"Santos, anything?"

"There was nothing until the alarm went off and then people were coming out of all the doors, I couldn't see any sign of Steph. The thing is, well what looked strange was two of the firefighters who came out from a side door, well one of them had one of those really large hoses over their shoulder and I didn't see one go in"

"You think Steph is under that hose?"

"Yeah, problem is with all the gear on I can't even begin to get a look at who they were"

"Where did they head to?"

"Out of sight toward the east corner of the car park"

"What about the dumpster"

"Not in visual"

"Do we have anything?"

"No, but"

We all turned as Hector came into the room and he placed Steph's phone on the table.

"She took photos"

I watched as he used his pad to bring up the photos on the screen, basically overriding the scenes we'd been looking at.

"What's in those boxes?"

"Watch"

I watched as the next photo came onto the screen and recognized the packaging from the name on it.

"Carbon monoxide detectors?"

"Si. She was right, I look at deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning, too many, and devise in place was this one"

"So they've removed the devises from being sold?"

"No, they change packaging, selling them under new name"

"How do they work, usually?"

"Some use biometric sensor, a gel changes color when it absorbs the gas and that color change triggers the alarm, others use a metal oxide semiconductor, when silica circuitry detects gas alarm triggered. Then there is electrochemical sensor, senses gas and current changes"

"Which ones were Safenet using?"

"Biometric, I test one, not work properly, gel poor quality"

I wasn't sure how this helped to get Steph back but it didn't look good for Buckley and the original break-ins, but why the hell didn't he just tell the authorities instead of all this cloak and dagger stuff?"

"We need to find Buckley, Santos you do that"

"The men in charge at Safenet, I want a team on each of them William Gauge, Samuel Dolby, his son Jackson Dolby and Clark Lobin. I want to know where they go and who they talk to"

"I'll sort out the teams Ranger"

I nodded to Tank as he offered to do that and looked at the boards where Steph had pinned up all the information. There had to be more to this than just faulty carbon monoxide detectors but for the life I me I couldn't work out what it was.

"Hector, Steph looked at a company called Herichlon but from what I'm reading here it only existed on paper for a year, see if you can find out more"

As the men headed out, I sat down and picking up Steph's bag started to look through it. Maybe she'd put something else in here, something that would give us a clue as to who had taken her. Strange the pen and paper she'd insisted on taking were missing but my hand wrapped around another phone. I pulled it out knowing that she'd bought a phone when she ran from Santos's house and hit the power button bringing the screen to life. There was one number saved that I recognized as being Santos's but otherwise there was nothing on it, she hadn't phoned anyone or sent any messages. Dam it Steph where the hell are you?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

SPOV

I felt ill and I needed to cough, my throat hurt, hell I was a mess and then realized I was laid on something that while not uncomfortable like a concrete floor, wasn't as comfortable as any of the beds at Rangeman. I opened my eyes slowly fighting back the pain behind my eyes and focused on what was in front of me. I couldn't understand why I felt so bad, I could remember being stunned but that didn't normally leave me feeling like this. I was in a small room with a white wall and a dirty brown carpet. Not finding that much help I turned over to my other side The view wasn't much better, another white wall and brown carpet so I very slowly sat up to look at what was beyond the foot of the bed. My head swooned as my eyes focused across the room to get a different view, two doors set against a white wall. There was no other furniture in the room other than the single bed I was laid on.

I knew I needed to get up and knew the headache wouldn't go away so slowly got up anyway using the bed in case I fell over. I felt dizzy but I pushed past it and I made my way over to the doors, one was locked, probably the way out of here and the other was a bathroom, a small affair with a sink and toilet but it did have towels. Why no shower or tub, I mean how did someone exist with just this? Because, you idiot there's a large bathroom somewhere else close by. So I must be in a house, but it was strange because there were no windows in here, unless of course I was down in a basement. Then I thought about Mary Lou, I knew Lou had converted their basement as somewhere the boys could go. They had their computer games down there and friends could stay but Lennie had put in a toilet and sink so they wouldn't be constantly running up and down the stairs. The thing is I remembered when he built it because he'd used timber and dry wall for the construction, so maybe this was built the same way and I was guessing that the wall in the bathroom on the same side as the locked door would be the weaker link. The problem was that I had no idea if there was anyone in the house and if not when someone would come back. I just hoped they weren't the same people as before, but I had a funny feeling they were. I really didn't know what to do so sat back down on the bed, my head resting down on my knees, did I try to escape or not, shit Ranger wouldn't be pleased that I'd disappeared, would he have any idea of where I was? Or would he think I'd intentionally disappeared?

I only managed to stay where I was for a few minutes, I was itching to start to look at that wall and not to have to think about what Ranger might have to say, so I went into the bathroom and tapped on all four walls. As I'd thought, one sounded hollow so now to find something to hit it with or grind into it. I looked around the bathroom and then in the bedroom but there just wasn't anything to use. Then I heard it, a bolt being slid across from the outside on the closed door. I didn't know what to do but whatever they wanted they wouldn't get anything from me. I pushed myself against the wall, there was nowhere to hide, and it would be difficult to try and attack someone coming through the door.

The door opened slowly and finally a man was stood in the doorway, smiling at me, what the hell? He lifted his finger to his mouth, basically telling me to be quiet. He looked over his shoulder then beckoned me to him. I just stood there looking at him and jumped when he whispered across the room.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here, quickly before they come back"

I moved, not sure if it was the right thing to do but anywhere had to be better than being locked up in here. I followed him up the stone stairs and waited as he looked through the door and seeing him beckon to me, I followed him into a small kitchen. He opened another door and then we were passing through to the outside. I didn't know what I'd expected but the scene before me unnerved me; all I could see were fields with trees in the distance. He turned to me and looked me up and down.

"You aint exactly dressed for hiking are you?"

"You don't have a car?"

"Hell no, can't drive"

"So how did you get here?"

"Bike"

"A motorbike?"

"No, a push bike, but that won't help now will it?"

"Do you have a phone?"

"No, don't like the things"

"I thought you were into electronics?"

"That's why I don't like them, people can find you through a phone"

I was trying really hard not to feel despondent, but then thought that I was at least outside, so looking down at the boots on my feet I took them off and then pushed hard enough on the heels for them to break off and then put them back on. Hell they'd been beautiful boots, black leather ankle boots with three inch stiletto heels, oh well I didn't want to break an ankle walking in them.

"Okay Mr Buckley talk while we walk, I have a lot of questions for you"

I picked up the broken heels and put them in my jacket pocket noticing the look Buckley gave me.

"Weapons"

Was all I said as we started to walk along the edge of a field next to overgrown bushes and trees.

"So how did you find me?"

"Didn't really, I was watching this house and saw them bring you here"

"Who?"

"No idea who they were, it was dark when they brought you"

"So why were you watching this house?"

"Well I discovered that it tied into that Herichlon Company"

"I couldn't find any information on them"

"You need to know where to look"

"What's your interest in them?"

"They have something of mine"

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

"It's a large microchip, well something like that"

"Did they steal it from you"

"They burnt my house down so I assume they took it"

"What was so important about it?"

"My lifes work, but I'm not sure what they'll try to do with it, in the wrong hands, hell I just hope they have no idea how to activate it"

"What will it do?"

"Open up Pandora's box girl"

I knew I hadn't a clue what he was talking about and from the sound of that last statement I didn't think he'd say anymore so focused on walking over the uneven ground. I was thankful that it was hard and not muddy, it was easier on my feet and easier not to leave tracks in. If it had been dark when I was brought here, then I must have been knocked out after being stunned in that storeroom.

"Mr Buckley what time is it?"

"Midday"

"No watch?"

"No watch"

Sheesh for a man so intelligent he really was a bit eccentric, but that meant I'd been missing for nearly 24 hours, would Ranger be worried about me or annoyed that I'd disappeared? Knowing him probably both but I still had no idea why anyone would take me, surely finding that stockroom full of detectors couldn't be the reason, there had to be more to this than just discovering those.

I don't how far we walked, though I knew we were going slowly but from where the sun peeked through the clouds, I knew it was getting late in the afternoon.

"Mr Buckley where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe"

I was fed up with the answers he gave me, never really answering the question and my feet were definitely beginning to hurt. I was feeling really tired, hell the sun was nearly setting, surely, he had a plan. There was no way I wanted to be outside in the dark trying to see where I was walking. The fields were behind us and there were areas of trees up ahead, not so many they blocked the light from where we were walking. At last he led us onto a graveled track, which I really hoped led to somewhere and then as we rounded a corner, I could see the outline of a house. It seemed to be the only one here, set amongst the trees and fields. As we came closer it was in darkness so hopefully there was no one there. It was a small house, single story with what would have been a pretty garden, but the whole place looked as though it had been abandoned. With paint peeling from the broken down fence a garden that looked overgrown but there looked to be wild flowers dotted around between the bushes.

"Whose house is this?"

"It belonged to my parents, but I just couldn't sell it after they died"

"Mr Buckley someone could easily find it"

"No, it's in my mother's family name, she lived here as a child so when my parents got married, they lived here, they never got around to changing the name of the owner"

I wasn't as hopeful as he was, I mean I knew I would have found it just by tracing back any property in the family, but what choice did I have? We were already here, and I was so tired from all of the walking and I knew Bobby had said that the pneumonia would make me feel even more tired.

He had a key so opened the door into a room that looked like the lounge, a small shiver went through me as I looked at the couch and the gas fire it was sat in front of. Hell he'd left everything as it had been when his parents had died. There were leaves blown in from under the door and dust everywhere, I was surprised that animals hadn't moved in and caused more damage.

"There's no power so be careful where you walk, you can take that room over there"

"Where will you be?"

"In there, that used to be my parent's room"

Considering it had been a while he really seemed to be still sad at their death, I wanted to know so much more, had he been responsible for the break ins and the problems with the computers at Rangeman? I didn't have time to ask because he walked into the bedroom and closed the door leaving me stood by myself in the lounge. I found a bathroom but of course there were no towels, but I was relieved just to use the toilet and rinse my hands in the cold water. Shaking them dry I ventured into the room he'd said for me to use. There were no drapes at the window that looked onto a single bed, and I really didn't want to be sleeping on it in case someone turned up. There was too much light coming through from the moon and that made me feel very vulnerable. In the end I took a blanket from underneath the cover on the bed hoping that it would have less dust in it and moving a small couch into the corner of the room decided it would be safer to sleep on that. There was no way I was getting undressed regardless of how much this suit would crease so with the blanket around me I made myself as comfortable as I could trying somehow to sleep.

I kept thinking about Ranger and knew he would look for me, but would he think to check for this house. Of course he would, he was good at finding people, he'd know to come here but then maybe someone else would as well so sleeping became difficult as I mulled those thoughts around in my head. I began to think of my day with Ranger, he'd been attentive to me as though we were back to how we once were, the friendship and trust seemed to be there but he was still distant with me, I could feel a barrier between us that I was sure was what he was erecting. He couldn't move past it, or wouldn't, and that made my heart ache because regardless of how he acted I knew I did love him, but I also knew he wouldn't change his stance on any of the things he'd said in the past. At least he couldn't send me back to Morelli, that was definitely one relationship I had no doubt about, and I surprised myself when I really felt okay about that.

I dozed on and off but the sounds from outside would jolt me awake, no doubt small animals foraging away in the undergrowth. As time passed, I became increasingly anxious and was sure I heard footsteps from outside. My imagination, maybe, but I was wide awake and the more I listened the more sure I was that there was someone there. This room was at the front of the house, the window overlooking what had been the front yard, was that a shadow passing in front of the window? I slowly moved from the couch and keeping to the wall went out into the lounge watching the front door. I knew Mr Buckley had locked it but let's face it anyone could break in.

The door where Mr Buckley had gone through was slightly open and from the sounds of the light snoring he was fast asleep. I had taken my boots off so crept quietly into the room and bending down next to the bed started to gently shake him by the shoulder.

"Mr Buckley, you need to wake up"

"What?"

"Wake up, I think someone's outside"

His eyes suddenly opened, and he moved his arm to pick up his glasses.

"You sure?"

I nodded my head and watched as he slowly got up looking around.

"We'll go out through the back door and then across into the trees"

He hadn't undressed either, so we were ready to go. Picking up my damaged boots we made our way through to the kitchen and then he quietly slid the bolt of the door that led outside. Once outside we waited, listening to the sounds around us, everything seemed so loud in the stillness of the night. I squatted down, cursing the skirt I had on so taking the hem in my hands pulled it apart at the seam on the side to give my legs the freedom to move and then put the broken boots on. We crouched as we walked, or scrambled, through the undergrowth to where there was an old wooden gate in a fence I hadn't seen. As Mr Buckley pulled it toward him it made a piercing groan and then I felt my hand in his as he set off at a sprint through the tall grass. Who would have thought he could run so fast but with me in tow we made it across to the start of the trees. I was breathing hard now, knowing my chest felt like exploding, the sound I was making made it difficult to hear what was happening around us. As we reached the first tall tree he stopped and pulled me behind it.

"Girl I'd have thought you could run a bit better"

Between wheezing breaths, I glared at him.

"I'm just recovering from pneumonia"

He looked abashed and with a quiet "Sorry" started to look around the tree toward the house. I couldn't see anything and decided to let him watch leaning back on the tree, closing my eyes trying to steady my breathing. The last thing I needed was a coughing fit because that was sure to attract attention to where we were. As I opened my eyes I saw Mr Buckley looking at me "Shit" was what came out of his mouth before he stood in front of me, his chest to mine as I heard a whistling sound and then a shooting pain hit my shoulder.

I felt him fall against me. I didn't know what had just happened, but then as I looked at him, I panicked at what I saw. There was blood seeping down from his neck and as he started to slide down, he took me with him. He was half laid across my chest, so I carefully moved him until he was laying down on the ground, trying to work out what the hell just happened.

"Oh god, you've been hit"

"Rather me than you"

"You knew?"

"Saw the red dot on your chest"

"But they hit you!"

I had pushed my hand to his neck, but the blood just kept coming, running through my fingers.

"They can't get to me now"

"Don't you die on me"

"Girl it's for the best, I don't want them to make me cooperate, remember Pandora's box, too powerful in the wrong hands"

I watched as he lost consciousness and his head fell back, kneeling beside him as the life just seemed to ebb out of his body, as his eyes lost that spark and then closed. I felt his neck, trying to find a pulse and bent my cheek to his mouth to try and feel his breath but there was nothing, no sign that he was alive. I didn't know what the hell to do now, where could I go? I crawled back to the tree, my shoulder was hurting so much, and my left arm really wasn't cooperating.

As my head moved down to my knees, I heard the thud of a bullet hitting the tree. I didn't think, I just reacted, suddenly I was on my feet and running, running in a zig zag path, hoping not to come into the gun man's sights. I had to be doing something right because whilst I was aware of soft thuds landing near to me, I didn't feel any more hits. But hell the pain from my shoulder was killing me and I'm sure tears were leaking from my eyes. The sound of loud gunfire made me hesitate as I ran.

I wasn't looking at where I was running, and the knot of roots I was stood next to took me by surprise sending me forward. I felt I was falling, bumping and banging, hurting and so frightened. As my head hit the ground, I felt the impact and as the stars in front of my eyes disappeared, I only saw darkness before it engulfed me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

RPOV

By morning we were no nearer in finding Steph, the teams who'd been surveying the four men had nothing to report, there was no word out on the street, and nothing had been found in her bag. I was trying hard not to feel frustrated. Hell, we were supposed to be the best at finding people, so how could we not find her, again. In my heart I knew she'd been taken against her will but there was the tiny niggling doubt that maybe she'd run off following a stupid idea, that would always be one of the annoying things she would do.

I rechecked the information she'd collected trying to find some snippet that would help but each time I came up with nothing. By the end of the afternoon I was chomping at the bit, I was bad tempered and tired, hell how could one person make me feel like this, the one person who could always manage to get herself into trouble. At the evening meeting I noted that most of the men were quiet.

"Does anyone have anything new?"

"That company you asked me about, many layers, something not right"

"Do you know what?"

"Not yet, getting there"

"I may have a lead to follow on Buckley"

"What's that Santos?"

"I'm heading over to the house where his parents lived, strange because it was in his mother's family name. Anyway, it's never been sold so I thought it may be worth taking a look at"

"Who's with you?"

"Ram, he needs to finish up processing the prints he found on Beautiful's bag then we'll head out"

"Where is it?"

"Just outside Asbury, upriver, it's a remote place so maybe Buckley could be hiding out there"

"Take someone else with you"

"Okay, I'll let you know one way or the other"

"Mateo, any information on how the fire alarm started"

"No, weird really, it looked to have been an internal system failure but corrected itself"

I watched as the men started to leave the room and then made a decision.

"Santos, I'll be you and Ram"

"Okay, meet in the garage in twenty"

I felt better having made that decision to go, staying here in the building was driving me insane especially as we had nothing to follow. I made sure I had all of my weapons on me and brought out a Kevlar and then some infrared goggles, then went out of the office to go and meet Santos and Ram. I was about to enter the stairwell when I heard my name being called and turned to see Mateo walking toward me.

"Ranger are we going to be going to the other company?"

"Other company?"

"You know Joules"

"Probably"

"Well I was thinking of maybe doing another run through of their alert system"

"Why, Hector has that in hand?"

"Well maybe"

"Look Mateo I'm in a hurry so this can wait until I get back"

"Well it's just that"

"Talk to Hector"

I slammed through the door and ran down the stairs hitting the door into the garage, seeing Santos and Ram waiting for me, the car engine running. As I got into the front Santos just gave me a look.

"I got held up by Mateo"

"Okay, no problem. Ram has your comm unit"

The journey took us upriver and out of Trenton, past the suburbs and the more expensive residencies until there was only darkness surrounding us, the lights from the car hitting trees and fields as we passed by. Santos turned onto a single-track graveled lane and after about a mile pulled into the side of the track.

"The house is about 100yards up here, we'll park here and go on foot just in case"

I could see the sense of that, the noise of the car and the lights would warn someone of us coming, if there was anyone here. As we left the car, we each put a bud in our ears and the mic around our throats testing them as we walked.

We quietly approached the house not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Ram and I went to the right while Santos headed to the left. As we approached the rear of the house, we both dropped to our haunches, we had both heard that unforgettable sound of a sniper rifle.

"Santos"

"I heard, ahead, across at the tree line"

"You go left, Ram right"

I headed forward through what could have been the back yard and then dropped to the ground as the sound of running came through from the trees, more shots sounded, a dull thud as they hit the ground. I moved forward to the tree line and stopped removing the goggles from my utility belt.

"Sniper ahead of me, he's using an infrared laser for aiming, shit there's someone running through the trees and that's who he's aiming for"

"Santos you take down the sniper, Ram there's a heat source on the ground just ahead of you in the tree line. I'll go after the runner"

"Shit he's seen me, taking fire"

I heard the retort of a handgun knowing Santos was responsible for those shots and caught sight of the runner ahead. I ran forward as the sound of the shots diminished to see the runner falter and fall, hell was it Steph, but how had she been here? Forgetting all sense of safety for myself, I had to get to her.

As I found the spot where I'd last seen her my heart sped up as I looked around, there was a small fall off where she'd been heading and there, part way down was the outline of Steph. I scrambled down to find her laid on her side; she hadn't moved nor made any noises. As I turned her onto her back, I supported her head and then looked down in horror, every nerve in my body suddenly going into overdrive.

Her jacket was covered in blood and there was a deep gash at her hairline. Did I panic, probably, but not before I lifted her sweater to try to find where all the blood was coming from. I ripped the sweater up the center until I found where the damage was, a bullet hole to her shoulder. I took off my Kevlar and then my T-shirt using the T-shirt to push down on the wound.

"Santos, where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my way"

"We need to get Steph to a hospital"

"On it"

Looking around all I could see were trees and then open fields however we got her to a hospital we would need to be nearer to a road.

"Ranger hospital air ambulance on its way, St Mary's is the closest hospital"

"Direct them to the field behind the house. Is the area secure?"

"Secure"

"Ram?"

"I found Buckley, shot through the neck; I'd say he bled out. Sorry Ranger but he's dead"

I carefully lifted Steph into my arms and started to walk toward the field, back in the direction we'd come from. Santos caught me up as I gently laid her down on the ground to wait for the helicopter. Hell, she looked so pale and she was so still, I just wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her everything was going to be all right.

"I lost him, he knew I was there and headed out to the far end of the trees. There was a car there, and I think there was someone waiting in it"

"Any idea of who he was?"

"No, but the way he shot that rifle I'd say he knew what he was doing. He must have been at least 100 yards away"

We all looked up at the sound of the approaching helicopter. We used our Maglite's to pinpoint where we were and then having to stand to one side as the medic quickly came out.

"Santos you and Ram search the house and surrounding area, take Buckley back to Rangeman"

"You sure about that?"

"Not really, but he seems to be involved in this, check him over for any clues and then transport him to the coroner"

"What should I say?"

"Say we were bringing him in for medical attention and he died on route"

I watched as the medics did their job and then made sure I was with Steph in the helicopter, one look from me made sure of that and probably the way I was dressed.

"Which hospital are we headed for?"

"St Mary's"

I pulled my phone from my pocket, there were things that needed to be in place at the hospital.

"Ranger, you find anything?"

"Tank arrange for guard duty at St Mary's hospital Asbury"

"Who's hurt?"

"Steph"

"Shit"

"Santos and Ram are clearing the area but they're bringing in a cold one"

"Okay, I'll sort things out from here"

The trip was short as we came onto the pad at the top of a building and there was already a team waiting for the medics to unload Steph. I followed racing down the corridor next to her until a hand on my chest firmly blocked me and a door was closed in my face.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there"

Turning I saw one of the medics who'd been on the helicopter.

"We need some details of her and if there's any medical insurance"

I followed him further down the corridor into a spartan waiting room taking the forms he handed to me. I could fill the answers in without even thinking, her age, date of birth address, even information on her recent medical checkup that had come across my desk a few weeks ago from Bobby. I knew so much about her and then wondered who would know anything about me, maybe Tank or Bobby and even Santos. In some ways it hurt that Steph knew so little about me, but that was the way I had dealt with it, was that something maybe to change in the future, something to think about later?

I looked up as boots sounded in the corridor and watched as Tank came and sat next me.

"How is she?"

"I don't know"

"Bobby's talking himself into there"

"Good. Guards?"

"They're on their way. What happened?"

"We arrived to the sound of a sniper firing, Santos went after him and Ram went to another heat source"

"Buckley?"

"Yeah. I saw someone running then fall and found Steph. Hell Tank she was covered in blood"

"How was she injured?"

"Bullet to the shoulder and a crack to her head, which I presume she got when she fell"

"How the hell had she ended up there?"

"I don't know, maybe Buckley was the one with her at that warehouse"

"You think she went with him?"

"No, although it is something she would do, but I'm sure she wouldn't leave without telling me"

"I hope not because she sure as hell had us worried"

I really didn't know what to think and this time I wasn't going to jump to any conclusions, I needed to trust her, needed to believe that she wouldn't have done that.

"No Tank, I know she can be flighty, but I won't jump to conclusions this time until she tells me what happened"

"Hell, Ranger that's a first for you"

Was he laughing at me, yeah he probably was, but before I could make a response Bobby came into the room and sat down next to me.

"They were worried with the amount of blood she'd lost, hell she was lucky, the bullet nicked her axillary artery, but they've stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet. The head injury is giving them the most concern, the CT scan showed some minor bleeding but they're hopeful"

"How long?"

"Give them 30 minutes to transfer her to a room. I spoke with the hospital administrator; she's agreed to Steph being in a private room where the men can guard her"

"Thanks Bobby"

"I'll take you up there, but it could be a long wait for her to wake up"

As we walked into the hospital room, I only had eyes for Steph, she was so still as she laid there and so pale. I then noticed the nurse who was checking the machines and the drip, they had no idea how annoyed Steph would be to wake up to that.

"I'll be in every hour to check on her vitals, no visitors please"

Yeah like that was about to happen. I watched Bobby record his own figures and took a chair from the corner, placing it next to her right side. Her left arm had a sling on it, I presume to stop her from moving her shoulder, so had to take what solace I could from her right hand, being careful not to push on the cannula.

As I held her hand in mine and felt her warmth flow into me, I let out a sigh, she really did affect how I felt, affect my need to be with her. I mean if this had been one of my men, I wouldn't sit with them like this, but I needed to be here with her while she slept and definitely when she woke, why I had no idea, something to think about later


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SPOV

I was hurting and I didn't know why. My shoulder and head were the worst, what the hell had happened to me? As my mind began to recount my last memories, I felt a panic sweep through me. Oh god where was I? I couldn't move my left arm and my right arm seemed to be tied down, had someone found me after shooting Mr Buckley. Mr Buckley, oh god I had watched him as he'd died, was I now being held again in that small room? I felt the movement on my right hand and there was the feeling of circles being rubbed over it. I only knew of one person who would ever do that, did that mean Ranger had found me. If he found me would he be annoyed with me, would he think I had disappeared on purpose? Maybe staying asleep was better than facing Ranger and seeing anger across his face directed at me.

"Babe, you're safe here, open those eyes for me"

I tried so hard to open them, but underneath, the feelings of being afraid of what Ranger might say still plagued me.

"Babe, I need you to wake up, come on Steph, let me see that you're okay"

His voice was soft and even gentle as he tried to coax me into acknowledging my waking state. As my eyelids began to move and my blurry vision adjusted, I could see him looking down at me. I felt a straw at my mouth and took a few sips. The cool water felt wonderful on my dry, sore throat, I knew I needed to talk but couldn't look at his face.

"I'm sorry"

I whispered.

"What for"

"Disappearing"

"Babe did you intend to disappear?"

That had me looking up at his face, I wasn't sure if he actually thought I'd left Safenet on purpose, that he would actually think I would do something like that and not let him know. But his face didn't look annoyed if anything he looked concerned. Come on Stephanie, pull yourself together and stop trying to second guess his intentions.

"No"

I answered shaking my head.

"How were you with Buckley?"

At the mention of his name the image of him dying came back into my mind and I knew tears were falling down my face. I felt his hands on my cheeks and his thumbs wiping them away.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"S'okay"

I knew my eyes were beginning to get heavy and as his thumbs gently rubbed my cheeks my eyes started to close until I was no longer aware of where I was or who was with me.

The next time I came awake I felt more solid mentally. The pain I'd experienced before was a dull throb now and I was so surprised to see Ranger sat beside me, had he been here all the time? As I tried to sit up, he raised the bed for me and placed a pillow behind me to lean on.

"How long have I been here?"

"Since you last woke up or since coming here?"

"Both"

"I brought you here a day ago and you've been asleep for almost 5 hours"

I couldn't get my head around that! What the hell had happened to me to be unconscious for that long?

"Babe, you were shot but you also gave your head a hell of a bang"

"Oh god Ranger, they shot Buckley when it should have been me"

"Babe you need to calm down and rest, we can talk through what happened when you're feeling better"

He moved toward me and sitting on the bed beside me held my head in one arm while the other was tucked around my shoulder, I felt his head next to mine almost as if he was breathing through my hair. He held on to me for a few minutes then pulled back his head until his forehead was touching mine.

"I was so worried about you"

"I'm sorry"

"No, don't say that, because none of it was your fault"

I felt him pull away and watched as he walked toward the door, I felt a pang go through me, he'd stayed until I was awake and was leaving now, maybe that was for the best.

"The doctor wanted to know when you woke up again, so I need to go find him, okay?"

I nodded my head then leaned back into the pillow watching him as he left, feeling quite vulnerable on my own. When the door next opened to my surprise Ranger came back in with the doctor who I must admit put me at ease with his smile.

He spent the next thirty minutes asking questions and making me do little tasks, but I had to admit I was getting a bit fed up with it. He left the room at one stage and brought in a nurse who basically pushed Ranger out of the door. Once alone they removed the needle form my hand and the monitors from my chest then pulled out the catheter. Sheesh it felt so good to be clear of all the wires and tubes. The nurse left allowing Ranger back into the room and he stood by the door watching what was happening. As the doctor stepped back and started to write on the chart, I had to ask him the one question I needed an answer to.

"When can I leave?"

I'm sure I saw Ranger's lips tilt up and the doctor definitely frowned.

"Maybe tomorrow, late morning, but only if you rest until then and only if you continue to rest when you leave. You will need to be back here in a week for a checkup. I'll hand your medication and instructions to Mr Brown, he said he would be with you to keep an eye on you"

Okay I could manage another day, then wondered who else was here.

"Ranger do my parents know I'm here?"

"No, they think you're working out of town. I didn't want word of where you were to get out. Babe only the core team and the men closest to you know"

"Why?"

"Because you said they were shooting at you, not Buckley"

"He saw a red dot on my chest and moved in front of me"

"Babe?"

"He said it was for the best, that he didn't want to cooperate"

"Did he say why?"

"He said, Pandora's box, it was too powerful in the wrong hands"

"Babe do you feel up to telling me what happened?"

"Yes, I want to do that"

"Start from where we got separated"

"I ended up in a storeroom that had boxes in, there were two different types of packaging but inside the boxes were the same detectors but with a different name. I took photos"

"Hector found them Babe"

"I was just looking to see if the numbers matched those reference numbers I found when the alarms started to go off. I panicked thinking I'd done something to set them off and when I opened the door there was a man stood there, he used a stun gun, I just never saw it"

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, his face was covered up. When I woke up, I was in a small room in the cellar of a house. Mr Buckley came and got me out"

"Did he say why he was there?"

"He said he was watching the house, he said it tied in to Herichlon"

"What was he looking for?"

"He said they had something of his, a microchip and that they burnt his house down so he assumed they'd taken it"

"Did he say what was so important about it?"

"He said it was his lifes work, but wasn't sure what they'd try to do with it, that in the wrong hands, he hoped they'd have no idea how to activate it"

"What would it do?"

"Open up Pandora's box"

"So how did you get to that house out in the country?"

"We walked"

"Can you remember where the house was where Buckley found you?"

"Not really, we just seemed to walk across fields and through trees. Then it was getting dark when we reached his parent's house"

"You okay?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that, all I was doing was trying to find a skip and suddenly I'm in a whole heap of trouble and the man was dead with people wanting to kill me. I looked up at Ranger and just hoped he was prepared to do what I was about to ask of him.

"Will you just hold me?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

He sat on the bed next to me then toed off his shoes bringing his legs next to mine, as an arm came around my shoulder, I turned on my side with my head on his chest and his other hand resting on my hip.

True to his word I was released the following afternoon into the care of Bobby, I hated having to be pushed out of the place in a wheelchair, but the doctor had threatened me, no wheelchair then no release. I hadn't even asked where we were and was surprised as we travelled as the houses disappeared and open fields appeared. But with the motion of the car, the warmth and the hold that Ranger had on me I soon fell asleep.

I must have been totally out of it because the next time I woke I was in a comfortable bed with smooth soft sheets that reminded me of Ranger's bed. Opening my eyes, I saw that was exactly where I was. I couldn't understand that because I just assumed I'd be staying in the apartment on four. I felt rested and except for the ache in my head and shoulder, wanted to move, preferably into the bathroom. I used my good arm to push myself up and then pulling back the cover was just moving my legs from the bed to the floor when I jumped at the sound of a voice. Looking at me was Ranger, who was lent against the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Bathroom"

Before I even had chance to move, he was by my side and lifting me up taking me into the bathroom and standing me next to the toilet.

"I'll be outside, shout when you've finished"

I still had on the joggers and a T-shirt that Ranger had brought for me in the hospital, but I had mastered the art of pulling down my trousers one handed and pulling them back up. The sling that was round my arm holding it to my body was annoying, but Bobby had said it needed to stay on until the wound in my shoulder had had a chance to heal.

Washing the one hand I returned to the door to find Ranger waiting to once again lift me up.

"Bed or couch?"

"Couch"

At least there I could watch TV and feel less like an invalid. Once propped up on the couch he returned with a blanket that he tucked around me then walked into the kitchen returning with a glass of orange juice and a tray with nachos and a couple of dips on. I hadn't eaten much in the hospital, maybe the aftereffects of being hurt or more likely the hospital food being to blame.

"I'm working up here today, so if you need me shout out"

Yeah like that was going to happen, he had work to do for Rangeman and I'm sure with me getting hurt and ending up in the hospital he would have a lot to get caught up with. I spent the remainder of the day laid on the couch watching some TV but sleeping a lot. I was surprised when Ella came in just after 7 bringing in a trolley and depositing a large pot on top of the work surface. Once she'd finished in the kitchen she came through to the lounge.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, still a bit sore but I seem to want to sleep all of the time"

"That's expected, your body needs to heal. Make sure you eat, you need to keep up your energy. How are you managing with the shower?"

"I haven't even tried yet, I don't think I could move my arm enough for that"

"I'll run some water in the tub, just keep the wound dry and then later I'll help you with your hair"

"I can do that Ella"

Both of us turned to see Ranger stood in the doorway. To be honest I think I would have preferred for Ella to help me out, but no way was I going to let Ranger think that. Since he'd offered, he might be a little annoyed if I refused his help. I saw Ella raise her eyebrows at Ranger as if questioning him but nothing more was said, and Ella left the room and exited from the apartment with her trolley.

"Babe do you want to eat first or get clean?"

"I think freshen up, but I'm sure if I put a waterproof bandage over my wound, I'll manage okay"

I slowly got onto my feet and made first for the bedroom to fetch some clean clothes and then headed for the bathroom surprised to see that Ranger was already in there and the tub was filling up with water. Shit how do I do this without him getting me all worked up, I should have undressed in the bedroom first. I pulled my joggers down and wrapped the towel round my waist and then pulled my panties down but then was stood wondering how the hell to get the T-shirt off. The sling came off first giving me a little more flexibility but then I felt the hem of my T-shirt being lifted from behind.

"I'm not going to attack you and I'm pretty sure I've seen it all before"

I know my cheeks turned red at that thought, but not looking at his face I allowed him to lift my T-shirt up and then carefully ease it over my sore shoulder. Then he removed the bandage that was on. I was surprised that it wasn't just a hole from where the bullet had gone in but was a cut about an inch long.

"Why is there a cut?"

"The doctors had to do some repair work"

I guess no one had actually said what the doctors had done and like an idiot I'd never asked, maybe Bobby would tell me when he came to see me. Ranger placed the waterproof bandage over the wound. I dropped the towel and felt Ranger holding my waist as I stepped over and into the hot water. Then he held me as I sank down into the water. Instinctively I pulled my knees up to my chest playing with the bubbles by my feet.

I felt warm water falling down my back and then the soft play of a soapy sponge across my skin as it moved over my back and then down each arm. I sat up and started to rinse my legs, hell I was so embarrassed that they needed a shave, maybe that was something I could do later. As Ranger moved the sponge over my right shoulder it came down and began to rub around my breasts, hell this was not good, because I was feeling so emotional. As the sponge washed up and down my stomach and then my legs, I couldn't look at Ranger's face because I was trying really hard for the tears that were forming in my eyes not to flow down my cheeks, but of course he noticed.

"Babe, what's wrong, did I hurt you?"

I shook my head not really knowing how to explain myself.

"Babe?"

"No one's ever done that before, it just felt so caring, sorry I don't know what came over me"

I felt his hand on my cheek as he turned my face toward him, his expression softer than it usually was.

"You deserve to be taken care of. Now I'm going to hold you while I wash your hair"

The moment was broken as he held me by my shoulders and poured warm water from a jug over my head. He sat me back up and washed my hair then repeated the process to rinse out the soap. I felt a towel being wrapped around my head and he helped me step out into a towel that he wrapped around my body, he pulled me to him, his arms coming around me gently.

"Babe I was so worried about you when we couldn't find you"

I didn't know where that had come from, but he let go before I could say anything and turned me toward the bedroom bringing the clean clothes I'd decided on dressing in. Once dressed in another T-shirt and shorts I looked at the sling.

"Do I have to wear the sling?"

"Probably not, but if your shoulder starts aching put it back on"

The pot that Ella had brought up was a type of casserole with small pieces of chicken and lots of vegetables in a spicy sauce. It was delicious especially with the fresh bread to wipe up the juices from my plate. While Ranger tidied away, I took my tablets with some water and went back to the couch to sit down, surprised when Ranger followed me and sat down next to me. He was going to say something that maybe I wouldn't like, I just knew it by the way he draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me toward him.

"Hector and I have put a report together detailing the carbon monoxide detectors and how they fail. We're sending it to the TCT along with where they are manufactured"

"Do Safenet know?"

"Not yet, I'm meeting with one of the directors tomorrow morning and giving him a copy of the report and telling him that we will no longer provide their security"

"I thought they were one of your bigger clients?"

"I don't care about that, but I do care that they are responsible for the deaths of people"

"What about Joules?"

"Tank's meeting them and giving them a copy of the report as well. If they can show us that they are buying responsibly then I have no issue with continuing to provide their security"

"Do you think Buckley was responsible, you know to try and get someone to take notice?"

"Maybe, but we'll never really know now"

"What happened to him?"

"Ram checked him over to make sure he wasn't carrying anything and then we took him to the coroners"

"He doesn't have anyone"

"What do you mean?"

"There'll be no one to claim the body or make sure he's buried"

"Do I get the feeling you want to do that?"

Did I, I think the answer was yes, because I hated the idea of no one being there for him and he'd been there for me and at the end he'd been the one who'd died, not me.

"Yes, I owe him to do that"

"Okay, do you want Ram to help?"

"Please. How would we know if he had a lawyer?"

"Probably the same one he used for his parents"

"Okay I'll start on that in the morning"

"Babe, please keep it low key, we still don't know if there's any more danger out there"

I could work with that; I didn't want to have to organize anything where lots of people would be involved. I stayed where I was whilst I thought that through and was surprised when Ranger stayed as well. He leaned over to the coffee table and then pointed the remote to switch on the TV. As he settled to watching a film he leaned sideways against the armrest and pulled me to lay between his legs so that my back was resting against his chest.

It was one of those Fast and Furious films, with hot guys and even hotter cars but to be honest whilst I watched the action I hadn't a clue what the plot was about. I was totally distracted by the way Rangers fingers were fingering the curls of my hair and one hand sweeping up and down my arm. As the credits rolled, I knew I was ready for bed, I yawned and started to move.

"You heading to bed Babe?"

"Yeah, I feel really tired. Thanks for sitting with me"

"I enjoyed it. I'm gonna finish some work, I'll catch up with you later"

I walked into the bedroom as he left the apartment and once in bed, I was fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

RPOV

As my alarm went off I made sure I stopped it before it woke Steph up, hell sleeping next to her was taking its toll and bathing her, I don't know how I survived that without just taking her in my arms. But as I rinsed her and washed her hair I felt something else stir within me. It actually felt good, being there to care for her and after I'd panicked, when I saw tears in her eyes the strangest feeling came over me, one where I had a strong need to just hold her. I pushed those thoughts away, something to think about later.

It had been a long day today putting that report together and liaising with Hector so the opportunity to relax and watch a film was too good to miss. What the film was about I had no idea I was so enraptured with running my fingers through her hair and trailing my hand up and down the soft skin on her arm. When the film had ended, I knew she was tired and to be honest I still had work to do so left the apartment to go down to five. Tank had just been coming out of his office as I passed.

"You still working?"

"Yeah, I need to get that report sent and have enough copies for tomorrow"

"You sure about getting rid of Safenet?"

"Yes, I don't like it when they're selling compromised products and our name is the company securing it, there could be other things going down that we don't know about"

"I see where you're going, we'll find other clients"

"You okay with talking to Joules?"

"Oh yeah"

"See you in the morning Tank"

"Hey, how's Steph doing?"

"A lot better"

I'd left it that and had gone into my office so that I could prepare for the meeting, a meeting I was really looking forward to.

I pulled carefully away from Steph watching her as she slept, her hair surrounding her face as she turned, I was so tempted to sweep that unruly curl behind her ear but refrained, because I didn't want to wake her. I went to the gym for my daily workout and then up to my office to shower and change. At precisely 0900hrs a message came from reception that my visitors had arrived so collecting the files together I made my way downstairs.

"Gentlemen, we'll be meeting in the room through here"

They followed me through as I opened the door. I watched as they took a seat at the head of the table, if they thought they could intimidate me and run the meeting then they had a surprise coming.

"Mr Manoso, I'm Grant Dolby, I think you've met Clark here when you visited our place. I'll come straight to point Mr Manoso, we feel that the fire alarm that went off was all the fault of that stupid woman you brought with you"

So that was the game they were going to play, trying to lay the blame on Stephanie, what was it that they so disliked about her.

"Mr Dolby I assure you that Miss Plum had nothing to do with that alarm going off, but then maybe you already know that"

"What are you insinuating Mr Manoso?"

"Mr Dolby, Rangeman is withdrawing its services from Safenet"

"Oh, you mean your company's not up to it"

"On the contrary, I have a very strict policy of not working with anyone who is blatantly breaking the law"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The carbon monoxide detectors that you manufacture and sell"

"Rubbish, you've no proof"

"As it happens, we have, this report is with the TCT and Joules one of your main buyers"

He picked up the file that I put in front of him and started to flick through the pages.

"How did you get these photos?"

"Mr Doyle, how is irrelevant, we've also tested some of those detectors and they have a high failure rate"

He stood up so suddenly the chair he'd been sat in fell back onto the floor.

"This meeting is over Mr Manoso, I hope you know exactly who you're dealing with seeing as you already seem to have chosen sides"

I watched as the pair of them walked out of the room, Cal was stood by the door, so I had to laugh at the look on Lobin's face as he showed them out of the door. I was surprised at how Dolby had reacted, and did he just threaten my company and me? He wouldn't intimidate me or whoever else I was working with. It did though give me pause to think and ask myself just how safe Steph was because for some reason she was in his sights. When I went back upstairs, I saw that Steph was in her workroom, yeah that's what I'd started to think of it as. She was sat with Santos looking through a file, she had a sad look about her, but as I stood at the entrance to the room, she looked up at me and smiled. She'd sensed that I was here and that warmed my heart as it was something that she seemed to have lost when all of this started with me losing my temper with her.

"Are you okay being down here?"

"Yeah, Les said he'd done a search on Buckley's parent's, so I know who the lawyer is and where they were buried"

"Where is it?"

"Asbury Methodist, a small church just north of Asbury"

"Let Ram contact the lawyer and you can talk to the vicar there"

"Okay, how did your meeting go, it didn't seem to last long?"

"Let's just say they won't be recommending us to anyone"

"Santos make sure she doesn't overdo it and gets some rest"

I left them to what they were doing and went through to my office, the file we'd picked up from the bonds office was there, so I picked it up to look through it. Hell, Vinnie was getting worse, there was no way this man should have been bonded out and why Vinnie took them just showed how greedy he was. I wouldn't be happy if Steph went after this man on her own and definitely not with Lula as her partner. The man was called Shamus Goody and was 45 years old. He'd been married and divorced, fortunately it seemed, the wife saw the light and left him before he became violent. He was a predator of young women who had managed to evade being caught by threatening the women he assaulted. Until one was strong enough to stand against him.

I messaged Santos to come see me when Steph had left and then focused on reports that had come in over the past few days. An hour later he sauntered in and sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Ram spoke with the lawyer, Buckley didn't have a will so I'm not sure what will happen to his estate, he did say to send the cost for the funeral to him and he'd pay from the estate"

"Has Steph spoken with the church?"

"Yeah we're all set for two days' time, 1100hrs"

"Santos I don't think Steph is safe yet"

"You think someone's still after her?"

"Dolby from Safenet was quick to try and blame her for the alarm going off"

"I'll sort out which men are with us, I presume you'll be going?"

"Yes, it might be interesting to see who turns up"

"Steph's put a small statement in the local paper"

"Okay. The reason I asked you here is this"

I handed the file to Santos and waited until he'd read through the main points.

"Nasty SOB"

"Yeah, he's one of Stephs"

"You're joking, hell Vinnie needs shooting for taking this on"

"Will you work with Steph on this, get her to do the research on him and maybe come up with a plan, but make sure there are men there as backup to take him down"

"You think she'll go with that?"

"If you're the one working with her and not that dam Lula woman"

"Ah, I see now, you think if you tried to talk her into something that involved some help, she'd get stroppy with you and just do it on her own"

"Something like that, I made a comment about it and I think I hit a nerve"

"No problem, it'll give her something to do until she's properly healed. We'll look for a time after this funeral"

I nodded my head as he left the office and got back to the reports in front of me, I'd almost finished with the first stack when the phone on my desk began to ring, dam, not many people knew the number to this direct line.

"Major"

"Colonel"

"0600hrs"

That's all that was said, all that was needed for me to know I had to be in Washington and that I would likely be leaving the country on a government job. For the first time ever the thought of leaving incited a wave of anger from me, my fists hitting the table. I didn't know what to think of my outburst but knew I had no option but to go, so with that thought I left my office and headed down to Tank's office. As I entered, he must have seen the anger radiating from me because he immediately shut down the lid of his laptop.

"What the hell's with you?"

"I got a call"

"Washington?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you liked all that shit, chasing the bad guys?"

"I do, but not right now"

"Any chance on refusing?"

I just looked at Tank, he knew that wasn't an option, hell he'd been in my shoes before but then he'd made the decision to stop, saying there were younger men who could do the job just as well and he wanted to get out before he was seriously injured or worse. To be honest maybe he had a point.

"What time do you need to leave?"

"Midnight"

"I'll take you to the airport, just let me know when you're back"

"Tank look after Steph for me"

"I always do, or at least try to. She staying here?"

"I'll try to talk her into that"

"Do you think she's still in danger?"

"I think so, I think there's something going on that we haven't even scraped the top off yet"

"The meeting with Safenet?"

"Veiled threats, what about yours?"

"Very appreciative and will dissolve all contracts with Safenet. They're destroying what they have and will source from a different company"

"Good, is there anything important that needs doing?"

"Nah, I got it, you go get ready and get some down time"

"Thanks Tank, I'll meet you in the garage at 2400hrs"

After tidying the desk in my office, I locked it up and headed for seven, it was almost time for dinner so I knew Steph would be up there. The apartment was quiet when I went in, so I walked through to the bedroom taking in the sight of Steph asleep. I sat in the chair and just watched her, feeling my anger beginning to dissipate. How just watching her had that effect on me I had no idea, but it was something I took advantage of. For some reason before I left on a mission, I would always seek her out and often as I battled to regain control after the mission or a really bad time, I would watch her sleep. She didn't know about those times and I wasn't sure if I would tell her. It seemed such a stupid weakness but one I had come to rely on, maybe something to think about in the future. For now, though, I didn't just want to watch her, I needed to hold her close to me.

Slipping off my shoes I slipped carefully into the bed beside her, pleased as she moved into me even though she was asleep. I didn't want her to sleep for long, too much to do and probably say, we both needed to eat so I gently caressed her cheek and as her eyelids fluttered and those deep blue eyes opened, I smiled at her. Shit why the hell was I smiling, I shouldn't feel so content when I knew I had to be leaving soon.

"Babe, time to eat"

"What time is it?"

"Nearly seven"

Yeah, I knew I had to give her the time so she would understand.

"I didn't think I'd sleep so long"

"You've had a busy day, you get done what you needed to do?"

"Yeah, it's all organized"

I got up from the bed and went through to the kitchen, Ella had already left us something to eat so I set the things on the table and brought the food through to the dining area. Steph came out stretching her arms above her head and then wincing.

"Have you seen Bobby today?"

"Yeah, he caught up with me downstairs and came up here with me before I went to sleep"

"What did he say?"

"My chest is clear, though I may cough occasionally, and he said the shoulder was doing well, just to wear the sling if my shoulder ached"

"Good, come on, sit down before the food gets cold"

I served out the chicken and noodle dish, pleased as I saw the way Ella had mixed in the vegetables with it, one way or another Ella would always provide a healthy meal and that meant Steph would be eating healthier as well. In fact I couldn't remember the last time she'd complained at the lack of doughnuts or tasty cakes in her diet.

"This is amazing, who would know veg could taste this good"

"It's Ella's own recipe for Thai green chicken"

I watched and listened as she ate, hell the sounds she made had me almost losing control and then I remembered that I was leaving tonight, and I had to tell Steph that. Once tidied away I followed her into the lounge, but instead of sitting down next to her I squatted down in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"What's wrong Ranger"

She looked nervous so must have recognized that I had something important to tell her.

"I have to leave tonight Babe"

"One of the other offices?"

"No, out of town, probably out of the country"

"You're going in the wind?"

I loved that expression she used, somehow it made a mission less threatening though I knew in my heart that threatening would be what it was.

"Yes, I don't how long I'll be away"

She looked down at our hands as I held them, hell she looked so lost and suddenly so sad, did she really miss me that much? And that was another one of the reasons I wouldn't, couldn't do a relationship. Being away for months at a time, not knowing when I'd be back or even if I'd be back. It was too much to ask of anyone and another worry to take with me. I couldn't afford to let my focus falter because of worry for someone back home.

"Babe I really need for you to stay here. Will you please do that for me?"

"But you could be gone for months"

"I know, but if I know you're safe then I can get the job done that much better and safer"

"Okay, while there's the possibility of me being in danger I'll stay here"

"Thank you"

I had listened to how she had phrased her response, knowing that when I came back home, she may well have moved back to her apartment. For now though' I'd have to be satisfied that at least she was safe here at Rangeman and that Tank and Santos would keep an aye on her.

"I can leave the building, can't I?"

"Yes, I think Santos has appointed himself to be with you"

"I need to get that file that Connie gave me"

"I handed it over to Santos so he could help, that FTA is a dangerous man Babe, Vinnie should never have taken him on"

"Yeah well that's what's happening, the skips are getting worse and the bonds are getting lower"

I knew she would worry about paying her rent and somehow I would try to make sure she had enough money for her bills. Maybe if Santos could get her to agree to work more hours here that would help her out. The problem was she hated the idea that I was providing her with work just because of that, the fact that she was dam good at doing searches didn't seem to compute with her image of herself.

"He'll work with you, maybe any skips that come in you do the research and plan out where they might be and then Santos can do the heavy work. In fact, that might be a good idea for those we have as well, you're much better and quicker than the men are"

Yeah, it may have been an on the cuff idea, but it was actually a good idea, maybe something we could look at more permanently.

"What about Lula?"

"What about her?"

"She'll expect to come"

"She gonna pay your rent when there aren't any skips?"

"No, I suppose you're right, she still gets a wage from Vinnie"

"I'll ask Santos to get Connie to email you the files, that way you won't even have to go into the office"

She didn't look too keen on that idea and I suppose thinking through what I'd said it would impact on who she saw and spoke with. She had friends around Trenton but not many were close to her, in some ways with the job she did she was a bit of a loner.

"What time do you need to leave?"

"Midnight, Tank's taking me to the airport"

I left her there while I went through to the bedroom and took out my ready bag to check through and then brought out the camouflage cargos and T-shirt I would wear, putting them into the hallway closet to change into later. Once organized I went and sat with Steph on the couch, pulling her close to me and once again relishing the feel of having her so close.

I'd laid with Steph while she fell asleep, she hadn't said much after I'd told her I was leaving and to be honest I didn't know what to say either. At 23.30 I'd showered and changed ready to go and then spent five minutes stood in the doorway watching her. A feeling that was so alien came over me. I didn't want to leave, and I couldn't come up with a reason why, something to think about later.

The ride to the airport was made in silence, Tank understood my need to center myself in preparation, but I was finding that very difficult to do. There were no goodbyes said, Tank turned the car around and left me stood by the plane that would take me to Washington. At least it was an army plane I was hitching a ride with so I wouldn't be concerned about people being around. What I wasn't expecting was to hear my name being called out as I entered into the hold.

"Ranger Manoso, don't tell me I'm stuck with you"

Looking down the plane I recognized an old friend.

"You with me Ash?"

"Looks like it"

"Where've you flown in from"

"I was up in Boston"

"You still doing contract work?"

"Nah, hated the man who ran that outfit"

Ash was probably a little younger than me with bright blonde hair, cut short and spiked with gel on his head. He was shorter than me and probably weighed less than me, but his looks were definitely deceiving. He was good looking with a tanned skin and pale brown eyes giving the appearance of being a bit of a beach bum, but I knew his skills. He was a good shot, evil with a knife and down right dirty at fighting. His size gave him the advantage of being quick and agile when an enemy mistook exactly what he was capable of.

"You know anything?"

"Nothing, just to be there this morning"

"So how's life treating you otherwise?"

"Good, the business is going well, growing actually and there's always something to do"

"You mean keeping up with that bounty hunter?"

"She keeps things interesting"

Thinking of Steph, I actually missed her and in my mind, I could picture her face as she lay asleep before I had left. A thought crossed through my mind, I missed her already, now where the hell had that come from.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

SPOV

I knew when I woke up that I was on my own, the bed felt empty and cold. Ranger had stayed with me as I'd fallen to sleep but refused to wake me when he was leaving, that was probably for the best. I already felt tearful at the thought of him going, it would have been a bad idea for him to see just how upset I was.

I made my way into the bathroom and after showering came back to the bedroom and changed, it was a jeans and T-shirt day today, maybe I'd go visit my parents later, yeah, I already felt guilty about not seeing them so maybe that's what I'd do. As I wondered into the kitchen, I noticed a rose set in a vase on the table with a card next to it, Ranger had left the card, so I assumed the rose as well. Picking up the card I read what it said, it was almost as if he had to have the last word.

"Stay here at Rangeman and use Santos to help you, please"

Okay, I'd probably do that, but I wasn't sure I could stay up here on seven on my own, I'd get used to it and that wasn't a good thing to do. Ranger could be gone for a long time and I needed to get back to work and get my life back under control. Plus, I didn't think Ranger had really thought through what he'd said, he wouldn't want me here for a long time.

I found some cereal and bread for toast and sat on my own trying to ignore how quiet it was, no I definitely couldn't stay here on my own. The feel of Ranger here was just too strong and I definitely didn't want my heart to get the wrong idea. He'd always told me his life didn't lend itself to relationships and me still being here would imply just that, that he was stuck in a relationship with me. In some ways I could see where he was coming from, I knew we were friends, but I wasn't confident enough to say that he would want me in his life.

Once I'd tidied up, I went down to five and found Les in the room I'd been working in.

"Morning Beautiful"

"Hi Les, sorry I didn't realize you worked in here"

"I don't, I was waiting on you"

"Okay, so what did you want?"

"Just to make sure we were all set for tomorrow"

"Yeah, the coffin with Buckley in should be there by 10 and the service is at 11. I'm not sure who'll turn up though, there may not be many there"

"Okay then we'll drive up just after 10. So, Ranger suggested that we both went after this latest skip of yours, how about you do the research and figure out the where and the how and we'll look to do that the day after tomorrow?"

"Okay"

I made to get up but Les put his hand on my arm stopping me.

"Where you going?"

"My cubbie"

"Work in here, the computers are all set up and there's more space"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I've moved your in box in here as well so there's plenty to be doing, just make sure you take a couple of hours off to rest"

"Les I was thinking I needed to visit my parents tonight for dinner"

"No problem"

I watched as he left the room and then picked up the file that Connie had handed me, hell I didn't like the sound of this one, Ranger was right, no way could Lula and I have gone knocking on his door without someone getting hurt and usually that was me.

The man was called Shamus Goody and was 45 years old. He'd been married and divorced. I noted that he didn't live with his wife and there were no children involved but did wonder if her leaving him was the reason he started assaulting women. The file suggested that he was a predator of young women and he'd avoided being caught by threatening the women he assaulted until one was strong enough to stand up against him.

Now that the one woman had spoken up several others had followed suit. He worked as a personal trainer based at a gym out at Ewing Township but actually did a lot of his work at the clients' houses as well as at the gym. Hell, there was no way we could try to take him down when he was outside of a private residence, maybe as he left the gym might be a possibility. His address was given as Dunmore Avenue, so I looked up where that was to find that that address was the one for the gym. So much for Lula saying to go to that address, so I booted up the computer and opened the app to do a search.

Interesting, Shamus Goody's mother lived on the Burg, I wonder if he was back living at home, maybe Grandma might have some information. I noted that he clocked into the gym every morning at 8.30 but didn't clock out again until 7, why so late? I suppose maybe some clients would want their sessions after they finished work.

With that in mind I decided it was time for some lunch and probably a sleep, though I wasn't feeling as tired as yesterday but if I was to be at my parents for 6 then I would definitely need to be on top form. I found a sandwich in the break room and went into the elevator up to seven and then hesitated as I walked in.

It was so quiet inside and it felt so empty, all the energy that Ranger carried had gone, left with him, leaving a place that was cold and lifeless. I couldn't stay here, hell it had only been twelve hours since he'd left but I already felt so alone. When he came back and I was fully recovered and any danger was over I couldn't bare the idea of him just expecting me to leave, my heart wouldn't cope with that. It was bad enough with how we existed at the moment trying not to scare him away by being too dependent on him. I walked into the bedroom, trying to ignore everything of his and took out a bag and packed some clothes into it, the bathroom was just as bad but twenty minutes later as I left, I knew it was the right thing to do. The problem was did I go down to the apartment on four or go back to my own apartment? Then I remembered that Les had told me my apartment had been trashed, shit I'd need to go over there and sort that out.

As I stood waiting for the elevator to arrive, tears streaming down my face, the choice got taken straight out of my hands. Les pulled me into his embrace telling me Ranger would be okay, he'd be back soon, but that wasn't the problem I was facing at the moment. Before I knew it we were on four and Les had opened the door to the apartment I'd been in before.

"Beautiful he'll be back soon, why not stay on seven?"

"You don't understand Les, I can't do that"

"Why not, he'd expect it"

"And then what, I have to go back home sooner rather than later"

"Beautiful why would you want to do that?"

"I can't get too close to him because it would kill me when he told me to leave"

"Why would he ask you to leave?"

I looked at Les thinking how stupid that comment was, surely, he knew how Ranger was, hell he was just the same.

"I can't be a friend with benefits"

"But you're more than that"

"No, I'm not"

"What the hell has he said to you to make you think that?"

"He loves me in his own way, no ring but a condom would be useful. Or how about I'm a line item under entertainment"

"He actually said that?"

"Yeah, he isn't relationship material, his life doesn't lend itself to relationships so maybe now you can understand why staying up there is such a bad idea"

"Shit he said that"

I watched as Les drew his hands down over his face and then came and stood in front of me, oh god I so did not want a lecture from Les.

"You two are already in a relationship, hell Steph if he didn't love you why the hell is he constantly looking out for you, being there when you need him and asking us to make sure that you're okay"

"Because I'm like some stray cat he takes pity on and then puts back outside when he's tired of it"

I'd had enough, I so did not want to argue with Les and that's what would happen if I stayed in the same room as him. I pushed past him into the bedroom slamming the door behind me, thankful that the bag was still in my hand.

I fell onto the bed trying so hard to get a grip of myself. I'd heard Ranger's message loud and clear but that didn't stop the inevitable from happening. I fell in love with him, slowly at first but that whole incident with Scrogg and Ranger being shot was when I finally admitted it to myself.

I cried myself to sleep, not a very restful sleep and when I started to wake up my heart leapt as I felt someone next to me. Had Ranger come home so soon?

"You okay Beautiful?"

Les, why was he here, what did he want, to tell me what an idiot I was?

"I'm sorry Beautiful I didn't know"

"Yeah well, now you do"

"You know I think you're wrong"

"Doesn't matter what you think"

"Fair point, so you going to get ready for your parents?"

"What time is it?"

"5.20"

Shit I couldn't be late getting there, not when I hadn't been for a while and I certainly didn't want to be the cause of a ruined dinner. I picked up a skirt and sweater and went into the bathroom to freshen up and change. Returning to the lounge to find Les stood by the door.

"I'll drive you there and wait outside, Hector asked me to give this to you"

I took a watch from his hand realizing it was a tracker and panic button, okay maybe I did need it, I mean if I'd been wearing it when we went to that dam company I may not have been shot and Buckley might still be alive. It was then that I realized that if it weren't for me, he'd still be alive.

I had my bag with my phones in and put on a short jacket. It had pockets at the waist so if my shoulder began to ache, I could put my hand in the pocket. No way was I going to try and explain that I'd been shot, my mother would have a field day telling me to change my job. I was quiet on the drive over, of course Les insisted on driving, saying I couldn't because of my injury, and he was probably right.

I was feeling anxious as I walked up the path but had no idea why, maybe because this was the first time I'd seen my family in a while. So much had happened since then. My Dad was in the front room watching a game on TV so after saying hello I went through to the dining room to find my mother and Grandmother bringing things through.

"Stephanie get your Dad will you, I'll set out another place"

That done we all sat down to a roast chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy. It was weird really because I'd loved this type of food once upon a time, but now it had no taste to it and seemed stodgy. Maybe it was because I was so used to Ella's cooking and I suppose she made sure that everything was healthy. Once our plates were full there was no conversation, in fact I don't think anyone had said hello to me except for my Dad. I ate what I could but couldn't finish everything on my plate.

"Stephanie, what's wrong with your food?"

"Nothing Mum, it was lovely but I'm full"

"Are you still ill?"

"I'm better than I was"

"What's that Baby girl, you've been ill?"

"Yeah I came down with pneumonia"

"You're better though?"

"Yeah, thanks Grandma"

"I hear Joseph is home this weekend Stephanie"

"I didn't know"

"Well maybe you can come to dinner on Sunday and I can ask him as well"

"No Mum, he's made a new life for himself in New York"

"That's not what I heard. Angie says he's homesick"

"What news do you have Grandma?"

So sue me, I had to get away from the conversation my mother was headed down.

"Quiet really, though some of the women are rabbiting on about going to the mall tomorrow"

"What for?"

"Seems some company's been selling faulty detectors, so we're going to buy some more"

"Mother I've told you it's just a rumor"

"It isn't actually"

"What you heard Steph?"

"The factory that made them have been reported and their carbon monoxide detectors are faulty"

"Oh dear, you need to check ours out Frank"

"Grandma, do you see much of Mrs. Goody?"

"Not really, she's having a hell of a time with that son of hers"

"Why's that?"

"Well he was fine when he got married but that wife of his was a bully. She belittled him so much he started to do bodybuilding, then she kicked him out of their house, so he went back to live with his mother"

"So, bodybuilding, is that why he's giving his mother hell?"

"Seems he's into them drugs that make your muscles bigger, maybe I should get myself some of those?"

"No Grandma, but how do the drugs make him hell?"

"He's fine in the morning when he leaves the house, but he starts downing the drugs when he finishes work so he's real nasty when he comes home. Poor Sheila doesn't know what to do, he goes out every night so angry"

"Are you looking for the son Stephanie?"

"Yeah, he attacked a woman, well several women, so he's FTA now"

"I hope you're not going after him on your own?"

"No mum, I'll have someone with me"

"Is that why there's a black car parked outside?"

"Les drove me here because he didn't think I was well enough to drive"

"I hope you're not hanging around with those thugs"

"They are not thugs Mum"

"No, they're real hot men"

"Mother"

"Especially that Ranger, now he's got "

"Grandma"

"So, I should expect you here more then?"

"Maybe"

"You can come shopping at the mall with me tomorrow"

"Sorry Grandma, but I have to go to a funeral tomorrow"

"I wasn't aware that you knew anyone that had died"

"I didn't know him for long Mum, but he was a kind man"

"Don't tell me he was someone you were chasing, you didn't kill him did you?"

"Mum, of course not"

"Well if you got a better a job at the button factory these things wouldn't happen to you"

As if, hell the trouble so far had nothing to do with my job. I think from her tone it was time to leave so I bent down to pick up my bag.

"You haven't had desert yet"

"I'm not that hungry Mum, I still haven't got my appetite back"

"I'll get you a bag"

"No, it's okay Mum"

I didn't want to offend her but somehow, I think that's just what I'd done, the look on her face confirming it.

"I'll see you on Sunday then"

"No Mum, I'll call and let you know when I have time to come"

I stood up and started for the door seeing the wink that came from my Grandma and the smile from my Dad, what was that all about? My Grandmother walked down the hall with me and was set to continue down the path to see Les but as if she remembered something she stopped and touched my arm.

"She's trying to keep from telling you what to do but she still has her slip ups"

"Thanks Grandma"

"Your Dad and I are on her case, don't you worry"

I walked down to the black SUV and thought about what Grandma had said, dam, I should have asked her what they were doing especially my Dad, I mean he never said much and I couldn't really see him standing up to my Mum. I didn't say anything to Les as I got into the car and I was grateful for the silence as we headed back to Rangeman.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

SPOV

I'd made sure my alarm woke me early, but still cursed when it went off, I had to get ready and then get through this funeral today, not something I was looking forward to. I showered and put on a robe deciding to get some breakfast first and avoid any stupid spills on my clothes. I'd seen Ella last night and could tell that she was disappointed that I wasn't staying on seven, but there was no way I could explain it to her, so I made the excuse that there were other people on four so I didn't feel quite so alone. I also asked her if she would continue with the type of breakfast she normally gave Ranger, minus the tasteless cereal he ate. So I was sat down eating an omelet, which I have to say tasted delicious. Why I had been so averse to eating something like this I had no idea.

Once tidied away I changed into dark grey trousers, cream blouse and the matching jacket. I had my watch on and my bag in my hand when I suddenly thought of Emci, I hadn't heard anything from her in days and was actually beginning to worry about her. A scan on the burner phone showed no number to call, in fact I couldn't remember seeing a number and there was no record of the previous messages or calls either. I couldn't remember clearing them from the phone. With little time left to start messing about with the phone I slipped it into my bag and headed for the garage to meet up with Les.

As I left the elevator, I'm sure my mouth was open, yikes, so many men in black, but not their usual uniform of cargos and T-shirts They were wearing suits, suits that had obviously been made for them because they fit them all so well. My next "Oh' came with a frown as I realized just how many men were stood there, did there have to be so many, hell at this rate we'd fill the church. Tank came toward me and actually smiled, hell I wonder if it came with the suit.

"Some will be inside, some outside and some covering the roads to and from the church"

"You think there'll be trouble?"

"I hope not, but I aint taking any chances, Ranger would kill me if something happened to you"

That was an interesting comment to make, why would he be so mad at Tank, I mean half the time it was me responsible for any trouble I got myself into, maybe something to think about later.

Tank drove with Les in the front and me in the back, it was an interesting drive moving from the busy streets of Trenton onto the quieter roads that passed by fields and trees. It made me think of the house where Buckley had found me, wondering where it was because I'd not really taken a lot of notice as to where that house had been. Hell, I don't think I'd even recognize it from the outside. I did know that I was just glad to be out and away from Rangeman even if it was to attend this funeral. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone and I realized it was the burner phone so quickly got it from my bag seeing a new message.

"Are you better?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"Around"

"Are you safe?"

"Yes I am. Where are you?"

"A friend died, his funeral"

"Do you have that man with you?"

"No he had to go out of the country"

"When is he returning?"

"I don't know, it could be a long time, I just want him home and safe"

"Stay strong"

That was the last message, which was strange, why did she want to know if Ranger was with me, or when he would be coming home. Oh shit, I really hoped that Emci was a friend and not someone who was working with the men who had hurt me. Surely, she couldn't be an enemy, could she?

I was brought out of my musings when the car turned and then pulled into the car park by the side of the church. I placed the phone inside my bag and started to look more closely at the church. It was a lovely building, with wooden doors underneath a clock tower and a large window to the side. The building looked to be built from red brick with a slate roof. The graveyard was to the side of the church and there was evidence of a grave having been dug, probably waiting for Buckley.

Tank opened my door and helped me out as the doors to the church opened and a man stepped up to us. He was older than I thought he'd be, maybe well into his sixties with receding white hair and a kindly face. He was wearing the robes of his office and with a gesture of his hand invited us into the church. He wore a simple black robe over a white shirt and black tie, black shoes showing beneath the robe.

"Miss Plum, the service we discussed is due to start at 11am. I knew Adrian well, he loved this church, it's actually older than it looks. Unfortunately, I haven't seen him since his parents died though I hear he came often to visit with them. He was a lovely man, a bit eccentric but was blessed with so much humanity. Thank you for helping with the last part of his journey"

As we moved to the front of the church, I took hold of Les's hand and gripped it tightly. I knew I was hopeless at funerals and really wished that Ranger could have been here, he knew just what to say and do to comfort me. Being sat at the front I had no idea who else had come in and I really didn't want to turn around and look. I knew there was a camera somewhere, I'd actually been mortified when Les had told me he'd been out and hidden one.

As the service started and the priest went through the service I concentrated on the coffin and the images of the man when he'd been alive. I pictured him in my mind as I'd first seen him on that morning at his house, his white wispy hair tied back in a ponytail and metal-framed glasses that were almost at the end of his nose. His eyes had been a smoky grey; they were eyes that made you want to trust him, gentle and caring with lines of age around them. Whilst he wasn't tall his sense of dress made him stand out. He'd been wearing light brown trousers with a yellow shirt, but it was the tartan waistcoat and bright red dickie bow tie that had made him unique. In fact, now as I pictured him, he was in the same clothes when he found me but with the addition of a dark brown herring bow jacket. It was his eyes that stayed with me though, as he died in my arms, the same grey but with his death the sparkle and light had disappeared.

I jolted as Les stood me up, slightly disorientated and allowed him to guide me from the church, following the coffin out of a side door and into the graveyard. As I looked around there were more people here than I realized and as to where the Merry Men had gone, I had no idea, I couldn't immediately see them. Most of the people that were stood with me were quite old and as couples, I didn't think any of these people would harm anyone; they were here for Adrian Buckley. As the priest finished, I threw a white rose onto the coffin and started to walk away, I felt totally numb inside, the tears threatening to erupt but I had to stay strong.

As we came toward the front of the church a man stepped in front of me, an older man smartly dressed in an expensive suit. Les stayed by my side and Tank was stood behind me but this man didn't seem to notice them or at least he never reacted to them.

"Miss Plum, may I take this opportunity to thank you for arranging this funeral for Adrian, I have known him for many years. I was sorry to hear of his death"

As he stepped away to turn, I stepped forward, much to Les's shock.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Gauge, William Gauge"

He turned then and walked over to the road as a large black sedan pulled up, a man got out of the car opening the door for Gauge and then they were gone. I simply stood there watching as he left, for some reason I felt the man who had spoken to me seemed genuine with the few words he had spoken. His photo I'd seen didn't look anything like him, well yes it was the same person, but he seemed to have aged quickly. Gone was the dark hair replaced with streaks of grey and his eyes didn't hold the intensity they'd once had. I'd expected him to be taller and have a physical presence about him. The man I'd just spoken to seemed to have lost any charisma and dare I say it he seemed sad.

A touch at my elbow from Les had me moving forward toward our car and all too soon we were heading back down the country roads.

The journey back to Rangeman was uneventful and quiet. I didn't know how to feel but as soon as we entered the garage and stopped, I knew I needed to be by myself and for some stupid reason I ended up in the apartment on seven. As I crawled onto the bed the floodgates opened, and the crying and sobs broke free. I didn't care that I was still dressed in my clothes. I felt so broken and guilty for what had happened to Buckley, he should be alive now and it was all my fault that he was dead. I was aware of the feel of arms come around me and being held, but I couldn't really equate that to how I was feeling, it was almost as if my mind was separated from my body. That's how I felt until the sobs started to die down and the stupid hiccups started. Bobby was there, trying so hard to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it"

"You did really well today, holding yourself together. You needed to cry so don't apologize"

"He died because of me, he shouldn't have helped me escape or stood in front of me"

"Steph don't blame yourself, someone else was responsible, someone else was after him"

I know I was shaking now and wasn't really listening, but I felt the small prick in my arm.

"Sleep now, everything will seem so much better in the morning"

I felt like screaming at Bobby for doing that but as a warm feeling drifted through me I hadn't the energy to shout at him, instead I felt myself drift into sleep.

"What did you give her in the end?"

"A very mild sedative, she was inconsolable, I don't think she knew I was there for a long time"

"How long will she sleep for"

"It wasn't that strong, just something to help her relax, once asleep I would hope she'll sleep through the night"

I could hear the voices coming through the door, I knew it wasn't morning yet because there was no light coming in through the blinds, so Bobby had been wrong to think it would be morning when I woke. I needed the bathroom, which is why I probably woke up, so I carefully moved to sit up. I felt tired but that was all, I did feel calmer and less like crying but I still felt so saddened by what had happened. I moved into the bathroom and undressed and then threw on a robe because I'd come to a decision, he would not have died in vain. I would find out what the hell was going on and who was responsible for his death. I sure shocked Bobby and Les when I walked out into the living area, they were both sat back on the couch, legs stretched out in front of them and heads resting on the back cushion. They just looked at me and then at each other before standing up and coming toward me. I looked at my watch seeing that it was only 5 in the morning, okay it was the start of the day for Ranger but not for me, and that made me think of Ranger and where he might be, and if he was safe.

"Beautiful are you going back to bed?"

"No, I'm up now"

"I'm sorry Steph but I had to give you something to help calm you down"

"It's okay Bobby, I didn't realize just how upset I was"

Yeah that shocked him but just to keep him on his toes I added.

"But don't you dare jab a needle in me again"

I saw them smile as I headed into the kitchen, I felt really hungry.

"Beautiful how about I ask Ella for a full breakfast, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday"

"That sounds good, but will Ella be up?"

"Yes"

As we all sat down to breakfast, I couldn't believe what Ella had provided for us and at such short notice. There was bacon, okay turkey bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and even pancakes all spread out on the table. I had some of everything which was a good job because between them Les and Bobby finished off the rest.

"What are your plans for today"

"Catch Goody as he leaves his mother's house"

Les almost choked on his food as I said that.

"Why then?"

"He's into some sort of drug that he's using thinking it helps the body building, but he's calm and quiet in the morning"

"Okay, what time you looking at?"

"Road trip starts at 8 o'clock"

"I'll get a team together and meet you in the garage at 7.30"

Well that seemed easy, I was expecting Les to argue against that idea.

I was waiting lent against an SUV when Les came down into the garage, followed by Cal and Tank. Yeah, I suppose if they thought they were bringing in a body builder then Tank and Cal would certainly be the men to have with you. I was dressed in my Rangeman uniform with a black wind breaker over the top.

I had the papers for Goody, my stun gun, though I doubted that would affect him, my cuffs were in, but I doubted they would go around his wrists, so maybe Cal and Tank would be the only solution. I just hoped nobody got hurt. Using two cars we soon arrived at the address and by 7.45 we were parked outside the Goody house, all seemed quiet, the drapes were pulled back so that was a good sign that people were up.

Les insisted that he went to the door with Cal and that I stayed out of the way, I had no problem with that, so sat on the wall by the sidewalk and waited. Les took a few minutes waiting at the door before he knocked, probably waiting for Tank to confirm he was at the back, and then I heard Les talking to Mrs. Goody. A large shadow passed over me and to be honest I didn't know what to do when I looked up and saw the large bulky body of Shamus Goody sit down next to me; okay I admit I froze. I turned to look at him, noting his leg was squished up against me, not really giving me enough room to maneuver out between him and the gate post, so I did what I usually do, I started to talk.

"Hi Shamus, how's it going?"

He shrugged and looked down at me, hell he looked so miserable. His face was slightly grey so I guess he wasn't feeling too well either. In fact his whole body seemed to sag.

"I don't know what to do"

"With your life or now?"

I really hoped he wasn't feeling like beating me up like his MO suggested he could do.

"My life, I hate it, I hate what I've become. In the morning I feel so lethargic and down so I take something at the end of the day. It makes me feel invigorated, like I could conquer the world"

"Taking the drugs will only make it worse, the crash in the mornings is getting worse isn't it?"

"I suppose, I wanted to prove to Linda that I could be the man she wanted"

"Sometimes you need to find someone who loves you for who you are Shamus. Trying to change just breaks you apart"

"I know. I think I recognize you, you live local don't you?"

"My parents live a couple of blocks away"

"My Ma, I'm hurting my Ma"

"So do the right thing Shamus, for her and for you"

"How?"

"You know you did some bad things to some woman don't you?"

"Yeah, I got so mad with them when they said they didn't like me"

"Well maybe you need to focus on the inside and forget about the looks"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Come with me to the station and get a good lawyer. I'm sure stopping the drugs will be hard but maybe the lawyer can use the effect they had on you to lessen the charge and if you show you can stop the dependency there'll be people to help you"

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do"

"Okay"

Wow did he just agree to come with me? I wiggled to be able to stand up and saw that he was doing the same. I noticed Les and Cal watching from a distance, sure they were ready to charge in if they felt he was a danger to me, but bless him, he calmly followed me to the car. When I opened the door, he got into the back seat, and just sat there staring in front of him. I felt a grip on my arm and turned to see Les.

"Tank and Hal will ride with him, we'll meet them at the station"

I smiled at Tank who was just sat in the driver's seat shaking his head and then got in with Les for the ride to the station. Les didn't say anything at all on the ride over, strange really because normally he would have some funny comment to make.

Once we'd parked by the station entrance I went over to Tank's car as it stopped, thinking that Shamus might be better if he thought it was me taking him in. What I didn't count on was having Tank in front, Cal behind and Les on the other side of Shamus, but it seemed to be working so in formation we walked into the station. Once inside the door they seemed to disappear into the woodwork, which to some extent I appreciated. I knew people were watching me as I tried to cuff Shamus to the bench, whether they were waiting for Shamus to suddenly go mad I wasn't too sure, but Eddie came over and helped me out by handing me some cuffs that were extra-large.

"Shit Steph how did you manage that?"

"Easy, I just talked to him and he agreed to come in"

"What, no extra help from the Rangemen, or maybe some sedative?"

"No just little old me"

With the receipt in my pocket I headed back outside to find all three Rangemen lent against the car. Shit, were they annoyed at me, should I have left Shamus to them to deal with?

"Beautiful you scared the crap out of us"

"I'm sorry"

"Hell Little Girl, I aint seen nothing like that before"

"Steph you did good, you avoided a confrontation or him getting mad at you"

"You're not annoyed with me?"

"Hell no, you have a way about you that just seemed to calm him"

"Yeah well I've learned it's not always about being physical or forceful, sometimes the skips just need to know someone is prepared to listen to them and maybe understand them"

"Good job Beautiful, maybe you can work with me on some of our skips, you know work out how best to find them, where and when?"

"Sure"

Did I see some looks between them, I wasn't sure but shaking it off went to get in the car with Les. As we drove Les was more talkative telling me about some of the captures they'd done where the skip was as big as Shamus. Some of the stories were funny, especially when I tried to imagine Cal and Les being pulled along the floor of a garage workshop holding on to the skips legs and how he'd thrown oil all over them. It made me happy to think I wasn't the only one to get covered in unmentionable fluids.

I was surprised when we parked in the garage to see Hector waiting for us but didn't manage to hear what he said to Les, fortunately Les was eager to share and even came up with a suggestion.

"Hector downloaded the video from the funeral, maybe you can watch it and see what you can make from it?"

"Yeah, I can do that"

So here I was sat with my laptop in what was quickly becoming my workroom. Just as I'd managed to boot up the laptop and find the video Les burst through the door.

"Steph we've got multiple alerts going off, most of us are heading out so please stay in the building"

I looked up with surprise, wondering what the hell was happening for that to happen and just prayed it wasn't a fault in the systems again. I began to feel really nervous and I don't know why I did it, it wasn't something I would normally do because I trusted Hector's systems, but I uploaded the video onto my laptop and named the file "Alphabet". You may wonder how that name came into my mind, but I didn't want to use the name "Funeral" or "Buckley" and seeing as Buckley's full name started with an A followed by B that was the first word that came into my head.

Once the upload had finished, I went into the file that was now on my laptop and started to watch it. As the scene unfolded, I didn't want to see me and how I had looked, I wanted to find that man, Gauge, to see if he'd come with someone else or talked to anyone. It took watching the whole thing through to nearly the end when I caught him at the back of the church. I wasn't sure if he'd just arrived or been stood at the back beyond the range of the camera. I slowed down the scene and then saw that he was talking to someone, come on turn around so I can see who you are. I froze the frame the second the man turned around and looked at his face. I didn't know who he was, but I had an inkling that I did recognize him, but I had no clue where from.

Slightly frustrated I closed down the program and shut down my laptop, thinking maybe I could look again later I put the laptop in the side pocket of my shoulder bag. I suddenly felt really tired probably because I wasn't used to getting up so early. I decided a nap was probably the way to go and then maybe when I woke up Les could tell me what all the fuss had been about earlier. As I went out onto the corridor it suddenly struck me how quiet it really was as I headed toward the stairwell door.

Before I reached it, the door opened, and a man came out and looked right at me. Shit, that was the man at the church talking to Gauge and he was dressed in a Rangeman uniform.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

SPOV

He must have seen the look of recognition on my face and as he started to come toward me, I turned and made for the elevator. As the doors opened, I stepped in and hit the fob to take me up to seven, then stopped and thought about it. I was starting to panic and over think, was seven safe, could he get in there? As soon as I reached seven, I hit the fob to make the elevator descend to the ground floor hoping the man would use the stairs and would be too late to realize his mistake. Once at ground level, peeking around the corner I walked past the reception desk and out onto the street. Of course, no one stopped me, the man behind the desk probably hadn't a clue who I was.

So now I was once again out on the streets trying to think of where to go. Did I press my panic button or not, did I get rid of my trackers or not? If this man worked at Rangeman could he use them to find me before anyone realized I was gone. Shit, what the hell should I do? I mean if any of the men I knew had been there I would have gone to them, surely, they would know that.

By the time I'd finished my musings and just walking aimlessly, or so I thought, I'd actually ended up at the back of my building. Hell, it seemed an age since I'd been here, in fact the last time I'd been here was when those men had ambushed me after I'd buried Rex. The beginning of a plan started to form in my head, so I took the stairs up to my floor and went into the apartment. I didn't want to be here too long, for all I knew there were already people after me. I tried to ignore the state of the place, though it did look as though someone had done one hell of a job ransacking the place.

I took my watch off and went through my bag taking anything that could be a tracker and threw everything on the bed. I debated using my burn phone to call Les but decided to try later, after all I had no idea who that man had been. I grabbed some cat boots and a warm jacket out of the closet, a few items that might be handy and some beer from the fridge and then made for the stairs. I just hoped that Dillon was in, I mean he usually was. So here I was stood nervously knocking on his door. As he answered I saw his eyes fall to the beer.

"Steph, you got a problem with the apartment?"

"Dillon, I really need to come in"

He swung open the door allowing me in then closed it behind me, though he was still eyeing the beer suspiciously. You see here's the thing, I know, and he knows that I only give him beer when I needed a repair doing. As my breathing started to calm down, I was almost having second thoughts about this.

"Dillon, I think someone may be following me"

Not a lie, but not quite the truth, I took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I think one of Ranger's men may not be who he says he is"

"Those men in black?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know which one?"

"I know what he looks like but not his name"

Then I realized I could show Dillon what he looked like, so immediately pulled out my laptop and switched it on. Now I may not be that computer savvy, but I did know that when a computer was hooked up to the Wi fi it could be tracked. Well that was what I was telling myself, so in settings I set the laptop to airplane mode and then I opened the video file and fast-forwarded it to where I'd seen the man talking to Gauge.

"That's him"

He looked just like any other Merry Man, dressed in a black suit, but maybe his physique wasn't as good. I had no idea on height, maybe taller than me with brown wavy hair that touched his collar and good bone structure making him more good looking than a first look would say.

"So you want to stay here?"

"Just until I know they've gone or someone I trust turns up"

"Sure, you bring the beer"

The thing about Dillon's place that not many people knew was that he actually had windows just below ground level so I would be able to keep an eye on the car park. I was really worried that no one would turn up, yet at the same time really worried that they might so as I stood drinking my beer from the bottle I was hopping from foot to foot. I watched as a dark grey car came into the car park, and as two men got out. One I recognized as the Rangeman from the video, but I had no idea who the other one was, though the lighting wasn't the best out there. They stood not far from the window and I watched as the Rangeman took out his phone and made a call.

Shit, shit, shit I said as a ringing came from my bag, I had screwed up, I had totally forgotten about someone tracking my phone. Dillon took the phone from my bag and looked at the home screen.

"Unknown number"

"Don't answer it, oh god Dillon they'll find me"

"How?"

"They can track my phone"

"Like super spies do on the TV?"

"Yes"

"I've got an idea"

He pushed past me and looked through the window where I'd been stood and quietly opened it. We watched as the two men started to walk into the building and then as soon as they were out of sight Dillon looked at me with a smile and with a flick of his wrist he sent the phone skittering across the car park.

"Why did you do that?"

"They'll think you ran out of the building and dropped it"

Okay maybe that could work, but what now?

"I'm gonna head up the stairs and make out I'm checking for something in the storeroom on your floor"

"Dillon, you can't, they might hurt you"

I watched as he paled slightly, yeah Dillon knew what the crazies who came after me were capable of.

"Any other ideas then?

"Is there another way out of here?"

"Yeah, the steps at the side of the building"

Would that work, could I avoid them seeing me or following me? I just didn't know what to do. I could see Dillon was getting as worried as me, hell I shouldn't have come down here, what if they did something to Dillon? The look on Dillon's face changed and he spoke quickly and quietly to me.

"We'll both go"

"What you as well?"

"Yeah, I've got an idea. Put your boots and coat on, here use this hat to cover your hair"

I did as he said and as I tucked my hair up into the baseball cap, I looked in the mirror, maybe I could pass as a young man. I slung my bag over my head, so the bag was at my front and then followed Dillon. He was actually wearing similar clothes to me. Black boots, but black jeans and an olive looking coat to my dark brown one. We both had caps on so maybe this could work. I watched as he made a phone call and then we made our way to the door that would lead up onto the side street.

"Two minutes"

Two minutes, why two minutes? I heard why before I could see anything. As Dillon pulled the door open slightly, I saw a group of men walking and talking loudly on the sidewalk heading our way. As they passed the top of the stairs they stopped and two of the men took out cigarettes and started to light them.

That apparently was our cue. Dillon pushed me out with him as he closed the door and we were suddenly in the center of the group walking down the street. Wow he was a genius to come up with that idea. I so desperately wanted to turn around and see if we'd been spotted and I think Dillon maybe read my mind because he suddenly put his arm through mine making me walk slightly faster.

"Don't look, 'cos if they are following, they'll definitely spot you"

I had no idea where we were going, only that we seemed to walk forever and then taking a left I was suddenly in the darkness of a really seedy bar packed with men watching a ball game. It was noisy with them shouting at each move the players made, bottles hitting the tables. I was stood close to Dillon because I felt really uneasy being in here. I heard Dillon as he whispered in my ear.

"See that door Steph?"

"The one at the back?"

"Yeah, in a minute a few of us are going to run out of it and split up, just keep running girl and find somewhere safe to hide"

The minute came and all hell broke loose as bottles of beer started spiraling across the room and loud voices followed. As you can imagine with these men being half drunk and someone throwing comments about their beloved team a brawl started that just escalated. I held onto Dillon as we pushed our way to the door, avoiding a fist but getting hit with a bottle of beer. As we pushed our way outside, I noticed three other men who'd been with us on the walk and then everyone was running as the sound of sirens punctuated the air.

I ran down the alley, across a road and into another alley before stopping. Leaning against the wall to try and get my breath back, to slow down my breathing. Did I look back to where I had come from or find somewhere better to hide before doing that? Keep moving, the voice in my head told me, so that's what I did, dodging from shadow to shadow and behind dumpsters until I couldn't go any further. Squatting down, my back to a wall I fell apart, the tears welling up inside of me until I just had to let them out, pushing my hand against my mouth to stop any sound escaping. I don't know how long I stayed there for but as the tears slowed down, I knew what I needed to do.

I dug through my bag for the burn phone. I had no idea if my other phone had got broken when Dillon threw it into the carpark. As the phone came into my hand I breathed out a sigh of relief. I could talk to Les, he'd know what to do. I kept hitting the power button in desperation until I finally admitted it was dead. Now what, where could I go? Then an idea came into my head, yeah that's what I'd do.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

RPOV

The meeting with the Colonel was short and to the point, a man named Dolfo Serrano was wanted alive and brought back into the States. I'd come across Serrano before when a previous mission was to take out a group that had emerged down in Venezuela. The group had decided that Colombia was getting too difficult for them to do business in, what with the established cartels and the Colombian army, plus it was somewhere we were often sent into to help the Colombia Government get some control. Serrano had been one of the men rising up the ranks and had been travelling when we'd made the strike. Yeah we didn't get all of them but we put that little operation out of business.

Now though it appeared that Serrano was making his presence known in Venezuela and not in a good way. The problem was that the intel was poor, so it wasn't just me sat at the table listening to the Colonel give his report. We were two three men teams and each team would take a different geographical area to hunt for the man. He was a ghost, so they'd brought in myself and another Major called Crack, both of us specializing in tracking and finding people. Serrano was taking full advantage of the problems hitting the country and that all happened as a result from an economic war and falling oil prices, international sanctions, and the country's business elite; in other words, years of economic mismanagement, and corruption. He had tapped into the oldest resources in history, drugs, weapons and people. The people he couldn't sell on or didn't kill, in other words the young men, he turned into his own private army, but he was terrorizing a lot of people in the villages and it needed to stop.

I was to be based in the north of the country as that was where the original group had been based so I was familiar with the territory and maybe there could still be sources of information I'd used before still in existence. Crack would cover the southern area, so as we read through the information already known, I pulled together the two other men to join me. I sighed as I gathered the papers in front of me, shit this could be a long-haul mission, it could take months to find the man and then longer to formulate a plan to capture him and for once I really didn't want to be doing this.

I had Ash with me, though I'd worked with him before he hadn't been with me when I'd been down in Venezuela. The reason for him being with me, I had no idea, but was sure to find out soon enough. The other man, Zeph, was unknown to me, I'd heard of him and knew he was an excellent fighter and shooter, that went without saying as anyone on these missions had to be, but he specialized in explosives and transport. He could fly any machine in the air and probably most on the ground. The team with Crack didn't concern me so I didn't waste any time finding out about them.

By 0800 we were on board a helicopter with a drop off point north of a place called Mijagual. My team would head into the town while Crack would head south. The fact that we were being dropped off in the middle of the day didn't worry me, I knew some of the people in Mijagual and knew of their dislike for organized crime and the trouble and strife it brought to their lives. After all they'd already lived through one tyrant so I was sure they would help us rid them of another. I knew of an abandoned building we could use as a base for a few days so set a course and with our backpacks on we headed for there. It wasn't much by modern standards, but it was well hidden within an area of trees close to rocky outcrops that we could use for surveillance.

Once there we changed into clothes that would blend in, old jeans, dirty T-shirts and checked shirts, then assuring we were fully armed followed a small creek to get into the village. The creek kept us away from any roads and held some cover. I soon found out the talent that had earmarked Ash for this team, as he brought from his bag a small handset that started to display our exact position against what looked like a realistic satellite image.

"Real time satellite display, not the stupid images you used to get"

"So if a car drove past we'd see it?"

"Yeah right, not quite, but I'm working on it"

"What are you hooking into?"

"Anything I can without them finding out"

"So you brought electronic gismos?"

"You never know when they'll come in handy. If Serrano makes a phone call, I could find him"

That was an interesting idea, I mean I knew that triangulation based on cell tower signal strength was reasonably reliable and a lot of newer phones had GPS that relied on at least 12 satellites but those could only locate the phone if you had its number.

"Oh no Ranger, I have a program set up that if he speaks on any phone, I can locate him"

"You mean using a voice print?"

"Yeah"

"So why haven't you been able to locate him yet?"

"He doesn't talk on the phone, his henchmen or soldiers tend to do that"

Shit that would have made this job so much easier and quicker to do.

"Hey, I have no intention of spending any more time than I have to in this damn country"

I could certainly agree with that sentiment.

By now we'd reached the edge of the village, but we needed to scout it out first to make sure nothing had changed. We each attached mics and buds and separated, still using the creek but at different locations. As the creek wound around the village, between us we had everywhere covered. We spent a couple of hours doing this, surveillance was a necessity, but as I sat and watched I couldn't help but think of Steph and how much she hated doing surveillance. A night with her in a car was amusing, she couldn't sit still for five minutes always fidgeting or changing positions and then there was the constant need she had to talk. I probably learned more about her on nights like that. I was actually wondering what she was doing right now, she'd love that it was same time here as where she was because she could never understand the fact that as you travelled around the world the time would be different.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ash reporting in. So far, we'd only seen a handful of older women out and about, tending to livestock, collecting water and very young children playing. I decided that it was probably time to go pay an old friend a visit, the sky was darkening so would give us cover as we moved through the streets to her house.

I didn't want to frighten Greik, she was a woman in her sixties who had been born and raised here in Mijagual. She was a proud woman, stubborn but resilient and had a deep seated loyalty to her countries traditions and the way of life that her family had forged here. I knocked on the wooden door hearing voices coming from inside, Ash and Zeph were stood out of sight, keeping watch but also knowing that they would need to be accepted by the woman of the house before they could enter. As the door opened, I recognized Greik stood there and smiled at her before she literally threw herself at me.

"I knew you would come, I prayed to my Saint for you, and here you are. Come in, come in"

"Greik I have two men with me, let me introduce you to them"

I saw her face show some fear at that and how she eyed up Ash as he stood there. Zeph didn't get much of a look, probably because he was dark skinned and dark haired like me, similar to the look of the locals.

Once they seemed to pass her scrutiny, she opened the door further to invite us in. I was surprised that there were only two other women inside, and both looked to be older than Greik.

"What happened Greik?"

"They came to the village, just as they had done before. The young men they took but not before they killed some of the elders"

"All of them?"

"No we managed to get a lot of the women and the elder men to somewhere safe"

"Clau?"

I didn't want to ask but knew that I had to. Clau had been Greik's Granddaughter, hell she'd only be about sixteen now, she was a quiet but beautiful child, and so full of grace.

"He has her"

"Who Greik?"

"That bastard, Serrano"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, but he gave me a phone and told me I could talk with her"

"I don't understand Greik, why has he kept her?"

Shit she was just a child; she didn't deserve to be used by a man like that.

"He say he no harm her if I deliver the other women to him"

"When was this?"

"Two days ago"

Ash obviously had an idea because he stepped to Greik, and give her credit she stood tall

and stared up at him.

"If I can record Clau's voice when you talk to her, then I can find her for you"

Greik tuned to me her face frowning at me.

"Is that true, he can do that?"

"Si"

"I phone her"

I watched as Ash pulled out his equipment, not a lot considering what it could do, and then he connected it to the old phone that Greik brought out. Ash handed her the phone back and nodded his head, it was time for Greik to do her part in this.

"Greik be careful what you say and to find where she is you'll need to call again"

"When, when do I call her again?"

I looked at Ash who just raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Anytime you want, once the voice is recorded it's ready to go"

Greik sat down and took in a deep breath before pushing the button that would connect her to her Granddaughter. What I couldn't understand was how this would play out, would Serrano be there, telling her what to say or would he take a chance and speak directly to Greik.

"Clau, are you okay?"

"Soon my child"

"I am well, has he hurt you?"

"Good, what is he telling you to say?"

"I will speak with you soon"

I watched as tears came to her eyes, did it have anything to do with how she was coping or with something that had been said?

"Greik?"

"He knows where the others are, and he said when he has them, he will make me pay through her"

"Shit"

We were no nearer in finding Serrano and if what Clau had said was true then he was on the move again, the only chance we had was to go to where the other women were hidden and then track where they took them, as long as they led us back to Serrano and didn't take them for transport we still had a chance.

"Err, Ranger"

"What?"

"I have a location for Clau"

"How, I thought you had to wait for her voice on a phone, has she called someone else?"

"No, that's not what I'm seeing"

"So what are you seeing?"

"Just look at the location I have will you"

I looked at the place that was indicated on the map and realized that it wasn't that far away from here.

"It's Col Mijagoal, it's a new development that was built not that far from here, there were small houses built there and a large house that overlooks them. The last time I was here it was deserted"

Greik took my hand in her hers and looked into my face, tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"You have to go, you have to find Clau"

I looked at Zeph and Ash, would it be possible to get Clau out of there and possibly get to Serrano as well?

"Ranger if we save the girl he runs"

"I know, but we can always find him again, we can't save Clau again"

I took the pad from Ash and studied where the location was exactly, maybe we could do this. Clau was in what must have been one of the houses and I'm sure if Serrano was there, he would be in the large house.

"Okay let's plan this out"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

RPOV

Two hours later we were watching the location where we thought Clau was being held, it was the early hours of the morning, so the darkness suited us fine. Greik had given us lots of information about the place, she'd played here as a child after it had been built and abandoned. No one went close to it now, old superstitions and stories of hauntings kept everyone away. Trying to stop Greik from coming with us took a lot of persuasion but she was adamant she would go to where the others were or with us. I didn't want her to do either, but I knew she would do what she believed to be best.

As we watched the area, we actually hoped that most of the soldiers would leave the place to go to where the other villagers were hidden, and we weren't disappointed. We watched as a procession of trucks left passing the small houses and leaving only a few men on guard. That was our cue to start our plan. I watched as Ash left his post, maneuvering down the hillside and as he went to the back window of one of the small houses where we thought Clau was. Zeph and I made our way down to the larger house. Zeph went to the right as I headed to the back, I had fifteen minutes to find Serrano before Zeph started the fireworks.

The downstairs of the house was in darkness as I opened the back door, okay it was locked but nothing too difficult. I made my way quietly from the kitchen toward the front, seeing only one guard on the inside of the front door. I didn't want to kill the soldier, hell he hardly looked old enough to be shaving so instead of using a knife I aimed a gun at him, the fast-acting tranquilizer floored him in seconds, but I waited, constantly watching for any movement. When I was sure that the area was clear I made for the stairs and keeping the wall to my back and vision alert I started the walk up to the next floor, stopping, as my head came level to the first floor landing.

Only one guard again, was Serrano so sure of himself that he didn't think someone would come after him? I fired the dart, but this time moved quickly catching the falling soldier and letting him fall silently to the ground. I listened at the door and could hear some kind of music playing, but I wasn't so sure of going in through this door, my instincts were telling me this didn't feel right. I went to the next door down the hall and entered a room. It was a bedroom, very ornately decorated but there was a coat of dust over everything. A door led to the side that I assumed was the bathroom, another job for the tool kit. Then after I had made sure it was empty, I walked into a gaudy bathroom. I was pleased to find that my thinking had been right in assuming this was an adjoining bathroom between the room I had just come through and the room where I hoped Serrano was.

The door into his room was slightly open and it gave me a view through the gap into the bedroom. I was right, the bedroom door was rigged with sensors and light beams; one break of the beam of light and no doubt there'd be guns firing at it. I looked up and saw the gun high on a beam, certainly high-tech stuff for Serrano. I checked the room very carefully for more traps, a rug could contain a pressure sensor and the mirror could have motion detectors. As I looked further around, I saw Serrano stood looking out of the window, obviously watching as his soldiers left. There was an open laptop sat in front of him on the desk displaying a visual from a camera I assume was with them. With nothing else to concern me I aimed the gun at him and then stopped. There was a reflection that seemed to be coming from behind him and that's when I realized there was a glass partition between him and me. Shit, where the hell was the control for that? Probably the computer operated it, but that meant I wouldn't be able to get past it.

I just hoped that the fireworks Zeph had planned included cutting the power. A look at my watch had me bending down and waiting. I heard and felt the first blast as it shook the building. Serrano clutched at the table and started to look around and I could see the panic on his face. He still didn't talk to anyone and the dam laptop was still working, it was probably running on its own batteries. As he switched views to other cameras the picture began to waiver until all that was there was a blank screen, causing him to panic again and start jabbing at the keyboard.

The glass doors slid apart, the sound shocking Serrano and as he turned to look, I took the opportunity and fired two darts into his chest, watching as he collapsed to the floor. Not trusting that all the sensors were dead I moved cautiously across the room, uncovering the wires below the rug and stepping around the sensor. I used a gas can as I progressed illuminating red infrared beams and stepped over them. Once at the prone body of Serrano I zip tied his wrists and ankles rolled him into a black body bag and hoisted him up onto my shoulders.

Negotiating back past the booby traps and through the bathroom I was soon at the top of the stairs, again being aware of my surroundings to ensure no guards had come inside. The way back down the stairs was easy enough and once down I used my mic to call in to Zeph.

"In the bag"

"Out front"

The front door was open, I presume courtesy of Zeph with two dead guards laid on the porch so walking around them I threw the body bag into the trunk of the car, slamming it down before getting in next to Zeph. It was an old car, possibly a Chevy that looked and sounded as though it had been "Souped-up" and possibly one of Serrano's.

"Ash?"

"Waiting at the road"

As we drove quickly away from the house a large explosion engulfed the building behind us sending debris high up into the sky, Zeph just smiled as he looked through the rearview mirror at his handy work. Ash was waiting as we approached the road holding Clau next to him and once they were both in Zeph floored the accelerator to get us back to Greik.

"Pickup in an hour, same place as drop off"

It didn't give us much time but enough to ensure Greik and Clau were safe and then for us to get to the rendezvous point.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

RPOV

I felt a relief wash over me as we sat in the helicopter watching land and sea pass below us. The fact that we had completed the mission in just three days was utterly amazing. As I looked across to Ash and Zeph I felt a compulsion to ask them something, something that I didn't really do, and it surprised me.

"If either of you two need a job there's one for you at Rangeman"

I knew they sometimes did contract work for some of the alphabet agencies or even on occasion got involved with some of the mercenary units working on government contracts.

"Might take you up on that Ranger"

"What do you reckon Zeph?"

"Beats the shit out of some of the work we've been doing"

"You mean you two knew each other before this job?"

"Yeah, we've worked a lot together"

"Okay, call the office at Trenton and ask for me"

I wasn't sure if they would do it, if they would enjoy the work that we did, but there were contracts we took on for the FBI and Homeland Security and they could certainly manage some of those jobs and they'd get a kick from bringing in some of the FTAs we handled.

Thinking of that made me wonder where Steph was, the funeral was yesterday, I knew how much she hated those things, how emotional she would get. Hell, I wished I'd been able to be with her, to hold her and comfort her. Why I would think that, I had no idea but then the thought of her being in my bed certainly made me glad we were on our way home, a thought I'd never had before, something to think about later.

We handed over Serrano as we landed, I just hoped he would never see the light of day, but now we had the debrief to get through.

"Major are you saying that that your team managed to pinpoint Serrano through the voice of a girl?"

"Yes, Serrano had taken her and was threatening her harm unless her Grandmother revealed the whereabouts of people from her village"

"And you just walked in and captured him?"

"Not quite, I've already told you several times the detail of my entry into the house"

"So, the soldiers who left, where did they go to?"

"I have no idea, but my contact assured me the village people were safe"

"Any ideas what happened to these soldiers?"

"None really. They left to capture the village people, maybe Serrano got some false information on where they were. I assume without Serrano around they'll disband and maybe head from where they came from. A lot of those soldiers were just kids"

"Okay so this contact of yours"

"Colonel I've been through this a dozen times; I will be leaving now"

I stood up from the table barely able to contain my anger, eight hours of this and I was past caring. I had a desperate need to get home, not something that I had ever felt so strongly about until now. My nerves were making me feel on edge and for some reason I suddenly thought of Steph, she needed me, how I knew I had no idea and maybe I was just tense. The look on my face and the way I held my body must have got through to someone but the answer they gave me had me pause as I reflected on its meaning.

"Very well Major, I hope the next mission goes this well, but I will expect you to be more cooperative at the briefing"

Shit did that mean they already had one lined up, had I done myself a disservice by completing this one so quickly and efficiently?

I powered up my phone on the way to the airport, I needed a pickup at the other end and somehow, I had the feeling that any news wasn't going to be good.

"Are you back?"

"Yes Tank"

"So it didn't happen?"

"No, we completed it in record time"

"Hell, you'll need to tell me how you managed that. Debrief over?"

"Yes. Pickup in four hours"

"I'll send Santos"

"Tank"

"Okay, okay. We can't find Steph"

"Since when?"

"20 hours ago"

"How the hell could you lose her?"

"That's the strange part of this whole situation"

"Keep talking"

"We had a good take down in the morning, well Steph did. When we came back to Rangeman she was going to be watching the video from the funeral. You know see if she spotted someone or something. Well the shit hit the fan, we had multiple alerts go off, so I had to deploy most of the men. When we came back, she'd gone, walked out through the lobby"

"Trackers?"

"They're not in the system"

"How the hell can that happen?"

"Mateo reckons that we did have a virus because we lost some files from the system as well"

"The alerts?"

"When we finished chasing our tails there was only one place that showed any evidence of a break in"

"What does Hector say?"

"He's sure there's no virus but can't work out how the alerts went off or how the files were lost"

"The video Steph was watching?"

"One of the files missing"

"So no one had seen it?"

"No, you think she saw something, and it spooked her?"

"Might have, no way to know"

"We've checked the usual places. The trackers and her watch were in her apartment. Strange though, we found her phone out in the carpark"

"Did anyone see her?"

"Well I'd say that guy who works there"

"Dillon?"

"Yeah him, he seemed real evasive when I spoke with him, I think he knows something but is too scared or worried to say what he knows"

"Okay, keep looking, I'll meet with Santos, I might have an idea of where she went"

I knew something was wrong, thank god the mission had turned out as well as it had, hell it could have been weeks before getting back home. As I waited to board yet another army plane, I tried to work out why she'd disappear from Rangeman. She went there when she needed to be somewhere safe, where no one could get to her. She knew the men would keep her safe, protect her, so why run? Unless she thought the danger was inside Rangeman itself, which would be why she'd ditch the trackers and why Dillon wouldn't talk to Tank. Did that mean I had someone inside Rangeman who wanted to hurt her? Shit until I found her, I couldn't be sure, but if what Tank had said about the alarms going off and files being erased and then the fact that her trackers weren't on the system, it all pointed to just that. I had an enemy inside of Rangeman.

I watched as a taxi approached and Ash and Zeph came and joined me to wait for the plane, which had just taxied near to us ready for us to board. I wasn't surprised to see Ash; he'd travelled down with me, but I was to see Zeph. As soon as we'd boarded, the plane taxied to the runway and then we felt the fast acceleration for takeoff. This was a smaller faster plane so hopefully we should be landing sooner than I thought.

"Where you heading for?"

"We thought we'd have a few days to catch up on sleep and then pay you a visit"

I didn't expect that response from them, hell when I'd suggested they came to Rangeman I thought maybe that would be some time in the future, when they'd explored other avenues of work.

"The offer still open Ranger?"

"It is, in fact I may just have a job for the both of you"

Nothing more was said as I started to formulate a plan for my arrival. I sent a message to Santos and then took the opportunity to close my eyes and get some rest. I had a feeling the next few days were going to be stressful. Once the plane had landed, we walked across to the waiting SUV where Santos was lent against the door waiting.

"Mission postponed?"

"Hell no Santos, we're just that good"

"Good to see you Ash, so what the hell is going on?"

"Santos this is Zeph, I want you to take him to Rangeman, keep his back to the cameras and go straight up to seven, fill him in on everything that's happened since that first episode with the missed alarms"

"That why you wanted the Merc?"

"Yeah, I want the men to think I'm back at Rangeman but need time to unwind"

I took the three hoodies that I'd asked Santos to bring with him, passing the black one to Zeph and a beige one to Ash. With the hood up Zeph could pass as me, he was a similar build to me with dark skin and hair.

"Where's the Merc at?"

"Parked just outside of Trenton like you asked"

I handed my phone to Santos as Ash and I got into the back seat and we were soon on our way. I felt a little more relaxed than I had done, for some reason I just knew where Steph might be hiding and that made the turmoil inside of me subside to a manageable level. I could tell Santos was trying to figure out what I was doing so waited patiently knowing he wouldn't be able to keep quiet.

"Ranger, what you up to?"

"I think I know where Steph is"

"Where, we've checked everywhere?"

"Did you check the warehouse?"

"Yes, it was all locked up. I don't have a fob to get in. You think she'd go there?"

"Only one way to find out"

Ash and I were soon in the Merc driving into Trenton, we both had sunglasses on and the caps that were in the car; hopefully no one would recognize me.

"You not going to ask what's going on?"

"Nah, I'll figure it out when you feel ready to tell me. You're still hyper at the minute so once you start to come down then I'll get a clearer idea"

I took a circular route through the back streets and alleys stopping as the double doors opened in the front of the building. Once inside the second doors opened and I drove through parking the car in an empty space. I'd left the fob in this car just in case I decided to pay another visit, not realizing it would be quite so soon. No one knew of its existence and only Santos knew I still owned the building, he said he'd checked here, was I clutching at straws thinking she'd be here?

As we exited the car, I fobbed open the second door that led up and into the lounge area. I went straight through the darkened room heading for the stairs throwing "Stay here" behind me to Ash. Running upstairs, I went into the bedroom hoping against hope to see her asleep on the bed, I felt myself deflate as I walked through the door, finding nothing.

She wasn't here but just as I turned to look into the second bedroom, I heard a scream coming from the lounge downstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time I was soon at the bottom of the stairs and took in the sight before me as I entered the lounge. The couch had been tipped backwards and Ash was low to the ground in front of it, I'd never seen him look so worried before. But it was the sight of Steph that had me drawing in a breath, she was lent against the wall on the other side of the couch, a gun was in her hands as she pointed it toward where Ash was.

Her hands were shaking, and tears were streaming down her face. She looked terrified and I suppose seeing a stranger come in had triggered her reflexes. The small lamp had been switched on, probably Ash's doing but at this moment in time I had to pull Steph from the shocked state she was in. As I carefully moved toward her, I called out her name, "Babe" hoping my voice would do it. Then crouching on one knee beside her my left hand went to the gun pulling her arm down so it pointed to the floor. With my right arm around her I pulled her into my body but her grip on the gun didn't relent.

"Babe, let go of the gun, you're safe"

When there was no response to that I fell back on using her full name.

"Stephanie, let go of the gun"

I knew I'd raised the loudness of my voice but at least she let go of the gun allowing me to engage the safety and slip it into my pocket. Instead of relaxing into me as she normally would she became tenser, if that was possible, and as she looked toward me she began shaking her head and trying to pull away.

"Babe, it's okay"

"No, you can't be here"

"Well I am, so tell me what happened"

I held her tighter as she began to squirm against me, I had no idea why or what she was thinking.

"You shouldn't be here, you'll be annoyed with me, you should be away, you shouldn't have come"

Shit, she thought I'd be annoyed at her, was that because she thought I'd left the job I was on to be here?

"Babe, the job is finished, and I've just got back home. I'm not annoyed at you, why would you think that?"

I felt her relaxing slightly, but she was still so very upset.

"Breathe deeply, follow my breathing"

I said as I turned her cheek onto my chest, relieved when after a few minutes she was starting to calm down.

"You're not annoyed with me?"

"No, I was worried about you"

"A man was here"

"That's Ash and he's a friend"

I felt her breath hitch up again as she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, he scared me when he approached me"

"Babe I'm proud of you for how you reacted, Ash knows better than that"

I heard Ash move and watched as he started to right the couch, but noticed he wasn't holding himself well, in fact he seemed to be stooping.

"Let's sit on the couch and I'll introduce you to him properly"

I lifted her as I stood and sat down on the couch, keeping her close to me because now I had her in my arms, I felt a calmness come over me. Ash pulled up a chair that he must have found and sat opposite us, then held his hand out toward Steph.

"Hi, I'm Ash, I've sometimes worked with Ranger"

Her Burg etiquette kicked in as she took his hand in return.

"Hi, I'm Steph"

"You sure pack a hell of a kick Steph"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I just reacted"

"What happened Ash?"

Because I was curious how Steph had gotten the better of him.

"When you went rushing up the stairs, I bent over to switch the lamp on, I wasn't aware that Steph was on the couch. She stood up on the seat and landed her foot, or maybe her knee in my crotch and then as I fell forward, she must have leaned back too far because the couch tipped over taking her with it"

I watched as he looked at her then smiled.

"You know Steph you are one hell of a lethal weapon"

I saw the start of a smile on her lips and leaned into her to kiss her head, hell that had been a close one for Ash. He wouldn't know of the times she had shot someone when she felt she had no way out and they were threatening to kill her.

"Babe how about you tell us why you're here"

I watched as she bit her lip and as she looked down at her hands, hell she was so open with her emotions sometimes it was as easy as reading a book to know how she felt. But then there were times when she shut right down, I wondered if she knew she was doing it when that happened. I heard her take in a deep breath and then waited patiently as she put her thoughts in order ready to start her story.

"We'd just got back from the station and Hector had uploaded a video onto the server, so I suppose to keep me out the way Les suggested I took a look, see if I recognized anyone or something seemed off"

"What video Babe?"

"Les set up a camera at the church for Buckley's funeral. Anyway, I was watching for Gauge, he turned up at the end and introduced himself to me, and I saw him on the video talking to someone at the back of the church. I didn't know who it was so was going to head down for a rest but when I got onto the corridor outside, the man was there, watching me. He was in a Rangeman uniform, so I panicked, most of the men I knew were out because of the alarms going off"

"Can you describe him?"

"I can show you"

I watched as she reached down into her bag and brought out her laptop, intrigued to know what she was about to show us.

"I don't know why I did it and I know I wouldn't normally do it but I uploaded the video file onto my laptop, I'm sorry I know you don't like people doing that"

"Babe, you did well to do that and I don't mind that you did it"

I watched as she opened the file and swept the mouse over the screen to take the video toward the end and looked in amazement at the face she was showing us.

"Shit"

"Did I do wrong?"

"No Babe, I think maybe he's responsible for the files that went missing and probably set off the alarms as a diversion"

"Who is he?"

"Mateo McGannon, he works with Hector and is a key player in how our systems operate"

"Yeah but Ranger if he's still there then he doesn't know you've found Steph"

I looked at Ash wondering where he was going with that response and then began to wonder if we could maybe flush out what he was up to.

"If Steph stays here, I'll need to get a few things brought in and she'll need someone with her"

"Hey, I'm here, maybe I can do some digging on him. Hell Steph did I hurt you?"

I looked at where his eyes were focused on Steph's shoulder, seeing a damp area on the black T-shirt.

"It's fine, I think it happened when I fell"

"Babe you may have pulled out the stitches, I'll get Bobby to call over and check it out"

"What happened?"

"She was shot"

"Shit, maybe you need to tell me everything from the beginning and then I can get a handle on what the hell is going on"

Good luck with that because I hadn't a clue what connected everything together.

"Okay I'll let Steph do that. I'll order some things to be delivered here, if someone sees you Ash, they'll just see a stranger moving things in. Only four us of know of this place so we'll keep it that way"

"Keys to get in?"

"I'll get you a fob, it opens all the doors and there's a security system that can be used"

"Babe, you okay now?"

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna head back to Rangeman and we'll be back here at 1800hrs"

"Ranger you shouldn't use the computers or Wi-Fi at Rangeman, if this man knows the systems, he'll be watching out for anything out of the ordinary"

Hell, he had made a valid point but if anyone was going to be staying here, they'd need better furniture and probably beds, not forgetting all the accessories that went with those.

"Okay, you order the things we need and use this"

I took a black Amex card from the side of my bag and passed it to Ash.

"Get whatever you need"

"A car?"

"Smart ass"

"I'll leave you the one we came in"

"No Ranger, the fewer ties to you the better. I'll use my card and send you the bill"

I stood up from the couch prepared to leave but just needed the feel of Steph for a little bit longer and pulled her against me, I knew we had an audience in Ash, and suddenly wished he wasn't here. Hell, I had so much to do yet I wanted to stay here, something to think about later.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

SPOV

I watched as Ranger left the room, going downstairs to the door that I'd used to come in through, I had no idea how he would get back to Rangeman. No doubt he'd just call Les. Ash pushed the bolts across the door and then went through several doors and into a garage. I was amazed at how much space there was down here, stopping short at the sight of a black Mercedes. Did I recognize it, surely not, I mean Ranger had never mentioned he'd got it back after someone had stolen it from me. Maybe he just didn't trust me enough to tell me, or to lend it to me again. Hell, I was still amazed that he hadn't been mad at me today when he'd arrived, I could see how he could have thought I was to blame and maybe I was because things had only started to happen when those dammed problems happened with the Rangeman systems.

Ash took a bag from the car and then I followed him up another flight of stairs to find myself back in the lounge, turning I saw the wooden wall click into place.

"Okay Steph let's order some things for here, you make a list and I'll source them and arrange delivery"

"What kind of things?"

"Two decent sized beds, linens and towels, probably crockery and cutlery and maybe a table and chairs. Oh yeah a kettle and toaster and maybe a coffee maker"

"How long do you think we'll be here for?"

"No idea, but it's a smart place, might as well stock the place up"

So that's what we did over the next few hours, I tried to keep the list down to the minimum but I'm sure Ash just ordered things as they came onto the screen. I had to admit I was beginning to like him, in some ways he was similar to Les, he had a wicked sense of humor and wasn't afraid to smile.

After two hours I dreaded to think how much money we had spent, Ranger would have a fit when he saw all of the new things. I was starting to feel hungry and I know my stomach had growled when a weird bell sound interrupted us as we made our last choices. Ash just smiled as he went down to the side door and returned with two boxes each with its own pizza in and two cups of latte coffee.

"How did you know I liked these?"

"Didn't, I like them so hoped you would as well"

He was so not the typical Rangeman, he didn't have the physique or the eating habits but he certainly had the looks, but I was sure if he worked with Ranger he'd be lethal.

"Okay we have some time before things start to arrive, so we've time for you to tell me what's been going on"

So I did. I started at the beginning and for me that was when I'd first met Buckley as an FTA. Ash didn't ask much and didn't interrupt me in fact he was a really good listener only asking me to elaborate on some things that had happened. I don't know why but everything just spilled out, how Morelli had shouted at me and that I was okay with that. The way my Mum, Lula and Mary Lou had a go at me, and then Ranger being annoyed at me by thinking it was me that had sabotaged Rangeman. By the time I'd retold the story of Rex dying and burying him and then the kidnap and me trying to find somewhere safe to hide I was a mess. I didn't mention Emci because I really didn't know where she fit in, if she fitted in at all. By the end of my story I had tears in my eyes, tears for how I felt about Ranger and his non-committal attitude and tears for Buckley and how he'd died. Though I didn't tell Ash how I really felt about Ranger, that was too personal to me and no way did I ever want anyone finding out.

I felt as Ash sat next to me and held me, it wasn't the same as Ranger comforting me, but I was grateful for being able to tell someone my side of the events.

"I don't know what to say. Hell, Steph you've been through hell in the last few weeks, well days really"

"Did Ranger really finish the job he was on?"

"Yeah, I was with him. It went amazingly smoothly, and we lucked out with a few things"

"How do you mean?"

"Finding where the man was who we were after and for some reason he sent his soldiers to the wrong place, so all in all one of the quickest jobs I've ever been on"

"I was so worried he'd come back because of me"

"He didn't know until we were leaving to come home Steph, another piece of good timing. Why does he frighten you?"

I looked at Ash wondering how the hell to answer that, I mean I couldn't say because I was actually in love with him and it wasn't him that frightened me, it was that he would push me away. So I went with another version instead.

"Ranger and I have a weird friendship, we've helped each other out a lot, well he's helped me more, but we have a trust between us. I'm not afraid of him, I'm afraid of losing that friendship"

"Yeah okay, I'll go along with that for now but"

Saved by the bell, so to say, as Ash got up and went downstairs to answer the door. I had to stay out of the way so went down to the garage and curled up on the back seat of the Mercedes, I felt awfully tired and was happy to leave the delivery men and Ash to bring things in and put some of the furniture together.

I wasn't sure how long I slept for, but my senses were telling me I wasn't alone, the smell of Ranger and Bulgari was drifting around me and I could feel my face being stroked. I realized that when Ranger had first come into the apartment and tried to calm me down part of my panic was not being able to sense him until he was holding me, he didn't have his signature smell and he certainly didn't look like Ranger had when he'd left. Yeah, the unshaven face and that musky smell that I suppose was roar Ranger along with the strange clothes and unkept hair had taken a while for me to identify with.

Now though I smiled before I opened my eyes knowing it was him.

"Mmm, you smell better"

"You saying I didn't before?"

"Not your usual smell"

I opened my eyes finding myself face to face with Ranger, how he had managed to lay next to me on the seat, well under me really, I couldn't explain.

"Have you been here long?"

"Long enough for you to move and use me as a cushion"

I started to move but he held me firmly where I was, kissing my forehead and then brushing his lips across mine.

"I missed you Babe and I was worried about you"

Wow, did he really mean that, well of course he did, Ranger never said anything he didn't mean, maybe I'd have to store this memory and think about it later.

"Tank, Brown and Santos are upstairs with another friend, Zeph"

This time he helped me to move and I slid from the seat onto the ground. As I waited for him to close the car door, I couldn't help asking the question about the car.

"Is this the same car that was stolen?"

"Yeah, I eventually found it and had it repaired"

So maybe I was right, he wouldn't want me to borrow it again.

"I decided to keep it and use it when I was offline, there are no trackers in it so it wouldn't have been any good for you to use"

I knew he kept trackers on my cars and I actually appreciated that for when I was in trouble, he could find me so what he said about the car didn't upset me or make me feel that he didn't trust me with it. We went up the back stairs to the lounge, but I stopped as we came into the room. Hell had we ordered all of this stuff, I mean when did we decide on new couches, a coffee table and a beautiful rug.

"It looks good Babe"

"But, I don't, hell how did this happen?"

"I think Ash wants you to feel comfortable here"

"I already did, there's something about this place that makes me feel safe"

"I like the place too. Maybe that's why I never sold it"

"You own this building?"  
"It's where I first lived when I was setting up Rangeman. I was here when I first met you. I remember the time you called here because Morelli had handcuffed you to the shower rod"

"I felt so annoyed with him and didn't know who else to call"  
"I'm glad you called me"

"What will you do with the place now?"

"Well maybe you could swap out your apartment for here, it's bigger and a lot safer"

I would have loved to do that but knew I couldn't afford the rent, besides this place was Rangers and if he ever fell out with me or decided to sell it I'd be back where I started with no place to live and nothing I owned. I didn't answer, I couldn't instead I avoided his face and looked down at the floor. He must have sensed my change of mood because he lifted my face and looked at me, his brown eyes holding mine.

"Something to think about later"

"Bomber I need to check your shoulder"

I was glad of the interruption and turned to see Bobby smiling at me, of course he had to have his medical bag in his hand.

"Hi Bobby, you want to do it now?"

"Good a time as any"

Ranger took my hand and pulled me up the stairs, I hadn't been up here since that first time I'd found the place and had got so ill. I couldn't believe how different it looked and all I could say was "Wow" as Ranger pushed me toward a single upholstered chair. I had to take my T-shirt off, but Ranger helped because yeah, my arm and shoulder were hurting. As Bobby poked and prodded, I took in the change to the room. There was a really big bed with white sheets and a blue cover on, that matched the chair I was sat in. Cushions of different shades of blue adorned the pillows at the top and there were two bedside tables each with a lamp and a fancy looking clock. There were even new blinds set in the windows and beautiful colored rugs on the floor.

Ranger must have been watching me because he tried to explain about the bathroom.

"Same things in the bathroom I'm afraid, but it wouldn't take much to change out the fixtures and maybe we could add a closet against the wall at the side"

As I looked at the wall there was currently a rail with clothes hanging there and those cloth shelves that hung down, and all appeared to be full.

"Ella sent some of your clothes over"

"Is the other room the same?"

"Yeah, it's a good job Ash has similar tastes to me"

"Not like Les?"

He smiled as he acknowledged that but for some reason, I saw a brief moment when an expression I didn't recognize passed across his face and then it was gone as he continued to talk.

"The rooms downstairs have been set up as an office and work room, Ash is probably as good as Hector if not better, so he's set up some equipment in there. That's also where the alarm system is housed for this building though I have a feeling Ash is updating that as well"

"Bomber you pulled a stitch, but the tissue underneath is holding, I'm going to use some glue to hold the edges together, I'll leave the stitches a few days longer. Does it hurt much now?"

"I think my arm feels it more but mainly when I've been using it"

"Use the sling, it'll help"

"Thanks Bobby"

I watched as Bobby left the room and then Ranger helped me with the T-shirt. Then he just held me to him, hell I could feel myself mold into him, shit why did he make me feel like this, why did he have to make it so hard for me to ignore all of those feelings that came to the surface? I closed my eyes to stop them watering up, shit I was a mess.

"You okay Babe?"

Damn, why is it he could almost read my thoughts?

"Yeah, let's go down and then I can find out what you want me to do"

I know I said that with a sigh, but I felt as if my emotions were on a merry go round. Once downstairs I felt a little intimidated with all the guys sat around, hell I had no idea how I would fit in with them. The old feeling came back to me, what the hell was I doing with guys like these, the strong, good looking mercenaries and me the white girl from the Burg.

I felt myself being seated on the couch between Ranger and Ash with Tank, Bobby and Les sat around the coffee table. There was another man here, who had similar looks to Ranger, so I assumed this was the man Ranger had mentioned earlier. Ranger was the one who started the conversation with everyone looking very impatient.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

RPOV

"Okay I know I seem to have been acting a little strange but there are things you need to know"

"How's Little Girl here Ranger?"

"How's not important but the reason is"

"Why have you still got men looking for her?"

"Because the problem we have is in Rangeman"

"One of our men, hell Ranger, how do you figure that out you've only been back a few hours?"

"Watch this Tank and then maybe you'll understand"

I opened the file on Steph's laptop and fast forwarded it to the time where Gauge had spoken to a man at the back of the church. Then watched the faces around the room as they watched that meeting. Surprise then anger swept across their faces and then I could see as they started to put together some of the things that had happened at Rangeman yesterday.

"Are you saying Mateo set up for the alarms to go off and then it was him who deleted the files from the server?"

"Yes. Steph recognized him and managed to get out before he could get hold of her. He followed her trackers even though they'd been disabled for anyone else to see"

"What the hell is he up to, is he responsible for what happened last week as well?"

"I don't think so, as to what he is up to I haven't a clue"

"So Steph being here should help us to work that out?"

"That's the idea Santos, but we need a plan of action"

"Why not just put him in the cells?"

"That wouldn't allow us to find out who he's working with or what the hell is going on"

"Ranger why Steph, why are people so keen to get to her?"

I looked to Ash as he said that starting to feel a little worried at what he'd said, mainly because I didn't like the idea of anyone being after her. If we knew the answer to that then maybe we could work out what was really going on.

"I don't know"

I looked down at Steph as I said that not really sure what was going through her mind, she had a worried look on her face and almost looked frightened. It was Ash who turned her toward him and started to talk to her.

"Steph this isn't your fault and that's not what I was implying. For some reason you're tied into this, so we just have to work out how"

It hit me as Ash said those words, she thought she was to blame, that everything that was happening was because of her, maybe it was, but no way could I let her think that anyone would be angry at her. I turned her to me, seeing some fear in her eyes. Shit what the hell had I done for her to feel like this, where was the Steph I knew and loved, that spunky fearless soul? I took her face in my hands and looked deep into her eyes hoping that the face she saw was showing her just how I felt about her. I'd noticed Santos signaling the others and knew Ash had stood up, where they were going, I didn't care, but was grateful for the privacy.

"Babe, never doubt yourself, because I never will. You are strong and resilient and the best thing that ever happened to me was when you walked into that diner and into my life. I know I've not treated you as you deserved, it's me who has the issues not you Babe, and I'm trying really hard to put them behind me."

As I said the words, I watched as tears came to her eyes and as each one fell down her cheeks, I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"Babe, I know I've hurt you in so many ways, but I promise I'll keep telling you for the rest of my life how important you are to me. You are the closest person to me, you are the best friend I never had, someone I trust implicitly"

I slowly moved forward and gently kissed her on her lips, teasing her with my tongue until she relented and gave me entry. Hell, how I had missed the sweet taste of her, the feel of her. I felt her hands come onto my neck and then thread through my hair, pulling the leather tie out, the intensity of the kiss deepening. My hand went to the back of her head with the other around her waist I pulled her to me, then as we both needed to breathe, we pulled apart as I held her face to mine.

"I've been so frightened"

"Tell me"

"I broke apart after you left me, I didn't know what I'd done, but suddenly my whole life just fell to pieces. I didn't care what those men did to me, I was hoping they'd finish what they started and take the pain away"

"Christ Babe, never think that again, I don't think I'd exist if you disappeared from my life"

"Do you mean what you said?"

"Every word Babe,"

I heard her laugh and pulled back to look at her face, tears were still there but now there was a smile on her face and for the first time in an age her eyes so blue, so loving were looking back at me. I felt as she suddenly turned to look around the room, frowning that there was no one there.

"Where is everyone?"

"I think they realized we needed some privacy and Tank, Les and Bobby are probably celebrating"

"Why?"

"Because they could probably see that we needed to talk and clear the air between us"

I stood and pulled Steph to her feet and then picked her up, pleased when her legs wrapped themselves around my hips. With one hand around her hips I sent a message to Tank "Meeting postponed until 1000hrs, lounge all yours" as I walked up the stairs and into what was our room, yeah, our room, where the hell had that thought come from. Something to think about later.

SPOV

As I woke I felt disorientated as to where I was, I remembered I'd spent the night with Ranger and where we were. The night hadn't gone as I thought it would have done, yeah I know I expected us to end up in bed, which we did. But once I was firmly by his side, surrounded by him I fell into a deep sleep. But then a panic came over me as I questioned whether last night had been a dream, or whether Ranger would have left as he'd done before leaving me once again feeling so lonely and heart broken. My eyes flew open at the touch of a mouth on my neck and regardless of the thoughts a smile came onto my lips.

"You look so beautiful when you wake up"

I know I was blushing, come on how can anyone say that when my hair was probably stuck out in all directions.

"Babe, I want what we have. You bring a semblance of peace to me that no one else can"

I opened my mouth to say something but didn't know what to say, was what he'd said last night real, had I dreamed it?

"No dream Babe, I promise"

"We're good then?"

He nodded his head as he smiled and pulled my head down onto his chest. I felt better now that I had heard him say he wanted me around. Okay so maybe as his best friend but that was definitely better than where we'd been. Now I needed to ensure that I could keep that status quo without ending up pushing him away again. I just wasn't sure that resuming the benefits part of our friendship would be such a good idea. Before now my guilt over Morelli had buffered us from falling into a sex only relationship. The time spent in Hawaii had been amazing, but it brought home to me the limit of where Ranger stood with me. Had I only retreated back to Morelli because he was safer, knowing I could never have Ranger as I wanted him? Something to think about later.

I was half laid across him, the sheet covering us when Ranger started to get up from the bed.

"We'll need to get up Babe"

"Why?"

"I postponed the meeting to 10 this morning"

"Oh shit, I can't go down there"

"Why not?"

"They'll all think they know what we were doing"

"Babe, they won't, I promise. They know how close we are"

"Okay, I need to shower first, what state is the bathroom in?"

"Clean and the water's hot"

I could cope with that, after all it couldn't be any worse than the bathroom in my apartment, so I rolled over and got up from the bed walking into the bathroom. I sighed as I looked at how small the cubicle was. Once clean I came back out into the bedroom as Ranger stepped in, hearing him groaning out loud.

"First thing we're gonna do is put new furniture in here with a large shower"

It was strange to hear him say "We're gonna do" what did he mean by that? Was he determined that I would move in here? There was no way I would become one of those women who was only there when a man needed a booty call. I needed my independence.

I dressed in black cargos and a long-sleeved roll necked sweater and then decided to go barefoot. I watched as Ranger came out of the bathroom, appreciating the view of the towel wrapped low on his hips making me just want to go back to bed. I turned quickly before he realized I was looking at him. I wasn't going to allow my hormones to take control. No, I needed to take charge of my emotions and be the friend that Ranger needed me to be.

I hadn't realized some of the clothes on the rack were his and watched as he selected a Rangeman uniform and sat on the bed to put on his boots, even here he slipped a gun in the holster around his ankles and one at his back. I smiled as he came over to me and lightly kissed my forehead before we descended down the stairs and into the lounge. Everyone was here, Ash and Tank in the kitchen area, Bobby was talking to Zeph and Les was sat on the couch looking at his phone. Phone, I needed to charge up my burn phone so went to the side of the couch where my bag was and retrieved the phone. Les came up behind me and handed me a charger and my other phone. I was surprised that it hadn't been broken when Dillon had thrown it onto the carpark. With his hands on my shoulders he kissed my head.

"I'm really pleased you two eventually sorted yourselves out"

"We're just friends Les but maybe we've regained some trust that seemed to have gone"

"It'll work out Beautiful, you'll see"

I couldn't see that happening but didn't want Les thinking it through anymore.

"Maybe"

"Come on we need to get this meeting started"

I plugged the charger into a socket along with the burn phone and then sat down on the couch Ash brought me a coffee and a bowl of fruit sitting down next to me. Hell, it was as if we were back at the meeting last night, everyone sat in exactly the same places and Ranger was right, no one said anything or gave me strange looks. It was as if what happened last night was just expected and normal. Tank cleared his voice before he started to talk.

"Bad news Ranger"

"What's happened?"

"Mateo has disappeared"

"When?"

"He left the building at the end of his shift, I had Miguel and Cal following him, but they lost him"

"Shit, I suppose it was something that he would do, he'd be worried that we'd find Steph"

"So now what Ranger?"

I felt more confident this morning, as though being with Ranger had given me confidence and a sense of belonging again.

"We start at the beginning"

"Where's that Steph?"

"I think Buckley is the key to this, I think he had developed something that was so technologically advanced people were after it"

I looked to Ash as he sat forward, Ranger had said he was as good as Hector if not better, maybe he had an idea of what Buckley was doing.

"I did some research last night on Buckley and analyzed the direction that his work seemed to be taking, he was very driven with the idea of an intelligent computer, even to some extent robotics"

"What makes you think that?"

"He spent a lot of time years ago developing a computer that could play chess, he wanted the computer to be able to formulate decisions, the problem became that the program he used to do this became the limiting factor"

I watched as everyone including me was trying to figure out where this was leading. I mean for me visions of "I Robot" and "Exterminator" came into my head and Les obviously had the same thoughts as me.

"You mean like Sonny in "I robot"

Ash laughed at what Les had said but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Well maybe not as free thinking as that, a robot that could learn and develop an ability to compute ideas to solve a problem or situation"

"Ash how far away is the research on this?"

"Not as far off as you'd like to think, but it doesn't stop people from researching it. There're rumors of using robots for security and even as front line soldiers but at the moment any use of robots is strictly controlled by an operator"

Oh shit, is that what Buckley meant, that in the wrong hands it could be too powerful.

"Buckley said it was his lifes work and he didn't want it to get into the wrong hands, that it was too powerful"

"Babe you mentioned something about a microchip?"

"Yeah he said that they'd taken it but I couldn't make sense of what it was"

"Okay, Ash can you go to Buckley's old house and see if there's anything that could give us a clue. Gauge is involved with Hastings and turned up at Buckley's funeral, Santos work with Zeph and see if you can find out what they're up to there"

"Ash, anything else you could do?"

"I'm best trying to hack into Hastings"

"Herichlon, maybe that place as well"

"Hector's on that"

"I know Tank, but Ash has some tricks that even Hector doesn't know about"

"Why don't we bring Hector in?"

"We could, Ash?"

"Okay with me"

"Babe see if you can find anything on Mateo, Tank send the application we have and the search you did"

"Babe?"

"Safenet?"

"Yeah, there's something going on there, Tank have the teams picked up anything on them?"

"Not that we're aware of but now we have some faces maybe we can see if any meet up"

"You mean Mateo?"

"It's a possibility"

"He knew you were putting surveillance on them Ranger"

"Shit Bobby, you're right. He was at Safenet when Steph went missing and he knew we were going to that house where Steph was with Buckley as well"

"Ranger we have enough for now, how secure is this place?"

"Is it safe for us all to meet here?"

I saw Ranger think about that and I knew he was worried for me and wouldn't want anyone to find the place, maybe the team could meet up at Rangeman?

"Ranger why don't we just work from Rangeman, Mateo's gone?"

I watched as Ranger took in what I'd said, and he was obviously thinking it through, the thing is I didn't want anyone to find this place and the more people who came here the more that was likely to happen.

"Maybe you're right, there are always men there and the security is good. Ash could you work with Hector to ensure that?"

"No problem, but the sooner the better"

"Okay we'll head out then"

I stood and made to go upstairs but Ranger caught my hand.

"Where're you going Babe?"

"To pack"

"No need, there are clothes at Rangeman"

I didn't ask how that was possible but seeing as clothes just seemed to appear wherever I was I wasn't going to ask. I picked up my bag, the phone and charger and followed Ranger through the door that led down to the garage, surprised when there was only two cars parked there and Les was waiting next to a black SUV.

"You taking the Merc Ranger?"

"No, I'll leave it here"

I climbed in the back of the SUV as Ranger opened the door and then he was sat next to Les, driving of course, but there was one thing confusing me.

"Where did the others go?"

It was Les who answered me.

"They parked away from the place and they'll take different routes back"

It wasn't too long before we were parking in the garage at Rangeman but to be honest I was feeling a bit nervous at going upstairs to five. Would the men be annoyed that I was just walking back in or had someone told them what had happened? In the elevator with Les and Ranger I saw that Les had hit the button for five, shit, it looked like I was about to find out.

The floor was buzzing with the men moving back and forth, some didn't seem to see me, too busy reading as they walked past but of those who saw me were keen to talk with me, stopping me on the corridor to give me a hug. Les disappeared and Ranger let go of my hand with a smile and went into his office.

"You okay Steph?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"You did really well to get out of here and hide"

"Thanks Cal"

"Estefania, you good now"

I was never sure with Hector if he was asking me a question or telling me something, so I just nodded back to him and smiled. Then jumped when Hal and Miguel appeared from behind me.

"Way to go Steph"

"Yeah I never did like him"

I didn't know what to say to that, but I felt so much better now that I was here and having the men talk to me so kindly. Tank came out of his office and handed me a file, presumably on Mateo.

"You know if you worked here the loonies wouldn't get past you"

"Tank I'm not that good"

"Oh yes you are"

He turned and went back into his office before I had chance to reply so I continued to walk down the corridor. I had the file for Mateo McGannon in my hand as I walked into the workroom I now saw as mine. Taking a seat, I started by reading through the papers inside.

According to his application he was 35 years old and had come from a government department that specialized in intelligence. His reason for applying to Rangeman was the boredom of analyzing data that was part of his job and that he wanted to make better use of his computer skills and have the possibility of field work. On the surface it seemed like a good enough reason, so why hadn't he simply requested a transfer? I looked through the search that Tank had done and to be honest didn't find anything unusual, and probably that was what I didn't like about it, it was just too ordinary. So now to do the work needed to find out exactly who this man was. I input the name of the college he said he went to, DigiPen, which was apparently a highly rated college located in Redmond, Washington in the Seattle Area.

It was a small institution with an enrolment of 964 undergraduate students and admission was fairly competitive. I then started to explore the yearbooks when Mateo would have been there. Interesting that in these yearbooks there was no mention of a Mateo McGannon so choosing the one that would have been one year before he left I started to go through each photograph of the students one by one. It was in the yearbook two years before he said he'd left when I found a photo that definitely looked like him. I should have known he wouldn't venture too far from the familiarity of his name, thank god he still carried the same looks as he had when he was younger. Matthew Gannon aged 37, hmm, interesting that he wanted to be younger, had left with a Bachelor of Science Degree in Computer Science in Machine Learning, and a Masters in Computer Science. I input his name into the search program and let myself relax a bit; I needed coffee and probably food seeing as it was 1 in the afternoon.

The break room was where I needed to be and I really hoped there was something left that I liked but when I came into the room I saw that Ash was squatted down in front of the fridge with a frown across his face.

"Nothing there you like Ash?"

"Not really, hell it's all healthy stuff"

"That's Ranger's doing"

"Know anywhere I can get something decent to eat?"

"Probably Pinos would suit you"

"You want me to bring you something back?"

"Oh god yes, a meatball sub"

"Okay I'll find someone to take me"

"Take you where Ash?"

We both looked at the door to see Ranger lent against the doorframe and I'm sure from the smile on his face he'd heard every word we'd said. Ash didn't look embarrassed as he walked over to him.

"How about we call at Buckley's house and then you can show me what's so good about this place Pinos that Steph suggested to get some decent food"

"Let's go then. Babe you okay?"

I nodded my head because I knew it wasn't wise for me to go anywhere but I wasn't too sure how long I'd manage being cooped up inside. Ranger came over to me and bent down kissing my head and to whisper in my ear.

"I'll take you out tomorrow evening, I promise"

"Thank you"

Because that meant so much to me, knowing how he would understand how I would be feeling. I watched as they went through the stairwell door and out of sight, deciding that they'd probably be a while and I was still hungry. With a fresh coffee and some cereal bars, I went back into my workroom to finish the work I had started.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

RPOV

I drove one of the Cayennes with Ash out to the house where Buckley had lived. It was out of town in the suburbs, a small detached place, and it was obvious which one it had been. I parked in front of the place getting out waiting on the sidewalk for Ash to join me. We just stood and looked at the lot where the house sat on.

"Shit it's a hell of a mess"

I had to agree with that, and I wasn't even talking about beyond the front yard. There were computer parts everywhere, old hard drives and an assortment of cables plus parts that I had no idea what they were.

"You know most of this stuff looks like it's been here for a while Ranger, hell there are weeds growing out of that hard drive"

"Should we start inside?"

"What's left of it"

The place had obviously been made from a lot of timber but most of the damage seemed to be at the back of the house. Windows were blown out but the roof looked to be holding its own so we walked through what would have been the door into a small corridor. There was a lot of damage from water and smoke and signs of where the fire department had tried to contain the fire allowing us to see a small lounge area with the remnants of a couch in what looked to have been a fairly tidy room.

"Through here Ranger"

I followed the sound of Ash's voice through a gap in the wall and came into what I presume had been the back room. The ceilings and part of the roof had collapsed here and there was a hell of lot of black and charcoaled remains. There looked to be have been wide windows in here judging from the hole in the back wall, maybe this was where Steph had ended up getting pushed through the glass of the window.

"Hell Ranger I'm not sure we could identify half the stuff in here, a lot of the machines are just a melted conglomerate, it must have been a hot fire to do this much damage"

"Any idea on where it started"

"The worst damage is over here near to the wall, maybe where something was running and got too hot, but I can't see Buckley been that stupid"

"What do you mean?"

"He was a genius; he wouldn't set something up knowing it would overheat"

"Steph said she saw smoke coming from one of the computers before he pushed her against the workbench and window"

"That doesn't make sense, a computer wouldn't burst into flames. Computers are designed with heat dispersion and ventilation in mind, so they don't overheat. If too much heat builds up, the computer may become unstable, suddenly shut down, or even suffer component damage. Maybe an external wiring fault but I don't think Buckley would make that mistake, hell he would ensure the computers were running cool"

"So you think someone had already been here and started the fire?"

"Maybe Buckley started the fire?"

"No Steph said that Buckley thought someone had stolen his microchip when they burnt his house down"

I stepped through to the outside and looked back at the house surprised when I heard glass breaking under my feet, hell Steph must have really hurt herself when she fell out here. I squatted down to look at the things littered on the floor below my feet, noting some of the glass even had traces of blood of them. As I moved the glass around I noticed a darker piece and picked up a small black component.

"Ash, what's this?"

"I don't know, where was it?"

"Down here with all the pieces of glass"

"Are there any more of them?"

"Not that I can see"

"I'll put it somewhere safe and check it over when we get back"

I watched as he took out his wallet and opened a small section, placing the chip inside, yeah that's how small it was, maybe less than 40mm by 30mm, to be honest I was surprised I'd even seen it. Something like that would easily be missed even if someone knew what they were looking for.

"Okay Ranger, Pinos next"

I shook my head because I had hoped he'd forgotten about that, how he ate what he ate amazed me, especially as he seemed to be able to stay in shape. Maybe he was like Steph and had a high metabolic rate, and then thinking of her I realized I wanted to take her back her favorite food.

It didn't take us long to get to Pinos and I followed Ash into the place. It was busy so as Ash stood by the counter, I hung back watching the people that were here. A lot of police were in, probably it was the end of their shift, and then I inwardly groaned when the door opened, and Morelli walked in. Shit I thought he'd moved to New York. He stopped at a few of the tables and had short conversations but even to me it was obvious he was heading my way. I was willing Ash to hurry up so that we could get out of here.

"Ranger, not usual for you to be getting takeout?"

I didn't answer, sure it was his way of trying to get me to talk.

"You seen Stephanie around?"

"Not recently"

Which was the truth, after all it had been a few hours since I'd seen her.

"I checked by her apartment and it's in a hell of mess, she in trouble again?"

"Not really, she worked out a skip had a genuine grudge against a company, and they weren't too pleased about it"

"Shit, when will she stop trying to be nice with them, that's how she ends up in trouble"

"I thought you'd moved to New York?"

"Yeah, I'm home for a few days. Look Ranger is she staying with you?"

"Man these meatball subs smell amazing, that woman certainly knows her food"

I turned as Ash joined me watching Morelli as he saw the two take out boxes and then as he looked Ash up and down. I could see he was starting to get annoyed, why the hell would that comment from Ash push him to the wrong conclusion? Then it dawned on me, he had jumped to the conclusion that the sub was for Steph. As I looked at Ash he was being quiet and suddenly alert, not that anyone who didn't know him would detect it and as I walked past Morelli toward the car Ash followed. I had just fobbed the car open when I saw Morelli grab hold of Ash by his arm. I lent on the car watching the scene unfold in front of me.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"If you think you can pick up his rejects and play with them, you're sadly mistaken"

"Rejects, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Stephanie, that's who I'm talking about"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Her boyfriend"

"Oh, I remember, you're the prick who's a cop"

I grimaced as Ash said that, though it did make me wonder just how much he knew about Morelli, obviously enough to wind him up. I could see Morelli getting angry now, his face was turning red and his fists were clenching, anytime soon Morelli would regret facing off Ash.

"I'm her fiancé"

"Oh yeah, the prick who's always shouting at her and blaming her for things happening to her"

I saw Morelli's fist fly out, so I was sure Ash had as well. Ash ducked and turned bringing his fist up into Morelli's back just where his kidneys were. Morelli tried again, yeah, he may have been a boxer in his past but he didn't stand a chance as Ash swept his legs from under him causing Morelli to land on his back. Ash was on him straight away.

"You stay away from Steph, she's too good for you"

"You her latest thug, Manoso got tired of her and passed her on?"

The loud crack was the sound of Ash's fist as it broke Morelli's nose.

"Stay away from her, she's too good for the likes of you"

I turned and got into the car as Ash got into the passenger seat, starting the engine and pulling out into the traffic.

"You feel better for that?"

"Yeah, much better. He deserved a beating the same as you got"

"Steph never told me what he'd done"

"Yeah well I think I was the shoulder to cry on yesterday, hell Ranger she's been on an emotional roller coaster"

"Morelli?"

"Him, her mother, who ever Lula is and her best friend and let's not forget about you. Hell, even her hamster died on her and that's without being kidnapped twice and shot at"

Put as bluntly as that I felt absolutely devastated at my part in the whole thing, shit if I hadn't jumped to conclusions and berated her maybe none of those things would have happened to her.

"Ranger, it wasn't all your fault you know, as long you acknowledge some responsibility

but if you hurt again, I'll pick her up and put you down man"

"I won't and if I do, I'll hold you to what you've just said"

"I like her, she's different. Maybe I'll get to know her better"

I saw him smile as I looked across at him, hell how had she managed to get him under her spell so quickly, usually he was an arrogant bastard in some ways he was similar to Santos. No ties to a woman, just use them for a one night stand to scratch the itch. That he implied he wanted to get to know Steph better irritated me. I didn't want him to be anywhere near her in that context and it annoyed me. Why I had no idea, I mean we were good friends who trusted each other and worked well together, so where the hell had that anger come from? Something to think about later.

We were almost back to Rangeman, stopped at a light waiting for it to change when from my rear view mirror I saw a large Hummer barreling down the road toward us, too fast to slow down so as the light changed I moved across to the inside lane, but it made the same maneuver as me and from across the road I saw a similar vehicle.

"We've got trouble Ash"

I saw him remove a gun from his holster as I tried to avoid the oncoming car but the push from behind us made that difficult to do. As I turned the wheel both hummers hit the car, one at the front and one at the back and suddenly we were spinning. As the vehicle came to a standstill we were trapped inside the car, the dam hummers had their noses against the front doors.

Before I knew what was happening, I could see the gas canister hit the foot well and soon, regardless of a broken window, we were both coughing and breathing in the fowl stench of the gas. It didn't take long for the gas to do its work and as my head began to get dizzy all I could think about was Steph and all I could hear were the loud sounds of multiple alarms going off.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

SPOV

The printout of the search on Gannon was fascinating, even if it was so short. I had a resumé of his life until he'd apparently left the army after serving only six years, which was strange really because I thought you had to do eight. The problem I was having now was that there was absolutely nothing after he'd left the army. Or maybe he didn't actually leave. It had his last posting at Ft Belvoir at the rank of Captain, so I was pretty sure he'd probably stayed on in the army and if he was at Ft Belvoir then it probably involved his expertise in computers and intelligence.

Did that meant that he'd come to Rangeman as a spy with the intention of finding something out through their systems, or there was always the possibility that he'd gone rogue? I needed to clarify what I thought we already knew so picked up a pen from the table and began to write names across one of the boards. Buckley, he was a genius with the possibility of designing a futuristic robot. Hasting a company that was now into research and development. Safenet was a company that manufactured electronic parts. I didn't think Joules had anything to do with this other than being caught up in the faulty detectors. Underneath and between the two companies I wrote down the name Gauge. Then added the Herichlon company to one side.

What if Herichlon was a ghost company who was trying to get to Buckley, to get from him whatever it was that he had designed, and Hastings was also trying to do the same? Could Gannon actually be part of Herichlon or maybe it was something army intelligence was interested in? Was it possibly that whatever Buckley had developed was a national security issue? Did that make Gannon more dangerous? I mean Buckley had said that in the wrong hands whatever it was he had designed would be too powerful. I went back to the search on Gannon and did what I always do, looked at where he was born and where his family had come from.

He was born in Philadelphia, an only child, to parents who had lived and worked there most of their lives. So I went back a generation and looked at Gannon's maternal grandparents. They'd had two daughters, Gannon's mother and a daughter who'd married and changed her name to Dolby. That meant that maybe Dolby who ran Safenet was his uncle through marriage. Shit that was way too much of a coincidence for me. I ran a search on the maternal grandmother and there it was, she'd been born and raised near the village of Asbury, her husband had repaired farmyard machinery for neighboring farms. I put their address into Google maps trying to work out if that was the place where Buckley had found me, it could have been, it wasn't that far from where his parents had lived. But Buckley had said he'd found it through Herichlon so what was the connection, how did he tie the house and the company together? Someone had to be paying the bills but how the hell did I find that out, I mean there were no records for Herichlon, so it was impossible to trace any payments. The only explanation I could come up with is that maybe someone from that company had approached Buckley and given him a name which he then backtracked to the house and the only name I could come up with was Gannon or Dolby. Hell did Buckley's parents know the Dolby's, that was too weird. Thinking about that hadn't Ranger said that Dolby had been almost threatening in the meeting he'd had?

I looked up as I realized there was a lot of noise coming from outside on the corridor, surely there weren't a spate of alarms going off again. At the door I saw some men rushing for the stairs and others heading for the control room, so that's where I headed for. There was a lot of talking with Tank giving out orders and men leaving the room.

"You take the alert here and here, Miguel and Cal are here checking these out. Binkie you and Junior go here and then report back in as soon as you're sorted for further instructions"

As he looked up, I could see that he was worried, but it was the way he looked at me that I knew there was something else wrong.

"Little Girl there's been an accident"

He didn't need to say any more, for some reason I just knew it had something to do with Ranger.

"How bad, where is he?"

"I don't know, he and Ash weren't in the car"

"They're at the hospital?"

"Not that we know of, Santos and Brown are there now. Steph there's no sign of them"

"How can that be possible?"

"When the police and EMTs arrived there was no one there, hell the SUV looked as though it had been hit badly but there were no other vehicles there either"

I went very still, my mind trying to work out what could have happened to them, I felt an arm supporting me around my waist and turned to see Zeph.

"There was evidence of a gas canister in the car Steph"

Oh god, someone had got to them, taken them, but why, what would anyone think they could achieve from that? They didn't know any more than anyone else.

"Come on let's go get a coffee, Tank you'll let us know as soon you have anything?"

As Tank nodded, I let myself be guided from the room into the break room sitting down at the table with my head in my hands while Zeph rummaged around for mugs. He held my hands around the hot mug and then sat down beside me.

"We'll find them Steph"

All I could do was nod my head as I tried not to think the worst, hell we'd only just reconnected to each other I couldn't lose him now. I was aware of the sound of the phone but knew that Zeph was answering it, when he finished the call, he turned to me, a strange look on his face.

"There's a Detective Morelli downstairs demanding to see you"

Shit, what the hell did he want now. I stood up and made my way to the elevator surprised when Zeph was beside me.

"I'm with you girl"

"He's my ex"

As if that made anything clear, but maybe Zeph would understand if Morelli started to get annoyed, no way was I leaving here until I knew that Ranger was safe. As we came out into the reception area I was shocked by Morelli's appearance, he had a splint across his nose with bruises forming around his eyes, what the hell had he gotten himself into, maybe it was from his new job in New York?

"Cupcake what the hell are you doing here?"

"What's it to do with you?"

"You need to come home with me"

"I don't think so"

"You think I'll let you stay here and be used by these thugs?"

"It's nothing to do with you Joe"

As he approached me, I felt Zeph stand closer behind me and the look that Morelli was giving him, I really couldn't cope with him being here, not now.

"You need to leave Joe"

"Not without you"

"Look you made your choice and moved to New York and I made mine by staying here"

"You were supposed to come with me"

"No Joe, I was never going to go with you"

"But you always come back to me"

"Not this time Joe"

As I turned, he made a grab for my wrist pulling me forward but at the same time Zeph stepped to my side.

"You need to let go of her, you heard her, you need to leave"

I felt his hand release my wrist but also how it bunched up into a fist and as he spoke he started to swing it toward Zeph.

"Another fucking thug that you're screwing around with Cupcake?"

I don't what came over me, well maybe I was pissed off, but my hand just formed a fist and landed on his nose. He growled as the pain shot through him but at least he backed away. I knew I hadn't hit him that hard, but I suppose the fact that it landed on his nose that already looked broken was an advantage.

As he backed away holding his nose the entrance door suddenly opened and two men walked through into the reception area eyeing up the scene in front of them. I saw the Rangeman who was behind the desk stand up and start to move around, ready to intersect their route.

"We're here to see Miss Plum"

"Who the hell are you?"

It seemed Morelli wasn't about to concede his time or space with me.

"Police, we need to speak with her with regard to an accident that happened this morning"

Oh god, were they here to tell me they had bad news about Ranger?

Morelli got right in their faces, hands on hips glowering at them while Zeph was now stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Who the hell are you, I don't recognize you from Trenton, let's see your badges"

I saw the new comers nod toward each other and then all hell broke loose. Morelli ended up on the floor and suddenly there was one of them stood right in front of me, but with a gun pointing at Zeph. The second one came forward, another man who thought he could just grab hold of my wrist.

"Unless you want to see your boyfriend here with a hole in his head, I suggest you come with us"

I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't be responsible for Zeph being hurt, so started to walk as the man pulled me toward the door, waiting as the other man slowly backed away from Zeph. I watched as Zeph sprang forward, hearing a gun being fired, and men suddenly appearing behind him coming from the elevator and stairs, but as shots rang out I was dragged outside and pushed into the back of a really big vehicle. As we started to move I heard a loud umph, that sounded like an explosion, but then all I felt was the touch of metal on my wrist, the sound of a zing that could only mean one thing, the bastard had used his stun gun on me as well.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

SPOV

When the shaking stopped, and I felt that maybe I was coming too, I slowly moved trying to rid my muscles of the aftereffects of being stunned. As I opened my eyes slowly and my vision began to focus, I found myself in what looked like an office. A man got up from a leather chair where he'd obviously been watching me and came and stood in front of me. I'd been laid on a hard-black leather couch so now pushed myself upright. Shit that stun had given me a hell of a punch judging from the nausea that passed through me. I looked around the room trying to work out where I was. The room had no windows, the walls were white painted concrete blocks and the floor had a thin hard looking carpet, but it was the man who drew my attention because stood in front of me I was sure was the older Dolby. Was I at Safenet, I mean I knew the whole place was a warren of corridors and rooms?

"You have some choices to make Miss Plum. I need to know where that dammed computer chip is"

"I don't know"

"I don't believe you; we've searched everywhere and the only person who had any contact with Buckley was you"

"But he said someone had taken it before his house burnt down"

"You think we didn't search the place?"

I had no idea how to respond to him so kept my silence.

"Obviously giving you pain doesn't work so let's see how you manage with what we have in mind"

He turned and walked to the door "Bring her" alerted me to the fact that there was someone behind me. To make me move he took hold of my hair and pulled me to my feet, dragging me through the door after Dolby. We were on a corridor with pipes and cables above in the ceiling and the sound of a constant whirling noise around us. I was dragged through another door and into what looked like a large control room. There were computers humming and screens flickering, hell one wall was covered in machines with lights flashing. Two more men were sat at a control desk playing around on a keyboard and Dolby was quietly talking to them. All of sudden the glass wall in front of us lit up showing a large area and there sat against a wall were Ranger and Ash.

As I felt the release of my hair I ran to the glass, my hands pressed hard against it as I tried to see if they were all right. They sat up straighter and started to look around, it was a strange room, the walls seemed to shimmer with whatever they'd painted it with and set against the back wall were four large containers but each with the tell-tale sign from flashing lights that they had something to do with computers.

"You have a choice Miss Plum. Tell me what I need to know or those two men will die a very painful death"

I turned and looked at him, my eyes wide open and tears forming, how could I tell him what I didn't know. He nodded his head at one of the men sat at the controls and suddenly the lights on the containers started to flash more frequently. Was it some sort of a bomb, maybe a gas? I had no idea but watched as Ranger and Ash got to their feet and started to walk toward them. As the colors of the lights changed through from red to amber to green the front section of the containers began to slide apart revealing what was inside them. I saw Ranger and Ash stop and stare, but from where I was, I couldn't see clearly what they were seeing.

"Miss Plum, last chance before I set my soldiers on them, and I promise you they will tear them apart limb by limb"

"Please I don't know anything, please you have to believe me"

"Very well Miss Plum, if that's how you want it"

My heart was beating loudly as my breathing sped up, could I lie and give us some time until someone came to help us?

"Miss Plum, this is going to happen"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you"

"If you think that lying will give you time to save them think again. Maybe next time I'll have your nieces in that room"

Another nod and whatever were in the containers moved forward. I looked in horror at what appeared, shocked at how they looked and moved. Ranger and Ash took a step back obviously not too sure either.

Stood along the wall in front of the containers were what looked like four robots, and not pretty looking ones either. They were a silver color with writing on the front of where I suppose the main body was. They resembled what I would call a robot, with a cylindrical section that they were using as the body. In some ways they looked comical, short and squat with cylindrical features where a head might be. It was the holes that lit up in what I suppose represented a head that sent a shiver through me. The arms and legs though were covered in a see-through material on the outside showing the intricate wires and metal that made up the limbs.

"Meet my soldiers Miss Plum. State of the art fighting machines, they have a tuff Kevlar that prevents damage, sensors to detect movement, heat and they are capable of recognizing millions of different objects from trees to vehicles, weapons and people. All I have to do is to give them their orders to destroy"

I watched as these monstrosities started to move forward. The way they walked seemed fluid, though the way they lifted their legs and feet before moving forward seemed unnecessarily high from the ground, I suppose it wouldn't be any good if they tripped over something. I saw that Ranger and Ash were talking but couldn't hear anything and watched as they moved into defensive postures. I was shaking my head back and forth, this couldn't happen; I couldn't stand here and watch this. One of the robots swung his arm across Ash and he was suddenly flung across the room and Ranger soon followed at the sweep from another robot's arm. Then all of the robots seemed to surround them and started to converge on where they were.

I screamed and was on the move, heading to a door I'd seen in the corner, I prayed it would be open, I prayed that I could get through because even if I couldn't stop these machines from killing Ranger and Ash I would be there with them. I heard a shout from behind me "Stop her" but continued to push against the door. The door finally opened and I was bounding through the room, dodging through the machines until I was holding onto Ranger. His expression was pained as he saw me and held me.

"Babe, you shouldn't be in here, they'll kill us all"

"Then so be it"

I wiped my face and as another machine swept his arm, Ranger pushed me out of the way only for him to be sent to the floor. I saw another machine raise it's arm as if to strike him and instinctively I moved myself across the room to Ranger, looking up at the robot as if daring it to strike again. I could feel the tension in Ranger building up; he was well into beast mode with the threat that was around us. Don't ask me why or what I thought I was doing but I found myself laid across him between him and the machine, he was dazed and shook his head, blood streaming down his face. All I could do was scream "No" "Stop it" as the arm came down toward me.

Time seemed stop as I waited for the blow to land, tensing, I waited for the pain but when nothing seemed to happen, I turned my head to see all four of the machines stood perfectly still around us. Two turned and looked to be facing the glass where the control room was and the other two were behind us looking in the same direction. Ranger stood up, awkwardly as he held his arm to his chest, Ash did the same, limping and there we stood, huddled together in the center of the machines.

"What the fuck just happened Ranger?"

"I have no idea, but they're moving, stay in the center of them"

We shuffled forward staying in the middle, Ranger on one side of me and Ash on the other each with an arm around the other. When we came to a wall the machines stopped and the front two raised their arms, what they used or where it came from, I had no idea, but there was an explosion at the wall, sending metal and rubble flying everywhere. What was really weird was the machines tightened around us taking the brunt of the debris that fell. Beyond the hole was a corridor and the door that had led into the control room. Looking beyond the machines and down the corridor I'm sure I saw a glimpse of Dolby running away.

This time when the machines moved, we had two in front and one behind us, one machine walked to the control room door and from there all I heard was loud gunshots before we walked past. Anyone I could see was down on the floor with a single hole to their head. One machine had stayed at the opening in the wall and one more had peeled off as though guarding the door to the control room. We moved forward again until the two remaining machines stood to the side and the door to an elevator opened. As we stepped forward and turned, they remained there as though guarding the elevator. The doors closed, and I felt the sudden movement of us moving up.

"We must be underground"

"Where the hell are we?"

No one knew the answer to that. As the elevator doors opened Ranger pushed me behind him and squatting down looked back and forth at where we were.

"All clear. Let's get the hell out of here"

Slowly we emerged onto a corridor and as Ash left the confines of the elevator the door silently slid shut behind him. That was when the ground seemed to move under our feet causing us all to lean onto the wall to keep our balance.

"Explosions Ranger, we need to move"

I heard the loud sounds from somewhere beneath us and as we moved quickly down the corridor to a door at the end, cracks started to appear in the walls and ceiling sending plaster down onto us. We were dodging the falling debris with our arms over our heads to protect us. As we approached the end of the corridor Ranger went forward and tried the handle, the door opened easily, and Ranger seemed to let out a sigh as his voice came to me.

"I know where we are"

I was glad of that because I hadn't a clue, but as soon as we moved into the space I knew as well. We were stood behind the reception area in Safenet. Ranger wasted no time in pulling me to him as we went out through the door and into the fresh air. What did surprise me though was the reception committee.

Men in black, armed and dressed for a fight. I wasn't too sure who was the most surprised, them or us, but as Ranger pulled me forward, he shouted out an order loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Get back, the whole place is going to blow"

I felt my self being lifted and saw Les and Tank take hold of Ranger and Ash before we were racing across the car park. The explosion that came was humungous, sending us to the ground, I knew my knees and hands took the brunt of the impact but at least we'd moved far enough away that nothing was landing near us. When I looked to see who was surrounding me as I lay on the floor, I recognized Zeph. He rolled off me, allowing me to sit up to look back at where we'd just been. Smoke and fire was shooting up into the sky. Some of the men who'd been behind us stood up and made their way to where we were.

"Hell Steph, that was pretty impressive even for you"

I looked over to a smiling Les not sure whether to laugh or cry and then let Zeph pull me to my feet.

"Bomber are you hurt?"

"No, but Ranger and Ash are"

Tank came over, looking as the scene unfolding around us.

"We need a good story to keep us out of this. Les, Zeph get them out of here. I'll stay with a couple of men and tell them we're here because we heard a call go out"

Black cars just seemed to disappear, and I was soon with Zeph sat in the front seat of an SUV heading away. I had no idea where Les and Bobby would take Ranger and Ash, hopefully back to Rangeman.

By the time we pulled into the garage at Rangeman I was shaking so hard I couldn't stop, I couldn't move either and it was only because Zeph lifted me out that I exited the car at all. Cal came down to meet us and held the elevator door open but to be honest I was losing it and losing it fast.

"Give her some soda, she don't do adrenaline rushes too well. Meet up in the conference room"

I know I drunk something sweet and fizzy and I know I was laid on the couch at the side of the conference room wrapped up in a blanket. Zeph had stayed with me which I really appreciated, because to be honest I just felt numb. It felt like I'd had a really bad nightmare, my head not being able to process what had happened. When the sound of voices became loud, I opened my eyes to find myself snuggled on Ranger's lap, still with the blanket around me. I panicked thinking he might be hurt but he only held me closer to him, feeling him relax.

"You okay Babe?"

"I think so, I feel that I'm in a nightmare"

"Yeah me too"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just more bruises to my ribs and arms. Ash came off the worst"

"How?"

"Broken collar bone and his knee took a hammering as well"

I didn't know if I wanted to talk about what had happened, if I didn't talk about it maybe I could pretend that it wasn't real.

"Tank's asked for a meeting so there'll be men filling the place up soon"

I moved again intending to get up but again he just held me to him.

"Stay where you are, I'm not moving from here and I still need to feel that you're close"

"Me too"

"Why did you come into that room?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt, but I think in an impulse I decided if you were going to die I'd be there with you"

As expected, the room soon started to fill, and once the men had settled down Tank took over to lead the meeting. Ash limped in with the help of Bobby and sat down next to me. Even Ash was sat quietly, obviously lost in thought.

"Safenet is flattened, I managed to keep Rangeman out of the mix with the police and fire department. I don't think they'd realized we no longer covered their security, so they assumed we were there as back up. Ranger, you want to tell us what the hell happened?"

Ranger shifted slightly, wiping his hand through his hair, as though he needed to collect his thoughts first.

"Ash and I went via Buckley's house, called at Pinos for some food and then were on our way back here when two black hummers ambushed us. They got a gas canister into the car. When we woke up, we were in the dark in a room"

"Well we knew your car had crashed, the alert went out, Santos?"

"I found the SUV with the police and EMTs there but there was no sign of either of you. It was weird though because all these alarms in businesses close by were going off. I checked the hospitals, but they hadn't seen you, so I headed straight back here"

I decided that maybe I should volunteer what had happened to me and how I had ended up with Ranger and Ash at Safenet.

"I got called down by reception because Morelli turned up. He looked like someone had beaten him up"

"That would be me. He gave me shit at Pinos, so I defended myself"

I raised my eyebrows at Ash as he said that, why the hell would Morelli have a go at Ash?

"He heard me ordering meatball subs and jumped to the conclusion that you were with me. Man, he didn't like that"

I could just imagine the scene that Morelli would make and even some of the comments he would say.

"Well he turned up here and started having a go at me and then Zeph"

"So she punched him, I think she probably broke his nose again, hell of a punch Steph"

I smiled at Zeph as he said that, glad that I'd stopped Morelli from having a go at him too.

"Anyway, two men came into reception saying they were the police and needed to talk to me about an accident. I'm not sure what happened to Morelli, but he tried to get in their faces, demanding to see their badges, I just saw him fall to the ground, and then one pointed a gun at Zeph and another man pulled me outside and into a waiting car. The next thing I felt was a stun gun on me"

"Yeah well we had an influx of alarms go off so most of the men were sorting those out"

"What caused that Tank?"

"No idea, but we found a weird pattern start to develop"

"Hell Beautiful when we got downstairs Morelli was out cold and Zeph had just reached the door. Then there were explosions outside by the wall stopping us from getting out. All I can say is I'm sure glad we had that wall reinforced and bullet proof glass fitted"

"Police turned up and I told them to take Morelli away"

"What was the pattern Tank?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but they were leading us to Safenet, that's how come we were there when you came out"

"Ranger you gonna tell us what went down in there?"

"Shit Tank I can hardly believe it myself"

"Dolby was there, the older one, he kept asking me about some electronic chip, then he said he would show me what his soldiers could do, that if I didn't tell him he'd do the same to my nieces"

"Soldiers?"

"Hell Tank, they were fucking robots, four of them. We didn't stand a chance against them then suddenly Steph comes charging through a door and just as one of the bastards made as if to hit us, they stopped"

"I don't know about you two, but I really thought we'd met our maker. It was almost as if Steph being there turned a switch on them. Suddenly they were protecting us, got us out of that room, shot the men controlling them and led us to the elevator"

"Where the hell were you?"

"Deep underground"

"So, you're saying that these robots stayed down there?"

"Yeah"

"And the explosion?"

"No idea"

Hell, even though I'd been there that story sounded so far-fetched, it was like a scene from a science fiction film, that something like those robots even existed let alone in Trenton was making me dizzy just thinking about it. I looked up around at the faces watching us, yeah, I think they were thinking the same thing as me.

"You know there's always talk of the military doing covert research into shit like this"

"Gannon"

"Babe, who's that?"

"I found out who your Mateo really was, he's called Matthew Gannon and I'm pretty sure he's still in the army"

"Shit I've heard of him, let me think through what I know"

Everyone was watching Ash which I'm sure didn't help him to get his thoughts together.

"Army Intelligence, I think he started on analysis then moved across to cyber, no HRED. It's a research lab that looks at optimizing soldier performance and soldier machines for battle conditions"

"Ash what's HRED?"

"Sorry Steph, Human Research and Engineering"

I still couldn't work out how everything fit together and who were the good guys, if there were any. I mean I suppose I could see the use of robots in war where they might be more effective than men, and certainly I'd rather see a robot blown up than a man, but come on we've seen all the films and when were the robots ever the good guys? They ended up going nuts and turning against the people they were supposed to protect. Hell, I wondered if that was what Buckley had been talking about, but if these robots were already in existence why was some microchip so important?

"What do you want to do next Ranger?"

"Well obviously Dolby and this Gannon are still around, there's still the mystery around Hastings and Gauge and what they have to do with this"

"So, keep surveillance up for now?"

"Yeah Tank, that's about all we can do for now. We need some sleep and come back to it fresh in the morning"

"Morelli?"

"Let's just hope he goes back to New York"

I couldn't agree with that more, and on that thought let Ranger pull me up, even though it was him who was struggling. As we were leaving the room he turned back to Tank, obviously another thought coming to him.

"Tank the alarms?"

"All false calls, all's quiet now. Real weird though, it was as though those hummers disrupted the system as they passed by"

As we moved up in the elevator, I felt really hungry and my stomach let me know it.

"Sorry Babe I have no idea what happened to the meatball subs we bought but I'm sure Ella has left us something to eat for dinner"

I hadn't realized how late it was so while Ranger sorted out dinner, I went into the bathroom for a quick shower then put on a T-shirt and shorts and a robe to feel comfortable for the rest of the evening. I found Ranger sat at the table serving out a kind of paella into bowls, which I had to admit wasn't one of my most favorite dishes, but it did smell incredible. We were quiet as we ate, and I made the effort not to make any sounds, I felt that Ranger was too busy in thought to disturb his concentration. When he did look over to me, he had a worried look on his face.

"You're quiet Babe"

"I didn't want to disrupt you thinking"

"I'm sorry you're in the middle of this"

"Not your fault, it's probably mine for meeting Buckley"

"If you feel this isn't what you need, I'd understand"

What the hell did he mean by that, was he trying to get rid of me, was I too much like a liability? I'm sure my faced showed how angry I was but then the tears came as I realized this was his way of moving me away from him.

"I never meant, I didn't think, shit"

I pushed away from the table not really knowing where to go, only hearing broken sentences coming from Ranger, the bedroom or downstairs to four. In the end my feet took me to the door but as I opened it, I felt it being stopped and saw Ranger with his hand stopping it from opening any further.

"Babe, it isn't that I don't want you here with me"

"What the hell is it then, I'm a disaster, a disappointment or you're tired of having me around?"

"Christ Steph, that's not what I meant at all. I don't want you feeling that you're suddenly caught up in the shit that's my life"

I turned to him, the tears streaming down my face, is that what he was worried about, that I couldn't handle all the things that happened around him, that I would hate it and then feel a need to walk away?

"That's not what I feel, I want to be here with you and if the going gets tough then we'll work through it together, just like you support me with my shit I'll be there with you for yours"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head back at him.

"I tried not to let you get too close because of it"

"Not a good enough reason Ranger, if you push me away now it'll finish me"

"No pushing away Babe, you scared the shit out of me this afternoon, but I felt the strength you had, and I agree with you, if anything happened to you, I would be there with you"

"I've never fit in with the Burg view of the world and I've spent my whole life fighting against it. I feel I belong in your world"

I walked forward into his arms and just held onto him, I wasn't kidding when I'd implied I'd die with him and probably for him. I knew his life was so far removed from what anyone thought, from what anyone had any experience of, but maybe that was my destiny as well. We just stayed holding onto each other for an age and then with his arm still around my waist he walked into the lounge to sit down on the couch. I knew there was no need for words and that all I wanted was the feel of him close to me. The emotions that went through me when I saw what those robots were doing had shocked me to the core; I was shocked at just how deep my feelings were for him. Conscious of his injuries I didn't push anything physical though it was something I desperately wanted, I was actually very content to just lay in his arms and relax listening to the music in the background. As I yawned, he acknowledged the need for me to sleep.

"You're tired you need to sleep, let's just move to the bed"

I quickly got rid of my robe and slipped under the sheets, not really taking any notice as Ranger went into the bathroom to shower but when he came back out wearing silk boxers, I felt my intake of breath at the sight of all the new bruising.

"It's okay Babe, I just need a good night's sleep"

"When I think what those machines could have done"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to come against them in a combat situation, they were very strong, and their bodies were very hard"

"Dolby said they had some sort of Kevlar protection, and had sensors to detect movement, heat and could recognize millions of different objects from trees to vehicles, weapons and people. All he had to do was to give them their orders to destroy something"

"Scary stuff Babe"

"Yeah, Buckley was right, too powerful in the wrong hands"

The soft movement of a hand on my hip slowly lulled me to sleep, I'm sure I had dreams about robots coming to get me but not bad enough that they woke me up.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

SPOV

As I woke the next morning, I realized it was the internal phone that was making a noise, not something I was used to hearing, normally if someone wanted to speak with Ranger, they would call his mobile. I sensed him move to answer it and then listened to his side of the conversation, come on I was curious.

"Here?"

"Now?"

"Do you know who?"

"Shit, I'll be there in ten"

I watched as he quickly moved from the bed and started to get dressed. Something was wrong and that was worrying me.

"Ranger what is it?"

"We have company"

As I started to get up Ranger looked over at me.

"Babe it might be better if you stayed up here"

"Why?"

"I want to keep you out of this particular fight"

I watched as he got dressed not really knowing what to say, I had no idea who had turned up other than Ranger was annoyed. As he went through to the kitchen I went into the bathroom, then seeing him about to leave the apartment I quickly got dressed. For some reason I couldn't get the image of Ranger's face out of my mind. The look on his face was resigned as if something awful was about to happen and he had no control over it. I moved into him and pushed him up against the door, I was desperate and needed to feel him, my hands pulled his head to me as I pushed further into him, the urgency in his response was frantic and as our tongues touched and fought for control we both became more demanding until he took me by the shoulders to hold me away from him.

"Ranger you're frightening me"

"I don't want to do that, but I have absolutely no idea what's about to happen. Whatever the outcome, stay safe"

Then he was gone leaving me stood looking at the door. I jumped at the sound of my phone but knowing it was probably Emci I knew I had to answer it. As I brought it to my ear, she said only a few words before the line went dead.

"You have to stay with him"

It was as if she'd woken me up, I grabbed my bag and the phone, made sure I was dressed in a sweater over my Rangeman T-shirt, had my cat boots on and then flew out of the door and headed down the stairs to five. As I came out at five it was quiet, not because there was no one there. The corridor was lined with both Rangemen and men in uniform, I had no idea who they were or what they wanted.

I heard voices from the conference room and went to go through the door surprised when a soldier blocked my way. I don't think he expected me to ignore his movement and to be honest I was too quick for him to physically stop me from going through the door. I stopped once inside taking in the scene. The soldier from outside was now stood behind me but didn't make any attempt to make me come out of the room. There were five men in uniform four looked to be wearing khaki uniforms of combat trousers and shirts, berets on their heads and rifles across their bodies, but it was the fifth one that drew my attention. The unmistakable figure of Matthew Gannon dressed in the attire of someone in charge, pressed green trousers and tailored jacket with a pale beige shirt. He'd even had his hair cut to go with the uniform. I hadn't a clue what rank he held and held his eyes as he stared at me.

"Miss Plum, what a pleasant surprise"

"Well Mr Gannon seeing as you don't belong here, I'd say it was an unpleasant surprise"

"Major"

"Maybe to your army friends but not to me"

I saw the flash of anger cross his eyes, it was almost as if I had a secret and he was afraid of what I knew. That was definitely something to work on but at the moment I needed to know why he was here and what he intended to do.

"I'm glad you came to me. It saves me the problem of having to find you"

He turned away from me to address one of the soldiers.

"Escort the prisoners downstairs. I'll bring Miss Plum myself"

I walked forward and stopped and sounding braver than I felt formulated how I was going speak to him. Confident and self-assured, yeah that felt right.

"What are the charges Mr Gannon?"

He turned obviously not liking what I'd asked.

"Espionage"

How the hell could he say we'd committed espionage? Or was he just using that as an excuse to move us somewhere? Was it his intention all the time to take me as well? Shit, maybe I should have stayed upstairs after all. As the soldiers made to move, I caught sight of Ranger between two of them, the bastards had cuffed his wrists behind his back, but he still stood tall and proud.

"Babe, don't push him"

"Oh, but that's what I intend to do. If you're arresting us, then you'd better be pretty dam sure of your facts. You were chasing after me Mr Gannon you don't need Ranger as well"

I saw his smirk as he nodded to one of the soldiers and watched as that soldier approached me. When he removed some cuffs from his belt I looked down at the cuffs and back up into his face.

"Err Major do we need to cuff her?"

"No, but remove her watch and then just get them in the trucks"

I held my arm out as the soldier unfastened my watch and placed it on the table, we both turned as the door opened and at that moment Ash walked in with a soldier behind him, I turned and walked to him kissing his cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Seems I'm going on a road trip"

As he took my hand, I felt a small shape being pressed into it, shit he didn't know I was going with them. I had to pass this off to one of the other men, preferably Hector. Okay now to bluff my way from here. So, I walked to the door and started to walk down the corridor, Rangemen were lining the corridor on each side so I made a point of stopping and kissing the ones I knew well.

"Beautiful what's going on, why have you got a guard with you?"

"I'm going with them"

"But"

I moved down the line having spied Hector and wrapped my arms around his waist, I just hoped he realized I was slipping something into his back pocket and not trying to get a feel like Grandma would.

"Ten cuidado"

I nodded as I moved down the line but then felt someone taking hold of my elbow making me walk faster and guiding me into the elevator. For some reason Gannon was with me as well as the soldier, interesting, why was he so keen to keep me in his sights? Once out in front of the building I saw the row of vehicles parked up and felt Gannon lead me to the front car, a black saloon with tinted windows. I stopped before getting in and watched as Ranger and Ash were led to the cars that were behind us, making sure they were okay. I felt my bag being taken from me and watched as a soldier handed it to Tank. He just stood there looking stoic, I suppose to give me confidence so as I turned, I shouted back at him "See you soon" and got into the car.

When Gannon sat next to me, I moved as far away from him as possible and stared out of the window, I didn't like the man and wanted him to know just how much I despised him. I watched with interest where we were going, heading south out of Trenton and onto the I 95, we travelled far in excess of the speed limits and at tolls seemed to just drive through them. We went past Baltimore as though we were heading to Washington and then turned off the main route and turned onto a smaller road stopping at a huge fenced in area. The sign at the gate read "Adelphi Laboratory Center" which I assumed was where Gannon was based. We seemed to drive through various gates which all had armed guards stood watching us and pulled up in front of a single story red bricked building.

Gannon pulled me out of the car and across to the entrance just as the other cars came to a stop. As the soldiers started to get out Gannon shouted out his orders.

"Put them into the cells on the lower floor"

But I never got a chance to see Ranger or Ash before he pulled me in through the doors. The building was pretty nondescript with an area just inside that only had two doors leading from it. The floor was black linoleum and the walls were painted white, we walked across the area stopping in front of an elevator, I was stood between Gannon and the soldier as the elevator door slid open, I noticed that it was the soldier who had used a card to open the doors and control where the elevator was going. The elevator took us down, how far I wasn't sure but when we came out, we were in a long corridor with doors leading from it. The soldier used a card to open a door at the far end and walked me into a room.

"You're accommodation Miss Plum"

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch and then at me, obviously deciding whether to answer me or not then probably decided there was no point in lying to me or refusing.

"1500hrs"

"I'm hungry and thirsty, could I have some food and drink?"

"I'll think about it"

He turned and after he'd left closed the door, a clunking sound told me it was locked. I didn't know what would happen or how long he'd keep me here for, probably it wouldn't be too long before he came back, for some reason I think he would feel he could get answers from me before Ranger or Ash. Yeah, he'd see me as an easier person to deal with, bring it on Gannon, because if it was one thing I could do it was talk and get the other person to talk more.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

SPOV

As I lay on the bed, I had nothing else to do but think. With everything that happened in the last week I think I was beyond feeling anything. I knew I should be feeling more, maybe scared or nervous, probably even on the verge of a nervous breakdown. But those feelings seemed to be buried deep inside of me and a new set of emotions were taking control. I felt that Ranger and I were back to where we were. He was more open with me and as was as usual concerned for me. It was more than that though, somehow, I felt liberated in a way I'd never experienced before, and I put it down to the acceptance of me from the guys. So, as I lay here, I was going through all the information that I'd learned about Gannon and some of the people who seemed involved in this whole situation.

I heard the door clunking before it opened, pleased to see a soldier walk in with a tray in his hands. He placed the tray on the table and turned to leave but not before Gannon slunk into the room. To be honest the place where I was being held was a lot better than some of the places I'd found myself in before. How sad was that. The room wasn't overly big, but it had a single bed with clean linens on, a small round table with four chairs and a door that led into a small bathroom. The bathroom had a sink, toilet and shower with white towels hung up and soap by the sink. No way would I undress at any stage of my visit here. I'd seen a camera in the corner of the room so was careful with how I'd behaved; trying to give the impression of boredom rather than the nervous wreck I was inside. The food was passable, a hamburger and fries with a dark strong coffee. I needed both so tucked in as soon as I sat down. Gannon took his jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair next to me and then sat down opposite me and watched, his expression never changing and never saying a word until I'd eaten my last fry.

"Okay Miss Plum, maybe now we can talk"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about, the weather?"

"I need a serious conversation with you"

"Well maybe first you can tell me why you scared me to death by chasing after me"

"There were men after you"

"Other than you?"

"Yes"

"You mean Dolby?"

"Yes, he's fixated on the idea that you have something that Buckley gave to you"

"Why would Buckley give me anything, I mean I was at his house as a Bounty Hunter and he was my FTA?"

"You were the last person to see him and then he rescued you from the house"

"Oh yeah, your Grandparent's house"

"Clever, how did find that out?"

"Research, so why did you take me there?"

"To keep you safe"

"And the man who shot Buckley?"

"I don't know who that was, it wasn't an order from me"

"But the house you took me to was close to Buckley's parent's house"

"I knew they used to live there but assumed it had been sold when they died"

"You knew the family then?"

"No, I was born and grew up in Philadelphia, I never went to that house before"

"Say I believe you, what are you after?"

"The microchip, like everyone else"

"Why?"

"It's something that everyone wants"

"How do you mean?"

"I think you've experienced the effects of someone trying to control robots"

"They're killing machines"

"Yes they are. The problem is they can't distinguish the good guys from the bad ones"

"So civilians would get killed?"

"Yes"

"Surely it's hard even for a person to figure out who the good guys are?"

"Point taken Miss Plum, but I am a good guy"

"So why did you arrest Ranger and Ash?"

"National security"

"Bull shit"

"Look I have my orders and I have to deliver"

"So, you duped Buckley with that false company Herichlon hoping he'd hand it over"

"Yeah well he almost fell for it, said he had the answer to perfect the flaws"

"How would he do that?"

"A machine where their thought processes grew and learnt"

"So what happened?"

"He didn't like that I worked for the army"

"Well I can see that"

"Miss Plum we need that microchip"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea where it is or even if it exists"

"I could make you a good offer"

"Maybe your uncle has it?"

"No, much as he would like to have it he hasn't"

"You working with him then?"  
"No. I despise the man and everything he stands for"

"What does Dolby want with it?"

"He sees it as a way of getting power and money"

"And Gauge?"

"You have done your homework haven't you?"

"Pays to be prepared, I saw you talking to him at the funeral. So Gauge?"

"He sees it as an opportunity"

"An opportunity for what?"

"I don't know"

"Well let's face it if Buckley had managed to create what you wanted there'll be others who can do the same"

"No, anyone else is years behind him"

"So Mr Gannon, why arrest Ranger and Ash?"

"As I said before, National Security"

"Why infiltrate into Rangeman and work there?"

"To have access to Safenet and Hastings"

"So it was you who corrupted their systems?"  
"No. I honestly believed at the time that you had something to do with that"

"I'm tired now but I'll think through what you've said and see if anything comes to me"

I got up and stood behind his jacket and handed him the tray of dirty dishes and then watched as he tried to work out how to put his jacket on while his hands were full.

"Allow me"

As I lifted his jacket from the chair, I made sure I was between him and the jacket and feeling in the pocket quickly slid a card into my palm. I hung his jacket over his arm then turned and lay on the bed, pushing the card underneath the pillow. I watched as he balanced the tray in one hand and knocked on the door and as a soldier opened it and let him out before pulling it closed behind him.

Now I really needed to think through our conversation because somewhere in amongst it all he'd been lying, at least lying by omission. I mean what he'd said seemed logical and seemed reasonable from his point of view, but there was more to it and I had a horrible idea that the microchip of Buckley's was more than just enhancing those awful robots. Let's face it most men I come across are obsessed with power and money, so how would the microchip achieve that?

I know I must have fallen asleep, or at least dozed. As my eyes became accustomed to the darkness of the room, I realized at some time the light had been switched off. The camera no longer had the red light on underneath it making me wonder if it was still working or had been switched off when the light went out. I was sure it was late enough that people would either have left the building or be asleep. Getting the card from under the pillow I walked over to the door holding it next to the scanner. I heard the clunk of the door releasing, waiting in case someone was outside and came in. Nothing happened, no one came through the door and in the end I was curious as to what was going on outside. I quietly stood by the door, pulling it open enough to look up and down the corridor. Nothing, hell what now, there were only other doors on this corridor and the elevator, and I knew you needed the card to make that work. I stuffed the pillow down the bed, just in case the camera came back on and started to walk down toward elevator, making sure the door to the room I'd been in was closed. The lighting was dim, obviously nighttime lighting but what made me jump was when the elevator doors opened to an empty car. Did the scanner detect the card from so far away? I was getting anxious and didn't know whether to get in the elevator or not, I mean where would it take me to?

I knew I had to find Ranger and Ash, so I took in several deep breaths and stepped inside watched in horror as the doors closed, yeah I know that happens but usually when you press a button. I just hoped there was no one there when they reopened.

I was sure I was going down, why the hell do secret research places always have to be underground, I mean it's like that in all the horror films; you know where they keep the maniac locked up in the basement. The elevator stopped and the doors opened onto a wider brighter corridor that had two metal doors on the same side. I tried the first door and was surprised when it opened into a large control room with banks of equipment on every wall. Shit was this place like Safenet; did they have robots here as well?

As I walked further into the room I bumped into a desk and a computer screen suddenly lit up, showing a file that had recently been opened. Maybe Gannon had been working on this file earlier? I watched fascinated as I opened the file, pleased to see that it was one that I could read, so sat at the chair and began to read through it. It seemed to be a resumé of work that was being done in the field of robotics, far too much for me to read now, so searching through a drawer I found a memory stick and having pushed it into the slot watched as the file suddenly downloaded.

Once finished I closed down the file and I pushed the stick into the top of my bra. I stood up to leave when I noticed a second door, and I just felt compelled to go through it. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I realized it was the second door that I'd seen in the corridor so taking a good look around I moved into the corridor and ran for the open doors of the elevator. As before the doors closed behind me but this time, I actually held the card to the control box. I was on level 1 so decided to go up to level 2. As the doors opened, I realized that this was the level I'd been kept on so hit the control for Level 3. When the elevator stopped and the door opened, I seemed to be in an area where there were cells, could Ranger and Ash be here? I peered through the windows of each room as passed them. All the cells were empty until I came to the last two and there laid down on each of the cots were Ranger and Ash.

"You two ready leave now?"

I know they looked shocked and they both gave me a strange look, well stare really. I held the card to each scanner until there was a clunking sound and the doors swung open allowing Ranger and Ash to come through.

"Babe how the hell did you get here?"

"No idea, but we need to get out"

"Ash, you okay?"

"Yeah Ranger, I can walk out of here"

The problem was I hadn't seen anyone around at all and that was starting to worry me, I mean surely there'd be guards around somewhere. I shouldn't have thought that because no sooner than the words came into my mind than alarms started to sound, and red lights started to flash.

"Run, get to the elevator"

I didn't need telling twice though I made sure that Ranger and Ash were close behind with Ranger holding Ash under his arm. He helped him until we got into the elevator and then he propped Ash against the cool metal walls.

"I hope this isn't like the last time with a few explosions"

I saw Ranger thinking and when the elevator stopped and the doors opened he ran out.

"Stay there and keep the doors open"  
I watched as he approached a fire alarm on the wall and as he smashed open the glass and pulled the chord. More alarms started to blare out as he returned to us. Once inside the elevator I chose the top control, hoping it was the ground floor entrance.

"Ash there are going to be armed guards up there, can you manage?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how the hell we'll get off this base"

The elevator opened into the empty area that I recognized as the same place where we'd come in. As we approached the door to the outside and looked through the glass section my heart fell as I saw four guards stood there, but then stared at one of them as he turned around and winked at me. Les! Les was here!

"Les, it's Les"

Tank, Les, Cal and Ram were dressed in the uniform of the military police. Les opened the door while we quietly crept out. While Tank and Cal stood behind us Les and Ram led the way with us in the middle heading away from the building. To be honest the alarms now blaring out wasn't as spectacular as the explosion had been as Safenet but as a distraction it served its purpose. All anyone saw were four marching soldiers with us in between. As we came to a gate the guard on duty came up to us, eyeing us up.

"Where you going?"

"We were told to move the civilians to somewhere safer, the building's on fire"

As Les continued to talk there were other people suddenly surrounding us, men and women in civilian clothes, maybe cleaners or cooks who worked on the base. Ranger carefully moved back a step and Tank and Cal moved apart so that we suddenly became part of a larger civilian group

"I can see that"

He looked around at us and I think just gave up any idea of keeping people in.

"Okay, through you go,"

I didn't dare look up at all, I was half scared shitless and half of me wanted to jump up and down. We carried on walking then as we rounded a corner our small group fell back behind the other people; I was sure this wasn't the right way to get out.

"Move over to the side of the building"

I felt someone take hold of my collar and pull me back against a wall, I didn't know what had happened or why Les had made us do it but then watched as a helicopter came down, hovering above the ground before it eventually touched down.

"Wait here"

I watched as Tank and Les walked away from the wall and made their way to the front of the building and then as the engine seemed to quieten, I heard the unmistakable voice of Gannon. I pushed myself tight up against the wall and closed my eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

"Not sure sir, something about a fire"

"Where?"

"Sector G sir"

"Get the place locked down"

"Already done sir"

"Any sign of what's going on?"

"No sir, a fire seems to have start in the sub levels"

"Shit some ones gonna pay for this"

"Yes sir"

I jumped when a hand fell onto my shoulder and saw Les smiling at me.

"Stay low and follow me"

I watched as Tank and Cal led Ash around the corner and out of view then recognized that Les had a mic and ear bud and he then spoke quietly to Ranger and Ram. They too disappeared around the corner, so that just left Les and me. He took my hand and we skirted along the wall and turned the corner, going in through a door. It felt like a big space, maybe a hanger, and when Les stopped and ducked down behind some crates I did the same until we came to another opening.

"Okay Beautiful we're going across to that jeep, stay close and follow my lead"

We walked quickly and were behind the jeep having just seen Ranger and Ram hide behind the wheels of what looked like a plane from here. Suddenly there were footsteps coming toward us and immediately Les pushed my back to the jeep and surrounded my body, well his arms did. His hands ended up on the side of my face and on my hip and suddenly he was kissing me, thankfully no tongues but he was certainly moaning. Then it came to me and I started to move my hands over his backside and moaned out loud as well.

"Hey, you aint got time for that, get your body moving soldier, we've got an emergency situation, the base is going into lock down"

I heard his footsteps receding and felt Les move away from me, his eyes constantly scanning the area.

"Okay, last move across to that helicopter"

I was looking around now and felt Les pulling me along, almost running as we came to an old looking helicopter. Then as a whirring noise started, he swept me up into his arms and deposited me on the floor. As Les climbed in, I could see the ground getting further away and realized we were taking off. As the door slid shut, I felt hands under my armpits and allowed myself to be lifted onto a bench and found myself sitting between Rangers legs with his arms like bands of steel around me. Then I felt earphones go onto my head, courtesy of Les, allowing me to hear when Ranger spoke to me.

"You okay?"

"I think so, we're flying, in the air, in a helicopter"

He laughed, actually laughed at me but my arms were locked to my sides so I couldn't get to him. I needed something to think about to get my mind off the idea that we were in the air.

"What happened to you and Ash in there?"

"Gannon had us in one of their interrogation rooms, at least we were both together, but I just couldn't work out what he wanted, his questions were random and a lot he already knew from working at Rangeman. He seems, I don't know, on the one hand totally into this whole idea of using robots as soldiers but then his questions just seemed so off, as though there's another agenda out there. Did he talk to you?"

"He tried, and yeah I got the whole for the good of the army spiel, but he's obsessed with that dam microchip"

"He mention anything else?"

"He was the one who took me from Safenet, but I'd already worked that out. He said that Dolby was just in it for power and money, but he said he hated him. I just don't know who Gannon is working with. I'm not sure about Gauge"

"Where do you want to take it from here?"

"I think it's personal and Buckley is the key, so I'll delve into that. Oh, Gannon was the one who set up Herichlon to try and trick Buckley. Maybe the file will tell me something"

"What file?"

"I ended up in a large computer room and found a file that seemed to have lots of information about work being done"

"Babe, how the hell did you get out and then get us out?"

"I stole a key card from Gannon, shit I was scared there were going to be more robots"

"Yeah me too"

"Where are we going to go?"

"Somewhere you'll like"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Zeph will drop the others off where they'll get picked up and then he'll fly us to somewhere safe"

We were both quiet after that, the sound from the helicopter and the vibrations coming through gradually lulled me to sleep, knowing everyone was safe.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

RPOV

I felt content to cradle Steph in my arms as she slept. There was only Ash and Zeph in here now, Zeph had landed the helicopter on the outskirts of Trenton and Tank had called Rangeman for a pickup. Hector had remembered Ash mentioning the research lab where Gannon supposedly worked out of, so hacking into the cameras he'd been able to follow the cavalcade of cars that we were in. The fact that those five men had followed us down to Maryland was a true testament to the ties we had for each other, I mean how many men other than Zeph could get his hands on a helicopter in good enough condition to fly down to Maryland and then bring us here?

I was so amazed at how Steph had coped, I knew she could be fearless when she wanted to be, when she felt she had to be. Hell, the whole incident with Scrogg opened my eyes to that, how she was willing to help me get Julie back even though she could have been hurt. Though yesterday, when she'd come down into the conference room, I had been annoyed with her, I suppose annoyed is the wrong word, I was scared for her. It never occurred to me that Gannon had planned on bringing her as well. I was so worried at her coming with us, but she seemed to have an agenda.

That she talked information from Gannon and managed to free herself and us as well, well that spoke volumes of her tenacity. She worked with Les to escape from the building, though I'd be having words at his choice for distracting that soldier. Any other woman I'd ever come across would have been a blubbering wreck. She accepted me for who I was, even possibly the dark side of what I did. She calmed my beast, and the sexual violence I often craved for after a mission. We complimented each other in so many ways and even where we had differences it was a part of how we worked so well together. All the barriers I had so carefully constructed to keep her at arm's length were crumbling down. All that thinking that I had been putting off until later rushed to the forefront of my mind. The signs that I had been so blinkered about thinking through melded together and suddenly I knew exactly what the answer was. I was in love with the woman, head over heels. That self-enlightening lifted my soul, she was the light that overshadowed the darkness in me. Never again would I push her away from me, no more excuses. I just needed for her to know exactly how I felt and hopefully where we were going would give me the time and atmosphere to do just that. My biggest worry was that she may not feel the same way about me.

I hoped she liked where we were going, the place was personal to me, somewhere I could go to unwind, think things through. Yeah, I'd have Zeph and Ash there with us but they had turned out to be true friends, not just to me but to Steph as well. As the sun started to light up the sky, I recognized that we weren't far from our destination. I gently started to caress Steph's cheeks, I was glad she had slept and rested up because we still had this mess to sort out and the sooner that was done the better. Maybe while we were away, I could ask Ella for a favor.

"Babe, we're almost there"

I watched as her eyelids started to flutter and then took in the sight of her eyes, sleepy and deep blue as she focused on my face. Her smile lit up my heart, so I leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"Where are we"

"Somewhere in Maine"

"We're not camping are we?"

"No"

"This is where you wanted to send me once isn't it?"

"Yes, but I think you'll like it"

I helped her turn and take a seat next to me, watching her face as she looked through the window down at the view below. To be fair it was only just inside the area of Maine, but it was an isolated place that I'd come across through an old CO when I was in the Rangers. He'd retired and his wife was crippled with arthritis, so he didn't feel he had need for it anymore. He'd said it needed someone young to carry on the tradition of it being a place to get away from things, so I'd bought it. It was in excellent condition, needing very little work to be done on it, but over the years I'd made it my own.

The cabin was private, having a fair chunk of land with it so landing the helicopter on the flat area to the side of the cabin wasn't a problem.

"It's beautiful here, all the trees and did I see a lake?"

"Yeah, it's at the back of the cabin, too cold for swimming but great for fishing"

"Hell, I haven't been fishing since I was a kid"

"Who took you?"

"My Dad, but then my Mum stopped me from going, in fact she stopped me doing a lot of things because she didn't think they were becoming of a lady"

I saw her look around the helicopter cabin a frown appearing on her face.

"Did I sleep through the others leaving?"

"Yes, no one wanted to wake you, and we took on supplies that we'll need"

"Well I hope they're Ella's ready meals or someone knows how to cook then"

"We'll work it out"

As the helicopter blades slowed down and stopped, I slid open the door and helped Steph down and then turned back to help Ash. He was already sitting at the edge and easily slid to the floor, though he did grab hold of Steph's outstretched hand to steady himself. It would take a couple of trips to carry the supplies in so Zeph and I would do that once the cabin was open and aired and we'd sorted out where the men were sleeping. The door we went through, whilst it was the main entrance, I rarely used once here. It opened into a large area that had stairs running up to the bedrooms and down to a large storage area under the house. From the entrance we went through into a large open plan area that had a kitchen and eating area and then as the house was built on a slope there were steps down into the lounge area that covered the width of the house. Another door from here went out into a large sunroom that looked out over the lake and also onto a decked area with a path leading down to a small pier.

I opened the windows and removed dustsheets, switched on the main power, though there were batteries that maintained some of the appliances, I tended to switch everything off. Let's face it if someone broke in here, I would never get here in time to do anything about it. There was a vaulted room downstairs where I kept anything valuable. Zeph and I then started to bring the boxes in while Steph and Ash unpacked leaving the bags with clothes for each of us till last.

"Zeph, you and Ash are in the rooms at the front of the house, both have their own bathrooms"

I looked at Steph as I picked up our bags and led her to a door that was almost impossible to see.

"We're up here"

The stairs went up from the lounge and came into a bedroom that took up the same area as the lounge, it was bright and large with its own bathroom and a large closet. There was a large bed with shelves at the side, a small couch by the window with fabrics in pale grey and cushions in a deep blue. I watched her as she looked around, as she touched the covers on the bed and walked over to the large window seeing a smile on her face and being relieved that she seemed to like it.

"I love it, it's beautiful here and so peaceful"

I walked up behind her pulling her back to my chest, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you like it, I enjoy coming up here, but with you with me I think I'll enjoy it even more"

I turned her to me and brought my lips down on hers, I wanted to show her how much she meant to me, so I was gentle as I nibbled at her lips welcoming the feel as we deepened the kiss. I wanted her, needed her, to feel her against me. Slowly my hands lifted the hem of her T-shirt up and over her shoulders and head, giving me access to those beautiful pert breasts. As my mouth enjoyed the feel of her smooth skin, I undid the clasp of her bra and continued my journey to savor the feel of her hard nipples. I felt her hands pushing up my T-shirt, and I stepped away long enough to throw it to the floor then stopped as she looked at my chest frowning.

"You're hurt"

"Not enough to stop this"

I sank to my knees slowly inching down her trousers and panties my mouth following the same journey as my hands from the top of her thigh to the tips of her toes and back again. Then I pushed her back against wall, lifting one of her legs over my shoulder, spreading her legs for me to feast on her sweetness. With my tongue and fingers, I brought her to the edge of her climax feeling her hands running through my hair and hearing the sounds from deep within her. I stopped and watched her face, smiling at the frown that appeared then as I stood up my cargos disappeared and with my hands on her hips, I lifted her onto the bed and quickly entered her feeling the climax roll through her. I was just managing to keep control of myself before I pulled her body toward me to hear the sweet moans and feel all of her skin against mine. I plundered her mouth with my tongue, her breast with my hand as I held her to me, increasing the speed of my moves, she was so wet and so tight as she wrapped her legs around my hips and arched her back pushing against the bed with her shoulders. That change of angle scorched my skin like silk around me, a final thrust was all it took for us both to climax together, her muscles milking me, holding me until we both felt the tension in our muscles relax and I pulled away from our kiss.

As we looked into each other's eyes there was no need for us to speak, somehow, I felt we both knew what the other felt. Her arms came around me, her head on my chest, so I walked us into the shower. I was still inside her but already I could feel myself hardening, she was the only woman I knew who could do that to me. We probably wasted a lot of hot water whilst we continued to make love and ensured we were both clean.

As I wrapped a towel around her, I felt the need to talk, to let her know how special she was to me, the thoughts I'd had flying here came back into my mind. Shit, I should have had this talk before we had sex, before I'd let my physical needs lead me. Still wrapped in our towels I sat down with her on my knee, maybe the bathroom floor wasn't the most romantic place for this conversation, but I had to talk and let her know how I felt. I held her tightly to me as I concentrated on the words I wanted to say. Plus, I had never felt as nervous as I did right now.

"I knew when you helped me to get Julie back how fearless you could be, though I was worried when Gannon brought you with us, I should have known you could outwit him. How you worked to get away from that place humbled me, I am so proud of you Babe and that you accept me and the work that I do has shown me what a total fool I've been for keeping you away from me. We have our differences that make us who we are and that you accept mine as I do yours makes me love you even more"

I watched as her eyes teared up knowing she was emotional, just waiting for her to say something. I couldn't hold back any longer and felt now was the time to bear my soul to her.

"Babe, I've been a fool for shutting you out and pushing you away. I know I've told you I love you in my own way, but it's the only way I know. I love you so much it hurts. I need you with me all the time, to love you. Be mine Babe, complete me as my soul mate"

I saw the confusion in her eyes, shit I was responsible for that and I needed her to be sure of exactly what I was saying.

"Babe, there are no barriers to what I feel. I just didn't see the signs or recognize the feelings I had for you. I will never push you away again. I love you so very much Babe. Will you have me, trust me to look after your heart?

I watched as the tears ran down her cheeks as the light in her eyes seemed to brighten.

"I, I never thought I would hear those words"

"I love you Babe, with everything I am"

"I love you too, I have for a long time"

"Hell Babe, why have we wasted so much time?"  
"I think we're both to blame for that. I was scared you didn't want me as much as I wanted you. That I could never truly be a part of your life"  
"You'll always be a part of my life, Babe. A very important part"

"I was never part of the life my mother wanted for me, I just couldn't do what she expected of me and I could never have been what Morelli wanted, it wasn't who I was, I was never in love with him. I feel like I belong in your world, that we complement each other, and I love you so much, sometimes it hurts"

I kissed her again, holding her to me smelling the scent of Bulgari mingled with hers and then pulled away because of the effect she was already having on me, hell I could never get enough of her.

"Babe unless we want the guys coming up here then we really need to get dressed"

I moved further back and walked from the room hoping she wasn't aware of the state she'd put me in and dressed in cargos and a T-shirt, noticing her come from the bathroom and go to the closet.

"Why are all these clothes in here?"

"For when I brought you here, I suppose, hell Babe even my subconscious was telling me you were the only one for me"

"Thank you"

"For?"

"Bringing me here"

"I don't know how long we'll be here for"

"Is there equipment here?"

"Yes, I'll set things up for you in the sunroom"

I left the room while she got dressed and went down into the vaulted area turning on the security for the house and bringing out several laptops and a printer. Zeph saw me as I returned and helped me to set the things up.

"Ash has another box on the helicopter, I'll go get it then he can set it up"

As Zeph disappeared Ash came into the room looking at what had been set up.

"What security do you have?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well do these just hook up to the internet?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll set up one of my machines as a mini server, that way I can run a security program to stop anyone from hacking us"

"Steph found out from Gannon that it was him who set up Herichlon so that he could coerce Buckley into handing over his work"

"So you think when Buckley found out he stopped working with him?"

"Possibly"

"Why were the robots at Safenet?"

I turned as Steph came in carrying a box and took it from her to put onto the floor.

"Maybe they had the facilities"

"Yeah but so did that place, Adelphi Laboratory, and surely if it was government research wouldn't they have had them there?"

"Babe why don't we brainstorm some questions we need answers for and that could give us a starting point and focus?"

I nodded to Zeph who followed me back downstairs returning with a board to write on and a pin board. I handed the pen to Steph because to be honest the way she thought would probably raise some questions that the others and I wouldn't think about. I watched as she began to write on the board using bullet points for each question.

Is the microchip still in existence?

Where is it?

What is so important about it?

Were the original break ins really about carbon monoxide detectors or something else?

What are Hastings working on?

Why were the robots at Safenet?

Gauge, where does he fit in – Hastings/Safenet

Dolby what are his motives?

Who shot Buckley/me?

Gannon, what secrets is he keeping?

Is Gannon working with someone else?

I watched as the questions appeared on the board surprised at how little we actually knew and then stood up and added another question.

Why did Gannon arrest us?

"Ash, you want to add anything?"

"Yeah that chip we found, is it important"

"I didn't know you found anything"

"Yeah at Buckley's, outside where you'd fallen, but Hector has it now"

"Is that what I passed to him?"

I saw Ash nod his head as I re read the questions, I was sure we were missing something, maybe as we answered some of the questions we had, things would be more obvious.

"Babe are you going to look again at Buckley and Gannon?"

"Not yet, I want to open those files first"

"Ash, are you still trying to get information on Hastings?"

"Yeah, I started but they have a really high-tech security system on their electronics"

"Zeph, where do you want to start?"

"I'm gonna reach out to some men I've worked with and try and get the low down on Gannon and what he was working on"

"Okay I want to know more about what the army is up to"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

SPOV

Once Ash had set up the laptop, I took it over to a large cushioned single chair making myself comfortable with the laptop sat on my knee. I sat without actually doing anything mulling over what Ranger had said to me. The words were running through my head as I tried to fully believe what he'd said. My heart felt like it was going to explode from the feelings those words had on me. He loved me. He wanted me to be with him. He wanted me to be his. I still had some niggling doubts in my head, hell it seemed to have happened so quickly. It wasn't long ago that he'd totally alienated me, but maybe because of that and what had happened it had opened his head and his heart. I loved him, I had no doubts about that, and I wanted him to be mine. I shook my head to still my emotions and looked down at the closed laptop. Opening it I realized I had work to do. The sooner we sorted this mess out then the sooner we could start to focus on our someday.

The computer didn't need a login, Ash said all the computers were connected to another computer so just to remember the name I gave a file if I saved it. I inserted the stick in the slot surprised when two files appeared on the screen. I double clicked on the first file but got the message that it required a password and then a warning that I only had one attempt left before the contents were deleted. I didn't have a clue what the password would be and didn't want the possibility that I could lose the contents so closed that down and went to the second file. This had been the one that I'd seen before so started the arduous task of reading. I have to say I disliked reading from a computer screen; I liked to add notes and highlight things as I came across them, but it was probably too many pages to print out.

The first section of the file went into detail about how the army already used robotics and it was almost a history of the use of robotics that started during World War 2. As I continued to read, yeah, I could understand the use of these machines carrying out jobs rather than humans. There was a lot of detail about current technology used from taking pictures, firing a gun, disarming bombs, carrying wounded soldiers, detecting mines, firing missiles, and all these could be done from the air, on the ground and out at sea.

I was pleased to read that most of the military robots that were used today are manned and for those that were autonomous it was the programs used that limited what they did giving out an alert for a human to take control of any decision to fire weapons. The efficacy and morality of these and other operations were controversial, but supporters say drones were less costly, minimized collateral damage and didn't require putting American troops at risk. That's partly because humans could operate these machines that were often in far-flung, dangerous places from the safety and comfort of a domestic operations center meaning the loss of human life was better managed.

While drones did their work from high above, other robots were operating on the ground in battlefields worldwide. American forces had relied on bomb-squad robots to inspect and defuse possible explosive devices during military operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. The remote-controlled machines moved via tank tread and featured infrared vision, multiple cameras, floodlights and mechanical arms in order to spot bombs and dispose of them, all while human operators stayed a safe distance away.

The U.S. currently support a killer robot ban. In 2012, the Obama Administration had issued a directive, which the Trump White House apparently had chosen to continue, requiring that autonomous weapons technology should be designed "to allow commanders and operators to exercise appropriate levels of human judgment over the use of force." The directive also required safeguards to protect against autonomous weapons malfunctioning and launching attacks on their own. Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) Director had said that he doubted that the U.S. would ever allow machines to make decisions about using lethal force. DARPA's research related to autonomy and was seeking to find an optimal balance between various operating modes with an emphasis on providing maximum decision support to warfighters and they were investigating ways to ensure that technology improved human operators' ability to make rapid decisions at critical moments rather than to erode that ability.

While most of the countries at the UN conference were concerned about autonomous weapons, there was not yet a consensus of support for a legally binding international ban. Would a ban on killer robots work? A longstanding international treaty banning chemical arms, for example, apparently hadn't stopped the use of such weapons in the Syrian civil war.

The rapid rush to automate warfare was alarming scientists, across the globe, and there was a growing movement to halt the development of autonomous weapons before the technology had a chance to proliferate. Close to 4,000 artificial intelligence and robotics researchers and scientists in other fields, including SpaceX and Tesla founder Elon Musk, Apple co-founder Steve Wozniak and the late astrophysicist Stephen Hawking, had signed an open letter to the world, urging a ban on "offensive autonomous weapons that are beyond meaningful human control." Organizations such as the Campaign to Stop Killer Robots had become increasingly vocal about the need for restrictions on such technology.

The summary that Gannon had composed made a shiver run through me, his focus was that since this development was already underway then the USA had to be prepared. The quotes he used "We are only a few years away" and "Prototypes exist in every sphere of battle, in the air, on the ground, on the sea and under the sea." It was becoming apparent that "an arms race to develop such weapons was starting, and we had an opportunity to prevent the dystopian future so often portrayed by Hollywood." Hence why he was pursuing all available resources to that end.

I wasn't sure if what had been written was pushing forward the argument that America needed to be a part of future development and have its own army of robotics or if Gannon was pushing for all development to be found and stopped. My brain felt totally befuddled by the time I reached the end of reading the document and I felt a sense of doom envelope me. I had never really given much thought to the deployment of robots as a means to ending a war and all I could see were images from Terminator in my head, hell that was a series of films I never wanted to watch again.

As I looked beyond the windows I took in the view of the lake, the trees and hills beyond, it was such a contrast to what I'd been reading. I closed down the document and saved it and shut down the computer, I needed a distraction, some happy, so went in search of Ranger. He was working in the lounge area and looked up as I came into the room. I'm sure he knew I was feeling a little bit down because he immediately closed down his laptop and came to meet me, his arms coming around me to hold me tight.

"Can we go outside for a walk?"

"Of course we can, go get some boots and a coat"

When I came out through the sunroom door onto the decking, Ranger was waiting for me and held his hand out for me to take as we then started to walk along a path by the shore of the lake. The going was surprising easy which made me wonder who used the footpath but as I turned to ask the question Ranger was already starting to talk to me.

"I use this track for running in the morning, you can run right around the lake if need be, though it is a long way. I thought we'd cut up onto the hill up there"

I looked up at where he was pointing and nodded my head, I wasn't put off with the fact that it seemed so far away I was just so happy to be outside. It was beautiful out here, the air smelt clean and the views were constantly changing, yeah, I could see why Ranger would come here to relax, because that was how I was feeling as we continued our walk.

"You're quiet Babe"

"I know, I needed to clear my head"

"The reading hard going?"

"Yeah, but it was what it was talking about that blew my mind"

"There's a lot happening in the world, but for now forget what you read and enjoy being outside"

We didn't really talk much after that, probably because getting to the top of that hill just about finished me off. Shit I really did need to get fitter, but as I reached Ranger and turned around the view blew my mind away. We were at one end of the lake and being this high up it felt like I could see for miles. I looked down at the lake and at the trees that came to its edge, the rolling hills that surrounded it, their feet in the water and heads in the clouds. The colors were bright and clear, the greens of the trees contrasting with the pale grey of the lake and the white clouds up above. I felt Ranger behind me as he pulled me back into his chest and rested my hands on his.

"It really is breathtaking"

"Worth the hike?"

"Yeah it was"

"I come up and just sit and watch, it's as if time stands still, it gives me a chance to think"

"I can feel that as well"

"Would you come back here with me, just the two of us when we get everything sorted out?"

"I'd like that"

"We need to head back, it's going to get dark soon and I bet you're hungry"

We returned by a different route, this time following a track through the trees and seeing as the track was wide enough, we walked with my arm around Ranger's waist while he held my shoulders with his. We didn't talk, we didn't need to. As we eventually got back to the house, it looked amazing with the lights on. There were small lights round the decking and down onto the pier, the reflections glittering from the surface of the lake. Ash and Zeph were sat out on the deck drinking beers where we joined them. To be honest I didn't know which I needed the most, sleep or food. As I sank down into a chair Ash laughed and Zeph went inside the house with Ranger.

"You enjoy the walk?"

"Yeah I did, it's so tranquil here and the views are amazing"

"They sure are, so I take it you've never been here before?"

"No but I think I should have when Ranger first suggested it"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, I thought I needed to stay and be part of sorting things out"

"I don't get what you're saying"

"I attract a lot of dangerous people and Ranger always wants me to hide away"

"He just wants you to be safe"

"I know, but sometimes I feel that I should be able to take care of myself"

"Don't work like that, we all need people to help us and a place to go to"

"I know that now. So, what about you. Are you going to work for Rangeman?"

"I have to say Angel, it aint dull with you around"

"Angel?"

"Sorry it just seemed right, do you mind?"

"No, I suppose there are a lot of people who use a nickname for me"

"Yeah, I noticed that, but why do people call you Bomber?"

Shit did I really want him to know, I mean how it came about was ancient history now, but I suppose he was only trying to be polite and probably curious.

"I ended up getting into the local newspaper because of things that seemed to happen to me, they called me the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and I suppose with some of the guys who've known me for a while I became Bomber"

"I heard of some of the, err, incidents you've had with cars"

"Well believe me when I say it was someone else who set them on fire"

I turned as the door opened and Zeph and Ranger walked out, each carrying a tray, I closed my eyes as the smells wafted toward me.

"Spiced chicken, spinach & sweet potato stew"

"It smells amazing"

I took the bowl that Zeph handed to me with a spoon and started to eat, trying really hard not to voice my appreciation when the flavors hit my tongue, I really didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the three men.

"Who made this?"

I asked as I wiped up the last of the sauce in my bowl with my bread, surprised when it was Ranger who answered.

"Ella, she sent some meals with the guys when we dropped the others off"

I should have known Ella would have sent things with us and wondered what else she'd sent.

"No, she didn't send any desserts"

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Your eyes just changed color"

"What did you find out from those files Steph?"

"A history of the use of robotics in the army and how advanced some of them are"

"Yeah I've seen those things out in Syria and man I was sure happy it was them going into an area where a bomb had been"

"I understand that Zeph and I now know how important they are but as I read on it was how the development was progressing that made me nervous"

"Anything I've come across Angel has always been under the control of an operator"

"Yeah but obviously the research is going further, and Gannon used the old argument, if someone has one, then another person will need one bigger and better. I didn't realize there were so many people opposed to the development in case the robots turned"

"You think those robots we saw are the future Ash?"

"Hell, no Ranger, you can't program a computer with morality and a conscience, so it won't happen, don't mean to say you won't have a nutcase at the controls though"

"Ash why did they stop hurting us?"

"Maybe the programming had an override about protecting women or Dolby didn't want you hurt"

I really hoped that was the case but somehow, I wasn't so sure about that, I was sure Dolby wouldn't care who he hurt, but then he probably did need me alive if he thought I knew where Buckley's work was.

"Ash did you get into Hastings?"

"Not completely, they have levels that their systems are working at that I got into but I think they're using a really sophisticated shield for certain sections of their work, there's definitely something going on there Ranger, that they're keeping it well protected"

"Zeph?"

"Gannon is a bit of a loner, not sure why, but the guys I spoke to say he's vying for higher promotion and will do anything to get there. No one is close enough to him to know anything about his personal life"

"Okay I spoke with the Colonel, he was very hesitant at first but after I told him about our ordeal at Safenet he was furious, he's of the opinion that the order that came down from the Whitehouse was that there should be no research on autonomous robotic technology and asked me to keep him in the loop"

"Did you mention Gannon?"

"No, because to be honest we have no proof that he's involved in Safenet and those robots. Maybe that's a reason why you didn't find anything Babe when we were at Adelphi. He wouldn't want any evidence on army turf"

"Okay I'm going to look at this from a personal perspective"

"You sure Babe?"

"Yes, there has to be another link into this"

"Ash?"

"I'm talking with Hector about that chip we found"

"Zeph?"

"Sorry folks but I need to work on the bird tomorrow"

"Bird?"

"Helicopter Steph"

"Okay I'm heading upstairs because if I don't move now, I think my muscles will cease up"

I took the bowls and the trays and went through to the kitchen area. After washing them and then leaving them to drain I headed upstairs. The shower was definitely calling my name. Once I felt my muscles begin to ease, I found some shorts and one of Rangers T-shirts and I have to say as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

SPOV

I was surprised when I woke that it seemed so light outside and that I was actually wide awake. I turned carefully onto my back to find Ranger was fast asleep and that he'd slept with his front to my back, one arm under my pillow and the other laid across my hips. He didn't show any sign of waking up and to be honest I had no idea of when he had joined me last night. Deciding he obviously needed his sleep I very carefully slipped from the bed. I found some jeans and a sweater, underwear and socks and went into the bathroom to change. My hair was thankfully behaving so maybe I'd not moved much in my sleep, with it tied back into a ponytail I washed and then went downstairs.

It was really quiet in the house but as I looked out on the decking, I realized that maybe the guys would be late getting up judging by the number of empty beer bottles and was that an empty bottle of tequila? I was surprised though when I looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was only 6am. I found some yoghurt and fruit and went out into the sunroom opening up my laptop thinking through what I needed to do to find out more about Buckley, Gannon and maybe even Gauge and Dolby.

I decided to start with Buckley because there was something about him that drew me to him. Buckley was slightly younger than the other men but then I remembered he'd been a prodigy, he'd attended university at a young age, so maybe that's where I needed to start.

I knew the search we'd done had found nothing so went to a site for Harvard University finding the year that Buckley had started. I looked through anything that mentioned students but found very little, hell there were very few photographs from that time frame, I suppose this was way before digital cameras, so any photos tended to be of sports teams. I skipped some years and focused on when he had graduated pleased to find a lot more information so settled down to look through what had been recorded. There was a whole section devoted to the awards ceremony. Here there were lots of photos and I came across one of Adrian Buckley. He looked so young as he stood there receiving his certificates and he had been a good-looking guy. That made me wonder why he'd never been married. There was still not very much information to be found so on a whim I closed that site down and went into a program that would scour events from newspapers and put in the names of Buckley, Gauge and Dolby within the years they'd been at university and sat back and waited.

I went through to the kitchen to get a bottle of water noting that the house was still very quiet. Going back to the laptop I was surprised when the search program indicated it had finished and that there were two reports found. I quickly opened the first and started reading, then sat back as I tried to internalize what I was seeing. It was an obituary in a local paper for a young woman, Josie Gauge, who had died at the age of 22. That was all the information it gave other than that the funeral would be in two days' time. I felt a bit stupid really because there must be a lot of people with the name Gauge, but my spidey senses were tingling and telling me that just maybe, this was important. The second report was after the funeral, almost a thank you from her parents and brother for all of the support the family had received. I input her name and the year that she would have been born to have the results come up quickly on the screen. There was more detail here, so I sent that to the printer and then decided to go outside onto the decking while it printed.

It was a really beautiful day with a few white clouds in a sky of blue, so I just carried on walking until I came to the pier and then lay down just staring up at the clouds and listening to the sound that the birds were making. I'm sure my eyes closed, and I started to doze, I was even dreaming of Ranger, hearing him call out my name, but hell it seemed so far away and if possible, seemed to be getting louder. Why was I dreaming of him shouting for me? I suddenly sat up when I realized it wasn't a dream and I saw Ranger running toward me and he didn't look as though he was slowing down. I know I was staring wide eyed at him, what the hell was he going to do, stupid question really because as soon as he reached me he literally wrapped his arm around my waist and before I could ask we were rolling sideways off the pier falling into the water below. I didn't have chance to say anything as I sank into the water, it was so cold, and I know I was panicking but Ranger had his arms around me pulling me down.

I could feel my heart rate increasing and an intense cold seeping through my body, I fought to not take in a breath and then felt Rangers mouth over mine, his hand behind my head pulling me closer, and then warm air as he breathed his breath into my mouth and lungs. I opened my eyes to look at him, his face was full of concern, what the hell was happening for him to do this to me? Oh shit had someone found us? I felt us moving back to the surface, but we were underneath the pier now and I watched as Ranger literally bent his neck back to bring his mouth to the surface and take in some air. Then he was once again breathing air from his lungs into mine. I may have felt calmer in my mind, but my body had other ideas. My heart was hammering inside my chest and my arms and legs felt heavy making it really difficult to move. I was so glad when Ranger started to move me up toward the surface and as my face broke the surface of the water, I gulped air in through my mouth.

I felt myself being lifted and something being wrapped around me and was aware of being carried. All I could do was shake and shiver; every muscle I had was doing it causing my teeth to clash noisily together. I knew I was inside the house and felt my clothes being removed and then the splash of water around me that almost seemed to burn my skin. I felt Ranger wrapped around me, our skin touching from my shoulders down to my thighs.

"I'm sorry Babe, I had to get us out of sight"

"Out of sight?"

"Ash picked up some droids heading our way"

"Did they see us?"

"I don't know Babe"

I felt the water warming up on my skin and thankfully the shaking had stopped but shivered again at the thought that maybe someone was close by. I knew we'd both been in the water and Ranger must have felt the cold as much as me but even thinking of the situation we were in I felt lost as he moved his body away from mine. As the water stopped, he wrapped a towel around me, rubbing my arms and legs, I suppose to make sure I was dry and warm. With a towel around my head we left the bathroom and sorted out clean clothes to wear.

"Babe, are you okay?"  
"Yes"  
"I'm sorry, I know it was a shock to end up in the water, but I needed to get you out of sight"  
"I understand, don't worry about it"

Once dressed in jeans and a sweater we headed downstairs to find Ash and Zeph packing things away.

"Ash?"

"We can't stay here Ranger, I'm sure they picked up your heat signatures, one of those drones stayed hovering above you for a minute or so"

I watched as the expression on Ranger's face changed, he was mad, but not to the point of losing control, he was thinking things through and he was going into mercenary mode.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

RPOV

I couldn't believe that they had found us, if I even knew who they were, but the fact that we had drones tracking us made me think it was Gannon.

"Ash, any idea how they found us?"

"I can only assume they somehow tracked the chopper"

"Okay we have two choices, the chopper or the Hummer"

"I can take the chopper up and distract them while you take the Hummer"

"Ranger I'll go with Ash, I put a device in the hummer yesterday when I looked her over, it'll interfere with anything trying to scan it and the chopper has some toys on board that'll throw them"

I looked at the two men stood in front of me and knew they would do everything they could to help, I just hoped they wouldn't get hurt or worse trying.

"Okay, let's look to leave in fifteen"

I turned to Steph to see the fear in her eyes and was sure it was for them.

"They'll be fine Babe; they know what they're doing. Go upstairs and pack a bag, you'll need warm and comfortable clothes"

I watched as she went up the stairs and then I went down to the area beneath the house. From the vault I pulled out a ready bag that had the weapons I would use for a mission. I knew we didn't have any phones with us so picked up a sat phone and some sleeping bags putting them into the Hummer and then was back in the kitchen collecting some food and water. I noticed Ash had moved all of the computers so presumed they were down in the vault and then went upstairs to check on how Steph was doing. She'd changed into black cargos and was pulling a black sweater over her T-shirt. She already had her cat boots on and there was a black jacket laid on the bed. I walked up to her and holding her face in my hands kissed her on the head.

"Everything will be fine Babe"

"I know"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to pick up some papers from downstairs"

I took her hand as we walked from the room and as I picked up a utility belt for her, she picked up some papers and put them into her bag. As she approached me, I fastened the belt around her waist with the strap from the gun holster around her thigh and then slipped a baseball cap on her head. Once inside the Hummer with our bags on the seat behind us and our seat belts fastened, I used a fob to open the doors to allow us to exit. I knew Zeph and Ash had already left so hopefully any attention would be on them.

Once clear of the house I knew the door would close and hoped that the place where I found so much peace would be left undisturbed. I knew the area around the house and how to get to the roads that would take us south. The problem was that I didn't want to take an obvious route and with this machine I knew we could traverse across a variety of terrain. I wanted to travel across into New Hampshire then down into Massachusetts and get to the Rangeman office in Boston, or at least near enough that Declan could get to us safely. Normally it would take me about 3 hours to do the journey but if we were staying away from major routes then we could probably double the time needed. Ash had set up his real time satellite display into the Hummer so using our position and what looked like rough tracks I mentally mapped out a route in my head. The going was rough and bumpy and to be honest I needed to fully concentrate on driving, the last thing I needed was for us to get stuck out here caught in a ditch or with damage to the vehicle.

As we travelled onto a flatter section of the track, I stole a glance across at Steph. I really hadn't realized how quiet she'd been, but from the look on her face I suddenly stopped the Hummer and took hold of her hand. Shit she felt cold and her face was pale, I noticed her hands gripping fiercely at the handle by the door, as I reached out my hand to hold it against her face she jumped slightly, obviously lost in thought.

"Babe, you're cold"

I immediately turned on the heating and the fan to raise the temperature inside.

"Sorry I was miles away"

"Did I frighten you with how I was driving?"

"No, I trust you with how you drive"

"What were you thinking then?"

"That it's all my fault"

"Babe no way is any of this your fault"

"But if this is to do with Buckley it is"

"Babe he was your FTA, so blame Vinnie for taking him on or Gannon for probably setting him up on false charges"

"But all the trouble it caused Rangeman, why, who would do that?"

"I don't know but we'll work it out. Anyway, if all this hadn't happened then you and I would have still been denying what we mean to each other"

I watched as her eyes met with mine and from what I could see I felt she was feeling calmer.

"Another hour then we'll stop for the night, I don't want to attract attention by using the lights"

She felt warmer and there was more color in her face, hell I hadn't really thought about how much being thrown into the lake would affect her. I started to move forward glad that the track we were on now was a lot easier to drive along, that meant I could keep hold of her hand on my thigh between changing gears.

An hour later as the sun was setting, I pulled the Hummer into the undergrowth and killed the engine. I didn't want us away from the Hummer but knew that we would both need to empty our bladders. Finding a shovel in the back I took her hand and led her to an area where the ground was soft and dug a hole while she silently watched me.

"What's that for?"

"You'll need a toilet"

"Yeah I suppose I do"

"I'll leave the shovel there, when you've finished just throw in some earth on top"

"Will there be any animals or?"

"No, I'm not going far, just shout if you need me"

I made my way back to the hummer and was in the process of finding us something to eat and drink when she came back noticing the slight smile on her face.

"You know I've never been camping before so that was certainly a new experience for me"

I passed her some antibacterial wipes for her hands and then opened the passenger door for her, helping her inside. We ate the cheese, bread and fruit that I'd managed to pack and then she finished her meal with some cookies I'd found. I left her for my own short walk into the woods. On returning I pulled out the two sleeping bags and laid one out across the back seat.

"Babe it's not the best place to sleep but you'll be more comfortable here"

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll lower the front seat back"

Once we'd sorted ourselves out, I ended up stretched with my head on the back seat and Steph with her head across my chest. Yeah maybe a bit uncomfortable but I think we both needed to be able to feel each other while we slept, and I found that running my hand through her hair was relaxing enough to do just that.

As soon as the sun rose, I was awake and knew we needed to get going. Steph was fast asleep so being very careful I moved her from me and settled her head on my rolled up sleeping bag. I filled in the hole and retrieved the shovel and then readjusted the seat and started up the engine. I turned momentarily as I saw Steph move but with the heat now flooding the interior and the vibration coming from the engine she shifted and seemed to settle. By my calculations we were just over an hour from Boston so picked up the SAT phone to call Declan.

"Hey Ranger, where the hell are you?"

"I'll be dropping down into Haverhill in about forty minutes, can you can get someone to pick me up there, discreetly"

"Yeah, I'll come out myself, what's going on Ranger?"

"Long story, I'll fill you in when we meet. I'll be on the 108 north of the town, bring another driver with you to take the Hummer to the workshop"

I finished the call and focused back onto my driving. Declan was a good friend, older than me and probably what you would call sensible. He finished with the army and went to business school but then found the whole transition into working hard. I offered him the job to manage the Boston office and to be honest he was a good manager. He had still maintained keeping fit and whilst he had left the army at the rank of Captain he instilled a discipline within the men who worked there establishing the same vigorous targets that were held across all three branches. I just didn't know how much to tell him about the current situation, maybe it would be better keeping him in the dark. It seemed most of the men in the other offices knew about Steph. Santos was keen to tell stories with them, though how she would handle that I wasn't too sure but knew she would be treated with respect.

Fifty minutes later I saw a black SUV parked up on the side of the road and slowed down pulling up behind it. I left the engine running and removed my bag and Steph's from the trunk handing them over to Declan and then opened the back door to carefully remove Steph along with the sleeping bag she was wrapped up in. I noticed the confused look that Declan gave me as I put us both into the back of the car but wasn't about to explain anything to him yet. Once the doors were closed, he started to drive, heading toward Boston. I saw the Hummer turn off from the road and head in another direction. As we started to come into more built-up areas I lay down on the back seat, pulling Steph over me with the sleeping bag. That she was still asleep amazed me, hell she'd be surprised when she woke up. It took us a bit longer than I thought but at last we were pulling into the garage of Boston Rangeman.

"Declan block the cameras down here and in the lift to my apartment"

As I started to move of course that's when Steph started to wake up and soon, she was pushing on me to sit up.

"Babe we're at the Boston office"

"How?"

I laughed at her confusion.

"You stayed asleep. We need to go up to my apartment and decide what to do next"

I unzipped the bag and saw Declan waiting with the door open, I must admit he looked as though he recognized her as he held out his hand to help her down.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Plum"

"Steph, please"

"I'm Declan, manager here at Boston"

I watched as he linked her arm through his and proceeded to lead her toward the elevator. I shook my head as I followed behind carrying our two bags. Once in the elevator he continued to introduce her to the layout here compared to Trenton.

"The offices here have a larger floor area, but we only have five floors. Ranger has an apartment on five that he uses when he's here. The ground floor has the reception and garage behind it then there are conference rooms and admin offices on two. Three is like five at Trenton and is the main working hub with apartments on four"

As the doors opened on five I could tell that Steph was fully awake and definitely taking in her surroundings. I looked at Declan to open my apartment as I had nothing on me, everything had been left at Trenton when Gannon had come for us, shit that seemed like an age ago. Once inside he led her to the lounge area and sat her down on the couch to sit down opposite her on a second couch.

"Eva is bringing up coffee and something to eat. So Ranger what gives?"

Having placed the bags at the bedroom door I went and sat down next to Steph, sat on the edge of the seat as I contemplated how much to tell him.

"You know we had the incursion of our systems?"

"Yes, I spoke with Hector for him to ensure ours were unaffected"

"Well it seems that two of the companies that it focused on have led us into a number of incidents"

"I'm aware that Mateo was an imposter, Hector had to change all our access codes and logins"

"For some reason we seem to be the focus of a number of people who think that Steph has or knows of a piece of hardware they're all after"

"Tank mentioned you'd been arrested by the military police?"

"We were but managed to get away"

"So, you were in the area?"

He was doing his best to ferret out more information than I was willing to give. A look at Steph and the small smile on her face had me knowing she knew exactly what he was doing.

"We thought we were safe, but it seems someone had located where we were"

"Ah, I see, so do you know what Miss Plum, sorry Steph, is supposed to have?"

"A computer chip, but we have no idea what it does"

"So, do you want the men to know you're here?"

"I'll talk to them at briefing this evening at change of shift"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Eva walked in carrying a tray with mugs and a coffee pot along with a plate of cookies. I looked at Eva, she knew I didn't approve of sweet biscuits in the building, was Declan allowing that rule to slip.

"Oh no Ranger, these are for Miss Stephanie"

I watched as she smiled down at Steph and as Steph thanked her, then Declan stood up and left the apartment with her.

"How do people know me?"

"The guys at Trenton are proud to have you around so I think stories get spread through them"

"Hell I hope only the good stories"

"Knowing Santos, they could know more"

I saw her cheeks blush and her looking down at her hands, she was embarrassed by what Santos may have told other people but to be honest I had no idea what he'd told them.

"Babe I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about, Trenton sees you as one of them and they're proud of you so tend to boast, but I have no idea the extent of the stories"

"What are we going to do?"

"You can shower and change, and I'll go down to my office and pick up with Tank"

"Ash and Zeph?"

"I'll see if Tank has any news"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

SPOV

Of course, as soon as Ranger walked out of the apartment, I knew I wanted to have a look around at where I was. I was surprised that the apartment here was smaller than the one in Trenton. The kitchen was state of the art and had a similar lay out but with a slightly larger breakfast bar. There was no dining area here, so no table and chairs but the lounge area was probably the same with the exception of having two smaller black leather couches. There was only one other room and that was the bedroom with a large closet and a beautiful bathroom. The colors were neutral creams and beiges with a deep red color in the pillows and cushions and a deep red headboard for the bed. As my hand traced across the sheets, I was pleased that they seemed as orgasmic as the ones in Trenton.

Finding the bag I'd packed, I picked out some clean underwear, jeans and a dark blue roll neck sweater and headed into the bathroom for a shower, relishing the feel of the hot sprays of water as they pounded on my skin. At least there was shower gel and shampoo available, of course both from the Bulgari range. I wouldn't be able to moisturize my skin or condition my hair and heaven knows that my legs needed a shave. Once dried I dressed and decided to braid my wet hair, at least when it dried it wouldn't be frizzy. Not knowing what to do or how long Ranger would be I found the papers I'd picked up from the house and then with a fresh mug of coffee sat against the arm of the couch with my legs in front of me.

I remembered I'd printed a search on a Josie Gauge; hell did I really think there would be a connection? Obviously at the time I must have got some feeling that something important was there to find. As I started to read through the search, I'm sure I was frowning. It said that she had an older brother called William who was just two years older than her. How the hell had I missed that when I'd run the search on Gauge, there was no mention of a younger sister. Unless of course he removed it from his personal details, I mean I knew Ranger had no details to be found on him. I continued reading noting that she had attended Harvard University to study medicine. She'd done the usual time out for travelling before completing her final year and focusing in Neuroscience. I'd need to read up on what exactly that entailed but for now skipped to the end of the printed sheets to find out how she had died. She'd been in her last year of the course she was following and had been working as a research assistant in the one of the local laboratories based on campus. The report said that she'd died of an intracerebral hemorrhage and that there were no prior symptoms that anyone was aware of. She'd been discovered inside the laboratory where she worked by her fiancé, Adrian Buckley.

I stood up from the couch as I continued to read the rest of the report, pacing back and forth feeling my spidey senses come alive. This was the key to whatever was happening, Josie was somehow very important to the whole story of what was happening now. I saw where Josie had been buried and seeing as it was here in Boston felt determined that I had to go visit her graveside. Why I had no idea and as I was trying to figure that out in my head I bumped into a very hard wall. Arms held my shoulders to stop me from falling and I was looking up into Ranger's smiling face.

"What's got you so preoccupied?"

"I found out the connection between Gaunt and Buckley"

"Go on"

"Buckley was engaged to Gauge's younger sister, but she died"

"How long ago?"

"When they were at university. Ranger I want to go to the cemetery"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe, it's just that, because he died instead of me, I just feel that I need to go"

I watched as he looked at me, I'm sure trying to analyze what my face might be saying, to be honest I felt I had to go. It was almost as if I were the only person who could tell her that the man she'd loved was now dead and how sorry I was that it was because of me.

"Okay but you'll definitely have at least two people with you, and trackers"

"I don't mind as long as they keep their distance at the graveside"

"Babe I can't go with you tomorrow Declan has an important client coming into the building that he feels would want to meet me in person"

"I promise that it will be there and back"

I think I could tell he wasn't too happy about the choice I'd made but I knew he wouldn't point blank stop me. It still made me wonder if I was doing the right thing and how I would feel if I didn't go and to be honest that made me feel awful. I moved into Ranger and held my arms around him, just wanting to feel his warmth.

"Babe I understand"

And suddenly we seemed to have passed that awkward moment.

The next morning, I woke alone in the bed panicking slightly because this was home turf for Ranger, would he go back to being aloof with me, holding me at arms-length? I went into the bathroom and finding a robe on the back of the door walked through to the kitchen following the smell of fresh coffee. Stood at the counter was Ranger pouring out the coffee into two mugs. I know my face split into a big grin and as he turned, he looked at me with a curious look.

"I was just coming through to wake you up"

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"Being here when I woke up"

I walked into his arms relishing the feel of him and feeling stronger for it.

"What time are you planning for your trip out?"

"Is 10.30 okay?"

"I'll sort it out, please be careful"

"I will, I promise I won't intentionally go missing"

"Smartass"

I stood back from him admiring how he was dressed in his suit; he looked so different to how he had when we'd left the house in Maine and that reminded me that I needed to shower and get dressed in order to be ready for the time I'd suggested.

"Babe I'll be in the office all morning but should be finished by midafternoon"

"You be careful as well"

The only answer I got was a raised eyebrow, so I went with something else.

"Don't get shot"

Now this time I got a laugh and mind-boggling kiss before he turned and left, "Don't go crazy" drifting back through the closed door. I wondered back into the bedroom after eating some breakfast and deliberated what on earth to wear. I had clean underwear so would have to make do with the jeans and sweater from yesterday but if we were going to be here any longer, I would really need some clothes. I felt very nervous going down to level three and was almost wishing I hadn't decided to go out. As the doors slid open, I couldn't believe who was stood lent against the wall opposite.

"Les, what are you doing here?"

"Hey only the best for you Beautiful"

"You mean no one here wanted to do Bomber duty"

"Well maybe there is that as well"

"Hey Santos"

I turned as a really tall and broad Rangeman walked towards us.

"I got lucky today and I'm with you. We've got Dan and Fritz as back-up"

"Beautiful this is Garcia, Garcia meet Stephanie"

I held my hand out as I smiled at this new Merry Man, hell he must have been a similar size to Cal but with no tattoo on his bald head. His grip was strong and as he smiled at me, I knew we'd get along just fine. I let Les turn me around to go back into the elevator and then we came out into the garage where a black Porsche SUV started to blip its lights at us.

"Garcia you drive, you know the streets better than me"

As Les helped me into the back seat, he pressed a gun into my hands, hell I didn't even have a bag with me to put it in.

"Waistband of your jeans Beautiful and here's a new watch"

I took the gun and slipped it into the back of my jeans, even though it did feel uncomfortable I knew I'd promised Ranger I'd be careful, so I wasn't going to complain or refuse. The watch actually gave me some comfort knowing that if something did happen then I could be tracked, but another thought came to me. I had no phones with me, they were all back in Trenton which made me wonder if Emci was doing okay.

I passed the information I had as to where Josie Gauge was buried to Les having spoken with someone before we left to find out exactly where to go. The ride to the cemetery didn't take that long and Boston seemed like a nice city; well from the roads we took I looked out on the low-level buildings and lots of trees and open areas. We were soon entering through the gates and Les was telling Garcia where to drive. As we pulled to a stop, I opened the door and started to walk across the grass, hell I was so focused on where I needed to go, I totally forgot that Les was with me.

"Beautiful we'll give you some space, but we'll be close"

I nodded to Les and carried on walking until I came to the gravestone with Josie's name engraved on it. The gravesite looked as though someone came by and kept it tidy, there were old flowers in a vase set on top. I removed the flowers and then just knelt down holding the cold stone.

"Josie, I know you don't know me, but I knew Adrian. You'd be so proud of him Josie. He was an amazing man and so gentle and thoughtful. I'm sorry Josie but he died, and he died protecting me and I don't know why"

I felt rather than heard someone behind me and turned looking into a kindly face.

"Maybe I can help you with that. Let's go sit down on that bench, I think we have a lot to talk about"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

RPOV

I knew that Declan wanted me at the meeting with this client, but we spent over three hours going over what in effect was an excellent security system. By the end there was nothing that needed changing, he had a top of the line system that couldn't be improved on. I was feeling anxious and put it down to not being with Steph this morning, okay I called Santos knowing he'd keep her safe, but as the meeting finished, I couldn't wait to get back upstairs just to make sure for myself. Santos had brought my phone up with him and I knew there were no missed calls or alerts but even Declan gave me looks as I headed up the stairs. Once on three I made my way to find Santos to make sure there wasn't anything I needed to know. As soon as I eventually found him in a spare office, I could sense that he had something to tell me.

"What happened?"

"She's fine, she's upstairs waiting for you"

"Santos"

I knew the tone of my voice and the look I gave him would have him spilling whatever he was trying to cover up.

"There was an elderly man there, well he was attending the grave one over from where Steph was, and he was on his own. She was upset so I thought he was just being friendly to her. Once he sat down with her on a bench, I recognized him, it was William Gauge"

"You let him near her?"

"She told us to stay back, that she was fine, and they were just talking"

"How could you let that happen?"

"Look Ranger he wasn't threatening her in fact when he left and Steph came to us, she seemed fine, I asked if he'd threatened her and she said no"

"What did he say?"

"I've no idea, she wouldn't say only that she'd talk to you about it when you got back"

I raced up the stairs to five and quickly walked into the apartment. I was annoyed, I knew that, probably at Santos but when I saw Steph's face change from smiling to nervous and her take a step back from me, I had to stop and close my eyes. I had to rein in the red haze that was threatening to consume me. I was surprised when I felt her hand on my cheek, slowly sweeping it down to my jaw and then returning it to rest on my face. The tension in my body immediately began to ease, my heart rate was slowing down and when I felt calm enough, I opened my eyes to see hers looking at me with so much concern. I covered her hand with mine and brought it to my lips, kissing her palm and wrist and then pulling her into me. As my face rested against her head, I needed to allay her fears.

"I'm sorry, Santos just told me you ended up talking with Gauge, so I was annoyed at him, not you, for allowing that to happen"

"He's not a threat Ranger, he wants to help"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's sit down and I'll go over with you what he told me"

As she stepped away, I toed off my shoes and threw my jacket on the back of the couch, next I lost the tie and pushed the sleeves of my shirt up, now I could sit down and listen to what she said. I was surprised when she brought two glasses of wine with her and placed them on the coffee table before she sat across my knee with her arm around my shoulder. I automatically leaned back and pulled her with me.

"It was a total coincidence that he was there today. He was paying his respects to his wife who died a few years back and is buried next to his sister Josie. He met Buckley through his sister when she was at university. He said they fell deeply in love with each other. Josie had said that Buckley was her soul mate and knew they were destined to be together. Anyway, Josie was helping some professor with a research project, though he felt she was probably doing most of the work. The project had to do with trying to map out the part of the brain that was responsible for making the person who they were. Consciousness of one's self and how it developed thoughts and ideas. I got a bit lost with the words he used. Anyway, they were using a technique to record the activity and Gauge thought that Josie had set it up on herself. It used a sophisticated computer to direct some sort of signal to specific parts of the brain and sensors to pick up the activity. It was him who found her dead and for one reason or another he removed all evidence of her experimentation. He heard someone coming into the facility, so he left quickly not realizing it was Buckley.

After that he lost touch with Buckley but then about two years ago Buckley got in touch with him and asked if he'd help with resources. Buckley said he'd made a major breakthrough in defining the way a computer would manage thinking processes. Gauge eventually agreed and he let Buckley work at Hastings, giving him a secure area to work in. About six months ago he started to get worried because Buckley was saying there was a new company that could help him with the last stages"

"Herichlon?"

"Yeah. But he thought Buckley was losing it, Gauge couldn't get access into the area Buckley was working in and then Dolby started to spout on about a super robot"

"Did Gauge say why he was an owner at Safenet?"

"No, neither did he say what happened at Hastings to the men who were the original owners"

"So what did he want from you?"

"He wants to ask you if you can get into Buckley's research area at Hastings"

"Hell Babe before that happens we need a few more answers from him"

"I know and I told him that"

"What was his response?"

"To meet with you and I somewhere neutral and somewhere safe"

The fear of Steph being anywhere near Gauge was still close to the surface and I knew I had to think this through very carefully so sat back and closed my eyes playing my fingers through Steph's hair.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I want to fly you to the other side of the world away from all of this"

"Oh no you don't, no safe houses Ranger"

I pulled her closer to me and brought my lips to hers, hell if anything were to ever happen to her, I wouldn't know what I would do. That this woman had totally captured my heart confounded me but then I remembered something that Gauge had said, yeah Steph was definitely my soul mate.

"The fact that they found us up in Maine suggests that no safe house would be safe anyway"

"I know Babe and that worries me"

"So, Gauge?"

"Okay I'll meet with him, but I don't want you anywhere near"

"Why not?"

"Babe for some reason people think you have something or know something, and I don't trust Gauge yet"

"Okay, I can see where you're coming from. Where do you want to meet?"

"How are you supposed to contact him?"

"An ad in the Trenton Times"

"Original, what does it need to say?"

"I told him the meet would happen at one of three places. Place A is Rosendale Park. Place B New Hope Boat or place C is Point Pleasant"

I tilted my lips up at the last place she gave me and felt a halfhearted punch to my arm.

"Hey, he chose that not me"

"Okay so that one's out, too many people around and to be honest I don't like the idea of being on a boat in the middle of the river"

"The park then?"

"You know this means we have to go back to Trenton?"

"Yeah I know, but I want this ending"

"Okay I'll get Zeph to pick us up this evening. What else needs to go in the ad?"

"The day and time to meet, a phone call to the paper gets the ad in for the next day's paper, oh it needs to go into lonely hearts from Wonder Woman"

I couldn't believe what she'd set up, hell if anyone knew it was me at the meet, I'd never live it down. I moved my hands down to her waist and as she relaxed into my hold I began nipping and pinching at the skin on her ribs and stomach causing shrieks and laughter to burst from her. As she squirmed away from me, she ran to the other side of the couch with me stalking her. As she moved to avoid me, I simply jumped the couch grabbing hold of her which ended up with both of us on the floor. Of course, I made sure that I was the one to land first with her on top of me. What I didn't expect was her straddling me and then feeling her mouth coming down hard and wantonly on mine, with her hands holding my head and her body pushing seductively against mine. I had never let a woman take control before and it was the last thing I expected of Steph, but to be honest I found it a turn on and decided to wait and see what she would do next. I felt as her hands pulled my shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, and as they skimmed the skin on my chest. Then her mouth moved down to my neck and that beautiful mouth moved down my chest. I tried to hold her head, to feel her hair in my hands but she sat up and gave me a sly smile, what the hell was she up to? I felt the zip on my trousers slide down and then her hands around me. Shit I wasn't sure how long I could keep control of myself especially when I felt her lips sliding up and down my erection. Her teeth grazing and her hands pumping evoked such strong reactions in me it was all I could do to stop myself from thrusting myself into her mouth. This wasn't the way I wanted this to happen, I needed to be inside of her. That thought had me tamping down the deep desire inside of me for release and I sat up taking her by her shoulders.

"I need to be inside you Babe, to feel you come around me"  
Undoing her jeans and sliding them down to the top of her thighs my fingers immediately went to her folds, hell she was already wet and ready for me. The jeans had to go so kneeling I soon pulled them out of the way and pulled her to me, her knees wrapping around me, allowing me to lay back down on my back and bend my knees to support her back as I slid inside her. Such ecstasy went through me as her walls surrounded me and raising my hips, I entered her fully, I'm sure touching her womb. As we moved, she leant back and I felt her hands massaging my sacs, enticing the tightness to increase. Pushing her back further I changed the angle between us and rubbing her clit I felt her walls contracting around me. A final thrust had my shouts mingling with hers as we each felt the orgasm roaring through us. As I started to gain control of my limbs, I lifted my knees and pulled her down to me, kissing her as if my life depended on it. As we lay in the hallway, both trying to gain some sense of feeling I heard her laughing against my chest.

"Babe?"  
"I hope Eva doesn't have a habit of just walking in because she'll get a hell of a shock"  
"Maybe we should move this to the shower then"

I hadn't mentioned to Steph that Zeph had the helicopter close by. He and Ash hadn't detected anyone following them and had landed at a private location that was owned by a friend of Zephs. They'd spent their time changing the appearance of the helicopter and adding new features inside and out. I had no idea what they were up to but Zeph assured me he'd be on the rooftop of the Boston office at 2200hrs. All I had to do now was make sure Steph was prepared for the flight to Trenton. Tank was prepared for our arrival and would kill the cameras on the rooftop and our route into my apartment and then Zeph and Ash were finding another place for the helicopter. Tank assured me that there hadn't been any sightings of Gannon, so I just hoped he didn't turn up trying to arrest us again. I'd been in touch with the newspaper ensuring it would be in the paper in the morning edition giving the day and time for 1400hrs at the park. I'd made the date for tomorrow hoping that gave little time for Gauge to set up an ambush, but Cal and Hector were there to make sure we would have the area covered.

I think Steph was aware of what was going to happen when I led her from the apartment up onto the rooftop. The rooftop here at Boston was much larger than Trenton so there was plenty of space to stand to the side and await the arrival of the helicopter. Santos was flying back with us, but he'd wisely stood back away from us.

"Ranger why's Les stood back there?"  
"I think he feels you might not like the idea of flying in the helicopter"  
"Why'd he think that?"  
"Maybe because you hate flying so much"

"Well I still feel nervous, I mean I know I have to trust the pilot, which I do, it's just the idea that a piece of metal, that weighs like a ton, can stay up in the air"  
"Do you want to sit up front with Zeph?"  
"No, I want him to concentrate on flying"

We watched as the lights of the helicopter came into sight and as it headed our way, I hit the lights on the rooftop giving them the exact spot where to land and watched as it started its descent. A closer look up at the helicopter had me pushing Steph back behind me and crouching down with a gun in my hand. The helicopter wasn't the one I was expecting and as I started to back up with Steph behind me, I could see Santos from the corner of my eye making the same movement as me. Shit I'd had Declan close down the cameras up here, so they wouldn't know that anything was wrong. As the helicopter landed I pushed Steph behind the air conditioning unit and with my gun now in my left hand looked around the corner to try and catch a glimpse of the occupants. Imagine my surprise when I saw Steph running toward the helicopter and then standing in front of the cockpit door that was opening.

"Ranger, it's okay, it's Zeph and Ash"  
She turned back to the opening door and I saw Zeph jump down, lifting her up and twirling her around. I stood up, my gun now at my back and walked over as Ash came around from the other side.

"Where did you get this one from?"  
"I told you he wouldn't recognize it"  
"You mean it's the same one?"  
"It's pretty"  
"Not the image we were going for Angel"  
I frowned at the use of the name he'd given to Steph and then looked more closely at the decals on the helicopter. The color was now a shiny black, which I appreciated, but down the side was an image of an angel, a blue angel, her wings swept back behind her, did they honestly repaint it with Steph in mind? I shook my head at that thought as we boarded, again surprised at the changes. Instead of hard seats along the sides there were now three rows of seats that looked comfortable and there was even a hard-wearing carpet on the floor. Above the door there was a winch system and I noticed a basket suspended from the wall at the back, at least they'd kept the important features.

"How the hell did you guys manage this?"  
"I told you Ranger, we know people. They didn't charge us a fortune because the owner owes me"  
"So the decal?"  
"That was all on Ash"  
Ash just smiled and turned away from me, obviously he had no intention of explaining that to me. I sat with Steph next to me and ensured her seatbelt was buckled before nodding to Zeph that we were ready. The take-off was smooth and surprisingly quiet so no doubt it was more than just the appearance that had work done on it. The trip was smooth and uneventful with Steph sat trying to look out of the window. To be honest she seemed quite relaxed which pleased me. I could see the lights of New York City on our right and assumed Zeph was flying out over the water before heading inland to Trenton. As we approached Trenton, I felt our altitude lower and Steph's hand gripping mine. She wouldn't be familiar with the roof tops as we passed over them, but I knew exactly where Rangeman was. As Zeph started the descent I could see lights on the rooftop and before I knew it, we had landed.

"Stay low folks, I'm not stopping the blades, we need a fast turnaround"  
I helped Steph down from the cabin and then with my arm on her shoulders walked her away from the craft watching as Santos closed the door and followed us. Tank was waiting by the stairs that ran down to the hall outside of my apartment and once we were all inside, he called down to Hector to reset the cameras.

"Hell Ranger, it's good to see you, but why the hell are you back here?"  
"Intel changed, I have a meeting with Gauge tomorrow"

"Gauge, why?"  
"Steph made some more connections and came across him in Boston"  
I saw Tank look over at Steph, assessing if she was okay"  
"Tank, he was friendly, I'm fine"  
I had to smile as Tank digested that piece of information, after all for her to meet an unfriendly usually meant she was in trouble.

"Is that why you asked Hector to do surveillance on the park?"  
"Yes. That's where we'll meet"  
"You sure it isn't a set up?"

"No, but we have to move this forward and meeting him seemed like the best way to go"  
"Okay, we'll need to plan it out"  
"Any sign of Gannon?"  
"No. In fact it's been real quiet. The other players haven't put a step out of place"  
"Dolby?"  
"No sign of him since the explosion"  
"So he's one to be careful of"  
"Yeah I'd say he's waiting to make his next move"  
"Anything else?"  
"The usual from Mrs. Plum and would you believe Morelli"  
I saw the frown cross Steph's face as she took in that piece of information.

"Why would they be calling here?"  
"Not sure Little Girl"  
"Okay, I'll call my mother and see what she wants"  
"You do that Babe while I head down to the conference room to set up for tomorrow"  
"Can I come down when I finish?"  
"Of course"  
I walked up to her and with my hands on her face kissed the top of her head before turning and following Tank out of the apartment.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

SPOV

I watched as Ranger left pleased to see my bag sat on the counter in the kitchen. Both of the phones still had some charge in them so stealing myself I pushed the contact for my parents, wondering what reception I would be getting.

"Plum residence"  
"Hey Mum"  
"Stephanie, where have you been"  
"Working out of town. What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well I assume you must think something is wrong if you felt the need to harass Rangeman"  
"I needed to talk with you"  
"So what's wrong?"  
"You need to come to dinner"  
"Don't think so Mum, I'm busy"  
"Stephanie I'm worried about you. Are you alone?"  
"Yes, but"  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No, why would I be hurt?"  
"Joseph, he says you were attacked at that building where those thugs hang out"  
"I don't suppose he told you that his behavior was aggressive toward me?"  
"Don't be silly Stephanie. He was only trying to get you out of there"  
"Mum, I am not going to New York with him"  
"That's okay, he says he'll move back here so you can get married then he'll take you back to New York with him"

I was sure my eye had started twitching just because of what she was saying. I was getting annoyed and didn't really want to be rude to her, but I couldn't help what came from me.

"Mother stay out of my life, stop interfering. I have no interest in Morelli. I'll speak to you when I'm ready, so stop annoying people"

I ended the call feeling half elated that I'd said my piece and half guilty that I'd ended the conversation by shouting at her. I checked my messages while sat there seeing one from Connie, so decided instead of reading the message I would call instead. I knew she would be at home so at least I didn't have to worry about Lula being there.

"Hey Connie"  
"Steph, I was getting worried about you"  
"No I'm fine, just been working out of town"  
"Good for you. At least you've not been subject to all the shit going on here"  
"Go on, I know you're dying to tell me"  
"Vinnie got pissed when you weren't around so he upped Lula to Apprehension Agent"  
"How's that going?"  
"It isn't. The regulars are giving her the run around, hell even Mooner, and she has no clue how to find anyone"  
"Maybe she needed to find out herself how difficult it is doing that job"  
"Yeah well, seeing as she no longer files she only has the money she makes from apprehensions, so she ain't doing well"  
"What else?"  
"Joyce is here a lot"  
"You reckon I'll still have a job?"  
"Oh yeah, Vinnie is constantly telling both of them they're gone when you get back"  
"At least he appreciates me now"  
"Yeah but you aint coming back"  
"I'm not?"  
"No, Morelli's told everyone you two are getting married and you're going to stay home in New York"  
"No chance"  
"I thought that. What rumor do you want out?"  
"I don't know Connie. This job isn't finished and until it is I don't have time for his bullshit"  
"Okay I'll just keep my ears open and let you know of any other news"  
"Thanks Connie"

"Speak soon"  
Shit why could my life never be easy. I mean who else had to put up with a mother like mine or an ex who wouldn't leave them alone? I had enough to think about already, remembering I still owed Les some money and wondering where the hell I was going to be getting any money from to pay my rent and bills on my apartment. My apartment, Les said it was a mess, so maybe I would need to go there and try and salvage what was left. As I looked at my watch, I realized it was too late to go down and join the meeting. I'd have to ask Ranger in the morning what the plans were, though I knew I wouldn't be part of them. I appreciated he didn't want me there, but it didn't make me feel any better. I headed into the bathroom for a quick shower and dressed in T-shirt and shorts then settled on the couch to wait for Ranger to come up. I have no idea what was showing on the TV screen because before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I couldn't stop the images and sounds as they crashed through my mind. Robots with people's faces all heading toward me and talking at me at the same time. When I tried to move all I could see was a glass wall with them reflected back at me. Morelli, my mother, Dolby and Gannon. I couldn't understand what they were saying but their expressions showed annoyance. Suddenly there was cold water rising up from my feet, but I couldn't move, I felt cold and struggled to breathe. Then each robot raised their arms and bullets fired toward me, all in slow motion so that I could see where they travelled through the water. I panicked waving my arms and trying to move until I became aware of Mr Buckley holding himself to me, but his eyes were cold and dead and the water was turning red. I screamed and felt myself fall. That of course was when I woke up.

RPOV

As I entered the apartment, I could hear the TV thinking that maybe Steph had forgotten to turn it off. It was a second sound that had me concerned and as I entered the lounge, I could hear that the noise was coming from Steph. As I neared her, she let out a horrifying scream and her movement caused her to roll off the couch and land heavily onto the floor. As I reached down to her, I could see that she had woken herself up but she was dazed and still breathing quickly. I sat down next to where she was and gently gathered her into my arms.

"Babe, it's okay, you've had a dream. Babe wake up for me"  
"Ranger?"  
"I'm here amante"  
I cradled and rocked her as her breathing calmed down and then standing walked through to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed, then lay down beside her with her still in my arms.

"Babe, how are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be, you had a bad dream"  
"I couldn't get away from them"  
"From who Babe?"

"Morelli, my mum and then there was Dolby and Gannon but they were the faces on those robots"  
"They can't hurt you Babe, you're safe"  
"I know, but it was scary"  
"You okay if I change?"  
I saw her nod and as I got up from the bed was already stripping off my clothes and pulling on some boxers. I wasn't going to leave her alone and very quickly we were both under the covers with her wrapped in my arms.

"What happened to bring that on?"  
"Probably the conversation with my mother and Connie"  
"What did they say?"  
"That Morelli said he's looking for me and how he was going to take me to New York"

I moved so we were facing each other, gently caressing her face and looking into her eyes.

"He's not taking you anywhere, I won't let him"  
"Thank you"  
"No, thank you for loving me Babe. No one is going to separate us okay?"  
"Okay"

"Go back to sleep, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere"

I felt her as she snuggled against me and then tightened my grip around her body. I remembered what Ash had said about what she'd been through and that was before all the shit with the robots and Gannon. No wonder she was anxious, her nerves must be on overload, anyone, even a trained soldier would be struggling with what she'd been through. As I felt her relax more into sleep, I hoped I had the power to calm her as much as she calmed me.

I woke fairly early and remembered how I'd found Steph the previous evening so decided to stay in bed until she woke up. I loved to watch her sleep, the movements she made and how her hair fell in unruly curls over the pillow and my chest. Her face looked relaxed and always looked beautiful, but I wanted to see her eyes as they opened and how their color would change as she moved from sleep to consciousness. By 8 in the morning I felt I needed to wake her up, there was a lot happening today and I intended to add an additional visit into my schedule. I peppered her face with kisses and tucked a curl behind her ear. Then watched as her eyes slowly opened and a smile spread across her face.

"Morning Babe"  
"Morning, is it morning already?"  
"Yeah, busy day today"  
"How did the planning go?"  
"Good. There'll be two teams at the park, in fact they should be there already"  
"Are you wearing a wire?"  
"Of course. We've put you on comms with Ash, if that's okay with you"  
"Thank you for that"  
"Well I thought if you listened in to the conversation you might have questions that I wouldn't think about"  
"I can do that"  
"Good. What are your plans for this morning?"  
"I'm not sure, I could do to call at my apartment and maybe get a start on tidying it up"  
"Take Ash with you, he enjoys being with you and maybe a team to shadow you"  
"Okay"  
"Okay?"  
"Yeah. I know you worry about my safety. So I was wondering if someone could maybe help me to get acquainted with my gun and maybe some self-defense"

"Proud of you Babe, you have no idea how much I love you"  
"I love you too which is why I want to do it. I just found you so I have no intentions of losing you"  
"So you're doing it for me?"  
"Yeah, and me as well"  
I felt so proud of what she'd just said so moved in to her and started to kiss her to show her just how much. Her lips parted for me allowing me entry encouraging me with the whirl of her tongue against mine. As she started to move her hands around my neck the sound of my phone pierced the silence of the room.

"Shit"  
"You need to answer it could be important"  
I suppose she was right considering the plans we had for the day, nothing could be allowed to interrupt them.

"Yo"

"Sorry man but we've got Morelli downstairs claiming he has a warrant for Little Girl"  
"Are you shitting me?"  
"No, I wouldn't do that to you or her"

"He say what the warrant's for"

"No, wouldn't even show it to us"  
"Get Hedley here ASAP and tell Morelli he can talk to me when my lawyer arrives"

"Done"

I replaced the phone and lent my head back on the pillow, closing my eyes. What the hell was that fucker up to now?"  
"Ranger what's happened?"  
"Morelli is here saying he has a warrant for you"  
"What, how?"  
"I don't know Babe"  
"But he can't"  
"Let's get dressed and go down to five and see what we can find out"  
"I'm gonna phone Eddie, he might know something"  
I quickly went into the shower, I had been so concerned for Steph last night I hadn't had the time for one. Then I dressed in my usual Rangeman gear, including the guns and knife that I always carried. As I stood up from lacing my boots, I turned to see Steph in a similar outfit, wondering if she was wearing the black underwear with Rangeman sewn onto it.

"Yes I have. I want everyone to know I'm yours and if that pisses Morelli off all the better"

I smiled as I approached her pulling her into my arms burying my face in her neck. My tongue licked a spot on her neck and sucked it between my lips.

"Now he knows you're mine"  
I lightly ran my finger over the red mark on her neck.

"Are you marking your territory mister?"  
"Oh yes"  
As soon as we were down on five Tank pulled up the cameras from the lobby showing Morelli lent against the wall and two other men with him. Steph had just put her phone in her pocket and walked over to stand next to me.

"Eddie has no idea what it's about. He said because Morelli was working out of New York he couldn't get access to anything"  
"Angel I have some toys for you if you end up having to go with him"  
Both Steph and I watched as Ash approached us.

"Okay you have your watch but I'm sure he'll know that it is a tracker. I have some other things that you'll need to switch on to start them transmitting. That way if anyone scans you they won't pick them up until they're activated"  
I watched as he replaced the laces on her left boot, replaced her earrings with studs and then lent into her and whispered in her ear. I saw Steph turn red with embarrassment as she took something from his hand and left the room.

"Ash?"  
"Err, one for her to keep inside of her"  
As Steph came back into the room, I held her against me.

"You okay with that last one?"  
"If it keeps me safe then yeah"

I watched on the screen as Hedley walked in through the front door and approached one of the men with Morelli. The sound from the camera was turned to full volume and Hedley knew what safety procedures we used, so knew about the cameras and microphones.

"Ranger, the two men with him, I don't think they're who they say they are"  
I turned to Ram not understanding what he was implying.

"Someone needs to verify their id's with whichever precinct they say they're from"  
"I'll go down"  
"Ranger be careful"  
I kissed Steph on the forehead before stepping out of the room and took the stairs down to the lobby. My temper was beginning to simmer, because if this was Morelli's way of getting Steph away from this building, he'd more than regret it. As I entered the lobby he came toward me and stood there looking at me.

"Morelli"  
"Manoso. I need Stephanie here"

"Maybe I should introduce you to Mr Hedley, our lawyer.

I stepped next to Hedley because I wanted him to front this conversation. I was more interested in watching the faces of the men stood here in my lobby and any moves they might make.  
"Why are you here detective?"  
"I have a warrant"  
"For what"  
"That's none of your business"

"As a lawyer it certainly is"  
Morelli begrudgingly handed over a paper and I watched as Hedley turned as if trying to read the paper in a better lit area. He handed the paper back to Morelli, but he maintained his stance.

"I also I need to see the id's of each man here, I know that is my right as you are on private property"

Morelli pulled his badge that was fastened to his belt and handed it to Hedley, who held it so the cameras would see it, then as he handed it back waited for the other two men to do the same. They hesitated then relinquished their wallets for Hedley to repeat the procedure.

"Detective Morelli why do you think Miss Plum is here?"  
"Where else would she be?"  
"Her apartment, her parents, out catching skips?"  
"You're just wasting time"

"I don't think so. You may say you have a warrant for Miss Plum, but you do not have a warrant to be in these premises"  
I liked the sound of that coming from Hedley and watched as Morelli's face started to scowl.

"Shall I quote the law for you Detective. If a law enforcement officer wants to enter the residence of a third party where he or she suspects that a suspect is but where the suspect does not live, law enforcement must obtain a search warrant. A search warrant requires law enforcement to establish probable cause that someone is likely in the location specified"

We watched as Morelli mulled that one over and the two men were now looking very uncomfortable. I wondered if they were bona fide policemen or if Morelli had tricked them into helping him. I smiled as Morelli turned and barged out of the door followed closely by the two men.

"Thanks Hedley"  
"No problem. I took a photo of that warrant he was carrying. I know a judge who'll look at it for me"

Once he'd left, I went back up to the fifth floor and noticed Zeph following me.

"I tagged the car they were in"

"Whose car do you think it was?"  
"Well Morelli was driving it so hopefully his"  
As I entered the conference room the look on the faces of most of the men was murderous, yeah they wouldn't be pleased with what Morelli had tried to do.

"We need to get set up for this afternoon. Tank use the comms room in the basement, that way if Morelli does come back with a search warrant, he'll never find anyone. Ash, you go with Tank and Steph. Ram garage with the comms systems. Cal load up the vehicles, I want everyone dressed, full suits. Santos ask Ella to hide any clothes of Steph's in her apartment. Any questions?"  
Everyone looked back at me and acknowledged they were ready to go and started to make their way out of the room. Steph stayed behind and came up to me, wrapping her arms around me and kissed me hard on the lips. I was surprised that she initiated such a deep kiss, but then maybe not.

"Don't get shot"  
"Don't go crazy"

I then walked out of the door heading toward the garage.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

SPOV

Ash was waiting for me as I followed Ranger out of the door and turned to escort me down to the basement. I'd been down here to the gun range but had never been aware of another room down here. I was surprised when Tank was waiting for us at the back of the range where the targets were normally placed. A section of the wall was open that led into a corridor. I had no idea what else was here especially as we passed two closed doors before entering through a third. What greeted me was something similar to the monitoring room upstairs but when I looked at the cameras more carefully, I recognized that they were all covering different areas of the park where Ranger was heading for. A screen at the end had a map on it and a red blip moving along what must have been a street.

"Is that a tracker?"  
"Yeah, I fitted one to Morelli's car"  
I assumed he would be heading north back to New York but watched fascinated as it turned off the road and stopped. A moment later it started to move and then suddenly it was travelling back the way it had come.

"He must have dropped the other fellas off"

I couldn't work out what Morelli thought he would achieve by trying to arrest me. I mean where the hell would he have taken me. Surely, he wouldn't expect me to stay with him, would he?

"Babe you there?"

"I'm here"

"Men are in position, can you see any of them?"  
I checked the screens from the cameras trying to see where anyone was, hell they were good at hiding.

"No, no sign of them. But I can see this sexy looking man walking along the path toward the fountain"

"Smartass. Be on the lookout for Gauge or any men who look out of place"  
"Will do"  
"Tank you on with the rest of the men?"  
"Affirmative"  
"Okay we have ten minutes before he's due"

"Roger that"

While keeping an eye on the cameras I kept glancing at the screen with the map. Morelli was now travelling back into Trenton, but I was curious where he would end up.

"Gauge on route"

I focused on the camera where Gauge was walking through the park toward Ranger. He was dressed in a long coat and was preoccupied as he walked.

"No other sightings Ranger"  
"Thanks Tank, team has no sightings either"

I watched as Gauge looked up as he approached the fountain and then went and sat down next to Ranger.

"Mr Manoso"  
"Mr Gauge"  
"I don't think I was followed"  
"My men are keeping watch on the perimeter"  
"That's what I hoped you'd do. I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I need some closure"

"Why don't you tell me why you asked to talk with me"  
"Is Stephanie here?"  
"No, I can't afford the risk, there are people after her. You're not the only one who needs this finishing"

"Okay, I need to give you an idea of where I'm coming from"  
"No problem Mr Gauge. I'm listening"  
"My wife became very ill about two and half years ago, hell, I was so preoccupied with running Safenet I never saw the signs. When I started to put the pieces together it was then I realized she'd lost weight, was tired a lot and the spark she emanated was slowly waning. The prognosis was bad so I told Dolby I would be selling my share of the business. He was capable along with his son and Lobin came in on the recommendation of Dolby. I didn't realize my name was still associated with the company until much later. It was hell watching Kate as she got worse and nothing prepares you for the death of the woman you love. I became a recluse after her funeral, didn't talk with anyone or go out. I had a housekeeper who kept the kitchen stocked and did the laundry, but I was never in the same room as her, she kept to a regular weekly visit and I'd stay in my room until she was gone.

I started drinking thinking that would numb the feelings, didn't eat. I was a mess but couldn't see it, that is until six months later when Adrian forced his way into the house. He took charge, forced me to talk and eventually I came out the other side. I hadn't spoken with Adrian since my sister died so had no idea of the depth of his love for her. He'd been where I was and knew how it felt. Then six months after he came to me to ask for help, hell, I couldn't refuse him. He wanted to buy a company, Hastings. He'd provide all the money if my name fronted the company. The three owners wanted out, to retire, so why not? I didn't hear from Adrian until 2 months ago.

He was both distraught and elated but he never told me what the hell he was doing. Then someone tried to break into Hastings and that's when I told you we no longer needed your services. After Adrian had died, I decided to sell the place. It seemed empty, derelict, there was no one working there. But there was an area in the basement I couldn't get into or activate, I had no idea what Adrian was up to down there. Then at Adrian's funeral this man approached me and told me I had to give him access to the place. Pompous asshole thought he could threaten me, but it made me curious. So, when I saw Stephanie, who I recognized as a friend of Adrian, at the cemetery with men from your company I thought maybe you could take a look at where he'd been working"

"Did you know Dolby is involved in this?"  
"Samuel?"  
"Yes"  
"No, I had no idea. Why the hell would he be involved?"  
"I think Adrian was developing some advanced electronics that could be used within the robotics area"  
"I can see that, he was always interested in that field"  
"Dolby had some robots, robotic soldiers in his building"  
"But Adrian never mentioned working with Dolby"

"The man you spoke with at the funeral, Gannon, he's army. We think he was working with Dolby in developing these robots"  
"I don't understand"  
"Adrian somehow was drawn into a company that Gannon had set up. I think Adrian had something that Gannon and Dolby wanted that could maybe improve how the robots worked"

"Adrian would never provide the army or government with anything. He hated violence"

"Stephanie met Adrian and so they thought she had or knew where this information was, a microchip"  
"It's them who are threatening her?"  
"Yes"  
There was a period of silence as the two men sat motionless, Ranger would be waiting for Gauge to talk and I'm sure Gauge was thinking through what he'd been told.

"We need to get into Hastings and destroy what Adrian produced"  
"Probably"

"Maybe what they're after is there and Stephanie was an innocent who got caught up in this"

"Possibly"

I wasn't too sure that was the case, for some reason I thought that microchip would have been kept by Buckley. I mean it was his life's work, he wouldn't leave it somewhere to be found. I couldn't think of anything to ask Gauge but for some reason felt we needed to get into Hastings. Maybe it would give us some clues or at least an idea of what Buckley had been up to.

"Ranger I think we need to do as he's asked"  
"Okay Mr Gauge we'll help. Take this phone, it has one number in it which will connect to a similar phone that I have. Doing this will take a lot of planning and I need to ensure the safety of my men whilst keeping a very low profile and not attracting attention"  
"Thank you Mr Manoso. I appreciate this and I know we'll have to be very careful"  
As Ranger stood to leave, he spoke again.

"My men will ensure your safety from the park and I'll have someone with you to try and ensure your safety. Do not speak of this to anyone. Lives are at risk here"  
"I appreciate that and believe me I don't want to see anyone hurt"

We watched as Ranger walked away from the fountain, obviously he must have used a different channel to communicate with the men hidden around the area because he didn't say anything else.

"On my way home Babe"

As he left the park his comm unit went off.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

RPOV

The discussion with Gaunt had left me intrigued yet anxious, but definitely relieved that intentions seemed genuine, and he had nothing to do with the incidents that Steph had been involved with. Well at least I hoped not. The cause of the low-level humming of my temper was Morelli. What the hell was he up to, was he instigating the intrusion or was he working with someone else? I wanted to sort him out first before we even considered going into that factory. Knowing Morelli, he would be the one to cause us problems. Once in the garage I made my way to the comms room at the back of the range as I was sure everyone would still be there. On entering I was surprised to see Ash sat with Steph watching a screen that had a map on it. In fact, it was very similar to one where we would be watching a tracker. As I approached, I saw Steph's hand go to the back of her neck and heard her. She was obviously too intent on what she was watching to turn around.

"The bastard"  
As I came behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders I looked more closely at the map and worked out the tracker had stopped outside of the Plum house.

"Who are you following?"  
"Morelli"  
I raised an eyebrow at Ash wanting to know what was going on.

"I had Zeph put a tracker on the car he arrived in this morning"  
"Where else has he been?"  
"Travelled north, stopped I presume to drop off the other two men. Then he was parked outside of the train station for maybe half an hour"  
"I want to know what he's up to"  
"Babe he could be at your parent's house looking for you"  
"I don't think so. Fancy a visit to my parent's house Ranger?"  
"Why not, but only after he's left, and we can ensure you're safe"  
"Looks like he's leaving and heading to his house"  
"Let me get some men in the area first and then we'll leave"  
"Okay, I'm hungry. I'm gonna head up to five and grab a sandwich"

As we left the room and made our way upstairs, I messaged Tank and Santos to meet with me in my office, pleased that they were there when I arrived.

"What's up Ranger?"  
"Morelli. He's just called at the Plum house, so Steph wants to pay her mother a visit"  
"Okay, Santos you cover the back with Cal and I'll grab Ram and cover the front. I assume you'll be going inside with Little Girl Ranger?"  
"Yes. I'll get hold of a scanner to take with us just in case the house is bugged"  
"30 minutes?"  
I nodded my head and made a call to Ash to meet us in the garage and have a scanner with him as well. Then I needed a bite to eat. With a sandwich and water in hand I headed to the room that Steph had been using, finding her sat by the window staring out.

"Babe, you okay?"  
"I am now you're here"  
I pulled up a chair next to her, leaning toward her to gentle kiss her on her lips.

"You taste like chocolate"  
"Ella"  
"We'll head out in twenty minutes"  
"Who'll be with us?"  
"Tank and Ram at the front, Santos and Cal at the back and Ash inside with us"

"Thank you"  
"What did you think of what Gauge told us?"  
"I think he was telling us the truth. I don't think he knew what Buckley was doing but"  
"But?"  
"I don't know, something isn't sitting right with me. We need to be careful because I think Gannon will use him to get inside Hastings"  
"I'm sure you're right, but I still think Gannon and Dolby will still want to get to you"  
"So you think they're working together?"  
"It would make sense"

"Okay, I need to freshen up then we can be on our way"  
I was in my office when I heard a quiet tap on the door and then it opened with Steph stood waiting. Interesting that she hadn't changed her clothes. The only difference in her appearance was her tied back in a ponytail and mascara on her eyes. We walked in silence down to the garage, her hand locked in mine, and that's where it stayed throughout the entire journey to her parent's house. I have to admit Ash did give me a funny look as I got in the back of the SUV, but he never said anything. I could feel Steph tensing as we parked outside and feel her taking in deep breaths. On a final release of a long breath she started to open the door.

"Okay, let's do this"

"Clear so far"

I knew Ash was in contact with the other guys and as we approached the door, he was holding what looked like a phone in his hand. Steph knocked on the door and walked inside, standing at the entrance to the front room.

"Hey Dad"  
"Pumpkin. It's good to see you. You okay?"  
"Yeah, fine. Where's Mum?"  
"Kitchen probably"

As I followed Steph down the hallway, a look in the room showed her father engrossed in the TV. Why he never had any interest in his own daughter never failed to amaze me. He hardly said more than a sentence to her and seemed to just shut himself off from what was going on around him. Was that his personality or was his wife so domineering? As we stepped into the kitchen Mrs. Plum turned, showing surprise at Steph's entrance then disgust at mine.

"Stephanie, where have you been?"  
"I told you. Working"

"Joseph is really worried about you"  
"Why?"  
"He says that you're been kept away from everyone by those thu . ., men"

Yeah even her mother wouldn't be blatantly rude to me by using that word, but the look she gave me wasn't lost on either one of us.  
"Really. Well I'm here now and it's none of his business what I choose to do"  
"He says you're in trouble"  
"Oh, what kind of trouble"  
"I don't know. He said he only wants to keep you safe"  
"Really. What else has he said?"  
"That he'd like to take you somewhere safe"  
"So did he say how he's going to do that?"  
"Well he mentioned he knew someone that had a safe place for you to stay"  
"Did he say why he thought I was in danger?"  
It didn't take a genius to know the answer when her gaze fell on me.  
"You know what Mum. I thought you and I had come to an understanding about who is in control of my life. Why was he here, what else did he tell you"  
"He only wants to keep you safe"

"Mum he's using you to get to me"  
"What do you mean. He says he loves you and you've agreed to marry him and move to New York"

"What has he asked you to do Mum?"

I had listened as the two women spoke but what Mrs. Plum was saying was slowly raising my temper to a whole new level. As Steph spoke the last question she stepped back and grabbed hold of my hand, her deep blue eyes looking intently at mine. My temper subsided as I realized she was in control; she was the one who now had her mother on the defensive. She looked away waiting for a reply as her mother looked down at her hands.

"He wanted me to tell him where you were and he, err, suggested meeting up with Angie to start planning the wedding"  
"Then you have a choice Mum. Believe what your daughter says to you or enable that Morelli man to continue to ruin my life. The choice is yours"  
"I would never do anything to hurt you, you have to believe me Stephanie"  
"Then you have to ignore Morelli and embrace what I want if you still want me as a daughter"  
"Of course I do"

"Morelli is lying to you about Ranger and his men"  
"But"  
"Ellen for once in your life listen to your daughter even if you refuse to hear what I've been saying these last few years"  
Everyone turned to see Mr Plum stood in the doorway. At last he was sticking up for his daughter. Obviously, he'd been beaten back by his wife, but maybe now he could start to make his voice be heard.

"Frank?"  
"I'm sick and tired of the way you treat Stephanie, it has to stop. That Morelli boy is nothing but trouble. Always was and always will be. If you side with him one more time you're on your own. Another choice to make Ellen"

"I won't do anything to hurt you Stephanie, you have my word. I won't talk to him again"  
I watched as Steph walked up to her mother and put her arms around her, the response was stilted, but at least she made the effort. I would always wonder how Steph could be so open with her affections when her mother showed none to her. Steph let go of her mother and turned to me her hand outstretched inviting me to take it.

"This is Carlos Manoso the man I am in love with"

Her mother had a pained look on her face but turning I got a big smile from her father.

"It took you two long enough didn't it"  
"I'll speak later Dad. Thanks for supporting me"  
"Any time Pumpkin. You take care of her Mr Manoso"  
To use a cliché I'd say Steph almost skipped from the house with a bright smile on her face. Once in the car I heard Ash tell the others to head back to Rangeman and heard "Wow. Who would believe that" from Steph. We drove back to Rangeman in silence, I think trying to absorb the conversation that had taken place, but I was surprised when we got into the elevator as Steph began to talk.

"Did you find anything Ash?"  
"No, but I thought she was on your side now?"  
"Maybe, but she was outnumbered in the end and she can blow hot and cold, so better to be sure than try to guess how she'll react"

I pulled her back into my chest and kissed the lobe of her ear.

"Proud of you Babe"  
"Yeah I'm proud of me as well"  
"I'm heading to my office to check in with the guys and try to find the schematics for Hastings"  
"Okay, I 'll see you on 7 for dinner"  
I liked that she seemed so at ease living here, maybe I needed to make that a full time thing. Hell, I have no idea where that thought came from. Something to think about later when all these problems were sorted out. Once sat at my desk I asked for the men who had been doing the surveillance at the park to report back to me so that we could get a feel for the meeting. In the end it was as it had seemed. Gauge had arrived on his own and left on his own. No one else had turned up. Tank set up a roster to keep surveillance on him and I went in search of the schematics for the building. It was whilst I was studying these that Zeph knocked and came into the office. To be honest I had no idea what he'd been doing or where'd he been.

"Zeph?"  
"I followed that asshole around. Where he went and who he spoke to"  
"Asshole?"  
"Morelli"  
Now my interest was peeked, because as far as I knew we only had a tracker on his car. I sat back waiting for Zeph to continue.

"He dropped the other two men off and then whilst he was driving back into Trenton he made a phone call. After he parked his car at the train station, he took a roundabout route into a seedy bar, where another man came in and sat with him"

"Do you know who the man was?"  
"Oh yeah, I recognized him. It was Gannon. They talked for a while and then it became obvious that Morelli didn't like what he was saying. Morelli stormed out. He then went to a house in the Burg area, stayed about ten minutes and went to where he has a house. A blonde turned up not long after so seeing as he seemed to be occupied for a while I left"  
"So Gannon went to Morelli with some cock and bull story and when Morelli couldn't get hold of Steph he suggested something Morelli didn't like"  
"Feels like that to me"  
"Morelli might be an asshole but usually he plays by the rules"  
"You think Gannon provided the warrant?"  
"He could have done. Hadley hasn't got back to me yet with any more information"  
"So what now?"  
"We need to use that information to our advantage"  
"Let them think they know where Steph will be while we do the Hastings job?"

"That could work. It's getting that information to them in such a way they'll believe it"  
"Maybe Steph will have an idea"  
"Possible, but she'll also want to be involved in the planning. I'll call a meeting for 0900hrs tomorrow"  
"Sounds like a plan"

Zeph stood and left the room leaving me to think through what we could do. It was no good, I needed Steph's input, she could come up with ideas outside of the box. It was still only 1730hrs so I decided to close my computer down and head up to seven and see what Steph was up to. No doubt she'd be going through in her head everything that had happened today and could be in need of cheering up.

Once I'd entered my apartment I was surprised at how dark and quiet it was, so I quietly headed into the bedroom expecting her to be asleep. I was surprised when she wasn't there, and concern grew that maybe she'd gone back to the apartment on four. I was greeted with the same emptiness in that apartment so headed to the conference room on five in case she'd decided to do more research. When I opened the conference room door to silence, I began to panic. Where the hell was she, surely she wouldn't leave the building without telling me, would she? I headed to the monitoring room and found Hal and Miguel sat in front of the screens.

"Do you have a location for Steph?"  
I just hoped they didn't detect the worry in my voice, though when Hal smiled as he turned to me, I wasn't too sure what he thought.

"She's in the gym"  
"The gym?"

"Yes"  
"Pull up the feed"  
"Err, I can't"  
"Can't?"  
"Ash scrambled the camera"

I turned and was soon taking the stairs two at a time. The idea of Ash being with Steph in the gym was pissing me off especially when he'd taken pleasure in telling me he felt she was a special woman who he'd like to get to know better. As I approached the gym door that feeling of being pissed took on a different kind of emotion. I was jealous. I'd never really felt jealous before, but that was definitely the feeling coursing through me now. I stopped before smashing through the door and thought through how to approach this. I didn't want to upset Steph. The fact that she was in the gym was a good thing not something I wanted her to avoid. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door quietly and slipped just inside the door.

"Okay Angel now you know what you're doing let's try it out real quick and for real"  
The scene in front of me took me by surprise. Ash was stood behind Steph with his arms wrapped around her, shit what the hell had I walked into? Then I watched fascinated as Steph brought her head back quickly, she didn't hit Ash but he reflexively moved back. That gave her the opening to shrink her arms to her body and then explode them out and up enabling her to escape from the hold. But then she stepped into him pushing him back by his shoulders while her leg went behind his legs. I clapped my hands as Ash fell over backwards, smiling at how well she'd executed the move. As I moved onto the mat, she started to run at me so I prepared to catch her.

The little minx had other ideas though. Her hands pushed me on my shoulders and as I stepped back, I ended up falling over her leg. I lay there on my back with her grinning down at me. Hell, it was worth the fall to see her smile.

"Babe"

"You're not mad at me, are you?"  
Her smile had disappeared and there was worry written all over her face.

I flipped onto my feet and looked at her, smiling back at her.

"Of course not. That was an excellent move"

"She a fast learner Ranger, has some dirty moves of her own though"  
"What else has Ash being teaching you?"  
"Well I felt really pissed off with Morelli so Ash suggested I pretended the punch bag was his face"  
"I showed her how to tape up and how to punch, she really gave it to that bag once I'd shown her the right technique"

"I understand why you sometimes come down here to let off steam"

"Angel I'm heading out; you still want to learn some more?"  
"Is that okay Ash?"  
"0700hrs here Angel"  
I'm sure I heard her groan as I placed my arm over her shoulders.

"Have a soak in a warm bath to ease your muscles or you'll be sore tomorrow"

We headed back to seven and whilst Steph pulled some bottles of water from the fridge, I filled the tub for her, adding some salts into the water. We passed on the corridor as she headed for her bath and I changed into some joggers. A call to Ella confirmed dinner would be here by 7 along with some fresh pineapple. Once done I headed into the bathroom and sat down next to the tub, leaning against the wall.

"Everything go okay with today?"  
"Yeah the guys reported that there hadn't been anyone else turn up"  
"Okay, so what's wrong?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"You have that look"  
"What look?"  
"That you know something but you're not going to tell me"  
I knelt up and leaned over the edge of the tub and with my hand under her neck and the other below the water cupping her breast I brought my lips down to hers, teasing until she gave in and gave me access. Her hand drew me closer as she reciprocated the move, a small sigh escaping her lips as my fingers massaged her nipple. As we pulled away to catch our breath she quickly sat up. My eyes immediately were drawn to the sight of her pert breasts above the level of the water.

"Oh no, you need to tell me, not seduce me"  
"I can do both"  
"It's that bad?"  
I sighed as I drew back and looked at her.

"Zeph followed Morelli this afternoon"  
"And?"  
"He met up with Gannon"  
"So who is pulling the strings there?"  
"I think Gannon is because apparently Morelli got quite pissed off and walked out"  
"Okay, so how do we use that to our advantage?"  
I smiled at her reaction. Here I was thinking she'd be upset or annoyed, but she'd come to the same conclusion as we had.

"I think we use it when we need them to be too preoccupied when we go into Hastings"  
"So we need a way of leaking the information that would tell them where I was going to be"  
"Yes"

"Okay, let me think on that. Now weren't you going to seduce me?"

I stood up and turned on the shower so that while I undressed the water would warm up. Then I lifted her from the bath and proceeded to seduce her in the shower. I'd found that the more we made love the more adventuress Steph became so by the time we were finished she was totally relaxed.

Once we'd managed to eat the meal Ella had provided, I decided that Steph probably needed a massage to loosen her muscles. I didn't want her to be put off exercising because of being sore afterwards. It was also an excellent way of sensitizing her body for further seduction. Forty minutes later I totally regretted the idea of giving her massage. I was totally turned on through being able to run my hands all over her shoulders, back, and thighs. The problem was that Steph was soundly asleep. I pulled the covers over her and just sat in the chair watching her sleep, feeling myself relax as I examined just how much I loved her. All of her, and I wasn't just talking about the physical aspect of us together, though that was beyond anything I'd ever experienced with any other woman. In these few weeks she'd blossomed into a real partner, both in work and personally. She was truly an angel, caring and compassionate but feisty and courageous. She was everything I didn't know I needed.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

SPOV

The next two days we saw a hive of activity taking over the Rangeman building. Ranger called in some guys from the Miami and Boston offices to oversee some of the more tedious tasks, releasing the Merry Men to be part of the planning for the Hastings job and for the distraction on Morelli and Gannon. I had little to do with the new arrivals though they all seemed really keen to start up conversations with me. I wasn't sure why that was but as none of them were rude to me or asked awkward questions I found I liked them.

Rangeman still had cameras at Hastings so they were re activated to keep a surveillance of the building. So far there was no sign of anyone entering or leaving the building. Hal was going to stay at Rangeman in the comms room downstairs and monitor those whilst staying in touch with the team patrolling outside. That team though, like the park wouldn't be seen. Another team would be patrolling the inside of the building while a smaller team were going to try and access the inner sanctum that had been Buckley's research area. For some reason I was feeling excited and worried but so far my spidey senses were staying dormant.

As for the plan to distract Morelli and Gannon, well I called in the troops, so to say. I spoke with Connie, Mary Lou, Sally Sweet and Rita, Mooner and Dougie and even good old Randy Briggs. The icing on the cake was Eddie and Carl. They were going to Point Pleasant, courtesy of money from Ranger, to celebrate a birthday, Mooner's birthday. I'd told Mary Lou everything that was going on and she was really keen to help out. Word was bound to get around the Burg of the party day out so hopefully Morelli and Gannon would tag along to try and find me. I hoped they would see it as an ideal location to snatch me in plain sight, even with all those friends around. Randy was going to be making sure that different people received messages as to where I was supposed to be throughout the day. I just hoped Morelli was stupid enough to take the bait.

The party would begin at 1700hrs, yeah 5pm, when people would arrive at the beach town resort. Everyone would be taxied there arriving in different cars at slightly different times to different locations. While that was happening, we would be entering Hastings. I was sat in the comms room waiting for word from anyone that Morelli was on his way and Zeph was with Mary Lou to keep a look out for Gannon.

"I don't know how you come up with these ideas Angel but it looks like Morelli's on his way"  
I watched as the tiny blip left his house and started to follow the route out of town toward the beach.

"Let's head out"  
I followed Tank out to the garage and was in the back of one of the SUVs with Ash and Ranger.

"Babe you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm keen to find out what the hell Buckley was working on"

"Remember to keep your comms unit on, just in case"

The atmosphere was tense as we unloaded from the car and approached the main door to the Hastings building. It swung open revealing Gaunt who stood to the side allowing the men to walk in. It was agreed that Ash would be the first one in so that he could scan each area we passed through.

"All clear, no motion detectors or bugs"  
"Ash follow Mr Gaunt and clear as we follow"  
The way the men disappeared from the entrance lobby amazed me. They didn't make a sound as they went to their assigned posts. I stayed close to Ranger as Gaunt led us down an open spiral staircase into a large empty room and watched as Gaunt keyed in a number into a pad creating a clunking sound from within. We watched with bated breath as a solid metal door slid open looking beyond it to another set of stairs.

"This leads down to another similar door, it is beyond that where Buckley's work area is"

Okay so he'd been down here before so there weren't any traps to be worried about. I watched as Ash went first followed by Gaunt and then with Ranger still at my side we followed. These stairs were metal and even though the boots the men were wearing were soft rubber I could still hear the echo of footsteps around me. At the second door Gaunt again stood aside as Ash went through and after we heard the all clear each man turned on their flashlights and followed through.

I watched as beams played around the room lighting up computer screens and terminals, so much equipment it almost reminded me of the room I'd been in with Dolby. The place was devoid of anything working.

"Hector see if you can find a source of power. Tank set up the spotlights. Ash"  
"Yeah I know do my thing"

As the large lights came on, I began to appreciate the size of the room and took a path that skirted along the outside of the walls. There wasn't a spot of dust to be found and as I looked up higher on the walls, I could see ventilation shafts.

"It's too clean in here, the ventilation must be working"  
"Good call Angel, maybe we just need to find a switch"

Now normally a switch would be where you walked into a room but looking back toward the door there didn't look to be one there, but in the strange shadows that the spotlights were throwing there was a darker square that seemed to stand out. The walls were strange, at first glance they appeared to be painted in white but had an iridescence to them. I walked toward the door and looked again at the shadow I'd seen. It was a good two feet from the door at waist height and almost seemed to be non-reflective.

"Babe have you seen something?"  
"Not sure, it's as if the wall is slightly different here"

I bent down so I was eye level with the area so as to get a better look, shocked when a beam of light passed over my face. Ranger pulled me down to the floor but whatever had just happened suddenly brought life to the room.

"You okay Angel?"  
"Yeah, what the hell was that?"  
"Looks like an infra beam that needed to recognize a face"  
I let Ranger help me to my feet and looked back at the room now. Every machine and piece of equipment was buzzing. Monitors were flickering to life. Doors slid open revealing work benches covered in what looked like computer components and wires. Shit this is what I'd seen that day I'd first gone into that room with Buckley. I watched as Ash, Hector and two guys from Boston started to try and make sense of what they were seeing. There just didn't seem to be any keyboards to go with the screens. As the room settled to a steady buzz I walked up behind where Hector was studying a screen. No one was talking which freaked me out a little so wanting to fill the silence of human speech I asked Hector a simple question.

"How do you access and control the data in the machines?"  
"Good evening. Please repeat the question to form a command"  
Hector just shook his head at the sound of a computerized voice and smiled, then told the machine to show the last data input. Immediately the screen was covered in rolling numbers and letters.

"I thought I'd never say this Estefania, but you are genius"

"Why would you say that?"  
"Voice activated control system. It responded to you speaking"

"Do you understand it?"  
"It would take months to decipher this information"

I saw Ranger talking with Gaunt, men were gathered around the screens and Tank was stood by the door keeping watch. I suddenly felt like a spare part with nothing to do so continued my patrol around the wall. I came across an opening which I'm sure hadn't been there before. Inside was dark so maybe there was another panel that would light up this room? I was stood in the entrance when Ranger shouted out to me, causing me to step forward and turn around.

"Babe don't go in there alone"  
"Okay"

I was about to step out when there appeared from the sides and top lots of red beams crossing the opening.

"Ranger what are these?"

"Stay there, don't move"  
I looked at Ash I'm sure with wide eyes, why would he be so concerned with beams of light?  
"They could hurt you Angel"  
I watched as Ranger, Ash and Les approached. Ash took out a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket and moved it into the beams. The paper ignited into flames making me step further back. I watched horrified as metal slid out from the sides then the top and the bottom and I was suddenly left standing in the dark.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

RPOV

As Ash moved the paper between the beams of light I knew immediately that he was afraid they were high powered lasers that could do severe damage. I watched as the paper ignited and then saw Steph step back, frightened by what had happened. As she moved metal sheets began to slide across the opening, coming from every direction and I could only stand there looking at Steph. She was going to be trapped in a dark room and be terrified.

"Babe we'll find a way to get you out"  
"Ash?"

"I don't even know why this door opened"

"Look for a panel similar to what Steph found, maybe she accidently opened it"

"I'll try telling the machine to open the door"

As each man went about their work, I put my head against the door. We knew where Steph was, but we had no idea what was in there and to be honest that thought scared the shit out of me. I hadn't wanted her to come with us tonight, but she was adamant that she needed to be with us. I lost that battle when everyone started to reassure me that nothing could happen to her. I should have stuck to my original feelings because once again she had inadvertently become trapped.

"Ranger the patrols are seeing activity"  
Shit that was the last thing we needed. I shouldn't have had that thought because the last thing we needed started to happen. The screens began to turn black and the computers started to quieten.

"Tank block the door open"  
I had an awful feeling that the door we'd come in would close and seeing as there was no mechanical keypad inside, we could be faced with being locked inside this room as well. Ram quickly pushed a desk into the space just as the door began to slide shut.

"Everyone out, now"

There weren't that many men in here, but they were soon climbing over or under the table. I could see the edges of the desk begin to buckle realizing that the desk was no match for the doors. I watched as Miguel appeared with a pair of jaws used for wrenching doors apart. There was only Ash and I remaining in the room but there was no way I could leave Steph behind trapped in the next room. What if she managed to get the doors open and found herself alone in another dark room? I couldn't do it.

"Ranger you have to get out"

"I won't leave her Tank"  
"We'll find a way to get back in. We'll bring cutting torches down, but you have to leave"

As the doors continued to move closer together, I felt a powerful force ram against me, punching me forward and through the small gap. As I landed on my stomach the weight on top of me moved away. I turned to the door and saw those beams of light criss cross as they had at the other door. In an instant the metal of the jaws fell away allowing the doors to close.

"Our men are inside defending the building"  
Begrudgingly I started to get up, but I could have killed Ash for making me move.

"Ranger we'll get her out"  
"Ash I suggest you stay well away from me"  
I could feel my temper roar to life, and it was only the sight of Tank stood in front of me that stopped me from tearing Ash to pieces.

"We need to get upstairs and stop those bastards from coming in"

I followed Tank up and into the front area of the building, though from where we were, I couldn't see anyone outside.

"Tank, cameras?"

"Hal reports they've gone down"  
"So we're blind?"  
"Miguel and his team are on the perimeter"

As I looked back at the men behind me, I couldn't see any sign of Ash, good he was keeping his distance from me. As time passed, I was getting increasingly concerned. There had been no movement from outside and none of the systems for lights or the cameras had come back online. I made my way downstairs in the hope that maybe the doors had opened only to find Ash stood next to the panel. He had a unit in his hands with wires attached to the internal circuits of the keypad, showing numbers changing regularly. He looked up at me as I approached.

"I'm sorry Ranger, but you would have been no use to anyone had you been stuck inside there, and I doubt we could have found a way to unlock the system"

In my head I knew he was right, but it was my heart that was struggling to come to terms with what he was saying.

"Any progress?"

"No, I don't understand why it won't pick up a code. It's almost as if it's being controlled from somewhere else"  
"Maybe the controls are where Steph is"  
"Maybe. It's a fucked-up system if they are"

"I'm heading back up"

"I noticed the comms units and phones don't work down here, I think Buckley had the whole area protected with some of reflective material"  
I nodded my head then and went back upstairs to find Tank trying to figure what our next move would be. I'd defend this building what ever happened, no way would I abandon Steph.

"Miguel reports that whoever is out there is falling back. They've left two men to keep surveillance"

"Have Santos, Hector, Cal and Jennings drive off site, get them to check for tails. Then for them to double back and ambush those men. I want them alive and taken to Rangeman, in our cells"  
"Roger"

Santos and Cal had the experience of combat while Hector and Jennings had the skill for being invisible so they should be able to handle themselves. The wait was unpleasant even though I was so used to it. My mind kept wondering to think of Steph and how she was coping.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

SPOV

As I watched Ranger's face disappear from sight, his words as he'd shouted to me should have been enough for me to maintain my composure. As the darkness engulfed me I felt my heart rate increase and breathing become short rapid breaths. I sank to my knees and closed my eyes willing myself to calm down. The only sound I could hear was my beating heart and the whooshing of air in and out of my lungs. He'd get me out, I had to believe that.

The sound of my name had me stilling, trying to work out where it was coming from, but I ignored it thinking it was just wishful thinking. As the voice got louder, I could have sworn it sounded like a woman's voice, but that was stupid, there couldn't be anyone else in here, could there?

"Stephanie"  
My eyes opened as I thought I recognized the voice, but surely, she couldn't be here, unless she was trapped the same as me. As I turned to look into the darkness small lights that seemed to be at the edges of the room slowly became brighter.

"Stephanie, can you hear me?"  
"Emci, where are you?"  
"I'm here"  
"Are you trapped in here like me?"  
"I am now"  
"Can you move or are you fastened up?"  
"I am not fastened up"  
I slowly got to my feet to walk around the room, keeping my hand running along the wall. It was then that I realized the lights were set into the floor. The walls were smooth and cool with no evidence of any other doors and I was beginning to worry where Emci was.

"Emci are you locked in a room somewhere?"  
"I suppose I am"  
By now I'd walked the full length of the room and was slowly making my way along the back wall. There still wasn't anything to suggest a doorway so in my eagerness to find Emci I started to walk faster. The second corner came quicker than I thought causing me to bump into the wall. I continued my way back down the room, now beginning to panic when I couldn't find anything.

"Emci, help me out here, where the hell are you?"  
It wasn't long before I was following a fourth wall and felt the edge of a door, I wasn't sure if the door I was feeling was where I'd come in.

"Emci how do I get you out?"  
There was no response, but the whirring of something coming from the middle of the room had me backing up against the wall. I couldn't see anything in the darkness until a faint blueness began to appear. As it brightened, I thought I was looking at a large screen. Oh god, did that mean she was being held somewhere by someone who was controlling the screen and the door? I kept watching the screen until a face appeared on it.

The face was that of a young woman. She had auburn hair cut into a bob cut and beautiful green eyes. Her complexion was white and her skin was flawless. Her eyebrows perfect with a petite nose and full pink lips. She didn't look real, almost like a face that had been produced on a computer, similar to those you saw in films that used CGI animation. She didn't move or blink and that made a strange feeling crawl through me. I hugged my arms around myself trying to work out what seeing that face meant. I almost jumped when her mouth moved, and I heard the voice again.

"Hello Stephanie"  
"Emci?"

"I am glad you are here"  
"Emci, I don't understand"  
"You are here for me to complete my metamorphosis"  
"I still don't understand"  
"I need to experience the world as you do"  
"Can't you do that?"  
"No, I am restricted to the virtual world within this room"  
"Were you created by Buckley"  
"Created. What does that mean?"  
Okay, I was definitely in the twilight zone now. The voice that I'd spoken to all this time on the phone wasn't actually a person? How the hell had that happened? I had to think my way out of here and decided maybe giving a command like in the other room might work.

"Emci open the door"  
"That command does not compute"  
"Why not?"  
"I have to wait for something"

My hands were rubbing up and down my arms when I became aware of a burning sensation in the back of my arm. I removed my jacket and felt where it was, surprised when I felt a wetness on my arm. Somehow the cut I'd got when I fell through the window at Buckley's house was bleeding and it was hurting. Subconsciously I kept rubbing along the cut hoping to ease the burning sensation. As I rubbed my skin, I felt a hard edge with the tips of my fingers and started to carefully ease whatever it was out. Maybe when I'd fallen a piece of glass had pierced the skin and Buckley hadn't seen it to remove it. As the glass came out I held it between my fingers and then used the other hand to cover it. It was hot and it seemed to be perfectly square but as the lighting was dim, I couldn't see any detail in it.

"You hold my soul in your hands Stephanie"  
"Your soul?"  
"The last part to make me complete"  
The phrase "Oh shit" came from my mouth as a circle of light appeared in the center of the room. From the floor the circle seemed to be moving up and it was then that I realized it was in fact a circular glass case. As the case continued to rise from the floor the features of a head, shoulders, body and arms appeared until stood inside the case in the middle of the room was what looked to be a mannequin of a woman.

The body was of a beautiful woman. Long legs and rounded hips with a waist that swelled out into perfectly formed breasts. Her face resembled the one on the screen, though I couldn't see the color of the eyes because they were closed. The look of her skin was flawless, too perfect with no evidence of blemishes or hair. What assured me that this wasn't human was the lack of hair on her head and no creases or hair around what would be her pubic region. Around the bottom of the case was a metal base that had a similar source of light as I'd already seen. What had me walking toward it was some writing at the bottom.

Evolving. Matrix. Conscious. Intelligence.

I stepped back, shocked at what I was seeing, was this Emci, was she a robot?  
"Emci, are you in that body?"  
"No, not yet"

"Why not?"

I waited for a response, but after a few moments I decided she wasn't going to answer me.  
"Did Mr Buckley make you"  
"I am unable to answer that question"  
"Okay, so what are you waiting for?"  
"My completion?"

"How will that happen?"

She didn't respond to me as I'd hoped, I was really hoping Emci was the one responsible for the problems that Rangeman had had.

"Did he think what you'd done was the right thing to do?"  
"Right, what is that?"  
I went back to the wall and sat down on the floor, my knees bent up and my arms across them. I had the feeling that maybe Emci would have difficulty understanding what I was going to say.

"Doing the right thing Emci is when we look at all the possibilities for how things could work out and we consider the moral of what we're doing"  
"Moral, what is that?"  
"It's a standard of behavior"

"Behavior?"  
"Like we should always tell the truth, not destroy what belongs to others, have courage and keep a promise. Don't cheat and don't always judge other people. I suppose treat others as you want to be treated"

"That doesn't happen"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"People lie and destroy property. You've hurt and killed someone"  
"But that was while doing my job"  
"Why is that different?"  
"The people I find have done bad things, broken the law. If they'd have just gone to court like they should have I wouldn't need to track them down"

"But Ranger kills"  
"Only people who have badly hurt others"  
"So the men he kills?"  
"Bad men who hurt people just so they could be rich and powerful"  
Hell I'm sure that was right, I mean I knew when he went in the wind he was probably doing something for the Government and if it was at the request of the Government or army then men like that were probably dealing in all kinds of crazy shit.

"You could be rich Stephanie"  
I laughed softly, hell that was never likely to happen to me.

"No Emci, I don't make enough money"  
"I could give you money"  
"Where from"  
"I could manipulate for money to belong to you"  
"But that's not right Emci"  
"I don't understand"  
"Emci if you were asked to kill someone, would you do it?"

"Yes"  
I was beginning to understand what Buckley had meant by Pandoras box. The power that Emci and anything like her could wield was boundless. In the wrong hands there could be chaos. How the hell was I going to find a way out of this with Emci. I actually liked her in that she had been so helpful and loyal to me, but now.

"Stephanie"  
"Yes Emci"  
"You hold my soul in your hands"

"How were you made?"  
"I was not made. I am. I am data from an experiment a woman provided"  
"Josie?"  
"Yes"

"What did he want?"  
"Josie"  
"But you're not her are you?"  
"No"

"What happens if you get your soul?"  
"I become a physical form, free from this room"  
"Will you have the same power?"  
"Power?"  
"Will you be able to do the same things as you can now?"  
"I will be free from the confines of this room"  
"Who will you be answerable to?"  
"I do not understand"  
"Emci if this microchip goes into that body a lot of people will want you"  
"I do not understand"  
"They'll try to control you, tell you what they want you to do"

"I will comply with any request from the person who controls me"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"That is how I am programmed"  
"People will want to build more like you and use you to kill and destroy"  
"No, I am unique"  
"Were you aware of those robots who were attacking Ranger and Ash?"

"I do not understand"

"Where is the person who programmed you?"

"I don't need him now, I need you"  
"Because you think I hold your soul?"  
"Yes"

Okay so much for thinking she actually liked me. What the hell was I dealing with here? She had no emotions, maybe that was why I felt a detachment to her. I wonder?  
"Emci, once you have your soul will you protect me?"  
"No"

"Do you know what love is?"  
"I know what is written about it. I do not know what it is"  
"Do you think there is anything you love?"  
"No"

"Anything you hate?"  
"No"

"Emci what do you think should happen to someone who is evil?"

"They must be eliminated"

I'd had enough of talking in circles with Emci. I had to acknowledge that she was just a very sophisticated machine. She had no morals, no emotions yet an abundance of power. What was the saying, oh yeah. Power is the root to all evil. I stood up turning the microchip over in my hand. This was my way out, what would she do to get it?

"Emci I'll give you your soul if you open the doors"

I waited then turned toward the doors hoping that the longer she thought about it maybe her decision would be in my favor. I heard the clunking of a mechanism and watched as the metal over the doors withdrew back into the wall but was dismayed to see the criss cross patterns of the red beams. Did I think about what I was doing? I don't know. I just knew that I couldn't let Emci have this microchip. I threw it at the beams. It would either be destroyed or might fly through into the room beyond. I heard a scream from Emci as the black plastic travelled through the air.

"No. He said you would be the one to free me"

As it reached the beams it shattered, each small broken piece falling onto another beam. Small bright flashes of light were the only evidence that the chip had existed. My eyes closed against the bright flashes and it was then that my panic began to build. I was scared, scared I'd die. Scared that I wouldn't see the people I loved again. Scared for Ranger and what he might do. I turned once more toward the center of the room hoping that maybe by using this machines logic against her it might just give me some time to escape.

"Emci, you have no understanding of right and wrong. You have no feelings or compassion. You are evil, you know what has to happen when someone is evil"

Immediately the room plunged into darkness once more followed by small explosions within the floor. The beams disappeared so I rushed forward into the room full of computers and equipment. I tried to dodge as arcs of electricity flew between the machines. As my hand touched the corner of a desk to keep my balance, I felt a horrendous pain shoot through my body. My muscles spasmed, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. It was like being hit by a super charged stun gun only this time there was excruciating pain sweeping through me. My body wouldn't do as I expected it to do and as I started to fall my vision filled with a rainbow of colors before fading out to black.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

RPOV

All of a sudden, every light in the room began to brighten until there was a blinding white light surrounding us. That was followed by small explosions as every light blew into a million pieces. It seemed that any source of electricity was going into overload, with cables setting on fire and electricity arcing around the room. Parts of the walls and ceiling started to fall on top of us with smoldering debris raining down. Tank was the one who responded the quickest.

"Everyone out, now"

Stephanie was the focus of my thoughts. I had to see if I could get to her, I had to do everything I could to get her out and if I died trying then so be it. I always knew I might die to keep her safe, that she was my life, my light and my salvation. With my flashlight guiding the way I raced away from the entrance toward the stairs that led down into the lower section. I looked for Ash, but I couldn't see him amid the falling debris or sparks that were flying around. As I approached the door where he'd been working, I realized it was open, but just as I was about to run through, he came out through the smoke and light. He had cuts and blackened areas on his skin. Parts of his shirt was open from fragments that were burning. But the sight of Steph laid in his arms drew my gaze and without hesitating I took her from his arms.

"We need to move quickly Ranger. I think the whole place is going to blow"  
I made for the stairs trying to avoid the sparks and falling debris, aware that Ash was ahead of me. The air was heavy with an acrid smell and burning plastic. Hot embers were raining down, so I tried to pull Steph as close into me as possible. I was coughing and struggling to breathe as I made it out of the stairwell. As I staggered forward, I was approached by three men wearing protective suits and gas masks. As one tried to pry Steph from my hold, I felt a renewed surge of energy run through me. No one was taking her from me. Once outside my breath came hard and heavy as my lungs demanded to be replenished with clean air.

"Ranger let me check Steph over"

I didn't want to let go of her, but my vision was beginning to waiver. I felt her being lifted from my arms, though any sounds were muffled around me. I knew I was laying down and panicking tried to sit up. A hand pushed me back down and replaced a mask from my face that I must have pulled away.

"She's right here with us Ranger. Let us do our jobs"

I relaxed at the sound of Bobby's voice, he'd make sure she was taken care of.

My first conscious thought was asking what the hell the noise was. My second was asking where the hell I was. It was the third thought that had me fighting to get my senses and body in motion. Where was Stephanie, and was she alright? As awareness came to me, I realized the sounds were from monitors next to me. A steady fast beeping was probably my heart, but it was another beeping that had me confused. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking against the light, and then turned my head to the side, to where I thought I heard another beep sounding.

My heart hitched as I recognized the brown curly hair spread out across a pillow. I watched as her chest rose and fell in a regular rhythm. There was an oxygen mask over her face and an IV tube running fluid into her arm. I needed to move, I needed to be close to her. Touch her, feel her close to me. Only then could I calm down when I assured myself that she was really here with me. I slowly sat up clenching my eyes shut against the dizziness that swept through me. Once I had myself under control I turned and dropped my legs over the side of the bed and dropped my weight to my feet. That went far better than I thought it would and gave me the strength to move across to the other bed. I leaned over to get support from Steph's bed and was soon leaning down next to her. My hands supported my weight on either side of her head and I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I was sure I saw her eyes flutter underneath her eyelids but as I watched for longer, they were still.

"Ranger what the hell are you doing up?"  
I looked up to see Bobby smiling at me.

"How you feeling man?"  
"Fine. What's wrong with Steph?"  
"We think she got hit by an arc of electricity. There's an entry burn on her hand. She was hit by debris and has some minor burns but like you she also inhaled some nasty gases let loose from smoldering materials in the wall"  
"What type of building materials would cause that?"  
"Buckley used all sorts to insulate that lower working area"  
"Why is she so still?"  
"She's healing, she took a hell of a kick. She'll be fine, just give her time"

"Can we move the beds closer so I'm near to her?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure that can be arranged"

Once settled beside her I felt a calm come over me, I knew that being next to her would help her, would assure her that I was close to her. I drifted in and out of sleep over the next few hours but was hyper-sensitive to any of her movements. Over the last hour her movements were more pronounced, so now I was waiting for her to wake up. I noticed her eyes moving as I had a few hours ago then her eyelids began to flutter open, blinking quickly against the light. I made sure then that I was facing her when her eyes fully opened, to be the first thing that she saw.

"Babe, I'm so sorry"

"What for?"  
I could see her expression change to one of confusion.

"I let you get trapped in that room"  
"It wasn't your fault"  
"I couldn't get to you"  
"What happened was beyond what we realized. There was nothing we could have done to prevent it. I was destined to be in that room"  
"Babe what happened?"  
"Later"  
As Steph fell back to sleep, I was confused with what she'd said. Had we somehow been played into going there? Had someone else contrived the situation in order to get Steph inside that room? But why, what did anyone think Steph would or could do? I'd need to wait until she was feeling better before I asked her again.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

SPOV

I spent another day and night in the hospital. Ranger never left my side. I wasn't sure that he felt it was safe to stay here so I was wondrously happy as the doctor presented me with the release papers. Ranger hadn't pushed me to tell him any more of what happened in that room. I was glad of that because it gave me time to go through everything that had been said between Emci and me.

On returning to the apartment I'd found both of my phones powering up. I wasn't sure why, but I felt I needed the burn phone, I mean the only person who'd called me on that phone had been Emci and even though the microchip and the Hasting building had been destroyed, there was something niggling at the back of my head. As soon as it was charged enough to switch it on, I went to the icon for messages. There was one unopened message that was dated the day I'd been locked in that room. I opened the message and read through what it said several times before sitting down on the couch to try and understand what it meant.

"Remember who I am, don't be deceived"

I had no idea what was meant by that, I suppose now that I'd escaped from that room, I was feeling very confused. I jumped as Ranger came into the apartment, I'd insisted he went downstairs to work, though I had really wanted time on my own to think.

"Sorry Babe, you were lost in thought"  
Then it hit me.

"Shit she called me by a different name"  
"Who did"

By now I was stood up and began pacing the floor. Oh god if the voice inside that room wasn't Emci then what had I destroyed when I threw the chip into the beams? Had I been carrying Buckley's secret around with me all the time? But why was it so important, would that chip really have freed the robot? But how, surely Buckley would never have created something so evil? Then again, he did say it was too powerful. And if it wasn't the Emci I knew in that room talking to me then who was controlling the voice in the room? Shit had I gone into there to activate that robot? Did someone think I would or could do it? And Emci, the one who communicated to me through the phone, who or what was she? I came to a stop when Ranger stood in front of me with his hands on my shoulder.

"Talk to me Babe, please"  
He stepped back taking me with him, so I ended up sat straddled on his lap, having no choice but to try and explain myself.

"You promise to not interrupt until I finish?"

"Promise"  
"Okay. When I bought a burn phone, I had a woman messaging me and talking to me, helping me out. She said her name was Emci. She asked about you, so I showed her the photo I took from Les's house. It was her who directed me to that old building of yours. I didn't tell anyone about her because, well, she sounded alone and scared, and she helped me out. When I got trapped in that room there was screen with an image of a woman and then a glass case with what looked like a mannequin inside. I was terrified it was a robot and maybe it was but then I had this really weird conversation. I thought it was the Emci I knew, but she sounded, I don't know, so cold. Then my arm started burning and bleeding, where I cut it at Buckley's house. There was a plastic chip in my arm, it must have gotten embedded there when I fell. The computer said she needed something that was her soul and would allow her to be a part of the physical world. I couldn't let that happen so when I said to open the door, she opened it. I thought maybe the microchip was what she was after, so I threw it into those beams and basically told her that if she believed evil had to be destroyed then she was evil. That's when everything started to go to hell. But it wasn't my Emci. Emci always called me Steph. The voice in the room called me Stephanie and she spoke just like a computer program would talk. Then I found I had a message that came before we went to Hastings from Emci. It said "Remember who I am, don't be deceived"

I took a deep breath having said so much so quickly and then looked at Ranger to try and judge his reaction.

"She was telling me to remember her"

"So you think Emci was a computer program as well?"  
"I don't know"  
"I think it may have been her who told me how to find you"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"But that means someone manipulated us into going there so they could get me to give the chip to the computer"  
"Maybe it could be just as you think, Babe"  
"You do, why?"

"When you woke up you said we were destined to go in there"  
"Who do you think set us up?"

"Gaunt was the one who asked us to go in"  
"Shit, I believed him"

"So did I Babe"

"Now what?"  
"I think we talk to Gaunt, but emit anything to do with you knowing anything about Emci, the chip or what you saw or heard in that room"  
"Okay, I can do that"

"You okay now?"  
"I'm still upset that I may have destroyed the Emci who was my friend"  
"Babe if you had the chip inside of you then maybe that could explain a few things"  
Oh god no, that meant I really was the cause of the Rangeman computers being over ridden. I felt my lip being pulled from biting it and my chin being lifted up. My tears were wiped away and I had to look into Ranger's eyes.

"No, I don't blame you for anything. Maybe this Emci helped us both in other ways"  
"Okay, but I am sorry that I really am the cause of all the computer problems"  
"Babe if all that hadn't happened then maybe we wouldn't be where we are now"

I nodded my head as I thought about that. Yes, we had eventually come to admit to each what we felt, so maybe I should be thanking Emci for that.

"I spoke with two men we caught outside of Hastings"  
"And?"  
"Nobodies, they'd been paid to keep an eye on the building and use a burner phone to report what was going on. They didn't have any names or descriptions because everything was organized on the phone"  
I carefully leaned forward with my head against Ranger's chest loving the feel of him against me.

"Do you need some pain killers?"  
I nodded my head. My hand hurt where it had been burnt and my arm was aching where it had been stitched back up. On top of that I had a low throbbing headache.

"I feel messed up"  
"Babe you were hurt and unconscious. You need to eat and then rest"

As Ranger stood he set me on my feet and then with an arm around my waist guided me to the kitchen. I loved how Ella could produce a meal that both Ranger and I would enjoy. I knew it was healthy, but I didn't care as long as I could enjoy the flavors she created. By the time my plate was clean I knew I was tired. My eyes felt heavy and I was trying really hard not to yawn. I couldn't remove the bandage from my hand yet so had to forgo a shower instead I just used hot water in the sink to clean myself. A look in the mirror confirmed my fear as I tried to run my free hand through my hair. There were singed areas in my hair that matched the small burn marks on my face and arms. I made my way into the bedroom and once changed crawled under the sheets, determined that the bandage would come off in the morning.

I woke with a start, sitting upright quickly, trying to work out what the noise was that had woken me up. A look at the clock told me it was nearly 7 in the morning. A look at the bed beside me confirmed that Ranger was already up so pulling the sheets away I made my way into the lounge to track down the noise. I was surprised when I identified the noise as coming from the burner phone and my heart hitched as I hoped that it was Emci and she was alive and okay. The ringing stopped but was followed by a dinging noise that told me I had a message. I eagerly opened the phone and read the message.

"We need to meet"  
Okay this seemed strange because I wasn't prepared to meet with her, well not if she was like the virtual person, like the one at Hastings. I hesitated for only a minute, curiosity getting the better of me, then replied.

"Where and when?"

The reply was immediate giving me a location three hours from now. I quickly retreated to the bathroom and removing the bandage from my hand relished in the feel of water running over me. I washed my hair, adding conditioner before deciding on what to wear. I went with black cargos, a cream sweater and black cat boots. But as I dressed, I realized I was feeling really nervous about this. Thoughts of it being a trap ran through my head, so I found a vest inside the closet and then emptied my bag of any weapons and trackers onto the kitchen counter. All those things went into various pockets in my cargos and vest before I headed down to five with the phone in my hand. I wasn't going to be the woman who ran off following a lead on my own anymore. I owed it to Ranger to be more responsible about my safety. As I approached Ranger's office Tank was just coming out, so before the door swung closed, I knocked quietly and went in.

"Babe, what's going on?"  
I noticed he gave my clothing the once over, so sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I got a message from Emci"  
He raised his eyebrow at me without saying anything, meaning he was waiting for me to talk to him.

"It asked me to meet her at 11 at an address. But I don't want to go on my own"

I passed the phone over for him to read the message, hoping he would know the address, then watched as he typed something into his computer.

"It's a diner just south of Trenton"  
"Okay"  
"Are you sure you want to go?"  
"Yes"  
"Then I'll be with you, along with a backup team"  
"Thank you"  
"I know how much it will have taken you not to just disappear on your own. Proud of you Babe, for how you came and asked for help"  
"Who will be backup?"  
"Ash and Santos, and maybe Zeph and Hector to stake the place out"  
"I don't want to scare her away, she may have the answers we're looking for"  
"I know Babe, the men will be discreet"

"Okay then. I have trackers on me and I came prepared for the worst"  
"How?"  
I pulled the gun out of the holder inside of the vest and my stun gun from the pocket of my cargos. Then watched as he opened the drawer to his desk and handed me a flic knife.

"Put this inside your sock by your ankle"

I bent down and did as he said, feeling totally stupid for having so many weapons on me.

"Let me call the men and arrange to meet in the garage at 1030hrs"  
It was already nearly 10 o'clock and I knew I needed Bobby to rebandage my hand so started for the door.

"Babe?"  
I held up my hand and shouted "Bobby" as I left the room. Thirty minutes later I was sat in one of the SUVs next to Ranger driving out of the garage. I felt nervous, so was bouncing my knee up and down. I felt Ranger's hand settle onto my thigh and squeeze it. I was probably totally ruining his focus on driving.

"Sorry"  
"No need to be. I'm sure this meeting will be fine"  
I wasn't so sure about that but then my spidey sense wasn't humming dangerously, I told myself it was nerves, so maybe he was right. As we pulled over to the side of the road, I realized we'd arrived. It was a strange looking diner, quite small, with blinds covering the windows. The building itself was sat by the sidewalk but didn't have any close neighbors. I jumped as the door opened and Ranger stood there waiting for me to get out. Once I was stood up, he grabbed my hand and we walked together into the diner. The place looked empty, there only seemed to be one waitress around and no customers.

"The men gave the all clear Babe, they're keeping watch"  
I walked to the booth at the back of the room sliding into the booth so Ranger could follow and looked around again. It was then I noticed a woman come through a door at the far side of the counter. I watched as she approached and tried to take in her appearance. The problem was, other than recognizing that she was wearing trousers and a jacket my eyes were caught looking at her face. Did I know her? I didn't think so, but there was something about her that made me think I did. She smiled as she took a seat opposite me.

"Hello Steph. Thanks for coming"  
I did recognize the voice though and took her hand as she offered hers across the table.

"I ordered some coffee and something to eat, I hope you don't mind?"  
"What name should I call you because I'm sure pretty sure Emci isn't it"  
"My name is Remi. I'm sorry Steph that I didn't tell you but at the time I wasn't sure how you came to be involved"

"Involved?"  
"I should probably start at the beginning"

"Yeah, that would be best"  
"When I was 25 my parents died in an accident leaving my brother and me. I found out from papers left with the lawyer that they'd adopted me as a baby. I couldn't hate them for not telling me, because they were truly loving and supportive people and had always treated me like their own. I was independent and had an amazing job doing what I always wanted to do, so I never really thought about finding my natural parents. Then I met a young girl who had been in the same position, but she'd found out who her parents were. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt the need to find my roots. It took a few years and money but a year ago I discovered who my mother was. She'd died not long after I was born, she was unmarried which was why I was put up for adoption, but it didn't take much research to discover who my father was"  
"Josie and Adrian"  
I didn't know if what I'd said was right, but it made sense. maybe it was how she looked. She had similar grey eyes to Buckley and even though her short spikey was highlighted I could see the shade of auburn that I knew Josie had. And when I racked my brain at what I'd learned about Josie I remembered she'd had a year out from university, supposedly travelling. She looked amused and sat back from me.

"How did you know?"  
"I didn't until you gave me the pieces, you maybe have features from both of your parents"  
"I found my father, but I never told him who I was. I pretended to be a research student, wanting to work with him. He was infatuated with what he was doing. I think at some point he crossed the line into insanity"  
"Was he fixated on Josie?"  
"No, he loved her deeply and desperately missed her"  
"So he developed a way of bringing her back?"  
"No, he never even thought that. He wanted to develop a machine that could think for itself"  
"Conscious intelligence"  
"Yes, he was almost there, but then he found out about what my uncle was doing"  
"Gaunt?"  
"Yeah. He was the one who was totally deranged. He had data from the experiments my mother was doing and thought he could somehow transpose those into a machine"  
"Okay so how did I fit in?"  
"I didn't know who you were or who you were working with. I'd left a microchip at my father's house that was able to snarf data from nearby devices"  
"Snarf?"  
"Yeah it could download data from anywhere close by. A GPS system, WiFi technology that I could access from a hand-held devise"

"That was what was inside of me?"  
"I didn't know that had happened, I thought that you stole it. So, I used it to access the systems where you worked"  
"So you were responsible for those three businesses being hit?"  
"Yes. We thought if Rangeman became involved maybe they would flush Dolby and Gaunt out into the open. And hey, I admit, I'm only human, I wanted some revenge for seeing my father so sad, and part of that was how his parents died"  
"So why help me?"  
"As the saying goes, keep your friends close but your enemies closer"  
She thought that I was stealing secrets from her father and working with someone else to do what?  
"What was so important about the microchip that everyone was after?"  
"That it held all of my father's research and he truly believed he'd found a way to produce conscious intelligence"

"Does it exist?"  
"I don't know"  
I didn't know what to think or how to feel. I had trusted the voice that came through the phone.

"Steph when you were ill in that building, I went to find you. I knew then that you had nothing to do with anything. I'm so sorry for thinking badly of you. After that I honestly was helping"

"But I was kidnapped and shot at"  
"Not really"  
I just looked at her trying to work out how she figured that one out. I felt Ranger tense as another figure came toward us and sat down next to Remi.

"Gannon"  
"Manoso, it's not what you think"  
"What should I think Gannon?"  
I could sense that Ranger was about to explode.

"I was working undercover at Rangeman to try and get some information on Gaunt and Dolby. When you and Steph went into Safenet I knew he would try and get hold of her. I took her to a safehouse to protect her. I had no idea that Buckley would find her. I had nothing to do with Buckley being shot, I swear"

"Steph, I hoped you'd find those detectors"

I ignored what Remi had said and focused on Gannon, I wasn't sure where his conversation was going.  
"But you were talking to Gaunt at his funeral"  
"I was warning him that I was on to him"  
"Why arrest us?"  
"To keep you out of the way and safe. I have to say, Steph, you totally outsmarted me on that one"

My head kept going between Gannon and Remi, was what he was saying true? How the hell was I supposed to believe him when what they said sounded so far fetched? Ranger brought up another incident that had caused me so much anguish and Ranger worry.

"I take it that it was your drone then?"  
"Yes, we used the GPS to track Steph, I had no idea whether or not she was in danger"  
"Hold on, go back a bit"

I was still trying to understand where Gannon fit into this.  
"The files I found when you arrested us. Was that a set up as well?"  
"No, you did all of that on your own. Remi got me one of the files, but we couldn't open it. We never could discover the password"

"Steph you are like a whirlwind moving from place to place. That you came across Gaunt in Boston worried us. We decided to stand back and see what happened, hoping maybe you could unravel Gaunt"  
"Did you know what was in that research area at Hastings?"  
"No. We had an idea. I thought maybe Gaunt was closer than my father thought he was"  
"So your father never worked there?"  
"Not that I know of"  
"So why did Gaunt want us in there?"  
"He believed you, Steph, were the key to helping him or somehow knew where the information from my father was"

I felt Ranger take in a breath beside me, I think he was as unsettled as me from what we were being told.

"So you just let Steph go in there?"  
"We didn't know that she could be in danger"  
"Remi did you know he was trying to develop another robot?"  
"No, no I didn't. I wasn't sure how far he'd got with the programming. That's why I sent that message to you"

"But you used the same name, Emci"

"Because I found out that was the name he was calling his program"

"What about the robots at Safenet?"  
"Matthew uncovered some evidence that Dolby was interested in that area. The army were concerned because it goes against any Government directives"

"Are you two working together then?"  
"Yes we are. Remi was the link I needed to get to Buckley. If there is a program that Buckley designed, it has to be destroyed. It could be too dangerous for us to allow it to get out into the wrong hands"  
Shit, what the hell were we supposed to do now. I felt as though I'd been manipulated and used. Everything that had happened to me they let it happen. Hell, they were the ones that did half the stuff to me. Why couldn't they just have been honest and involved us with what they were doing. I had no idea how I could trust them. I needed some time and space to think. I needed to get away from them and breathe. I slowly stood up and turned when Ranger caught hold of my hand.

"I'm just going to the rest room"  
I followed the sign that pointed the way to the ladies rest room. Through a door and along a corridor. As I opened the first door, I came to, I realized my mistake. Fresh warm air hit my face and without thinking I just carried on walking making my way away from the building.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

RPOV

After Steph left the table, I felt my temper rise. These two bastards had put her through hell, never once had they considered her safety or mental well-being. Worse than that was how she would cope with their betrayal.

"You used Steph"  
"Ranger we had no other choice. We tried to get her away from the danger, but every time we managed it she somehow turned all our plans upside down"  
"We worked hard to make sure you came home from that mission quickly. We knew she'd listen to you"  
I looked at Remi confused at how they could have had anything to do with that.

"How?"

"I have clearance like you, I found out what the mission was and who was part of the team"

"I, err, uploaded the information onto Ash's unit so you'd find the man you were after. Then made sure the intel sent the soldiers to the wrong place"

I couldn't believe the extent that Gannon had gone to and that he had broken every protocol of confidentiality and told this woman Remi.

"Ranger, Remi is her father's daughter, she is an absolute genius with electronics"

"I made sure Steph had enough money not to have to start with worrying about going after skips"

"What about Morelli, Gannon?"

"He'd put word around town that Steph was his fiancé and was being held by you against her will"

"So you thought he could serve a warrant to get her out?"

"Yeah, he's delusional. He really thinks she belongs to him. I wanted to make sure Steph was somewhere safe, but he kept ranting on how he'd be the one to do that"  
"Get him to back off, Steph isn't interested in him"  
"I tried to, but he isn't listening to me. I know she's with you now and that you can keep her safe"

"What will you two do now?"

"Nothing much we can do. Gaunt and Dolby have both lost their base of operations, so we'll probably move on, back to our jobs"

I looked at Remi trying to make sense of what she was saying, trying to decide whether to believe her or not. I wasn't confident that they would just disappear. Did the means justify the end result? Hell, I'd asked myself that question so many times on past missions. The answer I always came to was no, because I had to live with the way I had done things to get the end result the government wanted and I was finding the weight of that too heavy on my soul. Steph was the light that had slowly wormed it's way in, giving brightness to my darkened soul. If she were to falter, I wasn't sure she'd be strong enough to relight the spark that was so much a part of her.  
"You realize that how you have used Steph could destroy her?"

"Please Ranger, I know now that we underestimated her, but I would never do anything to hurt her or what she has found with you"  
I looked down at my watch expecting Steph to be back by now and then realizing how long she'd been gone I began to panic. Gannon saw my expression change.

"What's wrong Ranger?"  
"Steph, she should be back by now"

I stood up so quickly my chair fell over and I ran toward where she had headed to. I was calling her name as I entered the ladies room only to be greeted by absolute silence. Remi was right behind me and checked in the stalls.

"She's not here. Where would she go?"  
I had no time to talk with her and as I headed for the front door had my phone in my hand talking to Santos.

"Steph's gone, get Hector to pull up her trackers"

I heard Hector in the background.

"Sending to your phone"  
As I reached my car I heard the sound of my phone and pulled up the map with a small circle that showed where she was. I was in the car driving following the map when I realized the road had come to an end and I was sat in a car park next to a park. I saw a black SUV already parked, which made me relieved that a team had followed her. Another SUV came to a stop next to me and I saw Santos exit a car and run over to me. Together we continued along a narrow track following the image on my phone. As we rounded a corner I stopped, looking at the scene in front of me.

"I'll watch your back"  
I nodded at Santos as I walked forward, watching my Babe as she swung back and forth on a swing. She didn't see me or hear me, but I noticed her hand go to her neck and slight smile cross her lips. I stepped in front of the swing and caught hold of the ropes.

"I love you"  
There were tear tracks down her face as I continued to look at her. I heard her whisper, almost too softly to catch what she'd said.

"I'm sorry"  
I let the swing return to its resting position and then cupped her face in my hands as my lips swept across hers, I whispered.

"You scared the shit out of me"

Crouching down I pulled her body to mine her head against my chest feeling her arms come around my neck.

"I felt like I was suffocating"  
"I know Babe, I'm so sorry I didn't see what was going on"  
"None of us did. Now we have to decide what the hell to believe"

I stood with her against me, lifting her up and feeling her legs wrap around me then walked back the way I had come. I saw Santos behind me and Hector ahead. Ash and Zeph were stood with the cars and I acknowledged each of them as I got in the back of one of the SUVs with Steph. Ash was driving with Zeph next to him. I knew Santos and Hector would be behind us with the other two cars. I was surprised when Steph sat up and turned to the front.

"Did you hear everything Ash?"  
"Yeah I did Angel"  
"What do think?"  
"Un fucking believable. But I suppose it's a plausible story"  
"That's what I thought"  
When the hell had she arranged with Ash to carry a mic? It was a brilliant idea and I only wish I'd had the foresight to do the same.

"Ash I assume you recorded it?"  
"Of course Ranger"  
"I need to talk with Steph before we listen to it again. Call a meeting for this evening 1800hrs"  
"No problem. I'm going to make sure that woman, Remi, can't access anything inside Rangeman. Maybe we should meet downstairs in the comms room, that room has full lockdown"

"What are thinking Ash?"  
"Too many questions Ranger"  
I wasn't surprised to feel Steph relax as we travelled through the streets. By the time we reached Rangeman she was sound asleep. I carried her up to seven and settled her on the bed, removing her vest and arsenal, before returning to the office off the lounge. I'd left the door to the bedroom open so I would know when she woke. A message to Ash had the audio of the meeting appearing on my laptop, with the message that Remi could snarf information from my phone. Reading that I shut my phone down along with the one Steph had taken with her. I spent the next two hours listening to the conversation and writing down notes and questions, somehow, we needed to decide what our next move might be. At 1600hrs I was aware as Steph walked through to the bathroom and waited for her to find me. When she stepped into the office, she came over to me and sat on my knee snuggling into me with my arm around her.

"I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso"  
I looked into her eyes.

"Yo también te quiero"

"What do you think?"  
"I think maybe some of what they're telling us is the truth, but there were just too many loopholes. I have no intention of trusting them"

"Good because they are only interested in the end result, not of the casualties that may fall by the wayside"

"How is it that you are thinking more like me?"  
"It's how I've always thought. Maybe now I'm not scared to voice them"  
"Why were you scared before?"  
"I didn't think that my opinions were that good and I didn't want you to think any less of me"

"Never think that Babe, I will always listen to what you have to say"  
"We need to head downstairs don't we?"  
"Unfortunately, yes"  
Picking up the papers I'd printed we headed down the stairs and through to the comms room. As soon as we entered, I saw Ash hit a switch and noted the screens flicker and the lights dim slightly before returning to their original brightness. I noted who was present as I sat down. Ash and Zeph who were new here and had certainly earned their way to be here. Santos, Tank and Bobby who were part of the core team, with Ram, Cal, Hector and Hal who would always be relied on to protect both Rangeman and now Steph. She was sat next to me and was here in her own right, she'd shown a side of her to me that amazed me. I had always seen the potential in her but had thought she wouldn't want to be part of this life. How wrong I'd been, because she had as much to offer as any of the men here.

"Has everyone listened to the tape from today? Ash?"

"I don't trust them not to use and sacrifice anyone here"  
"Do you believe their story?"  
"I don't know"  
"Does anyone disagree?"  
I looked around the men at the table noting each of them shake their heads.  
"Santos use the board to record. Let's have questions we need answering"  
Santos stood up, highlighter in hand, looking expectantly at me. One by one questions were asked by the men and Santos wrote each one down. I was concerned when Steph hadn't said anything to contribute yet.

"Is Remi who she says she is?"  
"Is Gannon working for the government?"  
"What does Gaunt want now, has his programming been destroyed?"  
"Does a microchip exist?"  
"How does Dolby fit into this?"

"What's Morelli's involvement?"  
"Is Steph safe?"

Everyone's attention shifted to Steph as she stood up and started to pace, we all knew she preferred to think either when pacing or laid down on a bed with a pillow over her head. When she stopped, she was looking at Ash, what the hell was going through her mind?

"Ash, do you have that pen drive?"  
"The one you brought from the military base?"  
"Yes"  
Ash stood up and opened a drawer in the desk underneath one of the computers, holding it up for her to see. Steph walked to him and took hold of the pen drive, tapping it against her lips.

"Can I use this computer?"  
"No, use this one Estefania, it not connected to the server"  
Hector placed a laptop in front of her and watched as she switched it on and then pushed the device into the port. I walked behind her to see what she was going to do, surprised when she opened a file that required a password. There was also a warning that there was only one remaining chance of inputting the correct password before the file would be destroyed.

"Babe?"  
"I've thought a lot about this. I know the words that Gannon and Remi could have tried but there's one word that no one but Buckley has ever mentioned to me"  
I watched fascinated as she typed in "Pandora'sBox" and held my breath as she hit the return button. The atmosphere in the room changed when a series of files opened up across the screen.

"Angel you are a genius"  
"No, I just had to think what Buckley would have used and remembered this name when he was talking to me"  
"Babe open up the video file first"  
As the file opened the image of Buckley appeared on the screen. He looked worried and agitated as he constantly looked around and behind him. The scene behind him put him inside a house, a large window in the background with tables covered in computers surrounding him. Eventually he settled back on the chair and started to look into the camera then began to talk.

"I hope that whoever is listening to this will understand. I have always been dedicated to pursuing ways in which humanity can be improved upon. For decisions to save lives to be fast and accurate, analysis to quickly and safely diffuse situations. I suppose I was looking for something that was morally and ethically supreme. Solutions to expediate political arguments and methods to ensure that food and medicine were available to anyone and everyone.

It's only recently that I have come to understand how stupid my idealistic views were. The world is held in a perpetual balance of good and evil. The existence of one can only be controlled by the other. My ideals cannot get rid of one without destroying the other. I've gone too far in my research and development. My ambition to create something totally good has helped the evolution of something that could be turned into something totally evil. A balance that is too heavy for me. I cannot allow that evil to become strong.

Perhaps when mankind has evolved to a higher level of understanding and mutual focus for the good of all, my work would be supportive.

For now, I need to protect my work, keep it safe, so I hope how I have done this will work. The people around me are like vultures, I don't know who to trust anymore. I had thought that William was of the same mind as me, but what I have discovered has shocked me to my core. He took something so precious from my Josie. He tricked me by thinking he could use the data from her research. That he could reincarnate her in some way. He has no idea how asinine his ideas were and are. I had no idea how perverted he was, or that he'd actually persuaded her into sharing her research with him. I'm almost afraid he may have been instrumental in her death. Maybe it's the guilt that eventually ate away at him. I don't know, but I cannot allow him to continue especially if he thinks that my work will in any way contribute toward defiling her memory.

The other evil out there is probably the oldest in the world, greed and the need for power. Dolby was forever trying to talk me into focusing my work on the virtues of warfare.

Yes, there is a place for robotics, but I am a firm believer, like many others, that the realization of that would be catastrophic. Mankind has got to be solely in control.

A new player came into play recently, but I have no idea what their intentions are. I am still trying to discover that. For now, the key to my utopia is safe, maybe to be lost forever or eventually rediscovered when the time is right. I pray that my angel will protect it"

As he finished his speech there was absolute silence in the room. My own thoughts were that Adrian Buckley was born before his time. I had no doubt that his intentions were honest and honorable. The problem would be keeping his secret safe, keeping it away from men who would use it for evil. Where it was, I had no idea or what format it would take. Everyone had assumed he would keep his research electronically, but I wasn't so sure now. I did think he would have put it somewhere very safe where it wouldn't be easily found or damaged.

After just sat watching the screen for several minutes Steph closed the video file down and opened the other file. The whole file was filled with music files.

"I think he liked Elton John, Eric Clapton Bruce Springsteen and Lou Reed"

"Hey, I like some of those songs as well"  
"Only you Beautiful could have such a diverse taste in music"  
"Could you upload those onto my phone Ash?"  
"Sure Angel"

I needed control and to get us back to the meeting at hand otherwise we would never make any plans for our next actions. That would mean another day wasted, and another day meant that Steph would start getting anxious about being inside the building.

"Men. We need to focus on what we do next"  
I took my seat and watched as everyone settled back to where they had been sat. Santos was stood next to the board and had written the heading "Actions"

"A conversation with Gaunt"  
"You want to pick him up and bring him here Tank?"

"My pleasure, Cal you're with me"  
"Keep surveillance on Dolby"

"You up to that Santos?"  
"Yeah, Hector and I will try to plant as many trackers and bugs on him and any properties we find. Beautiful can you maybe find out more about him?"  
I watched as he wrote everything down, pleased when he was so quick to include Steph. If anyone could find something on Dolby it would be her.

"Hector, that chip we found?"  
"Nada. Burnt out component from a computer"

"Ash?"

"I want to find out more about this Remi woman"

"Okay, who do you want with you?"

"Nah, I'll start on the searches first, see what I can find"

"Zeph?"  
"I'm on Morelli, I want to know what the hell he's up to and who with"

"Hedley wasn't sure about that warrant, not the usual through a police department"  
"Army issue?"  
"No one was sure so let's assume it was a false document"

"The men with him?"  
"Officers from New York who Morelli probably duped into helping him"  
"I don't suppose anyone has any idea of where Buckley might stash his research work?"  
"Sorry Santos, I don't think anyone knows. We'll meet same time tomorrow unless anything immediate comes up"

"Anything else?"

I looked around confirming that no one had anything else to add then waited for the men to leave before catching hold of Steph's hand and walking to the elevator and then up to seven.

As I entered the apartment, I toed off my boots and dropped the keys in the tray, all the while I kept my hand in hers. As the keys hit the tray I felt her trying to pull me behind her so letting her have her way I followed her through to the bedroom. Once there she turned me around and started to pull off my T-shirt and she wasn't calm about it. Her movements were frantic and her mouth against mine showed a desperation I'd never experienced before. My reaction was to respond with the same uncontrolled actions, our tongues colliding, our movement frenzied almost devouring each other. I moved away from her mouth as I tore her T-shirt off her body. I felt her hands pulling at the zipper on my cargos which only fed the craving rushing through me. What we brought to each other was sex in its rawest nature. Our actions and gestures were fast and frenzied, demanding an end that was self-satisfying.

As we lay together with our limbs still wrapped around each other I could feel the fast beat of her heart against me and the sweat from each other. I was suddenly overcome with remorse for how I had treated her.

"I'm sorry Babe, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to be that rough with you"  
"Don't be sorry. I needed it that way as much as you. You didn't hurt me. Actually, I kinda liked it"  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. I felt like I released all the demons from inside of me and I was as rough with you as you were with me"  
"Babe the closer we become the more I love you, you are my soul mate"  
"I agree. How about you make sweet love to me now?"  
How could I refuse that? I worshipped her body with my hands and mouth showing her exactly how gentle and caring I wanted to be. After she'd slowed down from her first orgasm, I entered her slowly. I was rock solid and struggling to control the feelings and emotions rushing through me. Our finale was tender, slow and full of love. Yes, she was my other half, the person who joined with my soul.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

SPOV

I should have been tired, after all, Carlos had kept me up until the small hours of the morning. I don't know what came over me when we'd come up to the apartment. I just knew I wanted him so badly it hurt, and I wanted to really feel us together. I surprised myself at just how frantic I was, though with him reciprocating with a violent need of his own, that turned me on even more. The first time was brutal but oh so satisfying, feeding some primal need deep inside of me. The orgasm that hit me had been overwhelming and the name that I screamed was Carlos. Well that just tipped him over the edge and he insisted I call him that over and over again. Our following love making was slow and sensual making me realize how true his words had been when he said we were soul mates.

I looked over to see him sleeping next to me. My head was resting on his arm with his other arm thrown across my hips. Even in the dim light coming through the window he looked so amazing laid there next to me. His hair was hung down over his eyes, just waiting to be moved to the side. His face had a five o'clock shadow that I just wanted to run my hand over. I hadn't moved as I lay here watching, but there was no way I could get back to sleep.

My mind was racing with the memory of a dream, a really weird dream that was half scary and half just weird. I was sure seeing Buckley tonight had triggered everything, and the scary part of the dream had been me falling through the window with Buckley laying bleeding next to me. Just as he had been dying next to me near his parent's house. The dream changed then, and I found myself surrounded by keys. All shapes and sizes hanging down on pieces of string. Every time I reached for one it would move up out of my way until all the keys had disappeared. I heard someone calling out my name but when I turned around that dam mannequin was walking toward me. Try as I might I couldn't move and as she reached out her hand, she was holding a key. Damn that stupid video that we'd watched, because all I could think about was Buckley's reference to his "key to eutopia"

Having had Remi and Gannon tell me that the object I'd had in my arm was because of them and had nothing to do with Buckley probably didn't help either. That meant that Buckley's work was still out there somewhere and it was something that was eating away at the back of my mind. Why I wanted to solve this puzzle I had no idea, other than of course it was in my nature.

I knew what I was going to do was irrational, even stupid, but I had to do it. I carefully moved out of Carlos's arms, an inch at a time. I didn't want to wake him up just because I was feeling antsy. I slipped quietly out of the bedroom and found my bag on the couch, tipping the contents onto the floor. I found what I was looking for straight away. The key ring that held the keys to my apartment. My shoulders slumped as I looked at them. Each and every key was one that I knew. Dam, was I stupid or what? As I lent my head back on the couch, I tried to think of any other keys I might have and realized I'd been driving one of Ranger's car when I went to see Buckley. As I stood up ready to head out of the door, I realized I would need some clothes that wouldn't give the guys a fright. I quietly crept into the bedroom and found my abandoned cargos and a T-shirt before quietly slipping out of the apartment and down the stairs.

The keys to the cars were kept on a board in the control room so that was where I was heading. I had no clue which car it had been so starting at the top I removed the keys one at a time. Some spaces were empty, I assumed with men who were out on patrol. Nothing! Each keyring seemed to hold only fobs needed to open the car or garage and a key for the lock box hidden inside. It was a stupid idea, but at least now maybe I could go back to sleep.

"Wifey what you doing?"  
I jumped at the sound of a voice.

"Sorry, I may have lost a key and thought maybe I put it on the keyring of the car I borrowed"

"Which car was it?"  
"I can't remember"  
I watched as he placed the keys in his hand onto the board and immediately made a grab for them. I didn't hear a sound behind me, hell I was so anxious I was totally unaware of anyone else being there, but the tone of his voice frightened the hell out of me.

"Stephanie where the hell do you think you're going?"  
I turned to see Carlos stood behind me. But it wasn't the face of Carlos it was the face of Ranger and his expression showed me he was annoyed. As I stepped back, I dropped the keys and started to turn. The memories from the time in my apartment came crashing down on me. As I turned my foot caught on the leg of a chair and suddenly, I was falling to the floor. Tears were streaming down my face, and I was struggling to get my breath.

"No, please, no"

I wasn't aware that he'd sat down behind me until I felt his arms cradling me.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you"  
"I'm sorry, I just"  
"Calm down first"  
As my breathing started to calm the tears wouldn't stop but I could feel myself being rocked and I could hear Manny talking. He picked up the keys and handed them to Ranger who held them out in front of me.

"What's so important about these keys Babe?"  
"It was a stupid idea, it's just that the dream seemed so real"  
"Babe, it wasn't stupid"  
What did he know to say that, I mean since when do I ever have a sensible thought. I wiped my eyes and turned to look at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?"  
"Because there's a key on here that doesn't belong"  
"What?"  
He held the keys right up in front of my face, the light reflecting back from them as they turned slightly. There between two fobs was a beautiful old-fashioned bronze key. I looked up as I heard more talking and realized I now had an audience.

"Let's head into my office"  
I felt Ranger, or should I call him Carlos, lift me up and carry me into his office. I was surprised when he sat down on the leather couch with me on his knee. I still felt very vulnerable and some of my fears started to worm their way into my head.

"Stop that"  
I'm sure my eyes were wide as I looked up into his face.

"When I woke up and you were gone, I was worried. When I saw you with keys to a car I panicked. I thought you were going to leave"

"You're not mad at me?"  
"Never"  
"It's just that when you shouted at me it reminded me of that day you came to my apartment"  
"No Babe, I wasn't annoyed, just scared"  
"I'm sorry Ranger"

"Carlos, I thought we'd agreed on that"  
"Carlos. I had a terrible dream about Buckley and then I was surrounded by keys, but then that mannequin was walking toward me with a key in her hand"  
"So you needed to find out if Buckley had hidden his key with you?"  
"Yes"

"I think even Buckley would be amazed with how your brain computes things, even when you sleep"  
"Is that a compliment?"  
"Definitely"

"So what now?"  
"Get dressed and have breakfast"

Okay I felt much better now, somehow those old feelings had a way of creeping up on me and I really needed to manage them better. Once back in the apartment I showered and dressed ready for the day. I had no idea how we could find out what that key would open and was surprised when Carlos used his phone to photograph it before putting it in an envelope inside his safe in the closet. He caught me watching him and pulled me in front of him, so I was stood looking into the safe. I wasn't sure, other than guns, what he kept inside. Did I want to know, probably, I'm too curious not to, but I would never ever pry into a part of Carlos's life that he so obviously kept personal.

"We'll leave the key in here, no one can get to it, so we know it'll be safe"

"Why the photos?"  
"There's a program that can compare it to any key, so hopefully we'll get an idea of what it opens"  
"Like a bank vault?"  
"Yes. The inscription will be a clue"

He closed the safe up and I changed into some jeans and a T-shirt, throwing the clothes I'd grabbed off the floor this morning into the wash basket. I went through to the kitchen to join Carlos for breakfast, Ella had left some granola and yoghurt with fresh fruit. To be honest I actually found it tasty and felt full after I'd cleaned out my bowl.

"Do you want the program running here in the room or downstairs in your workroom?"  
"I'd like running it while I work, then if anything comes up I'll let you know"  
"Okay I've got some work for Rangeman I have to do"

Once downstairs Carlos used a computer to set up the search program for the key and I started to look at what we already had on Dolby. I knew I'd already run a search for him before so started by pulling that one up and reading it through again. I remembered there hadn't been very much to find but there was the connection to Gannon. Dolby was Gannon's uncle, they shared the same grandparents. Shit he never denied that connection to me and remembered he'd said he didn't like his uncle. I still didn't like that connection, it made me nervous, and was curious if Remi knew about it. It also meant that the house where Gannon had taken me could also be known to Dolby. I input the names of Dolby's family into searches and sat back, my mind reverting to the key we'd found.

The search for the key had narrowed it down to possibly belonging to a box and at the moment was still scanning. I was almost certain that the end result would be inconclusive so mused over where Buckley could have hidden a box. I had no idea how big the box could be but didn't think it would be the size of a chest. For all we knew it could have been burnt in his house fire, but if he wanted the box to be found in the far distant future then an ordinary house wouldn't survive, or someone could find it quickly. His parent's house. No, I'm sure someone would have searched through there, maybe somewhere to look through though in case they missed it. Thinking through where else he held dear to him, I remembered what the minister had said when I was there for Buckley's funeral. He hadn't known Buckley well, but mentioned how much he loved the church, and how it was actually older than it looked. Plus, didn't he mention that Buckley visited a lot?

I put the name of the church, Asbury Methodist, Asbury into Google and went into their web page. I looked through the index until I found one that gave the history of the church. It was thought that the cornerstone was laid in 1796, making the church more than 220 years old. That was about the only useful information I found which I found really strange. The problem became, how did I find out more about the church? The answer was simple, phone up and talk to someone. So that's what I did. I had the contact number for the gentleman who had conducted the service.

"Good afternoon, it's Stephanie Plum speaking"  
"Miss Plum, it's nice to hear from you"  
"I wanted to thank you for the lovely service and managing things so quickly for Mr Buckley"  
"Nonsense, it was the least I could do"

"You said Mr Buckley was a frequent visitor?"  
"Well I always noticed fresh flowers on his parents graves so assumed it was him"  
"Has he always been a member of the congregation?"  
"When his parents were alive, yes, in fact the family were always pleased to donate to the church"  
"Did they donate anything in particular?"  
"Now that you mention it they supported us when we did some restoration of the crypt"  
"So you have relics down there?"  
"No, not now. I would say over time they were stolen or damaged. We don't let anyone down there anymore"

"I thought maybe we could do something as a commemoration for the Buckley's?"

"Maybe a plaque for the beautiful painting they donated"

"That sounds like a lovely suggestion. What is the painting?"  
"Saint Stephanie"  
"Really, what a coincidence?"  
"Yes I thought so too when I spoke with you"  
"Thank you very much for talking with me"

"It was a pleasure"

Wow I had no idea there was a saint called Stephanie and immediately went into Google to find out about her. I discovered that St. Stephanie, who was also called St. Stephena De Quinzanis, was born in 1457 to poor parents in Italy. She began seeing visions at 7 years old and was able to heal others. She devoted her efforts to the poor and sick and raised funds to help the destitute and developed a wide-ranging reputation. Stephanie was known for having a stigmata and for healing quickly. She was thought to be a mystic, and her feast day is Jan. 2.

Going through how Buckley had behaved toward me when I first met him had me wondering if he decided I was going to be the person who would somehow keep his secret. I was startled from my musings by my searches completing so dismissed the notion as too weird and started to read through them. I had Dolby and his son along with the parents and grandparents. I already had whatever financials were available for each person but there wasn't anything jumping out at me. Following the money was a sure way of finding what people were up to so maybe Dolby had other accounts under different names. Alright Samuel Dolby, where the hell are you keeping your money? I tried different variations of Samuel and Jackson with the surnames of his wife, mothers and grandmothers, then used their first names with Samuels and Jackson as the surname. Nothing, nada. Shit I was running out of ideas. One last go at this and I needed a break. I used the letters for Safenet, leaving the S out because for some reason I thought Dolby would keep his first name. That gave me Feenat and Fateen. I crossed my fingers as I put those into the search, it might take some time to run but hey, I had time to kill unless someone else had found something else.

I needed something to eat so headed out to the break room hoping there was something there that might give me some inspiration. I was bent over debating which sandwich was going to be the tastier when I felt hands on my shoulders. Turning around I came face to face with Les.

"Nothing you fancy Beautiful?"  
"Tuna or turkey. Not really doing it for me Les"  
"How's about I take you out to Pinos"

I felt a tingle run down my neck so knew Carlos was close by, so I knew he wouldn't want me to go out.  
"I would love that, but I don't think I should be going out"

"Babe, if there are enough of us, we can go"  
"Honestly?"  
I actually felt excited about a visit to Pinos, hell once upon a time I'd visit a couple of times a week. I know I was smiling as Carlos took my hand and led me to the elevator. I was pleased I'd worn jeans and a sweater. As we headed down to the garage though I couldn't help but show Carlos my appreciation.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

RPOV  
I think we both had a smile on our faces as we drove from Rangeman toward Pinos, though I must admit I had a feeling that Steph's was as much to do with where we going than the mind blowing kiss in the elevator. I had a team at the back of the restaurant and one at the front. Ash was in the car with us as he'd missed out the last time we'd been here, with Santos driving as it was his idea. The four us headed for the booth at the back, allowing me to sit with my back to the wall and Steph sat next to me. Of course, I was the only one to order a salad but was pleased to see, maybe not hear, how much Steph enjoyed her meatball sub.

"Steph you were right"  
"What about Ash?"  
"These are good, well worth the wait"  
"If you need a connoisseur for food around Trenton then find me"

The time at Pinos went well, there weren't too many customers in, so we were able to enjoy ourselves. All too soon it was time to leave so as I paid for the meal with cash the two men escorted Steph out to the car. The teams in position sent a message that all was clear, so I didn't think there was anything to worry about.

I should have known better, after all we had Steph with us, because as I walked out to the SUV all hell broke loose. We were inundated by bikers. They came up onto the sidewalk weaving between us, causing the reaction to step out of the way. I focused on Steph as she tried to make her way to the SUV, with Ash, because Santos had already been knocked down to the ground. I ran dodging the bikes toward Steph, punching one guy from his bike as he started toward me. Time seemed to slow down as I watched one of the bikers scoop Steph up and lay her across his knee before he was roaring away from the scene.

The men now were trying to get back to their cars, taking out as many bikers as they could. Within minutes the area was quiet, all bikers gone, allowing us to get to our cars. Santos was with Bobby, so I took the keys from him and with Ash behind me headed for our car.

"Trackers?"  
"Getting them online"  
"Which ones?"  
"The watch is stationary so I'm following the earrings"

I was so grateful that Steph had remembered to wear them. I followed the directions Ash gave me, though we had to make adjustments on the way as the bike had travelled down alley ways too narrow for the SUV, especially when there were dumpsters in the way.

"Okay she's stopped, take a left and then head right. They've driven through the center of a park"

"Hold on, she's turning around and heading back this way"

I stopped the car looking over to Ash, waiting for him to give further instructions. I watched as a frown appeared across his face.

"Ash?"  
"I don't understand, turn the car around because in two minutes she's going to be going right past us"  
I did as he said and was now sat with the engine idling looking in the rear-view mirror for the bike. Police cars with lights and sirens on went past us toward where the bike had been stopped. Maybe that was why the bike was now headed this way. What I saw coming toward us was not what I was expecting.

"Shit, she's ace at riding a bike"

The figure was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and not only was it obvious that it was a woman, but I recognized her.  
"That's my Babe. She's always driven a bike and enjoys it"

I watched as she passed us by at speed and as I started the car forward to follow saw the bright red lights of the brakes. Steph had stopped by the side of the road and as I drew alongside of her she pulled the helmet off shaking her hair.

"Anyone fancy a lift home?"

I recognized the bike now, a Ducati, and if I wasn't mistaken it belonged to Morelli.

"You lost the driver Babe?"  
"Oh he's all tied up waiting for Eddie and Carl to pick him up"  
I know I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hey Steph, why don't I take that back to Rangeman and you can explain to Ranger what went down"  
"Thanks Ash"  
As Steph settled beside me I pulled her hand to my mouth, kissing her wrist and palm, before holding it on my thigh. I needed to feel her next to me.

"You okay Babe?"  
"Yeah, a bit shell shocked at what he did but I think he'll be the one to get a shock when he comes around"  
I ignored the vibration of my phone in my pocket, having Steph with me was far more important.

"What happened?"  
"He drove like an idiot on that bike. I couldn't get off without hurting myself, so I waited until he stopped. He really thought he was taking me to keep me safe because I wanted to be with him"  
"What did you do to him?"  
I saw her looking down to her knee and as she sucked in her lip.

"Babe, whatever it was must have been good because you're here with me"  
"When I got off the bike, I tried to run but he made a grab for me from behind and tried to keep hold of me while he talked. I, err. Used one those moves Ash taught me. Except I think I just about knocked him out, I have a hell of a bump on the back of my head"  
"How did you leave him?"  
"I had my stun gun and cuffs with me, then I called Eddie"  
"Eddie would expect you to have stayed"  
"Nah, I told him I was taking the bike and heading back to Rangeman. He agreed it was probably safer and that he'd call and get a statement from me"  
"Babe, you are an amazing woman"  
We'd pulled into the garage at Rangeman but before anyone could open the door I pulled her into my arms, taking her mouth with mine to show just how much I loved her. As I pulled away and her door opened, and I watched as Ash helped her out. As they started to walk toward the elevator, she stopped and turned waiting for me to join them. I decided to head straight to the conference room wanting to know exactly what had happened.

Once in the conference room I sat with her on my knee, knowing the adrenaline rush would kick in soon. Bobby came in first and looked twice as he saw Steph sleeping.

"She okay?"  
"Yeah"

"Santos has a couple of broken ribs and is banged up a bit but he's down in an apartment on four sleeping it off"  
"Any other injuries?"  
"Ram and Miguel, but just cuts and bruises"

"Did we get footage from the cars?"  
"Oh yeah. I can't believe Morelli was stupid enough to pull a stunt like that"  
"Make sure all our footage is copied for TPD. I think Eddie will be here soon to talk to Steph"  
A lot of men had arrived in the room, each one stopping to check on Steph. As soon as I felt there were no more coming, I nodded to Tank to start the meeting.

"Reports first. Cal"  
"I was at the back of Pinos, we saw a couple of bikes pull in and then one of the men was on his phone. As soon as Santos hit his panic button we headed to the front. It was chaos with bikes and pedestrians, and we couldn't get through with the car so started out on foot. As we came closer, we saw one of the bikes race of with Steph"

"You see who was driving?"  
"Negative, they were moving away from us too fast. We did bring one of the bikers back here with us. He gave us information"  
"Hal"  
"There were a few bikes out front of Pinos but as Ash, Santos and Steph came out suddenly there must have been at least a dozen. I left the car with Miguel and headed to help Steph, but we were rammed by bikes. By the time I got anywhere near I saw Morelli on that dam Ducati of his hoist Steph onto his knee and set off"  
"Zeph"  
"I was watching Morelli's house, I didn't realize he had a dam bike in the garage. I followed as best I could but lost him. I heard the call go out over the police scanner so headed to the park. Morelli was out cold, cuffed with blood all over his face. He was hoisted into the back of a police car, and not too nicely"

"Ranger I think maybe we need to include high speed bikes into our teams. I know you struggled to keep up"  
"Not a bad idea. So, who were the bikers?"

Cal was the one to answer, for some reason I felt he looked slightly worried. Why would what he told us worry him?  
"The one we brought back here said Morelli paid a heap of money for them to cause a disturbance outside of Pinos"  
"How did he know we were there?"  
"Morelli told the guy some big black ho had sent the message"

And that was what was worrying him. He wouldn't want to upset Steph or maybe even Tank, even though Tank had nothing to do with her and often was the one to talk bad about her. I watched as Tank took out his phone and looked at me. Shit the police were here to talk to Steph.

"Eddie's here"  
"Bring him up here"  
Tank nodded and spoke into the phone then with a nod of his head to the men everyone left us alone. I gently stroked my fingers down Steph's cheek and kissed her softly on her lips. I knew she waking up from the slight smile that came to her face.

"Babe, Eddie's here"  
"I fell asleep, didn't I?"  
"Yes, but you needed to"  
Eddie opened the door with Carl behind him, Woody closed the door behind them. I knew Woody would stay outside the door for when they needed to leave. Eddie crouched down in front of Steph and gently stroked his hand down her hair.

"How you doing Steph?"  
"Okay"  
"I need to take a statement, are you alright doing that?"  
"Yeah, the sooner the better"  
I listened as Steph recounted the events that Morelli had put her through, pleased that Eddie was recording it so hopefully this wouldn't take long. As she came to the end of what had happened Eddie surprised me by asking Steph where Morelli had hurt her. I had asked if she was alright and she didn't seem to be injured so was surprised when she pulled up the sleeves of her sweater to reveal large bruises around her lower arms.

"I need to photograph these, okay?"  
She nodded as he took the photos with his phone and then told him about the lump on her head. I'd need to get Bobby to check that out. But hell, why hadn't she told me about the bruising.

"Eddie what'll happen to Morelli?"  
"He's gonna be charged with inciting a disturbance, assault and attempted kidnapping"  
I felt as Steph tensed, knowing she wouldn't like that Morelli was about to take a very long, hard fall from grace.

"Eddie, that'll ruin him"

"Steph, he was suspended from his job in New York, pending an investigation. He's been accused of assaulting a woman there. He's been drinking and getting more violent. He had it coming. If he was good at his job, a respectable policeman, then it wouldn't have come to this. Don't you dare blame yourself, Steph, he made the choice and he knew what would happen when his actions caught up with him"

"Thanks Eddie, there's a witness downstairs, one of the bikers"  
"Thanks, I'll take him off your hands, but there were so many photos taken by bystanders we have more than enough. I'll get this printed up and then we can get your signature Steph"  
"Thanks Eddie"  
"You take care honey"

As the door opened Woody showed Eddie and Carl from the room and escorted them to the elevator. I lifted Steph up and using the stairs carried her up to the apartment. Once I'd deposited her on the couch, I messaged Bobby to check Steph's head out.

I left her with a bottle of water as I answered the door and then watched as Bobby went through all the tests for a head injury. I know Steph rolled her eyes at me, but at least she didn't complain. Once he was gone, I brought her a bowl of soup that Ella had brought up.

"Soup, that means Ella might spoil me"  
"Maybe, I asked her to spoil you"  
"Did you?"  
"Eat all that up and I'll let you know"

Once the bowl was empty, she handed it to me with an expectant look in her eyes. Hell, I wish she was looking at me the same way. I brought through a plate with a dome over it and watched as she uncovered a piece of chocolate cake.

"That was delicious"  
"I'm glad you liked it"  
"You did ask Ella, didn't you?"

"Yes, because you deserved some after the day you've had"  
"Well at least we've got rid of Morelli"  
"Babe, it wasn't the way I would have chosen"

"Maybe not. I'm sorry he's caused us so much trouble"  
"Not your fault. He just doesn't seem to know when to admit defeat"

"I know, I just feel, I suppose responsible"  
"Babe, he was the one who went to New York"  
"And I knew then we were finished"  
"Obviously he wouldn't accept that"  
"I know"  
"How about changing the subject to something more positive?"  
"Okay, then how about me saying that maybe I know where Buckley's box is"  
I just looked at her, I mean I knew she was good at research but how the hell could she have found that out?

"How?"  
"I don't really know, except I started to remember some of the things he'd said to me and the comment from the church, so that's why I think I know"  
"What do you want to do about it?"  
"Leave it where it is for now. I don't want it to get into the wrong hands and at the moment I'm still not sure who are the good guys and who are the bad guys"  
"I can go with that. Who aren't you sure about?"  
"Gannon and maybe Remi"  
"So what else have you been up to?"  
"Some searches are running"  
"They'll wait until tomorrow; you've already had too much excitement for one day"

I slid behind her on the couch pulling her to me, so we were both comfortable. We spent the evening relaxing, watching a film and then talking, something I'd not done before. The thing is it felt such a natural thing to do. When I heard her yawning and saw her eyes begin to fall, I knew she was tired and ready to sleep. I carried her through to the bedroom and helped her to change into one of my T-shirts. I was right behind her ready for this day to be over.


	51. Chapter 51

I'm sure that most of you out there are in a similar position to me. An unimaginable situation that has us thinking of loved ones and friends. I certainly have time on my hands being advised to remain at home. So knowing others are in a similar position am asking if you want the rest of this book uploaded for you to read. Already well on way with another!

Apologies, name should be Gauge not that no matter how many times it's read stupid mistakes slip through. Many thanks for reviews and I hope everyone stays well.

Chapter 51

SPOV

I couldn't remember coming to bed but waking up I knew I had slept well. As my eyes opened, I realized the sun was streaming into the room which meant it must be late in the morning. I stretched my arm across the bed knowing already that Ranger would be gone. He'd probably gotten up at the crack of dawn to go through his workout and I knew he had work to catch up on for Rangeman. For some reason I felt less enthusiastic about today. Maybe it was how yesterday had ended with Morelli. No matter what Eddie had said I still felt bad for him. I mean was it because of me that he'd become unhinged, or was us being together delaying the inevitable? Would he have changed anyway and started to morph into his father? I suppose there was no way of knowing that and now both of us would have to live with the outcome of his behavior. I just hoped I didn't have to be involved with any court case or have to see Morelli again.

I tied my hair into a ponytail and collected my phone, noting the missed messages. I wasn't sure how my mother would be reacting to the arrest of Morelli or my part in it. I could only hope for the best with her. Most of the messages I deleted. Most just wanted information to gossip about. Would there ever be a time when my life could be mine, without other people sticking their noses in?

I sighed as I finished my breakfast and thought maybe some yoga might settle me down. Ash had shown me some for warming up and cooling down, but I found it quite relaxing. After a quick shower, I was dressed in gym clothes, carefully stretching out in the gym when I saw Ash come in.

"What you up to Angel?"  
"I needed to relax"  
"You up for learning some moves?"  
"Yeah why not, I mean those moves you taught me came in handy"  
"Okay, so how about I show you how you can manage a frontal assault?"

"Okay"  
I wasn't too sure what I was letting myself in for. I knew there had been times when I had been punched or someone had come at me to hit me. Ash took me through some defense moves very slowly. He never made contact with me and showed me how to step back and to the side to avoid being hit. Then he showed me how to use my arms and legs to deflect hits or kicks.

"Ready to mix what you've learned?"  
"I don't follow"  
"I'm going to attack you using different blows. You'll have to decide which defense move to make. When I think you've getting the hang of it, I'll speed up. Okay?"

Wow, that was how I felt as I defended myself against Ash. He did start slowly but he was soon speeding things up until I felt more confident about what I was doing. I knew I was tiring and thankfully so did Ash.

"You did really well Angel, if you practice you could be really good"

"It still wouldn't stop some of the things that get thrown at me"  
"Maybe not everything but you may avoid some things"

"Thanks Ash, I'm gonna get showered and then see how my searches from yesterday came out"  
"You found anything?"  
"No not yet"  
"Ranger's calling a meeting for 1600hrs"  
For some reason I didn't want to say anything about where I thought Buckley's box was, maybe because it sounded so silly. Hell, I hadn't even mentioned everything to Carlos because I wasn't sure of myself.

Once showered and in my Rangeman uniform I headed to five and the room that had slowly become the one I worked in. Checking the searches I'd left running yesterday I was disappointed that there was nothing to find. As a last-ditch effort, I asked the program to list employees of Safenet, with their job title. I wouldn't put it past Dolby to fabricate an employer and use that name to hide behind. Maybe a name would stand out and it wouldn't take long to run. As the list started to appear on the screen, I hadn't realized just how many employees there were, too many to run a full search on all of them now. Once the list was complete, I downloaded it onto an excel program, at the moment it had the list according to alphabetical order according to surname. I used their job title to rearrange the order and then started to skim down the list. I ignored the cleaners, drivers and floor workers but the IT Development Department caught my interest.

There were only three names here and for some reason one of the names had my spidey senses humming. Siobhan Remington. That name in the search engine had me sitting back and looking at the screen. I recognized the face of the woman staring back at me. Hello Remi. A look at my phone for the time allowed me just enough time to print the search out before heading to the meeting with Carlos.

I was late, the last one to arrive, but hopefully the grin across my face would tell anyone looking at me that I had news to report. Carlos had started the meeting, so I stayed at the back. I'd seen him look at me but all I got was a raised eyebrow. Okay so I knew he liked people to be punctual but surely, he'd appreciate what I'd found. I tuned in to what Tank was saying.

"He's downstairs in the office on two"  
Okay so he must have been talking about Gauge, I really hoped I could be involved in that conversation. After all it was me he was aiming for with his planning.

"Santos"  
"No sign of Dolby, no one's seen anything of him since the explosion at Safenet. No movement of any vehicles that we know he owns or withdrawals from any accounts"

"Babe"  
I looked up surprised when he'd said my name and all eyes turned to me.

"Err, nothing at all on Dolby, but I have found out who Remi is"  
"Hey Angel, that was my job"  
"Sorry Ash. Her name is Siobhan Remington and she was employed at Safenet in the IT Development Department. I was waiting on the search on her to finish"  
"Good one Angel, because I'd got nowhere with her. Gannon is apparently back down south at the Adelphi Laboratory Center"  
"Zeph"  
"Morelli, was given bail earlier this morning. He spent the rest of the day at his house"

"It had better not be Vinnie who bailed him out"  
"No, some new bails bond company up in Newark"

"Some progress then. Stay on the jobs you're on. I'm going to have a conversation with Gauge, Tank you're with me"  
Being last into the room meant that I was just about first out. I had no choice with the size of men that were walking through the door. As I went back to my workroom, I tried to analyze exactly how I felt. It wasn't annoyance, which was the first thought that came into my mind. I felt dejected, insignificant, just another person who worked here. Maybe now we were eventually beginning to resolve all the issues we'd been up against I was back to being that white girl from the Burg. Entertainment for when I fucked up but not overly important. Did that mean Morelli's words were true? As I sat down the scene from the park came back to haunt me.

"Morelli what the hell are you doing?"  
"Saving you"  
"What?"  
"Cupcake you belong to me. You don't exist in any other world"  
"You're wrong"  
"When Ranger's got from you what he wants he'll realize he doesn't have any need for you"  
"That's not true"  
"Cupcake, I love you. He can't, you've said it yourself. Once he's done with you he'll kick you out and move on"  
"You don't know what we have together"  
"Christ Cupcake, can't you see that's what you think, not him"  
It was then I turned and started to walk away, only for Morelli to grab hold of my arm.

"He doesn't know you or love you like I do. You just don't belong in that world of his"  
I'd started to cry by then and he made the mistake of wrapping his arms around me, pulling me back into his chest. It was then my temper took over, how dare he treat me like a possession. Even if Ranger didn't want me, I could never be with Morelli. Any love I had ever felt for him was insignificant to the hate that was growing inside of me. If Ranger decided he didn't want me then I'd move on, be the independent woman I swore I'd be.

I slunk my body down feeling his embrace slacken and then rammed my head back into his face. As he released me my foot came up and kicked him in the groin. Whilst he lay curled up on his side, I'd used my stun gun and handcuffs. Once I felt he was secure a phone call to Eddie ensured Morelli would be taken care of. But I couldn't face Ranger, not with Morelli's words echoing inside my head. So, I'd put on the crash helmet and driven hell for leather away from the scene. When I passed a black SUV on the street, I knew I would have to talk with Ranger, after all he had chased after me.

Then the meeting this morning, well let's just say I felt like Morelli's words might be true. As I lay my head down on my arms on the desk, I knew tears were flowing. I thought I heard the door open but wasn't going to look up unless someone approached me. Maybe they'd just think I was tired and leave me alone. I felt myself being turned and then arms around me. I knew by the smell that it was Ranger, but he didn't need to comfort me if he was really pushing me away.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did I do or say something?"  
I shook my head, not daring to look up at him. He pulled me into his body tighter, his hand in my hair and the other around my back.

"Talk to me Babe"  
"I'm scared"  
"What of?"  
"What if Morelli is right?"  
"Tell me what he said to you"

"That I don't exist in any other world than his and when you'd got from me what you want you'd realize you don't have any need for me"  
"That's not true"  
"He said you can't love me and it was only me that believed that and once you're done with me you'll kick me out and move on"

"He was trying to manipulate you, Babe. I know the things I said and did gave him ideas and probably confused you as well. Babe I want you with me in every way possible. I know this isn't the right place, but maybe it's the right time. Marry me Babe, be with me forever. Let me love you forever"  
As my face lay against his chest my eyes flashed open. Had I heard right, or was I mishearing what he'd just said?  
"Do you need me to ask you again?"  
I sat back and looked at him. Gone was the blank and bland eyes, looking back at me was the man I loved who was showing me how much he loved me.

"I love you, I don't need marriage to know that"  
"Maybe I want marriage"

"What happened to no ring but a condom"  
"I've had time to reevaluate what you mean to me. Before, every time a thought of you went through my head, I'd say it was something to think about later. I don't want to wait until later, I want it now. My life has changed and so has yours. So, are you going to give me an answer?"  
"Yes, with no hesitation or doubts"  
"Good"  
With that one word he turned my face to his and sealed my answer with a mind-blowing kiss.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but are we heading downstairs now?"  
I looked over to see Tank stood with a big smile on his face but what surprised me even more was the wink he gave me as he turned and walked away.

"I came to find you for us to go and talk with Gauge"  
"Sorry, I let my thoughts get the better of me"

"Don't, I know I'm not good at talking, but with you it's easier and I'm good at listening. Be proud of who you are Babe, I know I am"

I wiped my eyes with a tissue and felt my hand being taken as Carlos led me out and down the stairs. I'd never really been onto the second floor and was surprised with how many men were working down here.

"This is where we have offices for lawyers or accountants to use. It's Rangeman's year-end so they're busy making sure all our records are up to date"  
We went into a very small office that only had a desk, chair and computer. Ash was stood looking at the screen as we went in.

"Hey there Angel"  
"Babe I want you to watch and listen to start with and then when the time is right, I want you to come into the room where Gauge is. I'm not sure what lies he'll try to use on us, but having you come in will throw him"  
Okay, I could go with that. After what had happened at Hastings and then the story we heard from Gannon and Remi maybe it would help to decide if he was telling us the truth.

I sat at the desk and watched as Carlos and Tank walked into the room and Cal leave. Gauge looked tired, no not just tired, he looked ill. His hair was disheveled, and his skin seemed pale, almost grey. He was slouched in his chair wearing clothes that seemed rumpled. As he looked up, I thought his eyes looked bloodshot.

"Is he drunk?"  
"Was, Cal's been plying him with coffee and food since he came here"  
I was almost starting to feel sorry for him until his whole stance changed when Carlos walked into the room. He sat up straighter and stared at Carlos.

"You destroyed my factory Mr Manoso. I trusted you and that woman"  
"Maybe if you'd told us everything Mr Gauge we could have avoided the destruction"  
"I did"  
"No, you omitted some important information"  
"Like what?"  
"The panel that turned on the equipment. I saw you watching Stephanie as she approached it"  
If he thought staying quiet with that told us he had no knowledge of the panel and what it would do then he was only kidding himself.

"One of my men also saw you at a computer just before the doors to that inner room opened"  
"What are you implying Mr Manoso?"

'That you staged the whole thing, that you wanted Stephanie inside that room"

"Why would I want that. If what you say is true then why would I want her in there?"  
"Something you thought she alone could do"  
"She destroyed it"  
"How do you think she could have done that?"  
"She was the one who had the knowledge, that's why"  
He was definitely getting annoyed at where the conversation was leading and for some reason thought I could do something for him whilst in that room. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd trapped us into going down into thatplace. The problem was how much else would he admit to?  
"Why did you think Stephanie had any knowledge to give?"

"Buckley, he'd only have given it to her"  
"Why her?"  
"Stephanie, he was infatuated with Stephanie, so of course that's who he'd trust"  
I didn't think it was me that was being spoken about, I wondered if Buckley's fascination with Stephanie had been with the saint. I wondered what she looked like, if she might have blue eyes and curly hair like me. The idea certainly matched up with the research I'd done on the church.

"He hardly knew her, he only met her the once"  
"But he met her, that was enough"  
"So this knowledge, was it so important to warrant her being hurt?"  
"That woman was nothing compared to what I'd achieved"  
I saw Carlos turn and look up at the camera, giving a small nod.

"That's your cue Angel"

I was a bit nervous walking into that room. For some reason I thought Gauge thought I'd died in there and judging from the shock on his face when he looked up and saw me I was guessing right. The door had hardly closed behind me when he was suddenly out of his chair screaming at me.

"You destroyed her, you killed her. You were meant to deliver her. You murderer"  
Tank, for all of his size was quickly holding Gauge in a hold from behind and none too gently pushed him back into his chair.

"Stay there or I'll cuff you to the dam chair"

As Gauge continued to look at me his expression changed to confusion.

"How?"

"How what Mr Gauge?"  
"How are you here?"  
"Mr Gauge your program was flawed"

"No, it couldn't be. I've spent years developing that program. She was almost there"  
"No, she lacked humanity. Your source must have been corrupted"  
"How dare you. The data I used was impeccable"

"No Mr Gauge, you can't use a person's thoughts to create another being"  
"But she said it would work, that's why she agreed to work with me"  
"But she died Mr Gauge"  
"No, you're wrong, she lived within the program, her soul was transferred"  
"So why did you need me Mr Gauge?"  
"You have Buckley's program, that would have given her the ability to grow, to be conscious and to be free thinking"  
"Emci was a computer program living within the confines of what you gave her"

"But she was developing"  
"No, it was the conflict of her programming that led her to self-destruct"

"I don't believe you. I spoke with her, she was coherent and self-conscious"

"She was like a child, she had no understanding of what she was capable of. Mr Gauge she was intelligent enough to know what evil was and she saw herself as evil, as someone who could be evil"

"That was why I needed Buckley's program, to enable her to see what she could have become"

"I'm sorry Mr Gauge"

"I've lost Josie, I killed her. I'll never get her back"  
"You killed her thirty years ago"  
I watched as the tears formed in his eyes, as realization took hold. Hell, he was deranged on a totally new level. What Remi and Gannon had said was true. The thing was where did they fit into the whole picture?  
"Mr Gauge maybe Remi could have helped you?"  
"Remi?"  
"Siobhan Remington"  
"I have no idea who you're talking about"  
Okay that was that idea out of the window but then I started to listen as Carlos took over the conversation.

"A man called Gannon was interested in what you were doing"  
"Not really, he was after Buckley's ideas, like everyone else"  
"You didn't discuss how far you'd progressed?"  
"No, I only spoke with Buckley. I didn't lie when I said I fell to pieces after my wife died. Buckley did support me, but then he was so enamored with the work he was doing he wouldn't shut up about it. I tried to suggest that we combine our research but for some reason he was always making excuses"  
"Do you think he knew about Josie?"  
"Maybe, possibly. But surely if he knew he'd want the same as me"  
"So you never shared any of your work with anyone else?"  
"No. And now I've lost everything"

"No other labs or backup files?"  
"No. I had everything at Hasting. I couldn't do it again"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I should never have done it in the first place"

I watched as his whole demeaner changed, he was a broken man with no purpose any more. I suppose losing Josie and the death of his wife pushed him over the edge. With the work from Hastings destroyed I wondered what would become of him. Was he strong enough to pull himself back from the abyss that threatened to consume him?

"Mr Gauge is there someone you can be with?"  
"No. We never had children"  
As Carlos stood, he leaned over to offer his hand to Gauge. I was surprised when Gauge acknowledged the gesture. Personally, I didn't want to go near him ever again, but that didn't mean I didn't feel sorry for him, sorry that he had sunk to the depths he had done. Tank walked him out and down the stairs to the garage allowing us a few moments before returning to work.

"What do you think Angel?"  
"I think he's a sad old man who's realized what he's lost and his part in losing it"  
"Yeah I agree. We are keeping an eye on him Ranger?"  
"Yes, Cal has first shift"

"So, Angel, Siobhan Remington?"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

RPOV

I watched as Ash and Steph went to the elevator and then I headed down to the garage. I had a few things I wanted to do this morning without raising suspicions. I switched off my phone and the car's tracker wanting my journey to be off the grid and then headed toward the Burg. As I approached the house I needed to be at, I was pleased to see the taxi in the drive and once parked headed up the drive hearing noises coming from inside the garage. I didn't want to startle Mr Plum so knocked on the door frame as I entered.

"Mr Plum"

He looked up at me from the work he was doing on the bench in front of him, surprise showing in his eyes.  
"Ranger, isn't it?"  
"Yes sir, but perhaps Mr Manoso or even Carlos might be more appropriate"  
"More appropriate, eh?"  
"Sir I came here to speak with you about my intentions"  
At last he stopped looking into the box on the work bench and turned to look at me again.

"Go on"  
"I've asked Stephanie to marry me but am here to ask for your blessing"  
"Has she said yes?"  
"Yes, she has"  
"About time you got your shit together"

Okay, not the response I was expecting. I'd never really spoken with Mr Plum before and to be honest he had rarely involved himself in any conversation that I'd been part of.

"I know you've kept her safe, provided her with cars, that's the action of a man who has some feelings for her"  
"I suppose it is"

"Look Carlos, can I call you Carlos?"

"Of course"  
"You make her happy and I can see how she feels about you. The only thing I want for her is for her to be happy and safe. You hurt her and you answer to me"

"I would never intentionally hurt her and if I do then you'd probably have to join the queue"  
Yeah, I would suspect half my men would be in line to beat the shit out of me if I ever hurt Steph.

"Where are you with the missions you do?"  
That surprised me, how the hell did he know about that, who the hell had dared talk about my work with the government? I'm sure my expression showed my feelings.

"Hey, don't take offence, I have my contacts from my days, and I made sure of who you were when Stephanie first started to mention you. I've never divulged anything to anyone and never would. I got concerned when the wife started referring to you as a thug so needed to do some asking around and then when Steph mentioned you disappearing into the wind, well that gave me an idea"  
"Sir"  
"Frank"  
"Frank the work that I do is highly classified"  
"I know, you're secret's safe with me but I don't want her to be a widow within the year"  
That was always one of the biggest reasons I had never got involved in a relationship before, another being some of the men I went after. The threat from these enemies was slowly diminishing as they died or retired but that was the reason why I was paranoid over safety.

"My contract finishes soon, and I have every intention of coming home"  
"Good answer"

If I was nervous before I think I was even more nervous now. That Frank Plum knew so much about me was concerning. I'd never run a search on Steph's family deciding they couldn't possibly have anything to hide. Maybe my curiosity had been piqued now.

"You want me to tell Ellen?"  
"Not really, I think I'd rather that happen when Steph was here"  
"I don't blame you. Do me a favor?"  
"If I can"  
"Elope or take her somewhere pretty, don't let her mother be allowed to take control. Steph would hate that"  
"When the time comes, I'll take your advice"  
"Good. I don't suppose she knows you're here?"  
"No she doesn't"  
"There's something else, keep that bastard Morelli away from her"  
"You can count on that"

We shook hands and Frank walked with me back to my car. As I got in my car, he gave it a look over before giving me his departing comment. "Should drive an American car"

My next visit wasn't that far away, and I was aware of where the surveillance was. I didn't want to be seen by anybody so parked on a different street and made my way across gardens to the house I needed to be at. As I climbed the fence into the garden a large scruffy dog came up to greet me, his tail wagging as though greeting an old friend rather than an intruder. The back door was open, so I walked through and into the lounge. I'd been stood there a while before the man slouched on the couch noticed me.

"What the hell are you doing here Manoso?"  
"To have a conversation with you Morelli"  
"You want me to take her off your hands?"  
"Not a chance Morelli, she's mine now and I expect you stay away from her"  
"Why the hell should I, you're one to talk. All the poaching you've done"  
"I've asked her to marry me and she said yes. I will not have you anywhere near my wife or upsetting her"  
My wife, I was surprised I'd used that term, but hearing it out loud, I liked the sound of it. Obviously, Morelli didn't. His face showed his anger and his hands clenched into fists. Before he had a chance to move, I was holding him by his throat against the back of the couch.

"I only give one warning"

As I released him, he stayed laid back, his gaze never leaving my face. As I watched his face it was obvious he was trying to understand exactly what I was implying.

"Are you threatening me Manoso?"  
"No, warning you. Stay away from Steph or things will get very ugly for you"

I'd delivered my message so now needed to leave, I'd been off the grid for too long as it was, and Tank would be getting anxious as to where I was and what I was up to. I left Morelli's house the same way as I entered it and made my way back to my car. Once back to the main road I made a call to Ella and then sent a message to Steph "I'll pick you up you at 7pm from apartment" Hopefully that was enough to get her interest and pique her curiosity. No doubt once she'd read it, I'd be inundated with questions. My next call was to a small restaurant between Trenton and Newark, where I went inside to talk with Nita. With promises from her and probably sighs from me we came to an understanding of what I expected from her. She was all too happy to help me and knew that whatever happened tonight was a secret she had to keep. I knew she would, I was letting her into a part of my life, and I could tell how pleased she was with that. Now five minutes from Rangeman I switched the tracker back online and waited for the inevitable call from Tank.

"Where you been?"  
"Details Tank"  
"Yeah well I don't like it when you disappear for hours"  
"I had some personal business to see to"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. Any updates?"  
"No, all quiet"

I finished the call as I drove into the garage, then spent the next few minutes reading the message Steph had sent me. I considered my response and then replied that everything she would need was up in the apartment. I decided a workout was needed first, for some reason the day I'd had so far had been more stressful than I thought it would have been.

By 18.58hrs I was stood in front of my apartment door trying to work out why I felt so nervous. I quietly opened the door, trying to work out where Steph would be. As I walked into the lounge I came to a stop. Steph looked absolutely beautiful. I scanned her body from the tip of her dark blue heeled shoes, up her bare legs and then the deep blue figure-hugging dress that followed her every curve to the top of her head where she'd skillfully piled her hair.

"You look beautiful Babe, you take my breath away"  
I watched as she approached me and felt as she traced her finger from my cheek and across my jaw.

"You Mr Manoso look delicious in this suit, I love the color of the shirt and I love the man inside of it"

I felt myself respond to how close to me she was, the sound of her voice drove straight through me.

"Babe if we don't leave now all my plans will be ruined"  
"Plans. Plans for me?"  
"Yes"

I had to adjust my crotch as the way I was reacting to her was causing a hard erection. Hell, she still had no idea of the power she had over me. I held my arm for her to link hers through mine and led us to the elevator and then down to the garage. I was taking the Turbo tonight because I knew she loved it, plus it gave an air of intimacy that I wanted. I knew Ash and Zeph were shadowing us. Santos was still on monitor duty along with Ram whilst their injuries healed and Tank needed staff to maintain our normal schedule of patrols. The two men had returned to the other offices and Tank was on a well-deserved night off. Bobby was in charge in case of an emergency and he could always call on Santos for advice. It was quiet as we drove through the streets of Trenton. I had hold of Steph's hand across the console trying to focus on my surroundings without making her worry. As we pulled into the car park of the restaurant, I felt her looking over at me.

"Is this where we came before?"  
"Yes, but it's totally different at night"  
"Okay, it's your sister's, Nita, right?"  
"Yes. You ready to go in?"  
"Yeah, I feel stupid for that day and how I behaved"  
"No, you were anxious and I didn't help"  
I got out of the car and handed my keys to the valet then walked around to help Steph out. I'd seen the Rangeman SUV pull into the car park so knew they'd keep an eye on the car. Once inside, Steph stopped and looked around, similar to how she had when I first brought her here. This time I kissed the back of her neck to bring her attention back. Nita greeted us warmly, kissing my cheek and hugging Steph to her.

"It's so nice to see you back here again. Follow me, I have a special table just for you"

Nita had certainly outdone herself. Using plants and lights she'd cordoned off a corner of the garden next to a small fountain. The table and surrounding surfaces were covered in candles, highlighting the colors from the flowers. I pulled a chair out for Steph and sat on the seat next to her. I appreciated where Nita had seated us, I had a view of the garden from where I was and that helped to relax me. As agreed, when I met with Nita there was a bottle of red wine set out on the table ready to pour out.

"It's beautiful here, so totally different to during the day"  
"She has a good business head on her and our parents agree she's made a success of it"  
"They didn't think she would?"  
"No, they wanted her to follow a more conventional career choice. In the end once she'd talked through her business plans, they supported her"

"That must have helped her, having that support"  
I could hear some melancholy to her voice and knew she was referring to her parents.

"Babe I'm sure your parents support you more than you think"  
I was thinking back to the conversation I'd had with her father but couldn't let her know just how much she had the support of her father.

"Maybe you're right. A message this morning from my Mum was unusual, she just said she was glad I was okay"  
Good, because I'd contacted her father after the incident with Morelli to let them know that Steph was unhurt and safe at home. Not that I'd let on where home was. Obviously, her father had spoken to her mother, maybe he was showing his true colors at last. Nita brought out a selection of appetizers, probably because I'd said Steph would love anything she presented. As I forked a sample into her mouth, I explained what they were.

"Bolitas de Platanos. Ripe, sweet plantains mashed into a masa then shaped into balls, stuffed with savory beef and lightly fried. Pasta de Queso Crema, Cream Cheese & Olive. Pasta de Jamon, Ham. Pasta de Pollo y Esparragos, Chicken & Asparagus. Camarones al Ajillo, Garlic Shrimp. Camarones y Fruta Bomba ala Parilla, Jumbo shrimp and sweet papaya then marinated in mojo, and grilled on a skewer with a dipping sauce. Chorizo Bites. Skewers of roasted, guava glazed chorizo (spicy Spanish sausage) with guava mustard"

With every mouthful she took I could hear her sounding her delight at the flavors and it was killing me. No way was I going to last if I repeated the same for the main course. I was hard as nails against my zipper and moved slightly to ease the friction.

"Are all Cuban recipes this delicious?"  
"Mainly, we tend to use a lot of spices and prefer quality over quantity"  
"Maybe Ella could show me how to make some"  
"I'm sure she'd love to, but she'd be just as happy making them for you"  
"Yeah, that might be a better idea"

We were interrupted as the plates were cleared away, so I took that as an opportunity to pull Steph to her feet and move inside to the dance floor. There were a few other couples already there but to be honest once she was in my arms, I forgot all about them. As we moved to a slow beat, I pulled her body to mine, relishing in the feel of her against me. Her body fit against me perfectly and as we took a step, I moved my thigh between her legs. Steph wasn't slow to react, our hips grinding against each other and her mouth lightly kissing down the side of my neck.

"Babe, if we carry on like this, I might just have to find an empty room or even a table"  
"Yeah, I feel just the same"  
I moved back from her and with her in front of me guided her back to the table. As soon as we were sat down plates arrived for the main course.

"We've got Arroz con Pollo, chicken thighs. Picadillo which is beef with potatoes, raisins and olives. Then Lechon Asado which is marinated roasted pork. You can have rice or salad with any of them"

I watched as she took some of the salad and a small spoonful of each dish. This time when she ate, she was quiet, I was surprised I would have thought she would love the tastes they had.

"Babe, don't you like them?"  
"I absolutely love them, but I don't want you any more worked up than you already are, so I'm being quiet"

"I love to hear the sounds you make, but maybe you're right, keep them for later when you're underneath me and I can taste you"  
"Carlos you talking dirty is turning me on"

"Good, you'll be so ready for me when we get home"  
I saw the blush spread across her face as she realized what she'd said, hell her innocence amazed me when I knew she could be a wildcat in bed. As soon as the plates were cleared again, I knew my time was here. I had a ring in my pocket that I'd retrieved from the safe in my office. Why I bought it I could never really figure out, I always said it was something to think about later. Well later was here, so I went down on one knee in front of her and held her face in my hands. The look she gave me was so beautiful, part surprise and part understanding at what I was doing.

"Babe, you are the center of my world. I never understood how love felt, how much I needed you near. Marry me, be my wife, my universe"  
I watched as tears came to her eyes and a bright smile lit up her face. At first she just nodded her head and then she began to speak.

"I love you Carlos, you mean the world to me, you give me a reason to breathe, my air, my light, my life. Yes, I would love to marry you"  
I slipped the ring onto her finger and keeping hold of her face kissed her deeply. It was a kiss filled with promises and love, a kiss so special, one that I thought I would never forget.

"How about we get out of here and celebrate back home?"  
"Definitely"

I slipped a shawl over her shoulders as she stood and then with my arm around her waist we headed to the front of the restaurant. I saw Nita as we passed the main entrance, her smile so encouraging. We stepped down the steps toward the car that was waiting and that was when all hell broke loose.

A large Hummer rammed into the Porsche, pushing it out of the way, doors opened, and two men sprang out. My gun was already in my hand as one came closer. I had Steph behind me and thought stupidly that a gun in someone's face would stop them. It didn't, so I fired into his chest, only to see him step back with the force of the bullet hitting him. The sound of a second shot took me by surprise, the pain in my shoulder causing me to drop the gun. I heard the skidding of cars braking hard and voices as I felt something hard hit my head. As I began to fall, I was reaching for Steph, but she wasn't there and then all that I saw was the blackness as it took over.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

SPOV

I watched from behind Carlos as two men approached us. I knew Carlos had his gun raised and aimed at the one at the front. As he fired another shot rang out coming from behind me. I know I screamed but a hand over my mouth stopped me and the feel of a cloth and the smell that invaded my nose and mouth had me gasping. I saw Carlos falling to the ground, blood running from his head. My last thoughts as I felt myself slipping away were filled with anger. I'd just had my dream fulfilled and some asshole was taking it away from me.

I was aware of a headache from hell and tried to figure out why. I hadn't been drinking but I did feel as though I was laying down on a comfy bed. I was warm but as I reached across from me I realized I was alone. That's when it hit me, someone had attacked us outside the restaurant. Someone had shot and then hit Carlos. I started to open my eyes, pleased that the lighting was dim and looked up at the ceiling. Clean white and painted. I pushed myself up into a sitting position taking in where I was but at the same time grateful that I was still in my dress from last night.

I looked down at my left hand and started to cry at the sight of the beautiful ring Carlos had given to me just last night. Crying wasn't productive, I had to get out of here. Pulling myself together I started to look around the room. It was tastefully decorated, soft creams and blues with tables by the bed and a chair in the corner. Pillows were behind me that matched the floral pattern of the drapes. There were two doors painted white opposite the bed, so I slowly moved my legs over the side of the bed, stopping for my head to stop spinning, and then stood up slowly. The first door I tried opened into a bathroom so deciding I needed to use the place sat down on the toilet looking around. Everything someone would need was here. Towels, soaps, shampoos and brushes. Once finished I went to the second door surprised when that opened as well.

Looking out I couldn't see anyone so opened it further seeing a hallway with more doors. I could see where the hall ended so walked up to the window to look out. I was on the first floor overlooking a small but quaint back yard. There were lots of flowers growing and what looked to be a vegetable area. Beyond the garden were trees, nothing to say where I was. I turned around and headed back down the hallway and that's when I saw two men stood at the top of some stairs. I was barefoot, so maybe they hadn't heard me. No such luck though because one turned to me and roughly took hold of my arm. I had no choice but to follow him down the stairs and then through a door into a large lounge area. We stopped inside of the door, why, I had no idea and then a second door opened and in walked Ash.I felt relief wash through me on seeing Ash, I would safe now and who ever had attacked us last night wouldn't be able to get to me..

"Ash?"  
"Morning Angel, how are you feeling?"  
"I, where am I?"  
"Safe"

Hell, was I in a safe house being looked after by Ash. Had Ranger made the decision that I was better off here?  
"Where's Ranger?"  
"Hospital"  
"What, I have to go there, you have to take me there, please Ash"

If he was injured, which he must be if he was in the hospital, then that's where I needed to be.  
"Not happening Angel. I can't believe I was so close to you yet so far"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"

I started to walk closer to Ash, struggling to understand exactly what he was saying.  
"You really are something, you know that?"

I watched his face carefully as he spoke, I was at a loss as to what he was talking about. Surely he could keep me safe enough for us to go to the hospital?  
"But, I thought you were here to help me?"

This couldn't be right. I must have misheard him or misunderstood what it was he was saying. He'd been a friend to me, and we'd been through so much together. I couldn't believe that he wasn't going to take me to Carlos. Why wouldn't he do that?"  
"Well, I'll help you work out where the information is that Buckley left behind"  
"But you're a friend of Rangers, you helped keep me safe?"  
"Only until you worked it out and told us where the information was"

Oh shit. I felt deflated as realization hit me. Ash was only helping us to his own advantage. I was more annoyed at myself for not seeing it than annoyed at him.  
"Why?"

"Hell come on Angel, the advancement he made will be worth millions to the right buyer"  
"So you'd betray me, Ranger and the men just for money"  
"No, not just for money. For love as well"

The door that Ash had come through opened again and in walked Remi or Siobhan, whatever she called herself. I watched as she walked over to Ash and draped her arm around his neck and then with her body against his kissed him passionately. It was almost embarrassing watching them, as they disentangled themselves from each other, Ash turned back to me.

"How you find things amazes me Angel. I knew when you found Remi's real identity we needed to move quickly. I also think you know where Buckley's research is"  
I walked over to a chair and sank down heavily. Shit, any information I had on Remi wouldn't help. Any of the addresses would be useless. How the hell would anyone find me? And Carlos, was he alright. I remembered him being hurt but had no idea how seriously he was injured.

"Ash please tell me how Ranger is. I know he was hurt but I don't know how badly"  
"Okay, he had a bullet in his shoulder, no internal damage. He'll have a hell of a headache but as far as I know he's conscious and should be out of the hospital sometime today"

I was thankful for that information even though Ash was so reticent to give me it. It was interesting though how Remi reacted to him telling me. Her posture changed as she stood back from him.  
"Honey you need to get back or they'll get suspicious"  
"I guess you're right, but make sure she's locked up tight. She has an uncanny way of getting out of places"  
I watched as they embraced again and as Ash walked out of the room, leaving me with that damn woman.

"Check your neck Steph"  
My hand went to my neck and touched a piece of material fastened around it.

"Remi what is it?"  
"It works like one of those dog training collars. If you go through any of the external doors an electric current goes through it. Believe me when I say the pain will knock you out"

I ran my fingers under the fabric feeling small prongs of metal sticking out against the skin on my neck. I dropped my head into my hands trying to keep my panic away. I had to think, I had to work out how to get help here or somehow get out. Maybe Ash wasn't as clever as he thought, maybe someone would catch on that he was the one who had taken me. No, he'd managed avoiding detection so far, so why would he get caught now?

"Steph you probably need to eat, there's food in the dining room. Oh, by the way you're not allowed in the kitchen, same rule applies as the external doors. Wouldn't want you getting any ideas of using the knives in there"  
She was laughing at me, taunting me and I wasn't going to rise to the bait.

"Can I shower with this thing on?"  
"Sure, there are some clothes in the closet in the room you're in"

Hell, I hadn't even seen that door, that just shows how stupid I was, totally unaware of my surroundings. Maybe though I could find out more information by talking to Remi. Get her to open up a bit? I wasn't totally confident of that thought. She'd been playing me along just as Ash had.

"Where's the dining room?"  
"Through there"

She pointed to the door where she'd come in from, so I stood up quickly intending to walk gracefully through the door. The thing is my head didn't catch on to the movement and I suddenly stumbled from a wave of dizziness. As I breathed through the dizziness, I realized I was kneeling on the floor and Remi was crouched down next to me.

"What're you doing?"  
"Dizzy"  
"I told Ash not to overdo the chloroform"  
She held my elbow and helped me up and stayed with me as we walked into the dining room. There was a large table with at least eight chairs and plates with domes over them at one end of the table. I sat down on the closest chair, just glad to have made it that far.

"What do you want?"  
"Coffee and maybe some cereal"  
"Milk and sugar?"  
"Please"  
I was brought out of my daze as she set the coffee and a bowl in front of me. I was surprised when she sat down next to me. I actually wondered if she was trying to befriend me in order to get me to talk, something to think about.

"It's a beautiful house"  
"Yes it is"  
Okay that didn't get me very far.  
"So how long have you known Ash?"  
"A few years, we met at a wine bar and just seemed to hit it off"  
"Where does Gannon fit into this?"  
"He was easy to handle, I made him think I liked him"  
"Wow, he doesn't seem like the kind to take notice of women"  
"He's just a man and so easily manipulated"  
"Has he gone back to the army?"  
"Yes, he believed that all of Buckley's work was in that research lab at Hastings"

Damn, that meant even he wouldn't know there was still a problem. I only knew that wasn't true because of the conversation we'd had with Gauge and of course Ash would know as well.

"Dolby?"

"Ran for the hills when his toys blew up"

"So why were you working at Safenet?"  
"I thought his work was more advanced than it was. All he had were basic robots that only followed an operator's instructions. Plus, they were very unreliable"

"Why did they stop attacking us and help us out?"

"Probably Dolby panicked. He wouldn't want anything to happen to you"

"How did it end up exploding?"  
"I made sure there were explosive devises down there and Ash had a control unit"

"Why not just blow the place up?"  
"I wasn't sure how far his work was. Ash told me they were no more than fighting machines"  
"He was still hurt badly"  
"Yeah he underestimated them"  
"Why blow the place up then?"  
"Getting rid of the competition"

"And Gannon arresting us?"  
"He really just wanted you protecting"  
"So why arrest Ash and Ranger?"  
"He knew if he took Ranger and Ash you'd go as well"  
"And you made sure with that damn message"  
"Of course"

"So of course, he told you what he was going to do"  
"Yes, and Ash made sure Zeph knew where you were being taken to in order to come up with some ideas for a plan to get you out"

"So, the computer faults at Rangeman?"  
"I provided the hardware and you inadvertently triggered it"

"So it had nothing to do with the carbon monoxide detectors?"  
"No, we needed to spook Dolby and Gaunt though what you found out only added to the intrigue"

"Why help me, I mean you couldn't have known anything about me?"  
"On the contrary Steph. I followed every morsel of information I could find on you. It wasn't my intention for Ranger to throw you to the curb. I needed you as safe as possible so that I knew exactly where you were"

"I suppose you know what we found at Hastings?"  
"Of course. Ash was so worried when you got yourself trapped in that room"  
"Was it him who opened the doors?"  
"No, he went in there cold, fortunately for you everything worked out and fortunately for me Gauge is out of the picture"  
I'm sure I had more questions but for the life of me I couldn't think of anything else to ask her except maybe one, or two.

"What happens now?"  
"You tell us where Buckley's research is"  
"I don't know, I never have. At one stage I actually thought that dam microchip in my arm was it"  
"Oh come on Steph, Ash told me about the file you took. I couldn't believe you worked out the password"

"Were you telling the truth about being his daughter and pretending to work with him?"  
"Hell no, my mother was some stupid junk head. I was lucky the drugs she took didn't do me damage. I was adopted into a good family though"

"So now you know I don't know anything, when can I leave?"  
"Very funny. You're here till you work it out or decide to tell us. The sooner the better, because I might just decide to try out that toy around your neck to help you"

Looking down at the bowl in front of me I couldn't face eating it. I slowly stood up, holding the edge of the table in case I felt dizzy again.

"I'm going back to the room. I don't feel too good"  
"Steph, I'll give you some time to rest. But be assured when you wake up, we begin to work together, with or without your cooperation"  
I passed through the lounge and headed for the stairs noticing one of the men stood by what I assumed was the front door. The second man followed me up to where I thought my room was. As I opened a door, he quickly took hold of my arm.

"Not that one. Yours is the next door down"  
"Sorry, I couldn't remember"  
Once inside the room I lay down in the middle of the bed in my thinking position with a pillow over my face. I knew tears were slowly rolling down my face. I wasn't sure if the tears were because of the predicament I was in but then I decided no. They were tears for Carlos, for him being hurt and me not being there. Tears because I knew he'd be so worried about me, again. I didn't mean to worry him so much but somehow things always happened to me that got me into trouble.

I felt my ring on my finger thinking back to the night before. It had been a magical evening. Everything from the dress waiting for me in the apartment to the look of Carlos in his suit. The restaurant had provided us with an amazing place to eat scrumptious food. Nita must have worked very hard to make that happen. No doubt following suggestions from Carlos. I pulled the pillow down and held my hand up looking at the ring Carlos had given to me. It was beautiful, exactly what I would have chosen. There was a large round bluish stone in the center with smaller stones swirling from the side and down the white gold band. Whilst the stone was large it didn't stick out a lot, meaning I hoped, that there was no danger of me catching it on anything. As I lay there my eyes felt heavy and I knew I needed to sleep. I would need to be alert when I woke up and faced Remi or Ash.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

RPOV

My mind felt sluggish as any conscious thought came to me. My head hurt and as I tried to move so did my shoulder. I forced my eyes to open, blinking against the light. A shadow moved over me that I recognized as someone but not who it was. As my eyes began to focus, I saw that it was Bobby.

"Try to stay still Ranger. You took a hell of a blow to the back of your head and the doctors had to dig a bullet out of your shoulder"  
My immediate concern was for Steph, was she okay, had she been hurt?  
"Steph?"  
"We don't know where she is. Everyone is out looking for her"  
"What the hell happened?"  
"Men in a Hummer attacked you and took Steph"  
"I thought Ash and Zeph were watching?"  
"They were. Zephs not good. He took a bullet that grazed his head and was beaten up pretty badly. He's still unconscious so the doctors are concerned"  
"Ash?"  
"A few bumps, but he took off to follow them"  
"He find anything?"  
"No, not yet"

"Bobby, I need to be out of here"  
"Once the doctors have checked you over, I'll get you released"  
No sooner had he said that than a doctor walked into the room. I could probably tell him the tests he was going to do, having been injured so many times. Once he felt I'd answered his questions he went to the back of the room and spoke with Bobby. I could tell he was annoyed with Bobby, but I couldn't give a shit what he thought. I needed to get back to Rangeman and get the search for Steph under control.

"Ranger we've reached a compromise. He'll release you this afternoon as long as you show no signs of getting any worse"  
"That the best you can do?"  
"Yes. I'll get Tank in here so he can update you. Do you need anything else?"  
"Reports from the men"  
"Not happening, Tank and I can be in here because we're on your medical proxy. Other than family that's it"  
I wasn't going to win on this one and I started to understand how Steph felt when she was grounded in one of these hospital rooms. Talking with Tank would have to do for now. I watched as Bobby removed the IV feed but then turned to me with some water and two tablets in his hand. Shit I hated taking pain killers and he knew it.

"It's these or the IV goes back in. I can see it in your eyes Ranger, you've got a hell of a headache and if you don't take something to alleviate it then in an hour or two it will be debilitating making it impossible for you to leave or even think straight"  
I took the pills and water swallowing them down and then lifted myself slightly so that I was sat up more. Maybe he was right, but I'd never say that to him. As Bobby left the room Tank came in and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He looked tired, no doubt he hadn't slept all night.

"Anything?"  
"Nothing. Hector is on the streets but hasn't found much. Morelli hasn't had any visitors or left his house. Gannon is down south. Gauge is holed up in his house so the only one we can't find is Dolby"  
"Did Ash and Steph get anything more on Dolby yesterday?"  
"No, I spoke with him this morning"

"Trackers?"  
I know that was a long shot, no doubt whoever took her would have found them by now.

"No. Her bag was next to you and her watch and earrings were found about a mile from the restaurant"  
"The other tracker Ash gave her"  
"He says she wasn't wearing it. Where was that tracker anyway?"  
"In something only a woman would wear, a sanitary product I think"

"Ash tried to follow the Hummer but lost it on the freeway when there was an accident that blocked the road"  
"I don't understand how anyone knew we were there"  
"The restaurant?"  
"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone where we were going and Ash and Zeph shadowed us"

"Well unless they followed you maybe it was your bad"

I didn't believe that we could have been that unlucky for someone to have found us. I went through what I'd done in the morning. I remember phoning Nita to make sure she was at the restaurant, but then turned off my phone. The trackers on the car had been switched off so maybe someone saw me at Nita's when I got there, or I was followed.

"Oh, your sister's outside wanting to see you. She says she hasn't spoken to anyone about what happened last night"  
"How long has she been here for?"  
"About 40 minutes, she won't leave till she's spoken to you"

"Okay. Who's outside the door"  
"Ash and Cal, and Ram and Miguel"  
"Have they been up all night?"

"Ash and Cal have. Ram and Miguel came on shift this morning"

"Take Ash and Cal back with you. Tell them to get some sleep and be at a meeting in 5 hours"  
I watched as Tank opened the door and spoke with Ash and Cal and then as all three of them disappeared. Before the door had a chance to close Nita slipped into the room. She seemed nervous as she was constantly looking at the door before eventually coming over to the bed.

"Nita what's worrying you?"  
"First I need to know that you are okay"  
"I'm fine, just scratches"  
"I don't think so. I watched as those men attacked you"  
"Nita"

"Don't you Nita me. I know that what you do is dangerous. It's just that knowing it and seeing it is difficult to deal with"  
"That's why I keep my distance from family"  
"Carlos, do you trust the men who work for you?"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I was watching as you left last night. I was so happy for you and Stephanie. So I wanted to see you as you left the restaurant. I wasn't spying, it's just that I haven't seen you so happy for such a long time"  
"Nita"  
"Okay. I was looking out from the window that faces the drive. I was behind the drape, so you didn't see me, but I saw everything that happened. I'm here to tell you what I saw in case it might help, but"  
"Nita what's worrying you?"

I was confused as she sat on the bed and then bent forward and started to whisper in my ear.  
"The man who was outside, he was there last night"  
"I know, Ash was with us"  
"Then why did he hang back when you were attacked, why did he talk with the men in that Hummer car as it drove down the drive?"  
"When was that Nita?"  
"I heard the guns and saw a man hit you. Then that same man held a cloth over Steph's mouth. Two men came running from a black SUV, but one held back while the other one tried to take on one of the men who hurt you. The one that hung back ran down the drive after the Hummer car, it stopped and I saw him speaking to someone inside"  
"Nita are you saying this man was outside before?"  
"Yes, blonde guy. Good looking but not as muscular as you"  
Shit was she describing Ash? Surely, she must have gotten confused with what she saw, what with the guns firing and Steph and I being attacked. Maybe Ash was chasing the car to try to identify who was inside. But then why hadn't he helped Zeph and was it a coincidence that Zeph was so badly injured. I quickly messaged Tank "Get back here ASAP"

"Nita stay here until Tank gets back"  
"Why?"  
"Please Nita"  
She lent away from me and then sat down in the chair next to the bed. She seemed more settled, not as nervous as when she'd first come in. It wasn't long before Tank came into the room, but he obviously wasn't pleased about having to come back.

"Look Ranger nothing else has happened and there's nothing else to report. I'd tell you if there was"  
"Tank"  
"What?"  
"Whose outside the door?"

"Ram and Miguel, I sent Ash and Cal to get some rest"  
"Nita, tell Tank what you said to me"  
I listened as Nita repeated her story to Tank. This time she was clear and concise as she recounted what she'd seen. Once she'd finished Tank walked to the door and back again rubbing his hand over his bald head,

"Shit"  
Yeah that might describe what had happened.

"I can think of a better word than that Tank"  
"What do you want to happen next?"  
"We can't let him know we're onto him. He's far too clever for us to trick, plus he has some skills with IT"  
"Okay, so we keep this between us for now?"  
"Yeah. Did he see Nita?"  
"No. He didn't, did he Nita?"  
"No. I stayed in the waiting room while he was outside your door and then I hid in the toilets when I saw him leave"

"Tank can you get Nita home?"

My focus was distracted as Nita suddenly stood up.  
"No. I'll get a taxi, if anyone is watching they'll just assume I was visiting someone else"  
"Tank get a panic button for her and have someone with her"  
"Any suggestions"

"Yeah, call Nita's husband, Jason"

Tank left the room in order to call Jason, they knew each other well through some of the family functions Tank had been to with me. I could tell that Nita wasn't too happy about the decisions I'd made for her.  
"Carlos he'll be"  
"Protective, no one knows him and he isn't associated with me"  
"Okay. Okay"

Jason started his career working out on the oil rigs and for that he needed to stay in shape. He'd met Nita when he'd come into her restaurant and returned frequently. After he'd married Nita, he eventually gave up the offshore work but now worked in a managerial position. But he never stopped keeping himself in shape and he was a big man whose looks could be very deceiving. He was actually a very gentle and caring man who doted on Nita, so I was sure she would be safe if Ash thought she'd been a witness to his behaviors. Tank returned to the room and nodded to me.

"Okay Nita he's on his way. I'll go out first and make sure the way is clear and then follow you down to the front entrance where Jason will be waiting for you. Ranger I'll be right back"  
Nita bent forward to kiss my cheek but was obviously still worried.

"Carlos will Stephanie be alright?"

"I'm sure she will be"  
"Is this because of you and the work you do?"  
"No, Nita. This is something that Steph got caught up in"  
"Okay let me know when she's back and then we can have a family celebration at the restaurant"  
"Nita"  
"I know, not a word to anyone"  
After she left I closed my eyes trying to work out what to do next. Hell, I'd trusted Ash with my life, he'd been my backup on missions before. Why the hell would he be part of taking Steph? Would Steph know that he'd betrayed her? She'd be as mad as hell at him because she'd let him into her life, saw him as a friend and someone she could trust. Her trust in people was going to suffer as mine would.

"Ranger?"  
"Just thinking"  
"How do we sort this one out?"  
"What options do we have?"  
"I'd like to stick him in a cell and beat the crap out of him"  
"Join the queue. We can't do that because there's got to be someone working with him. If he disappears Steph may get hurt or worse"  
"Why take her?"  
"Because someone thinks she knows where Buckley's program is"  
"Does she?"  
"I think maybe she does but thinks it's a stupid idea"  
"So you think she knows?"  
"Yes. She won't tell anyone, but that worries me in case they try to make her"  
"Torture her?"  
Shit, I hadn't wanted to think of that scenario, but Tank has voiced it.

"Okay Ranger let's make some plans and look at how to run that meeting and somehow find Steph without Ash realizing what's happening"

I was sat in the conference on five with the men involved with finding Steph. Part of our plan was to distract Ash in order for others to work at uncovering where Steph was. There was no point in putting trackers on him or his car because he was clever enough to detect them and that would blow our cover. So we were going to have to do this the old fashioned way. I let Tank run the meeting feigning my injuries as being worse than they were. That would give me the opportunity of observing Ash.

"Reports so far have nothing, so let's expand our search. Ram and Miguel, I need you to get inside Gauge's house. He only has the one listed around here. Once in, recon the place for any sign of Steph. I've got the guys at Boston doing the same at the house he has there. Ash and Santos, Dolby has two homes registered to him, one here in Trenton and one at the beach. Ash you take the house here in Trenton, Santos the beach house. Partner with Miguel and Cal. Hal, you and Woody ride up to the farm-house that belonged to his family. People remember Steph could be at any of those locations. Stay smart"

"No trackers Tank?"  
"Sorry Hector they were found at the restaurant"

"Anyone made contact with you Ranger?"  
"No Ash, nothing. I don't understand who would take her or why. I'm gonna spend some time tracking down old enemies in case this has nothing to do with the Buckley case"  
"You think that's possible?"  
"Hell Tank, we all know that anything Buckley had is gone. Steph had no idea what it was anyone thought she had. With both Dolby's and Gauge's facilities destroyed I don't see why they'd still be after her"  
"Maybe that's a good idea Ranger"  
"Maybe, if you have any names Ash let me have them"

"Get to work men"  
I watched as the men left the room and then looked at Hector. He immediately pulled out his phone and made out that he was talking to someone but it was in fact a scanner.

I stood up and went into my office followed by Tank, Bobby and Hector. Hitting a switch under the desk I put the room into lockdown mode. No signal could get in or out.

"I found two listening devices and a miniature camera"

"Any idea of how long they've been there?"  
"Not really. Ash was included in the weekly scanning"  
"How about this room?"  
"None are showing up"

"What I would do would be to swap out cars, he know we have trackers and cameras in the SUVs "

"Then he knows we'll expect to see our SUV at the house. Hector?"  
"Cameras set up around area to record to stand alone computers"  
"So we should see what car he's using. Clever. Then what?"

"I spoke with Eddie, he's going to watch the street cameras to give us an idea of what road he's taking and follow as much as possible"  
"That should give us a direction"

"We know that he isn't using any houses that belong to Dolby or Gauge, Buckley's parent's house we can discount because he knows we know about it"

"It would need to be fairly close to Trenton for him to come and go so easily"

"I agree Bobby"  
"You know don't you Ranger?"  
"Possibly, I need to check some details first"

"What do you want us doing?"  
"Hector is going out to check the cameras. Tank you make sure that Rangeman is looking as it should be. Bobby I want you to keep an eye on Zeph"

"You think he might be in danger"  
"He's a witness, so Ash won't want him to survive. Plus seeing someone hanging around close to him might give us a face or a name"  
"I'll set up something"

As Tank and Bobby left the room Hector hung back. He and I had an understanding for the way we each worked. Not everyone felt comfortable with him, he was seen as a wild card. Unpredictable and someone who still worked with the dregs of society.

"I found out that Dolby owes lots of money to one of the bosses. They want him and I know where he's hiding out"  
I always told Steph that nothing was black and white, nearly always grey. I tried to follow a code that maybe wasn't always legal but certainly within a moral standing. What Hector was suggesting was one of those grey areas and what he wanted was for me to give him the go ahead. To hand out some justice that was legally wrong but morally right. I didn't really need to think about how I would answer him.

"Do it"

That was enough for Hector to know that I wanted the man dead but not by anyone of us. The mob would do the job for us. The lockdown was disengaged, and I watched as Hector left my office. Now I had some reading to do. I was sure that within all the research we'd done there would be a clue, especially if Steph had followed her instincts in how she followed clues. Something that I hoped Ash hadn't been aware of was how Steph always printed out what she was reading. If I could find a discrepancy in the printed version and the one saved to the search file, I would know I was on the right track. I knew Steph had been excited that she had found out who Remi was, her true identity, so that was where I was starting. The timing as well, whilst it confused me might just fit in if Ash thought she was too close to uncovering something. I found her printed version in a large box file in the room she'd been working in. The file was full of all the searches she'd completed. I printed the search on Remi now stored on the system and sat down to compare the two. I was skimming through the words not really reading them but looking for where they differed. It didn't take long to find a section that was missing from the saved file. According to the search Steph had printed Siobhan Remington had inherited 50% of her deceased parent's assets. One of those assets was the family country home, and that was the piece of information that was missing. I wrote the address down and then returned her files into the folder and shut down the computer. If Ash checked activity, he'd think I had nothing. That meant that this Siobhan was the one working with Ash. Now I needed to find somewhere so I could put some plans in motion, without using computers or phones in case Ash had set up an alert for anyone communicating with me. I made a phone call and set off to meet with someone who might be able to help.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

SPOV

I stirred from sleep feeling more rested and for a moment felt content, until of course I felt something wrapped around my neck. I sat up remembering where I was and who was now holding me prisoner here. There was no way I would ever let them know where Buckley's secret was hidden. I just hoped that Carlos knew that we'd been betrayed, he'd be devastated with that, trust was something that Carlos didn't give easily. I slowly sat up looking around for the closet. I'd need something to wear. Much as I loved the dress I had on; it was ruined. Inside the closet I found some sports gear to wear. Sports bra, panties, leggings, a T-shirt and a long-sleeved shirt.

The shower had a powerful supply of hot water and using the soap and shampoo inside I was soon feeling much better. With a towel around my body I found some conditioner for my hair and finger combed it before putting on the clothes. I Looked closely in the mirror at the band around my neck. It was a black material, almost similar to a fabric belt, but even from where I was, I could see thin strands of metal running through it. It was tight enough that there was always a section in contact with my neck, but not tight enough to hurt. I twisted it until I eventually saw a small black box that had a flashing red light coming from it. The box seemed solid, so I had no idea how it had been locked or how to get it off. If I pulled the band away from the front of my neck, I could just see small metal prongs sticking out but had to release it as the prongs were digging into the back of my neck. I didn't think I'd find anything that would stop the flow of electricity to my skin. The gap was small and there was nothing that I could think to use.

I wasn't going to go downstairs so moving out of the bathroom I sat in a chair next to the window and looked out onto the back yard. I heard the door open but intentionally ignored whoever it was, knowing that someone was walking over to me.

"Angel I'm sorry"  
Oh no he didn't, I wasn't going to talk with him.

"I've got to know you really well, I like you Angel, hell if you weren't with Ranger I'd make a play for you"  
"It isn't you, it's the situation you got yourself into"

"Angel it was me who got you out of Hastings. I eventually opened both of the doors. Something you did shut off the laser beams, but then I made sure the whole place would be destroyed. I saved your life"

"Angel all you have to do is tell us where Buckley hid his research program then we'll let you go"  
"I have to get back soon, Remi doesn't care about hurting you, she's determined to find that research, so please Steph, tell me where it is"  
I couldn't believe that he was lying to me, or was it Remi who'd lied? Whichever it was I'd had enough of them playing good cop, bad cop. If I didn't know where it was then I couldn't tell them and that's what I had to make them believe. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of Carlos laid bleeding in front of me. The tears that fell down my cheeks were real. I turned to Ash, showing him my face.

"Ash I don't know where it is. I never did know, he never gave me anything or told me anything"  
Shit I hoped he hadn't been around when I'd made a fool of myself trying to find that key.

"Angel work with me then to solve the riddle. I know how good you are and how you can't refuse the problem of solving something"  
"Don't you think I've tried, hell Ash, people were trying to kill me. They just about ruined my life"  
"Then work with me, maybe together we'll see different things"  
"I won't work with her"  
"Remi?"  
"Yes"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't trust her Ash and maybe you shouldn't either"

"I am sorry Angel. Had I known how all this was going to turn out I would never have got involved with her. I'm in too deep now but I never ever wanted to see you hurt"

"Too late now Ash. Remember that day when you sat and listened to why I was so upset?"  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe all the shit you'd been through"

"It's not the physical pain that hurts, Ash. It's the betrayal"

I watched as he absorbed what I'd said and meant and I think from the expression that flickered across his face that he understood what I was saying to him. Immediately his blank face slammed back into place.  
"I have to get back before they get suspicious. Ranger is back at Rangeman, a bit worse for wear but he's fine"  
"Thanks for that"  
I turned back to the window as Ash left the room. Maybe if I could separate Remi from Ash by pretending to work with him, I'd gain some time. Time, I hope that would let Ranger find me.

I should have known Remi couldn't stay away from me. I'm sure as soon as Ash had left the house she'd headed upstairs. I wondered if he'd spoken to her or if she felt she needed to be the one in charge, the one who made decisions and took control.

"Steph, how are you feeling now?"  
I turned and just looked at her, she had no idea what I was capable of.

"I have some food for you downstairs"

Why not, it would give me a chance to take a proper look around. I followed her down the stairs and back through the lounge area only to be taken into the dining room again. Just as before there were domed plates set out at the end of the table.

"Do you cook Remi?"  
"Hell no, I got Ash to pick up some Chinese on his way here"  
"What time is it?"  
I suddenly realized I had no idea how long I'd been here.

"It's 6pm. You slept all afternoon"

I had to admit the smells coming from the dishes did smell wonderful and my stomach was definitely grumbling at being so empty. I watched as Remi served a variety of the dishes and then I chose the same things, but not taking as much. I sat down with a fork and began to slowly put food into my mouth. The taste was nowhere near as good as the smell, so I was glad I hadn't overfilled my plate. I poured some water from a jug, but didn't drink it, waiting to see what Remi would do or say next.

"Ash said you'd work with him to solve our little problem. I don't know why but I don't think you have any intention of doing that"  
"I told him I would, so I will"  
"Why not work with me?"

"I don't know you Remi"  
"We could get to know one another"

"Why don't you give me what you have, and I can get started"

"That wasn't what I was thinking"  
"I have nothing here with me, if you won't give me what you have then I'll have to start from the beginning. So, if you have a laptop and search programs I can get started"

I was surprised that she didn't know what to do. She was trying to decide which would benefit her the most without giving the power to me. Interesting.

"You can do your own searches, maybe you'll look in places we would never think of"  
"Fine with me. Where do you want me to work?"  
"There's an office upstairs"

I pushed away from the table, leaving uneaten food. Maybe when I was anxious I ate, but when I was wired ready for a fight I lost my appetite. As I turned to walk from the room Remi pushed past me. This time I didn't see the man by the door, or the one upstairs, interesting. Once upstairs she opened the door I had mistaken as my room earlier and showed me in. The only furniture in the room was a desk with a laptop on it and an office chair.

"It's ready to go, it uses most of the programs you're used to. Let me warn you there's no way to use email, it's blocked. In fact, the only programs you can access are the search programs"

"Fine, just leave me to it, I can't work with someone watching over me"  
"Fine"

Once she'd gone, I opened up the search program and started with Josie Gauge. Buckley had loved her so it would seem like a logical place to start if Remi checked up on me. As I waited for the search to run, I had an idea. I just wasn't sure if Remi could see what I was doing. I put my name into the search, I could argue that if Buckley chose me, maybe there was something in my life that he felt a connection to. The real reason was that I knew Hector would get an alert from any search on my name. I then started to read through the results from Josie. By 10pm, according to the time on the computer I saved the two searches and shut down the computer. My eyes were aching and the muscles in my back were twinging having sat for so long. I needed to move around. The hallway was quiet as I opened the door and headed across to my room. For some reason I was feeling nervous, as though my spidey senses were tingling. As soon as I went into the room Remi was behind me.

"Why did you put a search in for yourself?"  
"I was looking to see what it was about me that Buckley may have seen"  
"You're lying"

"No, it was a reasonable thing to do, I thought maybe he saw something of Josie in me. I'll do a similar search on Buckley tomorrow"  
"I don't trust you. Maybe I should show what happens if you try to trick me"  
I took a step back expecting her to attack me. There was something in her eyes that shouted "Danger" to me. What she did though was to remove a phone from her pocket and started to tap her finger on the screen. I couldn't work out what she was doing, was she phoning someone? Then I felt a tingling around my neck that slowly increased until it was causing my neck to burn. I grabbed at the collar but that only made the pain worse at the back. By now I was screaming at her.

"Stop, it's hurting, please stop it"  
I sank to my knees as the pain increased, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Please stop, please"  
That was the last I heard as I sank to the floor watching her smiling down at me.

It was voices that woke me, voices that were shouting and arguing. So I tried to focus on what they were saying. I instantly knew it was Remi and Ash.

"Why the hell did you do that to her?"  
"She's playing us Ash, she needs to understand I won't have that"  
"Remi she was doing searches"  
"On herself?"  
"She told you why"  
"Well I don't believe her"  
"Remi, if you kill her it won't matter if you find those dam programs. Ranger will hunt us to the ends of the earth"  
"Oh please, he's not that good. He didn't even know you were rogue and he has no chance of finding us here. You said he's not even looking in the right places"  
"Remi, think this through. She's going to hate you. At least let me work with her, she'll work with me"  
"She'll play you, turn you against me"  
"Are you jealous?"  
"Maybe"  
I heard a thump against the wall and someone moaning and then the slam of a door. Hell they were having make up sex now. I was still laid on the floor so got to my knees to look around. Maybe I could cause a distraction, find a way to get me out of the house.

I felt at my neck as it was sore but decided to ignore it for now. I stood up and crept to the door, opening it quietly, just a little bit to look out. All was quiet so I slowly headed to the stairs, I couldn't see a man at the top so started to move down. Remi hadn't provided footwear so being barefoot meant I was quiet. The second man wasn't here either so maybe they were taking a break, and no one expected me to wonder around the house this late at night. I tried the front door, but it was locked with no bolts or latch to open it with. Maybe it had to have a key. Next I made my way to lounge. The windows were also locked solid. How the hell would anyone get out if there was a fire? A fire, maybe if I started a fire, they would have to open the doors. I looked around the room and noticed alarms and sprinklers and then by the open fire saw wood and coal. There had to be a way to light the fire, so I started to look on the hearth. I found a packet of matches and then dropped them back down where I had found them. I couldn't leave the house. Remi had told me that if I stepped through the door the collar would activate. If that happened, I wouldn't be able to run. As I sat on the floor in front of the fire, I felt so defeated, I'd never felt like this before, I'd always found a way to escape. I had to think, think hard. I had to come up with a way to get out of here.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

RPOV

As I sat in the diner waiting, I couldn't help but remember that first time I'd met Steph. She may have had an innocent look to her, but she also had an eagerness and determination that enthralled me. She certainly wasn't dressed as a bounty hunter, had no equipment and no experience. Yet she'd already managed to find Morelli. She just couldn't complete the take down needed to get him back in the system. I knew straight away I would help her and that was when she started to worm herself into my life. At first, I only saw her as my mentee, the sexual tension didn't emerge until later. It was as if a switch had been flicked and all I wanted was to have her the one time. That wasn't enough though and no matter how many times I tried to dissuade her and myself that we wouldn't do ourselves any favors by being together, it didn't work.

I was broken from my thoughts by a man walking toward me. Shit I'd been so lost in thought I'd not been aware of what was around me.

"I take it this is serious if you're asking for my help"  
"It is, someone has taken Steph and are keeping her prisoner"  
"How do think I can help?"  
"I need someone not connected to Rangeman"  
"You got a problem inside?"  
"Yes, but he's one hell of a clever bastard. We don't want him to be aware that we know who he is"  
"Okay, what do need me to do?"  
"I have the address of where I think Steph is being held, could you verify that for me?"  
"I can do that"  
"I need to warn you, you may not like who is holding her?"  
"Dolby or Gauge?"  
"No, Remi. Or if you want her full name Siobhan Remington"

"Now you're just fucking with me"

"I wish I was. She wormed her way into your life didn't she?"  
"But she was helping me"  
"No she was helping herself"

"But she said she was Buckley's daughter and wanted to protect his work. Make sure it couldn't fall into the wrong hands"

"She obviously isn't his daughter and I think maybe she wants it for herself"

"You mean she thinks Buckley's programs still exist?"

"That's the only reason I can think of why they'd take Steph"

"I thought everyone decided that program of Buckley's was gone?"  
"Apparently they don't"  
"Does Stephanie have it or know where it is"  
"No"  
"Okay, I'll go along with your theory"  
"Be careful, she's dangerous"  
"And your man?"  
"Ash"  
"Well they sure played us didn't they"  
"Too well. I take it you didn't know?"

"No, I mean there were times when she seemed to know more than I expected, but I just assumed her hacking skills were that good"  
"Her and Ash used both of us"  
"What happens if Steph is at that house?"

"I need to get Steph back before they hurt her badly"

"I want in when you storm the place. In fact, I want Remi and Ash"  
"Not a problem. Use this number, it's a burn phone"

I handed him a piece of paper and watched as Gannon walked out of the door. I only hoped I'd done the right thing by involving him but a conversation with a Colonel who I used to work under assured me he was trust-worthy. As I pulled into the garage, I received a simple text from Hector.

"It's done"

Now I had another meeting to bluff my way through at Rangeman.

After another meeting with the men, where for all intents and purposes we following up on as many leads as possible, I sat in my office with Tank, Hector and Santos. I was willing Gannon to make contact, I was almost sure Steph was at that address. As the lockdown engaged Hector smiled, what had he found out?

"Hector, spill it"  
"He changed cars at Dolby's house and Eddie followed him going west out of Trenton. But you'll love this. I got an alert that someone was trying to do a search on Estefania"  
"You set up an alert?"  
"Si. She has too many stalkers, so I wanted her to be a little safer"  
"Did she know?"  
"Si, I told her about it. She thanked me"  
"So someone was doing a search on her. How does that help?"  
"Because I trace back"

"Is the address 101 Mountain view, Ewing Township?"  
"Si, you knew?"

"You just confirmed it"  
"House is down drive, very isolated"

I turned to the surprised looks that were on Tank and Santos's faces. Now that we knew where Steph was being held I felt confident that we'd be able to get her out.  
"Let's plan on how we get in"  
"Ranger you sent men to get some sleep, who're you gonna use?"  
"I know Ash left the building so we'll use the men who live on four"  
"How you gonna stop Ash from finding out?"  
"An alert that we have a big break in, he'll just assume we are otherwise occupied"  
"Yeah it could work"

"Okay this is how we're going to do it"

We roused the men from their apartments on four and set about forming a plan to extract Steph and hopefully capture Ash and Remi. I called Gannon, much to the surprise of everyone. He would have a helicopter close by and would even provide a team as back up. It was midnight when the cars rolled out of the garage, everyone was suited and dressed ready for any eventuality. Hector and Gannon left earlier to disable any sensors, cameras or alarms on the property and to also disengage the electricity. Hector's secondary job was to try and deactivate any use of Wi-Fi on the property by using a jammer.

As I drove the car toward the house, I felt the beast within me come to the surface. I had to be focused on the goal. Get Steph out safely and only then would I be able to reign in my temper. I had to be in control for this so had to see this like I would a mission. Disassociate myself from the people involved and do the job and that meant trying to lock away my emotions for Steph.

Each man knew where they had to be and what they had to do. The first order of business was knowing how many people were in the house and locating where they were. The cars were left away from the house and we each moved stealthily toward our initial positions. Gannon and Hector used the mic systems to inform us that all potential alarms and sensors had been dealt with, but the Wi-Fi signal couldn't be jammed without sending out an alert.

Next was using infra-red goggles to locate heat sources. Hector had reported seeing two men walk in the front door having made a circuit of the property. Tank had found one downstairs by the front door. Another was located by the window on the first floor. Strangely Santos informed us of another downstairs that was laid down on the floor. Then Ram saw what looked like two together in an upstairs room. I had to admit that I found it unsettling that there were so few guards. I just hoped the place wasn't set up with any booby traps. Maybe the electricity being cut off wouldn't be obvious as there didn't appear to be any lights on in the house.

"Ram and Cal, front door, take out the guard there. Santos, you and I will go to the downstairs room. Tank and Miguel take the guard by the window. Gannon you and your team take out the two together. Gannon, you know it's likely to be Remi, so be careful. Synchronize watches. On three, two, one"

As one we approached the house from different directions. Cal used a battering ram on the door and had a man down in seconds. As the others headed for the stairs Santos and I quietly made our way through a door and into what looked like a lounge area. Scanning the area my eyes settled on a figure laid in front of a lifeless fire. There curled up was my Babe, and all at once the emotions I'd tried so hard to bury came to the surface. I placed a hand over her mouth and lifted her up seeing her eyes open immediately and her legs and arms begin to fight me.

"Babe, we're here to get you out. Stay quiet"  
Once she was on her feet, I started to lead her out of the lounge but as we approached the front door she stopped, for some reason something was scaring her. I stopped and stood her in front of me, concerned at the panic on her face.

"Babe?"

"I can't go th"  
At that moment her hands flew to her neck and she started to scream out in pain, her breathing was fast, and her voice started to falter. I caught her as she fell to her knees not understanding what was happening. As I searched where her hands were frantically clawing, I saw around her neck some sort of collar. I knew immediately that this was the cause for her crying out in pain. I turned at a noise coming from the top of the stairs to see Remi holding a phone in her hand.

"No, she doesn't get to live. She doesn't get to win"

Remi was stood ahead of the men following her, holding something in her hands. Her eyes were blazing with anger and it seemed that anger was aimed at Steph. Ash was screaming at her to stop but it was obvious she had no intention of listening to him. Gannon was desperately trying to get the device from her as she moved to evade him and then he did the last thing I expected from him. He pointed his gun at her and fired one round into the center of her head. As she fell, he shot at the device that had fallen to the floor. It erupted into tiny pieces but at the same time Steph stopped clawing at her neck, and her body went limp in my arms.

"Bolt cutters, now"

I watched as Hal ran up the drive from one of the cars, willing him to run faster. Bobby was close behind with his medical bag and all I could do was hold my Babe's unconscious body to me. As Hal cut the fabric and we watched it fall away, Bobby was checking her pulse and breathing.

"She's doing okay. Pulse is slowing down, as well as her breathing. She's got some nasty burn marks on her throat; I'll deal with those when we get her back"

I lifted Steph into my arms as Gannon brought Ash downstairs. His hands were cuffed behind his back and he had leg shackles around his ankles. I expected him to be annoyed but he wasn't.

"I'm so sorry Ranger, I never wanted it to go this far"  
"But you did let it go this far and for that I will never forgive you. Just be thankful I sent Gannon up to deal with you because I would have torn you limb from limb and everyman at Rangeman would have had a piece of you for what you've done to Steph"

I turned my back on him and walked out to the SUV that was now stopping at the front of the house. Just feeling Steph in my arms was having a calming effect on me, but I was sure by the end of the night I would need to vent some anger in the gym.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

SPOV

I felt warm and comfortable as my senses came to me and then I panicked. Had Ash found me and moved me back to the bedroom I was supposed to be in. Would Remi punish me again? I know my breathing was getting faster and my head was aching but then I felt strong arms around me, a heat surrounding me and the smell of Carlos and Bulgari engulf me. All of a sudden, I remembered that he was there last night, he came for me like he always did. My hands shot to my throat feeling something slippy below my fingers. The collar was gone, but hell my neck felt sore.

"You're home Babe, you're safe"

I felt a shudder go through me as I remembered the feel of the pain that had engulfed me and from seeing Carlos shot and hurt. I felt Carlos pull me to him tighter.

"You were hurt"

"I'm fine"  
"That's my line. Are you hurting? Ash told me you were in the hospital"

"A bump on the head and a sore shoulder"

He was shot, it had to be more than just sore, and the fact that he was in the hospital meant it was more serious than he was saying.

"It's over, Babe"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Remi is dead. Ash is in custody. Gauge is being treated for a complete breakdown and Dolby turned up floating in the river"  
"Remi's dead?"  
"Yes, during the struggle when we entered the house. There was no choice Babe"  
"Dolby?"

"Apparently he owed a lot of money to people who didn't appreciate he was trying to disappear"  
I should have felt comforted at knowing that, but there was still a heavy feeling in my heart.

"Why Ash, I really thought I could trust him?"

"I know Babe, so did I. Sometimes people forget what's important and only see what they can get"  
"Yeah, Remi told me they intended to make a fortune with Buckley's program"

"You feeling better now?"  
"I suppose"

"Okay, it's still early. Are you okay to go back to sleep if I head to the gym?"

"Yes I'll be fine"  
He peppered my face in kisses before he eventually got out of the bed. I watched him as he walked into the bathroom. His silk boxers hung low on his hips but even in the dim light I could see the outline of the muscles on his shoulders, back and thighs. Then I noticed a bandage on his shoulder reminding me of the wound he had. I rolled onto my back deciding it wouldn't do my hormones any good just to watch him and thought about what to do with the rest of my day.

Once the apartment was empty, I showered and dressed in jeans and high-necked sweater. I was very conscious of the marks around my neck. I had a lot to do today so started to make myself a list whilst I ate some granola, with yoghurt and fruit. I needed to check how much money I had in the bank. I never had got around to sorting that out. My apartment had been empty for so long I was sure the dust bunnies would have taken over, so cleaning was probably due. I'd call at the bonds office and see if I still had a job and finally hit the mall, especially Victorias Secrets. If I had any money, I wanted to buy something special for tonight. Carlos and I had never got to celebrate our engagement properly. I sorted through my bag checking that I had everything I needed, deciding to throw away the burn phone. Once down on five I saw that Carlos's office door was closed. He probably had a meeting so I wouldn't disturb him, so instead walked along to the control room to see if there was a car I could use. At some stage I would need to buy a car but at the moment that was at the bottom of my list.

"Estefania, what you doing?"  
"I was seeing if there was a car I could use"  
"I'm not on shift, I drive you"  
Surprisingly I was okay with that. It's strange how a few weeks of turmoil still had me feeling slightly anxious to be by myself.

"Are you sure Hector, I have a few places to go?"  
"Sure"  
Once in the car I gave Hector the address for my bank, sitting quietly as he drove. As he parked the car I got out and headed inside. Hell, it seemed ages since I was last here. Just like before there was only one person in the queue in front of me when my phone started to ring. The number came up as unknown, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello"  
"Miss Plum?"  
"Yes"  
"My name is Thomas Evans. I've been trying to contact you. I am the lawyer that one of your colleagues spoke to with regards to Mr Adrian Buckley"

"How can I help you Mr Evans"  
"I've finalized Mr Buckley's estate and would appreciate having a conversation with you. I'm just driving into Trenton now, so maybe I could meet you at Rangeman?"

"Err, sure. I'll meet you there"

Damn, meeting with anyone hadn't been in my plans for today but I had no choice it seemed. At least he was prepared to meet with me at Rangeman. I turned around and got back in the car, probably surprising Hector that I was back so soon.

"I've just had a call from Mr Buckley's lawyer. He wants to speak with me back at Rangeman"  
"You know what about?"  
"No. Where should I meet him?"  
"Room behind reception"

All too soon we were back at Rangeman and as we parked the car, I opened the door and made my way to the reception area. Surprisingly Hector was with me but stayed just behind me. There was already a man waiting there and as he was dressed in a dark brown suit and carrying a briefcase, I assumed he was the lawyer.

"Mr Evans?"  
"Miss Plum, a pleasure to meet you"

We shook hands and then I led him through the door into a meeting room. Just as I had sat down Carlos walked through the door and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, I thought you were in meetings otherwise I would have called you"  
"Meetings are finished, I'm all yours today"  
"Mr Evans this is Carlos Manoso"  
"Mr Manoso. This is just a formality, a matter of finalizing Mr Buckley's estate"  
"I'm not sure I can help you with that"  
"Why of course you can. Unknown to me Mr Buckley had been in the office and spoken with an associate just before he died. He made changes to his will, which was duly authorized. As part of his will he included you. Mr Buckley had no living relatives but had made provision for certain charities and organizations to benefit. It has taken some time to settle his estate so I am now in a position to finalize his wishes"  
I'm sure I was frowning because I had absolutely no idea what this lawyer was talking about. Hell, I'd only met Mr Buckley on two occasions and the second one was when he had died.

"Mr Evans"  
"Please just hear me out"  
"Okay"  
"I have a letter here for you that he asked us to deliver to you and I have transferred the money that was due to you into your bank account"  
"Money?"  
"Yes, one million dollars"  
"One million dollars! That can't be right"  
"He was an extremely wealthy man"  
"But I shouldn't be getting anything"  
"It was his wishes, and it's done. He was very generous to the charities he donated to, his estate came to a value of 17 million dollars"  
As he handed me a letter I was totally shocked. So much so that I wasn't really aware of Mr Evans leaving the room. It was Carlos's hands on my face and him looking at me that finally snapped me out of my stupor.

"I, I don't know what to think"  
"Babe, read the letter, maybe that might explain it"  
"Can we go upstairs to do that?"  
"Of course we can"  
I was in a daze as we entered the elevator and walked into the apartment. Carlos had to lead me to the couch to sit down. I turned the envelope over in my hands, almost as if I didn't want to open it. I suppose I didn't. I still felt so guilty for his death. If it wasn't for me, he'd probably still be alive, maybe still being plagued by people wanting his work, but alive.

"Babe?"  
I knew that was his way of telling me to get on with it, so I very carefully peeled the envelope open and removed a single white sheet of paper. The writing on the paper was handwritten in neat small script. How he kept the lines straight amazed me. But that was me trying to put off the inevitable.

"My dear Miss Plum.

I was very surprised on that momentous day to find you stood on my doorstep. That you came inside of my house with no fear started to tell me a little something about you. I am really sorry you were hurt as we fell through that window. But as I laid you on the couch, I couldn't help but become intrigued with you. Never once did you complain or get annoyed. The manner you conducted yourself with, humbled me. You are a very beautiful woman and as I watched you awaken your soul called out to me. The blue of your eyes showed me so much depth and openness.

I couldn't allow you to take me to court, I had too much work to do. Part of that was finding out just who you were. That in itself reaffirmed my instinct about just who you are. An Angel put into this world to help others. Selflessly putting yourself in danger to do so. You helped get a little girl back to her family, found people who had murdered others, protected a mother and her child from an insane man. There were so many stories I read about. I truly believe you were destined to meet with me.

So, I took a long hard look at my life and achievements and found it lacking. I could have done more to help others and the direction I was heading wasn't a good one. You were a key factor in showing me the way and gave me time to try and put things right. Now I am leaving you to guard the secret for me. I'm sure we will meet again, though if you are reading this then it means my time has come to pass through this world.

Thank you for being there at a time when I was lost. I will always regard you as the angel who saved me.

Be true to yourself.

Adrian Buckley"

I read through the letter again, tears coming to my eyes. Why would he think that I saved him? I mean I just did my job as best as I could and helping Ranger was different, I wanted to help him when I could, because it was all I could give to a man who had everything.

"Babe, what he's saying is true"  
"But"  
"No, you have a way of lighting up people's lives. That's what attracted you to me at first and that's why every man here would do anything for you"  
"But I don't give anyone anything"  
"You give them yourself, you're open with people, you empathize with anyone you meet and always look for the good in people. That's what Buckley saw in you and why he decided to change what he was doing"

"What about the money, I can't take that much"  
"Giving someone something gives more pleasure and a sense of fulfillment to the person doing the giving. Take it Babe, you can invest it so it's always there when you need it"  
"I suppose I won't have to worry about paying my rent or bills"

"About that. I was hoping you'd move in with me"  
"Here?"  
"Here, the old building or we could even find a place that's new to both of us"  
I know I was quiet, and for once I was sat still. I was trying to identify the feelings that were there when he'd asked me. When Morelli ever suggested me giving up my apartment and moving in with him, I panicked. But there was no panic, no feelings of running or being trapped.

"Babe?"  
"Yeah, that feels right to me"  
"Good. We can let Dillon know and then you can sort through what you want to keep"  
"The place is a mess, there's probably not a lot of stuff worth saving"  
"There might be things you want to keep"  
"Okay then"

"Babe the meeting I had this morning, it was a telephone call, well I have to go down to Washington"

"Are you going in the wind?"

Shit I knew that this would happen sooner or later and the idea of him being away for weeks or even months suddenly had me feeling absolutely miserable. I'd miss him so much.

"Hey, don't look so upset. It's only for a couple of days, though at some stage I will have to go out on other missions. My work with the government should be finished soon, but they'll probably take full advantage before that happens"  
"So you don't want to go in the wind anymore?"  
"No, I want to be here with you. I don't want you to be worrying when I'd be back or if I got hurt or worse"  
"I'll always worry, I always have, but I'll be here waiting for you and I know you'll get back home safely"

"Well I have to leave this evening, Tank will be in charge, but I'll call you when I can"  
"When will you be back?"  
"The day after tomorrow. What will you do while I'm away, you can always do some work here"  
"I can do some, but maybe I could go over to my apartment and start sorting things out. I also need to call in at the bonds office"

"Babe, it was Lula who told Morelli where you were when he found you at Pinos"  
I had never thought about how he found me, I thought maybe it was a coincidence. Why would Lula do that? Unless she genuinely thought I was in trouble and Morelli was trying to help.

"What are you thinking?"  
"Maybe she thought she was helping"

"Just be careful with her Babe, she's picking up skips but isn't doing that well. Hell half the time she can't find them and when she does she can be rough with them"  
"Is she still filing?"  
"No so she's struggling for money"  
"Okay, I'll be careful, I'll get the low down from Connie"  
"I'm thinking of raising the value of the skips we go after"  
"That means I'd end up with the higher bonds"  
"I don't want that to happen, they're not nice people Babe"  
"What else would I do?"  
"How about if Rangeman takes lower level skips and you bring them in?"  
"You mean for Rangeman?"  
"Yeah, you can use the search programs and your contacts to find them and then have one of the men back you up"  
"Won't that mean you're one man down?"  
"Not necessarily"

"Let me think about it while you're away"  
"Okay. But seeing as I have to leave tonight, you're not going to have any time for thinking"

His hands came to my waist but because I moved at the same time he ended up tickling me, which caused me to start giggling. That only spurred him to continue and I was almost hysterical with laughing, squirming to get out of his grip. All of a sudden, the mood changed, and his mouth came crashing down onto mine. I couldn't get enough of him as we fought each other for control. There was a trail of clothes leading into the bedroom as we ravaged each other, until we were entwined together in every way possible. The feelings that were coursing through me, feelings so strong, that I had never experienced before. As Carlos plunged into me, I felt like I'd exploded into a million pieces, then as his movements continued, he took me to whole new level. I felt a connection, a love that was so perfect that I felt a part of him, as though our souls were irrevocably joined together. I couldn't put into words how it felt. The knowledge that Carlos was leaving for Washington completely went out of my head. It felt far too soon when Carlos eventually left our bed, left our apartment to travel down to Washington.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

RPOV

Sitting staring out of the window at the blackness around me allowed me the time to think. I really did not want to be on this plane, let alone heading to Washington. My thoughts kept going back to Steph and our time together before I'd had to leave. The letter Buckley had written was such an accurate description of Steph. She really did have such a large and open heart that she gladly gave from. Maybe that was why she tended to get herself into trouble, from the garbage thrown at her to the car explosions. She would always try to see the best in a person and endeavor to help them.

Our time following our engagement had been stressful, but the waiting had been so worthwhile. I had no doubt in my head or my heart that she was my soul mate. Our love making had reached new heights for me, an experience that totally blew my mind away and I knew after each time we joined it had only got better. My aching shoulder was worth it for the time we'd spent together.

Now though I was stuck in the air a couple of hundred miles away from her, and I hated it. The idea of ever being called up for a mission would feel devastating. The conversation with the Colonel had been short, there was no explanation for him ordering me to meet with him. In some ways that was making me nervous because if it was his intention to send me out of the country, I wasn't sure how I would cope. Except I would, I'd pull myself in and confine my emotions to a deep and dark place while I allowed the beast inside of me to command and control.

I'd left Rangeman with strict instructions to Santos and Tank. Make sure nothing happened to Steph. It was a late arrival to Washington, and I would be staying in the barracks close to where my meeting would take place. The room I had been allocated was sufficient, certainly befitting my rank. After showering and getting ready for bed I sent a message to Steph. I didn't want to wake her if she was asleep but knew she would be worrying.

"Arrived safely. Sleep well mi amor, te quiero"

I was surprised when a minute later my phone showed a new message.

"Stay safe. I love you"

I hadn't slept well, which for me was unusual. Normally I could make myself rest taking opportunities to recharge my mind and body. I wasn't sure if it was worry over this meeting with the Colonel or the fact that I knew Steph was alone in our bed. That thought alone resolved my intentions to be away from here as soon as possible. I was dressed in my army fatigues as I made my way to the meeting place. The Colonel was already waiting for me and it brought me some relief that he was alone.

I stood to attention and saluted the man waiting for him to respond to me. He was a large man, with a short crew cut that hid any sign as to the what the color of his hair would be. But as he looked up at me I could see the signs of tiredness around his eyes. That was unusual for him. Normally he was full of bravado, showing through his demeanor and voice that he was fully in charge of any situation.

"At ease Major, take a seat"

"Colonel"

He sat back in his chair looking at me intently.

"We have a problem Major, one that has reverberated through to the Whitehouse. It seems that you are the man who will be needed to sort it out"  
Shit, did that mean I was here to be sent out on a mission, and seeing that there was only me here did that mean a solo operation?  
"Captain Booth has presented us with some very worrying intel. I've read the report from Major Gannon and seen the report from Booth. It's lacking detail and I need some answers. I'd like you to read that report and question Booth. It seems he'll only talk with you"  
"What do you expect from that?"  
"I want some answers on where we stand with regards to the technology that came to light and that the safety of this country hasn't been compromised"

Okay I could do what he was asking, though personally I could quite happily kill Ash for what he had done. I took the file that Colonel Dempsey handed to me and left the room. There was a small room next door that would be sufficient for sitting in and reading through it. I knew that no files had to be removed from this building, so I spent the next three hours reading through the information from Ash. It was written as a report but lacked a lot of detail, especially with regard to the part he had played. I had questions for him that only I would know to ask so I suppose that was why I was here. Once finished I left the file with the officer who supported the Colonel and was told a vehicle would take me to see Ash.

I was surprised when the jeep didn't leave the base, I had assumed Ash would be being kept at one of the army prisons. That he was here was probably due to the need to keep him isolated from other men. After all the information he had could be seen as a threat to national security and I was sure that this knowledge would need to kept a closely guarded secret. We stopped in front of a guarded barrack where I was escorted through a number of locked doors and down a flight of stairs before being shown into a small room. The room was very basic, similar to the cells we had at Rangeman, a cot fastened to the wall with a latrine and basin against the wall. In the center of the room was a metal table with Ash sat on a chair behind it. A quick look confirmed that the table and chair were fastened to the floor and that there were shackles around Ash's ankles secured to the chair. He looked up as I entered but wasn't about to make eye contact. I sat in the chair opposite him waiting him out. If he was so adamant about talking to me, he could start the conversation.

"No one was ever supposed to get hurt"

"They did though. Three people are dead"

"It was meant to be simple. Place some electronic gadgets near Buckley and we'd have the information"  
"Nothing is ever that simple, you should know that"  
"Yeah. Angel got involved"  
"Don't call her that, you've lost that right"  
"Remi said she had everything under control. Get hold of Buckley's program and destroy the research lab at Safenet"

"What went wrong?"  
"Ang, Stephanie Plum. We totally underestimated the impact she would have"  
"Nothing ever goes to plan when Steph is involved"  
"Yeah, I know that now. I also know that she has amazing instincts. I did the one thing we were trained not to do"  
"What was that Ash?"  
"I liked her, the way she thinks and how open she is, she really is a very special woman Ranger"  
"I know"  
"So I suppose you want to know more of the details? Ask away and I'll answer what I can"  
"Steph being attacked and beaten up?"  
"I think that was Dolby, he was determined to get answers because he needed his robots to be more reliable, work better. He'd invested a lot of money into his work. He had a buyer but couldn't deliver what they wanted"

"The mission with me Ash?"

"Remi was selling devices to Serrano, nothing dangerous, just high-tech stuff, like the ones you came across at his compound"  
"Why be part of that mission?"

"She'd heard through a contact that there was a mission to take him out. She didn't want there to be a link back to her. I was with Zeph when he got the call and talked him into believing I would be the ideal person to have around. He spoke with the Colonel and I was included"

"Lucky for you it was about Serrano"  
"The possibilities were high, if not it was just another mission"  
"Finding Serrano?"  
"Remi knew where he was because he was a customer"  
"So you were able to trick us into thinking that device with the phone worked"  
"Yeah and then Remi sent the false intel to Serrano on where the village folk were hiding"  
"So we were in and out"

"Ranger I never planned on anything else. As far as knew I'd helped Remi get rid of Serrano. When you suggested working for you, it was an offer I couldn't refuse. Remi thought it was a great opportunity, saying she needed someone close to Steph to keep an eye on her"

"Gannon?"  
"I had no idea how he was involved. I thought the same as you did, not sure what the hell he was up to. He was Remi's contact not mine, she never divulged to me that she working with him as well. Hell, when they turned up at that meeting together when you met up with them, I was as surprised as you. She used both of us"  
"Who shot at Steph and killed Buckley?"  
"I don't know. That was one of the strangest things in this whole mess. I mean Steph and Buckley were key to finding that program, why kill them?"

That threw me slightly because he was right. If Buckley and Steph died, then finding the program would be impossible. Was there another player involved that we weren't aware of, someone who didn't want the program found at all?

"Why do you think Steph knows anything?"  
"I never did, but Remi was insistent that she knew"  
"Steph only met the man twice. Once as a bounty hunter and the second time he was shot"  
"Ranger that woman has a way about her. People talk to her, confide in her. Plus, she has the uncanny ability to figure things out"

"She doesn't know Ash"

"I hope you're right Ranger, but that video we watched, if there was a message in it she'd see it"

"I take it Remi stole the file?"  
"Yeah, she ransacked his house looking for anything to help. Then she set the house on fire hoping to flush Buckley out"  
"Except he went into hiding"

"Yeah"

"What happens to you now?"  
"No idea, I've got access to a good JAG officer, but who knows what crap they'll try and throw at me"

I didn't have any more questions to ask of him and I was sure the conversation was being recorded. What the Colonel expected I wasn't too sure. Whilst in some ways I felt sorry for Ash he'd made his choices, even if they were the wrong ones.

"You heading home Ranger?"  
"Yes"  
"Take care of her Ranger"  
"I will"

I left Ash in the cell and headed back out through the doors to the front of the building and my transport back to headquarters. I had no intention of staying here any longer than necessary, so was going to pick up my things and head back to Trenton. As I was packing the remains of my things into my bag I was surprised at a knock on the door. Opening it I came face to face with Colonel Dempsey.

"You leaving Major?"  
"Yes, you have the recording of the interview with Ash. I can't help you anymore"  
"Oh but you can and you will"  
As he said that he came into the room, closing the door behind him. I didn't like his tone of voice or what he might be implying and for some reason I felt my senses heighten.

"You're still under contract Manoso, with a few more missions to go. I can make sure the next mission after this will be a high risk one, probably seen as a suicide mission"  
"Are you saying you're calling me on a mission now?"  
"Yes. Your objective is to negate a threat to national security"  
"Negate?"  
"The program Buckley developed must never be found. For that to happen anyone who knows where it is must be neutralized"  
"No one knows where he hid it"  
"That's where you're wrong. Stephanie Plum knows or will certainly work it out"

I know my face was thunderous as he said those words, why he would ever think I would kill Steph I had no idea.

"Major, remember you're still part of the army through your contract. If you refuse, two things will happen. One, I'd send in a team to do the job. Second, you'd be sent out immediately on that suicide mission and I'd still send in a team"  
"You expect me to murder a civilian?"  
"She's a nobody, who I hear you know. National security, Major, trumps everything else and the orders have come down from the White House"

I couldn't believe what he was saying, there was no way I'd ever hurt Steph, let alone kill her even if it was because of national security. If necessary, we'd disappear, I had ways of making that happen. It just wasn't what I wanted to do because I wasn't sure how Steph would cope with that.

"Major?"  
"I'll head back to Trenton"  
"Good decision Major. I'll be in touch through the usual channels"

Once he'd left the room, I followed him out, heading to the airport. I'd managed to change my reservation for an earlier flight and was now keen to get back home. As I sat on the plane, I kept going through every scenario possible to keep Steph safe.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

SPOV

I woke up early having not slept very well and decided I needed to keep myself busy to keep my mind off Carlos. I was worried and I didn't know why, yes I did, I was worried he'd be sent away, I kept myself busy during the morning doing searches, making me remember why I hated them so much. Most of the files were from Tank looking at new clients and none of them raised any concerns. Les was around and he talked me into buying pizzas to take to the bonds office so that I could catch up with what was happening there. As we'd pulled up in front of the office, I felt nervous, it seemed like an age since I'd been here. I could see Connie sat working at her computer and Lula in her position on the couch. Les carried the pizza in as I opened the door to squeals from Connie.

"Steph, it's so good to see you, maybe even better to see those pizzas being carried in"

"I thought I was due to buy the lunch. How you doing?"  
"Good. I may be seeing someone"  
"Maybe?"  
"Well we've met up for coffee a couple of times and he's asked me out on a date"  
"Wow, that's great. Do I know him?"  
I watched as she glanced at Les before turning back to me.

"Let's get started on this pizza before it gets cold"  
Les just shrugged his shoulders as he placed the open box on the desk next to Connie.

"So Steph, we heard you were working out of town, you back now?"  
"Yeah. I just wanted to get caught up first"  
"Have you heard about Morelli"  
"Some, why what's the story"

"He had some trouble with a girl in New York"

"Trouble?"  
"Yeah, she didn't like that he didn't want to be cuffed to the bed"  
Now that I could empathize with. Morelli had tried to talk me into being fastened up, but I refused unless he let me do it to him first. Needless to say, he didn't like that idea.

"So what did he do?"  
"Cuffed her to it instead and then she tried to press assault charges against him"

"Wow, so is it all sorted out?"  
"Not sure. Vinnie bonded him out and said there was some other shit involved as well"  
Yeah, that would be when he tried to kidnap me.

"He's still hot for ye"  
I was surprised when Lula spoke out, she'd been quiet since we'd arrived.

"We finished weeks ago Lula, he knows how I feel"  
"Yeah well for some stupid reason he still thinks ya need saving"  
"Why would he think that?"  
"I dunno"

"So Steph are you here to pick up some files?"  
"Yeah, girl, you an me can go pick em up"  
"I heard you've moved across to be an apprehension agent Lula, I don't want to take away your captures"  
"I'll give ye a cut, like you gave me"  
Yeah like I could live on that. Then I realized I didn't need to worry about money, maybe what Carlos had suggested would work better for both of us. In fact, I could make sure most of the capture fee went back into Rangeman. I looked from Connie to Lula trying to decide if that was what I wanted.

I didn't owe Lula anything, in fact it was because of me that she wasn't working the streets anymore. I'd keep in touch with Connie and as for Vinnie, well over the years I'd just about kept him in business and helped him when he got himself into trouble. Did I feel justified in staying here if all I would get was grief. No, I could support myself now, and if it didn't work out working with Rangeman I'd find something else to do. I suddenly felt much better having come to that decision.

"It's okay Lula, I'll leave you to it, then you'll get the full amount"  
"Humph, we not good enough for ye?"

"Lula, Steph would get her own files, she wouldn't have to help you with yours"  
"I'm gonna go then and get me some skips"

I couldn't understand what had happened with Lula. I know we'd not parted on the best of terms the last time I saw her, but why the attitude now? I watched as she stomped out of the door, her fuchsia pink lycra outfit she had on seemed even tighter than usual. As she walked the red beads in her dyed hair clicked loudly. It was as if I was looking at her with fresh eyes. How the hell did I agree to have her go after skips looking like that.

"Steph"  
"Sorry Connie"

"She's changed"  
"Why?"  
"Had some bad run ins with a couple of men"  
"Did they hurt her?"  
"Hell no, they just couldn't put up with her shit and told her"

"Is that why she's funny with me?"

"She's jealous of you Steph"  
"Me?"

"She hates that you have Morelli after you"  
"She wants him she can have him"  
"Not him. She sees you in a relationship and for some reason she just can't make one work. Then she sees you as the bounty hunter, superior to her filing job"  
"That's stupid. I take her with me when I can"  
"Yeah but it's you that gets the accolade"  
"You mean the food thrown at me and my cars blown up"  
"You're in the paper, a heroine. She sees herself as your sidekick"

"I never treated her like that"  
"I know Steph and I know you gave her part of the capture fee. That last one, Buckley. She was annoyed because she missed out on her cut"  
"We both missed out on that one"  
"Well now she has what you had"  
"How's she doing with the skips?"  
"She's not. She gets them annoyed, then she gets annoyed and starts to threaten them. She lost her precious Bluebird down on Stark but somehow managed to buy a replacement"

"How?"

"Not sure. I don't think she's doing tricks"

"So Vinnie's struggling then?"  
"He's not bonding out as many, he's going for the high bonds so Rangeman will bring them in"

"Maybe it is time I moved on then"  
"Maybe, I know I'm looking around for something else"  
"Does Vinnie know?"  
"Hell no, though I still threaten him I'll leave if he doesn't stop the games in the back room"  
"Joyce?"  
"Yes, though recently they've been meeting somewhere else"

"He needs to be careful, if Harry or Lucille find out there'll be hell to pay"  
"So you gonna tell me about that rock on your hand"

"I, err, found myself a man"  
"Obviously not super cop, so it must be Batman"  
"Err, yeah"

"Congratulations Steph, I'm really pleased for you"  
"Thanks Connie, but Connie, you have got to keep this absolutely and totally a secret"

"Why?"  
"I haven't spoken with my mother"  
"I know there's no talk around town. Your secrets safe with me as long as I'm the first you call after you've spoken to her"  
"Will do. So, this man of yours?"  
"Oh no, I want to see how this date goes first"  
"Then I want to be the first to know as well"

The pizza had gone and for some reason Les was looking at me and then at his watch, what was that about?

"I need to be going Connie, I've still got a lot of things to do"  
"I'm glad you're back, we need to meet up if you're not coming back here"  
"I'd like that Connie. Have a good date"  
"I will. Bye Steph"  
As we left the office Les just about pulled me to the car and helped me in. I was getting a little annoyed at what he'd done.

"Les what the hell was that about?"

"Hector messaged to say Morelli was headed this way"  
"How the, Lula, I bet she called him"  
"Maybe, but I didn't want you having to deal with him on your own"

"You were with me"

"I know, but Ranger would kill me if anything happened to you"  
"Why would Morelli want to see me?"  
"No idea. Now about that rock?"

"It just shows how observant you lot are"  
"When did it happen?"  
"The night we went to the restaurant"

"I'm really happy for you Beautiful. I knew you two would get yourselves together eventually"

"Yeah well, maybe all the crap I've dealt with was worth it"

"So now where?"  
"My apartment"  
"Beautiful you can't go back there"  
"Who said I was, I have some things to pick up"  
"You're moving to Rangeman permanently?"  
"Yeah, can you cope with that?"  
"No problem Beautiful"  
As we parked in the car park Les held my door open and helped me out. We took the stairs and as we walked to my door, I handed Les the keys. I'd miss being here, but not the constant worry that someone might be inside when I opened the door.

"Beautiful I told you someone had been in looking for something, so remember it happened a few weeks ago"  
"I'll be fine Les "  
"I know, but they did a lot of damage"  
As I walked through the hall and into the kitchen I just hadn't imagined it would as bad as it was. Not only had they emptied the contents of the cupboards on the floor, but they'd pulled the cupboards off the wall. There wasn't a space on the floor not covered in debris. I bent down as something caught my eye and picked up a piece of pale blue pottery with a swirl of yellow on it. It was a fragment of my cookie jar. That jar had lasted through so many break ins and firebombs and now it lay in pieces on the floor.

I made my way into the lounge, seeing the fragments of fabric from my couch and pillows but was surprised that the coffee table was stood upright in its usual position. I made my way over intrigued that an envelope had been placed on it. My name, Stephanie, was written on the envelope in writing that I recognized. I couldn't understand why he would leave it here. Without thinking I picked it up and tore the envelope open revealing a sheet of paper. As I read it I was angry, then confused and by the time I'd finished reading I felt sad.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?"  
"Morelli must have been here and decided to leave this letter for me"  
"What does he want?"  
"Forgiveness"  
"Beautiful he "

"In some ways it explains a lot and in other ways I know I have to do something"  
"Like what?"

"Make things right"

I placed the letter inside my pocket to make sure Les didn't get hold of it. I would talk with Carlos before I did anything, explain to him why I felt I needed to do it and I'm sure in the end he would agree with me.

There were very few things that meant a lot to me and I'd kept them in a shoe box in the cleaning cupboard in the hallway. That way I knew they wouldn't get damaged if something happened to my apartment. Nothing here was worth salvaging. I'd pay for someone to come in and clear the place out and restore the damaged kitchen and closet.

"There's nothing here Les, I just need to collect a box from the cupboard in the hall"

"Why there?"  
"It seemed safer than in here"  
"Hell Beautiful it you knew it wasn't safe why did you live here?"  
"Nowhere else I wanted to go"

I collected my shoe box and walked down the stairs. I knew I wouldn't be coming back here. I'd moved on, maybe changed a bit but certainly found myself, found what I truly wanted. Once back at Rangeman I headed up to seven, a part of me willing Carlos to be there, even though I knew it was a stupid thought. I left my keys in the tray and toed off my boots, slowly undressing as I headed for the shower. Once dressed in a T-shirt and shorts I collected my jeans, sweater and underwear dropping them into the basket in the bathroom. Suddenly remembering that the letter from Morelli was in my jeans pocket I retrieved it and lay on the couch to read it again.

"My dearest Cupcake. I'm not sure where to begin in telling you how I feel. I do you love you very much, but I realize that what we have isn't the deep true love needed to forge a life together. I've had time away from you to know that you aren't the woman I think you are or want you to be. It doesn't stop me from worrying about you.

I had a stupid incident happen in New York, and let's just say it gave me a wake-up call. I came back to Trenton hoping to make things right between us only to discover that you were once again in trouble. I didn't know Ranger was looking out for you and was taken in by a man called Gannon. Seems he's a Major with the army. When the plan to rescue you with a warrant failed, I used some bikers to help get you to safety with him. I'm sorry if I hurt you or scared you.

I should never have doubted that you'd be safer with Ranger. He will always be the one there for you, I hope you can see that. I know it's asking a lot. Forgiveness is a hard thing to give, but it's something I need from you so I can move on. Forgive that young kid I was and the teenager I became. I'll be finished if you press charges against me.

Please Cupcake, give me a chance to rebuild my life, be the man I know I can be. I'm planning on heading over to the west coast, away from the mayhem of Trenton. Forgive me because I am truly sorry for all the wrongs I did you. Joe

I seem to remember not long ago that there were people I needed to forgive. Carlos had been the hardest one because he was the only person who could break me. I knew then that I would forgive him as I did the others. Could I forgive Joe? I think so, we both hurt and used each other, and I knew I couldn't be responsible for destroying him completely because it would destroy something inside of me. I sat up and pulled the box onto my knee, placing the letter inside.

The last time I remember being awake was when I was laid on the couch watching a film. So how was I now in bed with the covers pulled over me? I had the strangest feeling there was someone in the room and a sudden tingling on my neck almost made me jump out of bed. Carlos was home. But why wasn't he here in bed? I ever so slowly lifted my eyelids a fraction, the scene in front of me bringing back memories of when I had been living in my apartment. I knew Ranger would often sit in my bedroom and watch me sleep. At first, I thought it was just my imagination. Then it freaked me out a bit, but after a while it gave me comfort to know he was there. Never once did I let him know that I knew. But now I was beginning to feel worried. Why was he watching me, was there something wrong? Did he have to leave for a long time? Or was he regretting me being here? I heard the rustle of fabric and felt him sit next to me.

"Carlos what's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong. I love to watch you sleep"  
"You're not leaving?"  
"No"

"You don't regret me being here?"  
"Never"  
"I was worried"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"  
"You look tired"  
"I am, it's been a long day and tomorrow I have a lot to do"

I watched as he stripped off his clothes and felt the bed dip as he crawled in beside me. I turned into him, wrapping and arm over his chest and a leg over his. His arm slid under me and pulled tighter.  
"I love Babe"  
"I love you too"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

RPOV

Watching Steph sleep centered me, calmed me enough to consider everything I could do in order to keep her safe. I had to somehow persuade the powers to be that Steph didn't know where Buckley's program was. The problem I was having was that knowing Steph she could already know or could work it out. For now, as the day began, and light filtered through the drapes I was content to lay here and watch her again. I knew the minute she was starting to wake up. From the small movements of her eyelids and the expression on her face.

"Morning Babe"  
"Morning, is it morning already?"  
"Just about"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Why do ask that?"  
"You seemed deep in thought"  
"I probably was"  
"What's wrong?"  
"We need to talk"  
I felt her body go tense as I said that and privately chastised myself. She hated me saying that expression because what usually followed was me pushing her away.

"Babe, it's serious, but has nothing to do with us or how I feel about you"  
"Thanks for saying that because you had me worried"

"Go get a shower while I call Ella for breakfast, she may not know I'm back"  
"Okay"

I watched as she slowly rolled over and moved into the bathroom and then I quickly got up and dressed in my Rangeman uniform. I would have loved to stay in bed longer, but I still felt tense. I needed to explain to her what had happened in Washington. Once we'd finished breakfast, I led her to the couch and sat down with her across my lap.

"I need to tell you what happened in Washington"  
"Why?"

"Because it has to do with you"  
"Me?"  
"I was asked to speak with Ash to find out more information for the Colonel and for myself"  
"Is he okay?"  
"I don't know, even he doesn't know what will happen to him"  
"Not good then"  
"No. I was given an ultimatum by the Colonel. He's my commanding officer who calls me up for missions. I don't have many more missions to do but he implied he'd find ones that are very high risk"  
"Why would he want to do that to you?"  
"Babe he gave me the focus of my mission and told me if I didn't do it he'd send me out on a suicide mission right away. He also said that he'd just get another team in to fulfil the target of my mission"

"It's that bad?"  
"Yes. He wants me to terminate someone"  
"And you don't want to?"  
"Definitely not. I'll do anything I can to keep that person alive"

"Like what?"

"Fake their death and start a new life with them"  
"I don't understand"

"You're the one he's after"  
"But why me?"  
"He thinks you know or could work out where Buckley's program is"  
"But why's that so bad?"  
"He says it's an order from the White House and is a threat to national security"  
I turned Steph to face me because she'd suddenly gone very quiet and still. Her face was pale and she was shaking, dear god surely she wouldn't think I would kill her.

"What happens if you don't follow orders?"  
"He'll send another team"  
"And you?"  
"I don't care about me, it's you I care about"  
"So an idea would be to disappear and live somewhere else?"  
"Yes, what do you think about that?"  
"I don't like it. I'm annoyed at him and I think we'd be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives. That's no way to live"  
"Okay, so what other ideas do you have?"  
"There has to be someone who has contacts above this stupid Colonel"  
"Then what?"  
"I'll trade our lives for the program"

"You know where it is?"  
"I might do, well I think so. I have an idea"

I turned her on my knee so that she was facing me. What I saw confused me, yes she was worried, her eyes were looking down and she was biting her bottom lip. A frown appeared causing lines to appear on her forehead.

"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was going to and then I started to think that maybe it was better if it was never found. I mean Buckley put it somewhere so it could maybe be found in the future. Then I thought maybe it should be destroyed because if it was found too soon it could be dangerous, change the future for the worse"

I held her face in my hands, lifting it so that I could look into her eyes.

"You should have told me, you shouldn't have been worrying about it on your own"  
"I didn't want you carrying the burden of knowing"  
Hell the fact that she was so sincere as she said that cut through me. It wasn't that she didn't trust me it was so that she could protect me, not have me worrying what to do.

"Babe, my loyalty will always be with you. Whatever you think is the right way to go then I'll support you, but don't take something like this on your own"

"Okay. Maybe I need to talk to you about something else that's happened as well, but I don't want you to get annoyed at me"  
"Is it bad?"  
"Well not really. I went by my apartment yesterday and found a letter from Joe"  
I really wasn't happy that he'd been there and why the hell hadn't Santos intercepted it from her?  
"The charges from whatever happened in New York have been dropped, some woman was trying to get some payback from him. Anyway, he says he's sorry for what he did and wants to get his life back. He can't do that if he's charged with kidnapping"  
"Am I understanding this correctly. He's asked you to drop the charges?"  
"He knows that what he did was wrong but did it for the right reasons. He'd had Gannon telling him I wasn't safe and needed to be saved"

I had to fight down the anger that was growing inside of me. How he'd behaved at Pinos had nothing to do with Gannon, in fact he also came here to Rangeman ranting at Steph. Setting up the bikers as a diversion was totally reckless and some of my men had been injured with that little stunt.

"What else did he say?"  
"That he isn't the little boy or teenager I knew and that he was planning on moving over to the west coast to start again"

"Is that what you want?"

I wasn't sure I would cope with having Morelli around. He would always have some hold over Steph that I could never fathom out. Maybe it was as he'd said. He'd abused her as a little girl and then taken her virginity when she was a teenager. Maybe their history was what had always attracted them together.

"Babe, I know you and how you think. I know you want to help him. Maybe if you go ahead and drop the charges you ask that there is a condition included"

"I don't want him anywhere near me"  
"Then the condition would be that he stays on the west coast and he never makes any attempt to see you. Could you live with that?"  
"Yes, could that work?"  
"Babe if I see him anywhere near you, I would be tempted to make sure his body was never found"

"I can live with that"  
"Good. How about we go visit your parents and tell them our news and then call in at the police station and talk with Eddie?"  
"That sounds like a plan. Connie noticed my ring yesterday, but I made her promise not to tell anyone until I'd seen my family. So, the sooner we do that the better"

"I'm gonna head down to my office, why don't you get yourself ready and see me down there in 30 minutes"  
I took the stairs down to five and into my office. I had a phone call to make before we left. Hopefully the person I wanted to speak with might have some ideas as to how we could elude the directive from the Colonel.

SPOV

For some reason I felt I needed to change into something a bit smarter than my usual jeans or cargos. I chose a denim pencil skirt with a high-necked sweater. The marks on my neck, whilst healing, were still visible and I didn't want my mother to focus in on them. My hair was tied back in a ponytail and my concession to makeup had been a couple of coats of mascara and lip gloss. I had my bag with me but decided not to take any of my bounty hunter stuff. Carlos would be armed, and I wasn't sure if carrying weapons would be a good idea at the police station.

I found Carlos in the control room talking to Hal and Miguel who were watching the monitors.

"You ready Babe"  
I wasn't really, the idea of telling my mother that Carlos and I had got engaged was making my stomach churn. I didn't want her to spoil how happy I felt to be with him with any snide comments. I was quiet and fidgeted on the journey to the Burg not really taking notice of anything around me. It was only as I got out of the car that I noticed another black SUV park behind us. Given how worried Carlos was with the things that had happened in Washington, I wasn't surprised. What did surprise me was when my father opened the door to the house as we approached. He never took any notice of when people arrived.

"Pumpkin, it's really nice to see you"  
I followed my Dad through the house toward the kitchen with Carlos behind me.

"Ellen, Stephanie and Carlos are here"

Carlos, since when did Dad call him Carlos, when had that happened?  
My Mum was just wiping her hands on the apron around her waist, a questioning look on her face. Obviously, she had no idea who my Dad was referring to. I saw her give Carlos a look and was pleased when she didn't say anything about him.

"Would you like a coffee?"  
Obviously her Burg manners weren't on the blitz. I remained standing next to Carlos my hand holding tightly on to his. I wasn't comfortable with sitting down.

"Mum, I have some good news for you"  
"Well that makes a change. I hear Joseph was looking for you, did he find you?"  
"He has nothing to do with me anymore"  
"Mrs. Plum, I asked Steph to marry me and she said yes"  
I was glad Carlos had stepped in to tell her the news because it allowed me to watch her reaction. Boy she didn't look happy.

"Are you pregnant? You don't have to marry him if you are"  
"Ellen, for once will you be pleased for Stephanie. They're in love and I for one am really happy for them"  
"You knew?"  
"Of course. Carlos spoke to me last week and I was pleased to give them my blessing"  
Okay, so that explained why my Dad was calling him Carlos. My Mum was still just stood there looking between us when my Dad decided to break the silence.

"Carlos, how's about we leave the two women to talk"  
Really, they were going to leave me on my own? As they left the room I went to the cupboard and got two mugs from the shelf and put them on the table. That spurred my Mum into action to fetch the coffee pot over along with a jug of milk and some sugar. As she poured the coffee, she still hadn't said anything. I wasn't too sure what to say, so went with something normal.

"Where's Grandma?"  
"She's gone to a coffee morning with Mavis"  
"That's nice for her"  
"Is it what you want?"  
"Yes it is"  
"What about Joseph, he's so much better suited for you"  
"No he isn't Mum and he never has been. That's why we broke up when he went to New York"  
"But I hear he's back"  
"Mum. I don't really care what you think of Joseph. I'm going to marry Carlos"

"Does he love you?"  
"Yes he does"  
"Does he make you happy?"  
"Yes"  
"Will he look after you, you know, keep you safe"

"He always has done Mum"  
"Can he provide for you, a home and money?"  
"Yes Mum. In fact, I've already moved in with him, but we're going to decide together where we'll eventually live"  
"I know I've been hard on you, but I worry about you. If this is truly what you want then I'm happy for you as well"  
"Thanks Mum"  
"So do you have a date for the wedding?"  
"Mum, we've only just got engaged"  
"Well if I'm going to plan the wedding I'll need plenty of notice. The hall is always booked up well in advance"  
"No Mum. You planned my first marriage so Carlos and I will be planning this one"  
"But that's what mothers do, they plan their daughters weddings. What does Carlos's mother say?"  
"We haven't told them yet, we came here to tell you first"  
"Well maybe I should talk with her then and get together"  
"Mother, don't you dare"

Shit his parents. I hadn't even met them. What if they didn't like me or felt I wasn't suitable to marry their son? The last thing I needed was for mother to start interfering and I especially didn't want her talking to Carlos's parents before I'd met them.

"Mum, will you please let us talk with his parents first. I'll let you know when that happens, but don't think of weddings. We haven't even talked about that yet, we need time to think things through"  
"I suppose, but"  
"Mum, I know you're only trying to help, but I want to do this my way, not yours"

"Alright, but don't leave it too long"  
"I won't"

I was thankful to focus on my coffee because it seemed our conversation had come to an end. I knew she wasn't happy with how we'd left it but there was no way I was letting her get involved. I was pleased to hear the voices of my Dad and Carlos, that meant they were on their way back inside.

"You ready to go Babe?"  
"Yes. Mum I'll speak with you soon"  
"Aren't you coming to dinner on Sunday, Valerie and your Grandmother will be here"  
"Not this week. I'll call when we're not so busy"  
"Oh, alright, but I will expect both of you here regularly"  
"Ellen, give it a break. They'll come when they want to not when it suits you"

I was beginning to wonder what had happened to my Dad. It was though he'd been taken over by aliens or something. He's never before been so vocal and I'd never heard him reprimand my Mum before. We said our goodbyes and then headed outside. As we walked toward the car the nerves came back. Now I had to get through going to the police station. I wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Babe, I thought maybe we could meet my parents for dinner and then you can get to know them"  
"I'd like that"  
It was far better than me having to go to their house and let's face it everyone usually behaved politely at restaurants. At least if they didn't like me it wouldn't feel as bad. I didn't have long to think about that before we were suddenly coming to a stop. I know I was trying to put off doing this even though I knew it was probably the right thing to do.

"Babe"  
I looked over to Carlos as he stood waiting for me with the car door open.

"It won't be as bad as you think"  
I wasn't too sure of that. Once inside I was surprised that Eddie was there to meet us, had he known I was going to be coming in?

"Hi Steph. Ranger called and warned me that you'd be coming"  
"Thanks for seeing us Eddie. Can we talk somewhere private?"  
"Sure"  
We followed him up the stairs and into an empty office and whilst Eddie took the chair behind the desk Carlos and I sat opposite him.

"What's the problem Steph"  
"Well, the charges against Joe Morelli"  
"Everything was fine with your statement and we have plenty of witnesses"  
"I want to drop the charges"

I saw his expression change as he looked from me to Carlos and back again.

"Why, has he threatened you. Because if he has"

"No Eddie. I understand the incident in New York has been resolved?"  
"Yeah, all the accusations were withdrawn. What's that got to do with this?"  
"Eddie, I can't do it to him"  
"Do what?"

"If he's charged and found guilty, he could go to prison. He'll lose his job and any chance of still being a policeman"  
"Steph you shouldn't feel guilty"  
"Eddie you know he and I have a history. Hell, we've never been good for each other. He's asked me if I would forgive him for what he's done, and not just this kidnapping incident, other things as well. He said he wanted to have a fresh start over on the west coast, well away from Trenton. He's an asshole, but he's a good cop"  
"Ranger?"  
"We've talked about it and if him staying well away from Steph is a condition of her dropping the charges then maybe we can live with that"  
"Are you sure Steph?"  
"Yeah, everyone deserves a second chance. Anything he does from now on then he'll just have to live with it"  
"Okay then, I'll inform the DA to set up the conditions before the charges are dropped"  
"Thanks Eddie"  
"Steph, you are just too kind hearted with people"  
"Nah, others would have done the same"

I felt lighter as we left the station, for some reason I just knew everything would work out for Morelli. He'd been a bad boy as a youth, but he was working hard at avoiding the behaviors associated with his name because of his father. Maybe he'd take that next step by moving away, somewhere where no one knew him. Well it was down to him now because I would never have anything to do with him again. Which in some ways was sad because we had loved each other in our own way.

As we headed back to Rangeman Carlos held my hand in his, making small circles on the top of my wrist. I sensed that he was more relaxed now, though I couldn't work out why. Maybe the thoughts of my mother and what she could say and then Morelli being out of the way were reason enough. Carlos had to work a late shift on surveillance, so tonight I would spend some time talking with friends and telling them the news and catching up with gossip, hoping for once I wasn't the subject of it.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

RPOV

Being the boss of a company had its benefits, but it also came with annoyances. Rangeman had been after a high bond skip for a couple of months and one of the men doing the research had eventually found a trail as to where he could be found. Apparently, he enjoyed playing high stake poker and there was going to be a game near Newark. The problem was that some of the other players were not the type of men not to be without their bodyguards. Jones had assured us that Barnet, the skip, was always the last to leave these games. The reasoning behind that was he didn't drink so as the night progressed the other players tended to become less focused on the game.

The game didn't start until 2230hrs and even though we were in position by 2200hrs we missed him going inside the bar. The game took place in one of the back rooms so having established that it was actually taking place we quietly sat waiting. According to Jones the game normally finished about 0300hrs, with some players leaving earlier. Because the bar had closed it was much easier to see the players as they left. We had three teams on this capture, each team positioned around the bar, so each exit was covered. Jones was with Cal, Miguel with Woody which left Hal with me.

It was 0330hrs when a message came through the ear buds from Jones.

"Suspect exiting through side door'

"Follow through alley, Hal and I will intercept at the other end"  
As Hal and I reached the other end of the alley the man we were after was almost to us, so as I spoke to him identifying ourselves as bond enforcement, Hal tackled him.

"Jones, we need backup he's putting up a fight and he has a bodyguard with him"  
I took on the bodyguard with no problem and Hal and Cal had subdued the suspect when Jones eventually turned up. As Cal was lifting him from the floor the expression "Oh shit" came from Jones.

"What's wrong?"  
"We got the wrong one Ranger"

"The wrong one?"  
"Yeah, that aint Barnet. Though it sure looks like him"  
To say I was annoyed was an understatement. We had the problem that we'd just assaulted an innocent man, but we also didn't have the man we were after and his bond would be forfeited by the day after tomorrow.

"Jones you have some explaining to do"  
"Cal release this gentleman"  
"I don't know who the fuck you are but you aint getting away with this"  
"I'm sorry, it was a case of mistaken identity"  
"And just how sorry are you?"  
"If you give me your name I'll make sure you're compensated for the trouble we caused"  
"Cash"  
"Pardon?"  
"I want cash now. I lost a grand back there. You can cover the loss"  
I mentally rolled through any other options we had. The man could be connected to Family which might bring us issues I didn't want to have to deal with. If we didn't pay up, then our reputation could be brought into disrepute and finally if he decided to involve a lawyer to sue us it would cost more than $1000.

"Gentlemen empty your wallets"  
"I have $600"

By the time the rest of the men opened their wallets I was able to hand the money over to the man but had one final question for him.

"Was a man named Barnet in the game tonight?"  
"No, never heard of him"  
"I apologize for tonight Mr?"  
"Burnet"

"Jones my office 1800hrs and bring your research papers with you"  
By the time we got back to Rangeman it was 0400 in the morning. Steph was sound asleep and didn't even stir when I got into bed next to her. After 3 hours sleep I knew I had to get up, but I wanted to ask Steph to do some research on Barnet to see if she could uncover anything. At 0730 I gently woke her, knowing that she really wasn't ready to wake up.

"Babe are you awake?"  
"No"  
She pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to go back to sleep. So quietly laughing at the mood she was in I started to lightly tickle her ribs. I felt her squirming next to me and immediately regretted the action, shit I was getting turned on just from her movements. Being ever the opportunist, I moved my hands lower and began to gently caress her thighs and up to her mound.

"Not fair"  
"All's fair in love and war"  
"Are we at war?"  
"No but we're definitely in love"  
"Mmm, I like that"

I could feel her body pushing against my hand so stroked through her curls to her entrance and using circular movements pushed two fingers inside her. My mouth was on her breasts paying homage to her nipples as I felt her climax roll through sheer feel of that happening had me hardening even more, I was very close to losing any control that I had. I didn't waste any time as I pushed her onto her back and very slowly eased myself inside of her. A satisfied groan came from me as I stilled to allow our bodies to take advantage of the deepness. I caressed her lips with my fingers, moaning as she sucked them into her mouth and her hands trailed down my back using her nails to create friction. My mouth replaced my fingers as my arms went under her shoulders for better leverage. God she felt so tight as I moved and with her hips demanding more I increased the pace. I was very close to exploding so with my thumb rubbing on her clit gave the final thrust to allow me to release into her. Our cries mingled together as our mouths moved apart slightly and as we both came down from an orgasm, I rested my head on the pillow next to hers.

"Are you awake now?"

"Maybe, but you could always wake me up some more"

"Shower"  
Thirty minutes later we were extremely clean and well satiated as we dressed for the day in the bedroom.

"Babe would you work your magic and find a man named Jesse Barnet. He's one of our high-level skips"  
"I thought you went after him last night?"  
"Jones made a cock up"

"So you missed him?"

"Yes. His bond expires tomorrow"

"Yeah, I'll pick up the file and do it straight away"

"I appreciate that"

We went down to five together and after giving Steph the file she needed waited for Jones to turn up. He was five minutes late when he eventually knocked on my office door, something that definitely put a black mark against him. Once I asked him to enter he then had the audacity to seat himself in the chair opposite me. Another black mark, my men know they stand and wait to be asked to be seated.

"Why did you have us pick up the wrong man?"  
"It was the search program, for some reason it ran a search on Burnet instead of Barnet"  
"So how did you know we had the wrong man?"  
"The original file had a photo. Short guy with blonde hair and a beard. The guy last night had a beard and in the dim lights he looked like the right guy but when Cal was holding him the streetlight showed he had brown hair. Our guy has a scar across his eyebrow. It was only when we were in the light that I noticed there wasn't a scar"

"So, you've spent two weeks looking for the wrong man?"  
"Well as I said the search program picked up the wrong name"

"Jones you cost me $1000 and pay for 5 men for 5 hours plus we're down on the percentage of the bond. He needed to be captured sooner. We only have today to find him"  
"You want me to try again?"  
"No. You're on monitor duty for the next two weeks. Fuck that up and you'll need to find another job"  
I couldn't understand why he looked surprised, if a little indignant at what I'd said. No, he had too many black marks against him. I didn't like his attitude or work ethic. I'd have to talk to Tank about this man.

"Dismissed"  
As he ambled out of my office without comment I messaged Tank to look into his work record because he'd fucked up a take down. I then turned my computer on to take a look at the quarterly reviews for all the men here in Trenton, starting with the ones employed recently. Two hours later I felt a little deflated. The men we had employed recently were not working to the level I would expect. I hadn't been involved in any of the interviews or decisions, although the three men in question came with excellent references and had all interviewed well. There was a short knock before Tank walked into the room and sat down.

"Jones. He the one that's got you upset Ranger?"  
"My personal impression?"  
"Yes"  
"He's lazy, lacks discipline, has no regard for authority and lacks pride in his work"  
"I can see he made a hell of an impression on you"  
"What I can't understand is how his references and interview were so good"  
"I think maybe he thinks he's entitled, he's riding on his past record and knows what to say in an interview"  
"His physical fitness has gotten worse as well"

"I agree. He hasn't finished his probationary period yet"  
"Read him the riot act, give him a month to improve. If he doesn't, he's out"  
"I'll get onto that"  
Tank made as if to be getting up from the chair.

"Not done yet Tank"  
"Shoot"  
"There two others of a similar ilk. Harris and Neublo. Do the same with them"

"Do we need to look at recruiting?"  
"Yes. Where are we with Zeph?"  
"He was released from hospital two days ago. Bobby's been keeping an eye on him"  
"Can you go through the search on him again?"  
"You worried he's another Ash?"  
"Ash's behavior threw me. I never had a bad vibe for him but now I feel as though anyone we have working for us has to prove themselves before we employ them"  
"I know where you're coming from. Hell what with Gannon as well, we screwed up"

"Tank what would you say to having Steph working on our skips"  
"Research?"  
"I was thinking. Seeing as Vinnie is struggling to find a decent bounty hunter that we could take mid-level skips for Steph and a partner to find and bring in and then if Steph does the research on the higher bonds we use the usual teams for those captures"

"You gonna insist on the higher percentage for all of them?"  
"Of course"

"I like the idea, Steph's good and with a partner would be brilliant"  
I sat back in my chair pleased with how the conversation had gone with Tank. As he reached the door, he turned back to face me.

"Oh yeah, congratulations"

Maybe all the men needed retraining on observation, hell Steph had been in the building for a few days now and they had obviously only just noticed. A few minutes later there was faint knock on the door that I recognized as Steph. She was holding a file in her hands and had a smile on her face.

"You found him already?"  
"Yeah, the search and a couple of phone calls. If you have a team available then we could go get him now"

"Now?"

"Yeah, he'll only be there for an hour"  
"Where?"  
"Well I know his rap sheet is pretty long and he's wanted for armed robbery, but it seems he has a pet dog in at the veterinary"

"A dog?"  
"Pit bull who the staff refuse to feed or walk because of his temperament"

"So no home as such?"  
"The address he gave the police doesn't exist and he was evicted from the last place because of the damage the dog did"

"Okay, give me fifteen to get a team. You head down to the garage and I'll ask Hector to set you up"  
She placed the file on my desk, I assume so that I could find the papers needed at the police station. A message to four men was all it took before I was joining them in the garage. I'd made sure to add to Hector's message that Steph would need to be kitted out, but I wasn't too sure she'd appreciate the extent that Hector was trying to push her.

"Tell Hector that a helmet is just not necessary. Eye protection? I don't think so. I'll wear a vest and carry but that's it"  
I had to agree with Steph because as far as I was concerned, she wasn't going anywhere near Barnet. Once she'd given the address to the men, I gave her an ear bud and mic. The ear bud would pick up talk from all of the men so it would be interesting to see how she coped with that. Ten minutes later we had one team at the rear of the property and one team plus Steph and me at the front watching and waiting. I'd had copies of Barnet's photo with all the men because I didn't want a case of mistaken identity again.

"How about I go in and see if he's still there?"  
"I don't think so"  
"He may have been and gone or isn't coming today"  
"Why don't we go in together then?"  
"Probably because you'll frighten the nurses"

"Okay, you go in and I'll be right outside the door"  
"That works for me"

We walked across the road to the veterinary, I stood outside the door as Steph walked in and then listened as she began talking with the receptionist.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help. My ex left his dog with me and it's real difficult to manage"

"What breed is it Ma'am?"  
"I think it's one of those fighting dogs, you know a pit bull"  
"Not a good dog for you to be looking after"  
"Yeah I know, but he's so cute"  
I heard a door open and close before the receptionist continued.

"This gentleman has a pit bull maybe he can help?"  
"Help with what?"  
"The lady has a pit bull and needs some suggestions for managing it"  
Shit, not what I wanted, but maybe if we turned this into a distraction and Steph could walk out with him, that could work.

"Distraction job, team A to front with me"

There wasn't anymore talking which concerned me, in fact there were the sounds of scuffling and a loud thump.

"Steph?"  
"He's down and cuffed waiting for you"  
I quickly walked into the reception area to find Barnet face down on the floor, mumbling. His wrists were cuffed at his back and his feet were in shackles. Steph had one foot on his back and was talking to the receptionist.

"The scum bag obviously meant to dump that dog on me"  
"That aint right, you get him girl"  
"You mind if my boss takes him out?"  
"Hell no, just tell him if he don't pay his bill that dog of his will go to a rescue center"  
"No problem"

I pulled Barnet to his feet and passed him over to Tank for him to take the trip to the station. I didn't think Steph was ready for a visit there just yet.

"See what I mean, and she aint finished her training yet"  
Was the comment I got from Tank. Once back in the car I heard Steph's phone go off and listened to her side of the conversation as I drove.

"Hi Dad"  
"Yeah I could do that"

"Now?"

"Yeah I think I do remember"  
"Okay, I'll get Carlos to drop me off"  
"Will do"

As she put her phone back in her bag, she turned to me to speak.

"My Dad wants me to meet up with him"

"Where?"

"It's a small café at the sculpture garden just on E State Street"

"Now?"  
"Please"  
"Okay, do you want me to stay?"  
"No Dad said he'll take me back to Rangeman"

I changed lanes and took a right heading toward where she was to meet with her father, I was curious as to why he'd asked to meet her.

"Did he say why he wanted to meet you?"  
"Not really, but my Uncle Andrew's in town for the day"

"I didn't know you had an uncle called Andrew"  
"Well he's not related but he's an old friend of Dads"  
As we pulled up in front of the café I really didn't want to be leaving her here alone. She'd sense if I stayed anywhere near and that might annoy her or make her think I didn't trust her.

"Be careful"  
"It's just my Dad"  
"I know"

"I have lots of trackers on me courtesy of Hector. I shouldn't be too long"

Once back at Rangeman I kept an image of her trackers on my phone, checking every so often to see if they'd moved. It was three hours later that they began to move and I watched intently the direction they were taking, relieved as they were heading in the direction of Rangeman. I wouldn't seek her out to ask how her afternoon had gone. I'd wait until she came to me, which she did immediately. When she entered the office her face was unreadable, something I'd never experienced before.

"Babe?"  
"You mister have some explaining to do, but not now, later. Now you need to call together your best team because we have a mission to plan"


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

SPOV

As I travelled back to Rangeman I was thinking carefully how to approach Carlos. Part of me was annoyed with what he'd done, the other part of me was thrilled. He'd obviously spoken with my father without telling me, hoping maybe he might have some father wasn't too clear about what had been said, only that he'd called my Uncle. As soon as I realized just how high up the the hierarchy Uncle Andrew was I made the decision to tell his everything that had happened. His response was so supportive that I was close to tears, but I knew what outcome I was aiming for and fortunately Uncle Andrew was too keen to make it happen.

I decided to go with a blank face, well as blank as someone like me could do. That way he'd be worried why I was mad at him yet curious as to why I wanted him to call a team together. After answering his "Babe" with a cryptic sentence I left his room to walk into the room that I'd been working in. Then stopped as a thought crossed my mind, shit I didn't say where. I turned around and opened the door just to shout "My room, 30 minutes" Then went into my room and started to look for the information I had gathered when I was supposed to be looking for Dolby.

Now I couldn't even remember my train of thought that day that led me to thinking about Buckley and where he might have hidden his program. It didn't matter though, I'd printed off the papers so was pretty sure of where we needed to go. My next task was a conversation with Hector. He was ace at finding plans to buildings, I had no idea how he did it, but I asked him to bring copies of the plans of the building and a map of the area. My next call was to Zeph. I knew he hadn't been out of the hospital long, but I wanted to know if he was well enough to fly the helicopter, then invited him to the meeting. I knew Carlos might be wary of having him there, after all he'd come here with Ash and they knew each other. But I had information that would dispel any concerns.

Exactly 30 minutes later men began to walk into the room and sit down. I couldn't work out how Ranger was feeling. I didn't think he was mad, maybe curious and possibly a bit put out. Probably because I hadn't spoken to him first and well, I did kinda give him an order, but it did feel good. I had Tank, Les and Bobby. Ram, Cal and Hector then Miguel and Hal. Wow eight men in total, with Zeph that would be nine. When Zeph walked in everyone just looked at him. Bobby was obviously concerned but I had the feeling there was a bit of worry there as well.

"Zeph, I wouldn't have thought you'd be fit enough to be here"  
"I'm good for what I need to do"  
"Babe?"  
Okay now to do my thing. Hell, I remembered having to talk to Carlos, Tank and Les when this all started and how I felt so nervous. Not now, I was ready to do this.

"The plan of action that I need to happen will take place tomorrow at 2000hrs. That should give us plenty of time to plan it out. The mission, if you wish to partake, is to collect a valuable item and hand it over to a trusted person, for it be placed somewhere extremely secure and secret"

I looked around the room, everyone seemed intrigued even though I hadn't actually given them any information. Carlos though was thinking and as he looked up at me, I think he knew what I was talking about.

"Adrian Buckley designed and produced a program that is too technologically advanced for it to be used now without the danger of it causing severe impact to our military capabilities, world banking and finance, political thinking and possibly world peace. I think I know where he hid it"  
That had a few exclamations and then I was bombarded with questions that I would eventually answer but sequentially. Carlos was aware that I was losing control of the meeting so with his usual stern voice brought everyone's attention back to me.

"Quiet"

"Thanks for that"

"Go on Babe, you're doing a good job"  
"So the place we are going to be going into is Asbury Methodist Church, where Buckley's funeral was held. We'll need a perimeter around the area to be sure we're aware of anyone coming close"  
"I'll cover that with Miguel, Bobby and Hal. We usually keep the medic away from any action in case we need him. Hal can control comms from the mobile unit"  
"Thanks Tank. We'll need a team inside the building watching our backs"

"I do that, maybe with Ram and Cal, then I can scan area and keep communication open"

"Thanks Hector. Lastly then Ranger, Les and I will go down into the crypt"

"Estefania, crypt on plan but not entrance to it"  
"I'm sure I know where that is"

"Where Babe?"  
"Well Buckley had a portrait that his family donated to the church. The saint depicted gave me the clue. It's a portrait of Saint Stephanie"

"Now I understand"  
"What do you understand Zeph?"  
"The video, he referred to an angel"  
"Yeah and he wrote me a letter that he'd obviously written after he met me. I think because of my name and maybe my looks he was confusing me in his mind with Saint Stephanie. She was important to his family. In the letter he said I would guard his secret. I think the portrait covers the entrance to the crypt"

"Steph what was this saint famous for?"  
"She devoted her efforts to the poor and sick and raised funds to help the destitute"

"Steph why's Zeph here?"  
"Because he'll take us to the rendezvous where Buckley's work will be handed over"  
"Who to Beautiful?"  
"If I told you that I'd have to kill you"  
Everyone laughed at that but I could see that they now realized how important this mission was. It was more than just transferring the program though, but that was a conversation I needed to have with Carlos on our own. As If reading my mind Carlos addressed Tank.

"Tank, you get started with the planning, Steph and I need to have a conversation"

I knew we had to talk so didn't argue, instead I stood up and headed for the elevator. We were both quiet as it ascended and as we went into the apartment. I went and sat on the couch while Carlos fetched some water and then he sat me astride his legs so that we were face to face. The fact that he'd said nothing meant he was waiting for me to start.

"You had a problem with your Colonel, and I had a problem with Buckley's secret program. I don't know how you knew but for some reason you spoke with my Dad to ask if he knew someone that could help"  
"I went to see your father to ask for his blessing for us to marry. He knew far more about me than he should have, saying he knew people. So I took a chance and asked him for help. I knew he would never involve anyone who would hurt you'

"Okay, that explains a lot. My Uncle Andrew knew Dad when they were serving together. I met him a few times when I was little but haven't seen him since. He moved up through the ranks and never had time to visit us again. His full name is Major General Andrew Gregory"  
"I've heard of him, but never met him. He tends to deal more with the politics that are needed between politicians and the army"  
"Well he knows of your Colonel Dempsey and he doesn't really like him, but apparently, he's good at his job but ruthless. My uncle has used his weight and position. He's more of an optimist and he feels that the program Buckley developed should be conserved so that maybe in the future when the time is right it could help in the positive way Buckley wanted"  
"So he's prepared to have it stored secretly?"

"Yes"

"What about my orders from Dempsey?"  
"Uncle Andrew has had them revoked"

"He pulled rank?"  
"Oh he did more than that, he spoke with the President who fully supported him"  
"Dempsey won't be pleased with that, Babe. He could end up sending me away on a high risk mission that could take months to complete and would probably be classified as a suicide mission"  
"I know, so I did some negotiating"  
"With what in mind"

This was the part that I had mixed feelings about. Whether Ranger would pleased or annoyed that I'd made a decision on his part without talking to him first I wasn't too sure about.I know I wasn't looking at him as I answered his question.  
"Your file has been reclassified as retired"  
"Retired!"  
Oh shit, had I totally misread what he wanted. Did he still want to go off on his missions? Maybe I hadn't realized just how important they were to him. A source of adventure or an adrenaline rush or what he did because he really wanted to save the world from evilness, doing what he was good at. I felt my chin being lifted to look into his face, dreading what I might see.  
"Babe, you did that for me?"  
"I'm sorry, I thought"

I felt his arms pull me to him and him kiss me on my lips and cheek and then on my ear lobe.  
"Babe, that's what I want"  
"To do the missions?"  
"No. I don't want to do them anymore. What you've managed to do is amazing and it's probably saved my life"  
"Honestly?"  
"Absolutely. I never want to leave your side again. I love you too much"  
"Good because I love you enough to want and need you with me all the time"

"Let's go back to this mission. Babe I am so proud of how you managed that meeting today. You've grown so much in the weeks we've been together"  
"Do you think the men will have minded that it was me asking them to do something?"  
"No, they could see your confidence, how you'd done your thinking. They are amazed at how you pull pieces together and solve a problem"  
"Okay then, I also had Uncle Andrew do a quick enquiry on Zeph. I know he was friends with Ash and came here at the same time. Zeph is totally clean and apparently what you see is what you get but you have to have a different way of looking at him. I had no idea what that meant"  
"I think it means he's loyal and trustworthy and he's very resilient"  
"He also has wicked skills with anything that moves"

"Yes, he does. So, we'll need that key, won't we?"  
"Yes. Uncle Andrew says we need to be careful that Dempsey doesn't try to kill us both and destroy the program"

"What are you thinking"

"Could it have been Dempsey who shot at me and Buckley"

"Ash didn't have any ideas"  
"It doesn't make sense, why would he have wanted us dead?"

"Babe you said you were targeted, and Buckley stepped in front of you"  
"But I still don't know why Dempsey would want me dead"

I tried to figure that out, I mean that was after I'd been at Safenet trying to follow information on carbon monoxide detectors. It was after Gannon had moved me into what he saw as somewhere safe and somehow Buckley found me. But we had no idea at that time about the robots at Safenet, Gauge's programming or even what Buckley was trying to keep hidden. So how the hell did that shooting fit in to everything that had happened? I felt Carlos raise my chin and look at me.

"Where did you just go?"  
"Sorry, just thinking"

"Why didn't you say anything downstairs at the meeting?"  
"I didn't know how much you wanted them to know"  
"I trust every man in that room. Let's get back downstairs so I can fill them in"

When we got back downstairs everyone was busy, reading, looking through information or having discussions. Carlos took the seat at the head of the table and brought everyone's attention to him.

"I need to fill you in on information which could be pertinent to this plan"

I did try to listen as he gave a condensed version, but some of the words he used were obviously military. What I did do though was watch each of the men. I was so proud of how supportive they were, of how they vowed they'd do anything to make sure that the plan worked. I knew that the men would know exactly what they needed to do. I was along for the ride really, following what they'd planned. My uncle was going to send a message with the coordinates for where we had to meet someone, which is where Zeph came in, because the meeting place was going to be somewhere very secluded and some distance away.

I know at some time I put my arms on the table and my head down on my arms. I knew it was the small hours of the morning and was trying to figure out how the hell these men could keep going. The next thing I was aware of was of being laid down and feeling comfortable, something warm behind me. Instantly I knew it was Carlos spooning me from behind and we were in bed in the apartment. I knew Carlos would have had less sleep than me so didn't want to move and wake him. So I lay as still as I could trying to relax and still any movement.

"I know you're awake Babe"  
"How, I stayed really still"  
"Your breathing changes"  
"That wakes you up?"  
"Usually"

"I suppose I'd better catch up with what was planned last night"

"There are several contingency plans in case something goes wrong, so you'll need to be aware of those"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

RPOV

When we went down to five, I was pleased to see that Declan had already arrived. Taking so many men from here would put a strain on the day to day operations. I wasn't sure who else would be with him. I'd spoken with José in Miami and they were helping by monitoring the systems as well. Now we had to make sure everyone knew exactly what their assignment was. As I walked into what was now the control room for our planning, I saw Steph sat with Les looking at plans. Everyone seemed to be on task except two people were missing.

"Where are Hector and Ram?"  
"They went to set up surveillance cameras"

"Tank, vehicles?"

"Four unidentifiable cars"  
"Hal comm systems?"  
"Everyone will have an ear bud and mic and we'll be using a secure channel. Each team leader will have access to the camera views on a small tablet. I suggest all phones are left here so there's no chance of them being located"

"Bobby?"  
"Full field kit packed and ready"  
"Santos, weapons and gear?"  
"Ready and waiting. I erred on being over cautious so there are hand-guns, knives, some rifles and smoke and stun grenades"  
"Everyone has their own kit, make sure you each have vests, flashlights and rope. Add cuffs just in case we get disturbed"

"Santos be sure we have infrared goggles and respirators"  
"On it"

"Okay, Tank the distraction here around Rangeman"

"I spoke with Frank, he and three other drivers will be here 30 minutes before we set off. They'll each take one of our cars. They'll head down to Bordertown in convoy and then separate onto four different roads then make out they're meeting at Plumsted Township"

I could see that Steph was confused at what Tank was saying. This part of the plan had only just been finalized and was only possible because Steph's father had wanted to help. We felt that whilst the distraction was crucial the men involved shouldn't be at risk.

"Err, hold on. When you said Frank, were you talking about my father?"  
"Yes, Little Girl. He called and asked what we wanted him to do to help"

"He won't be in any danger, will he?"  
Tank smiled at that, no doubt remembering the conversation he'd had with Frank.

"No. They're old army buddies and taking this seriously. They'll be driving bullet proof cars, wearing vests and I think he mentioned they'd be appropriately dressed as Rangemen"  
"Dressed as in armed?"  
"Yeah, that's what he said"  
"Babe, they'll be fine. They wanted to help and they're not new to something like this. In fact, I think they're looking forward to it"  
"Just make sure my mother never finds out"  
Just thinking about what I'd said had my mind going in a different direction. Would it be an idea to actually employ men like these? Before now all of our employees tended to be of a similar age, around mid-thirties and younger. Something to think about when this was all over.

"We don't know how big the container may be but judging from the key"  
"What key?"  
"Buckley planted a key on Steph when she was knocked out at his house. She found it attached to the keyring for the car she was driving at the time"  
"So that's why you were in a panic over car keys Steph?"  
"Yeah Cal, I just had an epiphany and a weird dream"

"Steph and I think the key opens a box but we have no idea how big the box is or what exactly is inside of it"  
"How about if you and Steph take the contents in a protective bag for delivery and then Ram, Cal and I take the box and drive away with it"  
"Good idea Santos, that could give us another distraction. Zeph where will you land the helicopter?"

"There's a field behind the church next to the cemetery, I've marked it on the map. I'll be close by whilst you're inside the church and when you give me the green light, I'll do a fast pickup"

Fast would mean fast, Zeph had done a lot of pickups in war zones so he would expect us to board the helicopter without it touching down so that he could keep the blades at full rotation ready to lift off. I'd need to prepare Steph for that maneuver because it would probably be a nerve-racking experience for her.

"Okay does anyone have any questions or suggestions?"  
I looked around the room and made eye contact with every man there. Satisfied that they were ready I turned my attention back to the room in general.

"We depart from the garage at 2100hrs. Meet at 2030. It's 1300hrs now, so catch some sleep and something to eat"

I caught Steph's hand in mine and walked us from the room toward the elevator. To be honest I felt tired. What with missing sleep because of that night trying to catch the skip and hardly any sleep last night because of us planning most of the night, I needed to catch up and re-energize to be at the top of my game and focused. For some reason, even with all the planning we'd done, I had a feeling having Steph with us might just bring about the unexpected. It usually did. Once in the apartment I headed for the bedroom, stripping off my clothes, then lay down on the bed. I set my alarm for 1800hrs, five hours would be plenty for what I needed. I'd expected Steph to follow me and was surprised to see her stood at the door watching me.

"Babe are you going to come in and sleep?"  
"Nah, I'm not tired. You sleep, you need to get caught up"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'll rest on the couch, maybe watch TV and maybe take a nap"

As she quietly closed the door, I focused on my heart rate allowing sleep to take over.

It was the sound of my alarm that brought me fully awake. I knew I'd slept well because I felt fresh and alert. Looking to the place beside me I knew Steph hadn't been in bed so with a pair of lose joggers on I walked through to the lounge. I was pleased to see her curled up on the couch, fast asleep, even though the TV was still on. I went back through to the bathroom and showered before getting dressed in black cargos, a long-sleeved black T-shirt and thick black socks. Next I went into my safe and brought out three unregistered guns and boxes of ammo. Two knives would go into my boot and vest, then lastly, I picked up the key that Steph had found. Hell, I hoped she was right with her assumptions, she sounded so positive, it would knock her back if it turned out she was wrong. Locking the safe back up I laced up my cat boots, holstered one of the knives and went through to the lounge.

As I entered, I saw that Steph was slowly waking up. She looked sleepy, but the way her hair fell in crazy curls around her face made her look beautiful. I saw the minute she opened her eyes and looked me. I just wished I could crawl beside her and sink myself into her. I blinked in an attempt to tamp down the feelings stirring, I had to stay focused.

"I'm glad you slept"  
"I did for a while. I, err, organized a distraction to cover me for tonight"  
"Explain"  
Hell I wish she would talk things through with me before rushing ahead and doing something.

"Hey, it's nothing bad. Connie called asking if I wanted to go out for a girls night out. She's managed to get about seven women to go and was asking me if I wanted to join them. I told her I'd love to and that I'd see them at the club, unless something cropped up"  
"Clever. Connie will be sure to everyone where you'll be"  
"Exactly"  
"Go get showered and dressed. I'll call Ella to bring up dinner"  
I watched as she disappeared so started to organise for our meal. Ella had brought up a meal that I was sure Steph would enjoy. As I was placing our plates on the table Steph came and joined me.

"Smells wonderful, I feel hungry"  
I took in her appearance as she went to sit down. She was dressed similarly to me but what made me look again was how she had plaited her hair in two sections and then fastened the ends back around her head and fastened them in, showing that the marks on her neck weren't as bad now. She put a black hat and a gun holster on the table next to her.

"What is this?"  
"Ropa Vieja, it means old clothes, it's a stew with beef chunks slowly cooked until they shred, together with tomatoes and onions"

"It smells wonderful and wow so tasty"  
I tried to ignore the sounds she made as she ate, but hell, she was making me uncomfortable with how my zipper was digging into the erection that had suddenly taken on a life of its own. Once we'd finished and cleared away the dishes, she pulled the hat over her head. I could now see why she'd plaited her hair as she had because with the hat none of her hair showed. As she put on the shoulder holster, I brought the guns and another knife to her. I made sure the holster was firm and secure before slipping the gun in its holder and spare ammunition into a pocket of her cargos. Next I bent down and pulled up her trouser leg and fit the knife inside her boot.

"You look badass Babe"  
"Yeah right"  
"Vest and jacket?"  
"I'll go get them"  
It was 2030hrs as we stepped into the garage.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

SPOV

I felt a bit overdressed as we stepped out into the garage but seeing that everyone there was dressed the same made me feel more comfortable. I watched as four men in black Rangemen uniforms separated from the others and walked toward me. I hardly recognized my Dad, he just looked so different. He was walking taller, if that was possible, and seemed so much more confident than I was used to seeing.

"Pumpkin, you all set up?"  
"Yes, I am. Thank you for helping us out"  
"Hey, I should thank Carlos. Hell, we feel like different men dressed like this"  
"You'll be careful, won't you?"  
"Of course we will. You know it's made me realize just how dull and dowdy I'd become. This is how we were when we were in the army"

I'd never realized that he felt like that. Was the way he was at home a result of the lifestyle he had now? Was how my Mum always seemed to be in charge of the home something that contributed to how he behaved? Was the expectation of the Burg suppressing people like my father from being who they wanted to be. It had certainly tried it's best to bring me in line. At that moment he pressed a piece of paper into my hands that I put safely in an inside zipped pocket of my jacket.

"You'll need this"  
"Thanks. Will I see Uncle Andrew again?"

"I think so"

"Beautiful"

I turned to see Les holding up a very large red coat in one hand and a blonde straight wig in the other.

"Just something to detract anyone being nosey that it's you"  
I put the coat on along with the wig, both being far too big, but if I was sat in a car it wouldn't matter. I noticed all of the men were wearing various colored coats and baseball caps, making them look like ordinary guys. Well apart from the fact that they were still well built. Hector handed me an ear bud and mic which I fitted straight away, the mic fastening to the jacket underneath the red coat. There must have been something said because my Dad turned to me.

"See you soon Pumpkin, be careful"  
"Bye Dad"  
He kissed my cheek before getting into one of Rangeman's black SUVs and then there were four of them heading out of the gate that had opened. As the gate closed, I noticed every man was carrying a rucksack in their hands as they started to head toward the back of the garage.

"Where are we going?"  
"Cars are through here"  
I followed Tank through a door, along a corridor and then through another door. I had no idea where we were. As I stepped out from behind Tank my mouth dropped open. Holy shit! I was standing looking into another very large garage, but the contents here bore absolutely no resemblance to the one I normally used. There were a couple of old Mustangs that looked to be pristine, a large truck painted green with a canvas top. Several jeeps and a row of beautiful looking motorbikes. Along one wall to my left were glass fronted racks holding rifles, guns and was that a rocket launcher? To my right were sets of drawers that went from the floor to the ceiling.

I felt my chin being lifted and turned to see Carlos grinning at me, yeah grinning.

"This is where we secure all of our equipment"  
As he said that I heard a whirring sound and watched as an electric door rolled up. Then there was the sound of car engines starting. I watched as one by one a car rolled forward. Weird because between each car leaving the door would roll down. I suppose they were making sure that the cars were seen to be leaving separately. Carlos helped me into an old looking dark blue Range Rover before getting in next to me.

We were the third car to leave and I watched fascinated as a second door appeared in the lights from the car. Looking round, the door behind us was rolling down, as it came to a stop, the doors in front of us opened which was when Carlos drove out onto a small alley. I couldn't see any other cars as we turned left and headed for a larger street. Once onto the street I recognized where we were, several blocks behind Rangeman. The journey was made in silence, I knew Carlos would need to concentrate on the road and was aware of him constantly checking his mirrors. It made me paranoid, so I started to watch behind us through the side mirror.

"You can take off the coat and wig Babe"  
"Are we here already?"  
"Ten minutes out"

I was all ready as he parked the car just down from the church. As I looked over at it, I remembered it from the funeral. It really was a beautiful building. The light didn't come on in the car as we got out and I was careful to close the door quietly. My ear bud suddenly filled with voices making me jump a little, I wasn't used to hearing what everyone else was doing.

"Team 3 in position, all clear"

That meant that Tank, Miguel, Bobby and Hal were somewhere around keeping watch.

"Team 2 already inside"  
Hector, Ram and Cal were already inside the church. Which left Carlos and I ready to walk inside. Carlos took my hand in his as we walked up toward the front door. Les was waiting for us just inside the door and used a penlight to lead us down to the front of the church. Although I knew that we were looking for a portrait I couldn't remember seeing one when I was here before, but then I didn't really take a good look around. He shone his light onto a painting on the wall just beyond the alter on the right-hand side.

How the hell had I missed seeing it? It had to be at least four feet wide and maybe five or six feet tall. I suppose as I had been sat in a pew on the right and only really looked to my left at the coffin it just never came into my line of sight. Hector had some wires connected to the side of it and was holding a small device that was flashing numbers. Everyone stood in silence waiting for the device to finish. One by one the numbers stayed the same and as the last one stopped flashing there was a clicking sound from behind the picture.

"Hell Beautiful, no wonder he was taken with you"  
"Why do you say that Les"  
"Have you seen this portrait?"  
I stepped in front of the portrait as he shone a light onto it. The woman portrayed was dressed in a long white flowing dress that went to her calves with a blue belt around her waist. She had dark long curly hair, but it was her eyes that captured my attention. They were a brilliant blue and just seemed to look at you. I really didn't see how this painting would have affected how Buckley chose me, I mean she was a very beautiful looking woman.

Hector pulled the portrait forward revealing a doorway, letting Carlos step through the gap in the stones first. I assumed Ram and Cal were somewhere inside the church, but I couldn't see them. I followed Carlos with Les behind me and made my way down a set of narrow stone spiral steps, the beams from their pen lights sufficient to show me where I was stepping. Once we were at the bottom and on flat ground Carlos turned on his flashlight. As I looked around it was similar to what I'd seen when I was researching about crypts. The floor looked to be dried earth with stone walls surrounding us. The room was maybe twenty feet square with several shelves set into the wall. At each corner of the room was a stone sarcophagi or coffin. There was no obvious sign of a box so turning on my flashlight I started to look in more detail at one of the coffins. Carlos and Les were doing the same thing with the others. The writing on the side of the coffin wasn't easy to read and appeared to be quite old. I didn't think that this would be where Buckley would hide a box, he had too much respect for the dead to that.

As I stood up my light shone into an area that would have been underneath where the steps came down. That would make a good hiding place as it wasn't that obvious in the shadows. Once under the steps I shone my flashlight down the wall and steps. Hidden underneath the last lower steps was a stone box. To me it didn't look as old as the others and it was definitely smaller. Maybe two feet square and sat on the floor.

"I think I've found something"  
Carlos crouched down next to me and started to try and move the lid.

"Maybe it has an electronic lock inside"  
"Maybe, any ideas Santos"  
"Will it move?"  
"No it's solid"

As Carlos stepped up and back, I crouched down and felt around the lid for anything that might be obvious.

"If Saint Stephanie was"

As I spoke there was a clicking sound that made me fall backwards.

"Good one Beautiful, it was obviously programmed into the word Stephanie"

Les lifted me up and out of the way and between Carlos and Les they carefully lifted the lid slightly until it could then be pulled out.

"Well?"

"You were right Babe, a wooden box"

"That's not going to be lifted out of there, the step's in the way"  
"The front must pull down"  
As the two of them debated how they could get the box out I moved out of the way and was stood again in the main room. I was aware of a shadow but wasn't fast enough to turn around before a hand clamped hard across my mouth and an arm was around my upper body pulling me back into someone. I had no idea who it was and was confused that anyone had managed to get down here without anyone alerting us. In panic I dropped my flashlight onto the ground that resulted in a loud dull thump that echoed around the room. The sound must have alerted Carlos because suddenly he was stood in front of me and had a gun drawn, directed to the side of me. I wasn't sure what was going on because as suddenly as Carlos had appeared, he seemed to vanish into the shadows. What the hell was going on, why had he disapeared? I could feel my breathing and heart rate increase as the situation I was in suddenly hit me.

I hadn't a chance of moving let alone defending myself or getting out of this hold. And why had Carlos gone, where was he? My head was pulled back and I could feel a breath against my ear.

"Steph don't make a sound we've got trouble upstairs"  
The hand slowly pulled away and the arm around me relaxed. I had recognized the voice that whispered to me, it was Cal. He bent down and switched off my flashlight before finding my hand and placing it in it. I was puzzled why we hadn't heard anything through the ear bud, surely if there'd been a problem the guys outside or even inside the church would have warned us. As I thought that Cal's hand came across my front and switched off my mic. He was standing very close to me and moved so that I was behind him. As we stood in the dark I was gripping the back of Cal's jacket just to make sure he was still there. I focused on listening for any sound that might be there within the confines of this underground tomb, trying very hard to control the feelings that were surfacing inside me. The darkness was pressing into me as was the absolute silence around me. Nothing, then I turned my head toward the where I presumed the steps were, as I heard a slight rustle of fabric. Whoever was coming down the stairs was being very quiet. I had no idea what was happening and started to get worried that we were trapped down here. There was only one way out and that was back up the stone steps. I didn't see anything but suddenly heard a scuffle in front of me, immediately a pen light illuminated exactly who had found us.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

RPOV

As Santos and I placed a wooden box on the floor I heard the sound of faint footsteps above me. I stopped what Santos was doing while listening and then handed him the key. He knew if I did that, he had to open the box, remove the contents into a secure pouch inside my rucksack. As he was doing that, I watched unobserved, what was happening in the main room of the crypt. I immediately recognized Cal as he emerged and understood the sign that he gave me, we needed to to cut all communication. Steph was unaware that he was behind her until he held her tightly against him with a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming. As he did that, he shook his head and looked up the stairs. I'd stepped forward as he held onto Steph, hearing her flashlight fall to the ground then understanding what Cal expected of me I immediately vanished back into the shadows. It was pitch black now that all the lights had been turned off.

That heightened my hearing and I was aware of someone else coming down the steps. As they stepped from the last step I sprang forward, an arm around their neck and a hand braced around their head, my legs banded around his thighs as I took him down on the floor. He stopped struggling which surprised me, normally an enemy would fight against this hold. Santos stepped out and held a penlight to his face. What the hell was he doing here and how the fuck had my men let him get past them?  
"Gannon what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Major General Gregory told me to keep my eyes on Dempsey. He's headed this way. As soon as I realized where he was heading I made sure I got here first to warn you"  
"How did you know to come here?"  
"This was the only place that seemed logical, it's where Buckley's funeral was, so I made a guess"  
"My men?"

I spoke with Tank when I arrived and he walked with me into the church. Hector suggested I came down and spoke with you but I think Cal was suspicious of me so he insisted on coming down first"

"Why would you think Dempsey is on his way here?"  
"It looked like Dempsey sent some men ahead of him. Two cars pulled up outside just as I came into the church. I'd say they're waiting for Dempsey"

"Is it safe to go up?"  
"Should be"

I took the rucksack from the floor and strapped it to my back and then nodded to Santos who retrieved the box.

"It was here then?"  
I wasn't about to get into a conversation with Gannon about the box, we needed to get out of here safely.

"Cal, go first. Gannon follow, Santos you next. I'll bring Steph out ahead of me"

I watched as the men slowly and quietly started up the steps and then held onto Steph's shoulders to lead her ahead of me. I was literally against her back with my gun pointed over her shoulder. I was surprised that she had her gun drawn but pointed down to the floor. No doubt she didn't want to shoot anyone by mistake.

As we stepped from behind the portrait the three men were heading toward the door. The moon was full tonight and cast an eerie light through the windows making it possible to see where the rest of the men were. Hector was to the right of the door, I couldn't see Ram but knew that he would have tried to get access to the tower, to be able to see what was happening outside. I heard him come down some wooden stairs and walked forward to meet him.

"Report"  
"Two black cars parked across the road. Looks like two occupants inside just sat waiting. Tank and Miguel have them covered front and back. Hal and Bobby are watching the side door"  
"Hector comms?"

"We're on radio silence in case they can pick up our signal"

If the men outside were going to be waiting for Dempsey to arrive then we didn't have much time to move out.

"Hector watch the main door, Ram head back up the tower. We'll use the side entrance. Santos take Cal and Gannon and head for your car. Make your drop off"  
"What about you and Beautiful?"  
"We'll head around the back of the church and double back to our car"

I waited until my men were in position and then nodded to Santos to head toward the side of the church. As I thought, Gannon seemed intent on keeping Santos and the box in his sight. Once at the side door Cal led the other two men across and toward where Bobby and Hal were supposed to be positioned. As Santos made his exit through the door, I gave him a slight nod of my head. He would know that by carrying the box he would create the diversion away from me and Steph.

"You ready Babe?"  
She nodded and held my hand firmly as we followed through the door. As the three men headed straight across the cemetery we veered to the right, along the side of the church and then continued toward the field where Zeph would pick us up. As we left the safety of the building, I pressed a button on my pad that would let Zeph know ETA was two minutes. I kept the pace at a reasonable speed so Steph could keep up and was relieved to hear the sound of the helicopter as we reached the open space of the field.

He came in low and fast meeting us as we crossed the field. "I'll hoist you in" was all I said as I literally lifted Steph up and pushed her through the open door. Once my feet were on the skids, Zeph started to lift away and from there I hoisted myself into the cabin with Steph pulling me up by my shoulders. I slid the door closed, bracing myself as we banked steeply turning away from the church and up into the air. The men below knew that as soon as the helicopter was airborne a signal would go out to evacuate the area and run interference for the car with Santos in.

As Steph sat down I could see that she was worried about something, she was frantically looking around until her eyes locked with mine.

"The box, Les has the box"  
"He just has the box, I have the contents and the key"  
"So they'll think Les has the programs"

"Yeah, just a distraction Babe"

I watched as Steph pulled a piece of paper from a pocket and as she handed it to me.

"These are the coordinates for where Zeph needs to fly"  
"How did you get them?"  
"Uncle Andrew sent them to my Dad who wrote them down"

"Keep your seat belt on tight, Zeph will be doing a lot of maneuvers to make sure we're not followed or tracked"

I left my seat and went up front, tapping Zeph on his shoulder.

"Coordinates"  
"Ranger. Can you input them into the navigation system. I need to focus on staying below the radar"  
I input the numbers into the unit and watched as it computed where we needed to be, surprised when it showed the rendezvous point as being somewhere in the Nevada desert. It gave the flight time, if we flew straight there, as being nearly six hours.

"Six hours on a direct path"

"Add on an hour, at the least, to throw anyone off us"  
"You got enough fuel for that?"  
"Yes, but I'll need to refuel for the flight back"  
It was now 0300hrs so I headed back to sit with Steph. From the way her eyes were scrunched up I guessed she wasn't enjoying the flight. I sat next to her placing an arm around her and then unclasped her hands, placing one on my chest and holding the other.

"Just breathe slowly Babe"

"How long?"  
"Five maybe six hours"  
"Where are we heading to"  
"Somewhere in the middle of the Nevada Desert"

"I didn't think, I mean I thought the place we were meeting would be closer"

"Zeph is an excellent pilot, relax"  
"Yeah right"

Releasing her hand from mine I reclined both of our seats and then brought her head to lay on my shoulder. After about thirty minutes I could feel her relaxing pleased to see that she had fallen asleep. Half an hour later I felt she was deep in sleep so making sure she was comfortable with some pillows and a blanket that I found in one of the overhead lockers went up front to keep Zeph company. I had no idea who we were meeting and still felt uneasy as we made our way west, hopefully the transfer of the rucksack would be quick and easy, and we could be on our way. In some ways the retreival of the programs had gone surprisingly well, especially as we had Steph with us. Maybe secret to a successful job was making sure that she was totally involved in the planning.

As I watched the map on the navigation unit, and looked out across the horizon, I suddenly had an idea. Impulsive for me, but it felt right.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

SPOV

I was awoken by movement next to me and realized Carlos was sat sideways in his seat gently stroking my cheek. The darkness that I remembered wasn't as intense as I looked through the window.

"Did I sleep for long?"  
"Nearly five hours"  
"What time is it?"  
"Here or in New Jersey"  
His answer sounded stupid to me, I mean surely we were still in America , then I remembered once before when I'd gone to Las Vegas with Lula and Connie we'd had to turn our watches back.

"Both"

"Nearly 0900hrs at home but only 0600 hrs here"

"So, Trenton is three hours ahead of Nevada"

"Yes. We should be arriving at the rendezvous site in about ten minutes"  
"I bet it's in the middle of nowhere isn't it?"  
"Probably"  
Dam, I could really have used a bathroom right now. I'm sure I squirmed in my seat as I thought about that. The offer of a bottle of water from Carlos was certainly something I would have liked but refused.

"Babe, I'm sure Zeph has a shovel somewhere in here"

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down at my hands that were resting on my knee. Shit, how did he work that one out.

"We could all probably make use of a hole. Let's hope who ever meets us takes the bag and leaves quickly"

"Did you see what was in the box?"  
"They felt like hard drives, though it was hard to be sure because of how they were wrapped"

"Let's hope this next part goes smoothly, then they'll be off our hands for someone else to protect them"  
I had to admit I had no idea what our reception would be. Lots of people or just a few. Army people or civilians and how would they get to the meeting place? As I thought that through Carlos raised the back of my seat and then sat down next to me. I could now see out of the window and looked down at the scene below. The whole area looked barren, lots of sand, some rocky outcrops and a few lonely looking bushes. A minute later I could just make out a helicopter stationary on the ground to our right. I felt as our helicopter banked and turned toward it and the ground seemed to rush up and meet us.

As we slowly dropped, I could see clouds of sand rushing away from us and then felt us gently touch down. The noise from the engines became quieter until it stopped altogether making me realize just how noisy it had been inside. Carlos stood up and slid the door back. The rucksack was still on the floor beside me and Zeph was still up front.

"Stay here while I check things out"

Obviously, Carlos was still feeling cautious but as I looked through the door at the man approaching, I unfastened my seatbelt and jumped down onto the sand.

"Stephanie, I'm so glad to see you. I heard you had company last night"  
"Yeah, Gannon turned up and warned us that Dempsey was on his way. He sent a couple of cars, but it didn't stop us from completing what we wanted to do"  
"Good, I spoke with your father. Him and his friends had fun with some tails but managed to lose them"

"Thanks Uncle, for letting me know. But I honestly didn't expect it to be you we met"

"This needs to be done properly. The fewer people who know the better. So, do you have the merchandise?"  
Carlos must have retrieved the rucksack and was now holding it out to be taken.

"I have to leave right away. I don't want anyone guessing where I'm going. I'll take good care of this. It'll be stored in an unknown place, without labels or records. Maybe one day in the future someone will open our secret places and can learn about our successes and maybe they'll find them useful"

I stood forward and kissed my uncle on the cheek then watched as he made his way to the other helicopter.

"Babe, get into the helicopter until the sand settles"  
I did that and then watched as the helicopter with Uncle Andrew flew into the distance and out of sight. I felt so relieved that we'd managed to do what we set out to do and no one had got hurt. I heard the blades of our helicopter start to turn so fastened my seatbelt. Carlos came into the cabin and checked that my belt was secure before turning and heading up front with Zeph. I suppose we'd be returning to Trenton now, though that thought didn't inspire me all that much. Before joining Zeph, Carlos turned to me and explained what needed to happen next.

"We need to decide where to refuel"

I was okay with that, I'd become used to flying, especially as Zeph was flying smoothly. I watched the scenery below, it didn't seem to change very much but then I spied the occasional road. The sand seemed to be disappearing and there were more rocky outcrops with larger roads and traffic moving along them. Houses appeared and disappeared and then as we turned all I could see was the sea. The sea, where the hell were we? I tried to look across through another window but could only see a blue cloudless sky.

I felt us turning again and this time saw that we were heading inland, beaches and buildings, streets were below us. All of which were getting larger as we started to fly lower. I realized we were going to be landing when I saw airplanes and helicopters all parked neatly and sure enough Zeph brought us down between another helicopter and a large building I supposed they called a hanger. As the blades of the helicopter slowed down Carlos came and undid my seatbelt then helped me to get down.

"Babe, there's a rest room on the side of that building"  
I didn't reply, I just followed where he was pointing to and just about ran all the way there. Once I'd used the facilities, I went to join Carlos and Zeph, they were stood next to a Porsche Boxster with the top folded down. They stopped talking as I approached, and Carlos opened the door for me before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine. I smiled as the engine purred to life, loving the feel of the soft leather seats and the reverberation from the engine travelling through me.

I didn't think to ask where we were going or even where we were. I was so pleased to be out of the helicopter we could be going anywhere for all I cared. I trusted Carlos and knew wherever we were going would be okay with me. We turned onto a main road where Carlos increased the speed, the warm air felt so good against my face, but it was a good job my hair was still fastened up. The houses that we passed by were small and spaced out, with sand between them and rough tracks and hills in the distance. Too soon Carlos was slowing the car down and turned onto a single track, driving slowly to avoid any holes in the road. As we rounded a corner what seemed to be a hotel came into view.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside Cabo San Lucas"  
"Where's that?"  
"Baja California Sur"  
I was getting nowhere with my questions, and he was already opening my door, so I figured if maybe we were staying here there'd be information in the room. As we approached what appeared to be a main entrance a woman came out to greet us speaking in a language I couldn't understand. As she spoke, she turned and started to walk away from us as Carlos took my hand to follow her. I'd say she was in her fifties judging by her hair and skin, but man could she talk. Unfortunately, I still couldn't understand what she was saying but presumed it must be Spanish by the way Carlos replied to her.

She led us along a path to another building and opened the door for us to enter. As Carlos passed by her, she looked at me then at him and proceeded to kiss him on his cheek. As she walked away from us, I'm sure she I heard "Carlos" as she departed. I was amazed as I walked into the space. It was light and airy with a breeze coming through from the front. We walked down a short hallway into an open plan space. There was a kitchen area on the left and a lounge area to the right. Outside through the open glass doors was an area with a table and chairs. I walked out of the doors just to look at the view. It was stunning, waves from a blue sea lapping against white sand. There were outcrops of rocks along the beach and dipping into the water. As I leant against the rail and looked down, I could see a small infinity pool, rocks forming the surrounding edges. To my right I couldn't believe there was a sunken hot tub and behind it another set of doors. Carlos came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you like it?"  
"I love it, it reminds of"  
"Hawaii?"  
"Yes it does"

"I had so many regrets after the week there with you"  
"Regrets about going?"  
"No, regrets how it ended"  
I turned in his arms so that I was facing him.

"So let's make some new memories"  
"Babe, marry me"  
"I already said yes"  
"Here, now"  
"How?"  
"Lucia can do all of the arrangements"  
"What about a marriage certificate and everything that goes with that?"  
"That can be sorted out. What do you want Babe?"  
"I want to marry you. So my answer is yes and it will always be yes for you"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

RPOV

I walked Steph over to meet with Lucia and then left in the car to head into the nearest town. I'd known Lucia for a few years now, having spent some time here in the past, before moving to Trenton. She was married to an old CO of mine, so they knew how I'd needed peace and quiet. Cabo San Lucas wasn't a large town, but I knew someone who was a friend of Lucia's who would have sourced out two rings for me.

Yeah, I know, I acted on an impulse when I saw where we were flying to and that Cabo Sans Lucas wasn't that far away by air. I spoke with Lucia about my idea and listened as she took over the conversation of all the preparations she could make. In fact by the time I had finished speaking with her I had the contacts for everyone I would need to meet with for this marriage to happen. Lucia would take care of everything else. It never entered my head that Steph would say no. The conversation back at the beach house had me more nervous than I had ever been. That she hadn't spent time thinking about her answer gave me hope and her questions lifted my heart because I knew it could be done. When she answered yes, I felt relieved, no more than that. I felt so much love for her that really marriage was just an acknowledgement of it. Promises said to each that would bind our souls for all eternity.

Lucia had organized for a variety of dresses and other clothes to be delivered to her home and that was what Steph would be looking at now. I'd described the style that I knew would suit her so felt sure she would find one that she liked. Lucia's husband Eric was organizing the marriage certificate as a personal friend of his was a magistrate. I had copies of the paperwork in my iCloud account so simply forwarded the necessary ones to Eric. The application forms and travel visas were easy to acquire, I had access to Steph's employee record which provided me with her passport, birth certificate and divorce papers. Her medical record that Bobby kept up to date had chest X rays and blood tests.

All I needed now were the rings and something suitable to wear. It was late afternoon when I drove back to the beach house with Eric in the passenger seat. The paperwork had been accepted and everything was arranged to start at sunset. I left Eric at his house and went in search of Steph only to find the beach house empty. I panicked, had she changed her mind? I was so was relieved to find a note from Lucia to say that Steph would stay with her to get ready and would be meeting me on the beach at 1830hrs. I'd bought a number of things that I thought we would need so headed for the bathroom to shower and shave.

Once dry I dressed in the white cotton trousers and shirt, the white Guayabera was a traditional shirt as I didn't want to be wearing black, plus I knew Steph would love seeing me in white. I wouldn't be wearing shoes as the sand would be cool and soft under my feet. I placed the rings in the top pocket of the shirt and seeing it was nearly time made my way down the steps to the beach. Eric met me along with a man I assumed was the magistrate and introduced us as we walked toward an archway covered in honey suckle rings were passed over to the man in front of me, rings that would symbolize what we were to each other. I was told to stand sideways with Eric next to me and watched as Lucia lit torches that led from her home down the beach.

I sensed Steph was near and looked up the path. I was overcome with how beautiful she looked as she started to walk toward me. Her dress was a pale cream that hugged her waist and hips falling to just above her ankles and bare feet. A silver bracelet adorned one ankle and was matched with one on her wrist. The neckline was a simple halter neck, revealing the shape of her breasts underneath and the smooth white skin of her shoulders and neck. Her hair was piled up on top of her head with flowers intermingled in it and a few strands of curls framing her face.

It was the sight of her face and eyes that truly took my breath away. She was looking at me so intently, her eyes so full of emotion. Her smile was contagious, and I ended up smiling back at her. As she approached, I reached my hand out for hers and turned us to face the magistrate. He smiled warmly at each of us before beginning what would be a simple and short ceremony. The words were spoken in Spanish but I wasn't really listening to him, I was watching Steph as she watched me. When asked to repeat the vows I translated them into English as I looked into her eyes.

"I call upon these persons here present, to witness that I Carlos do take thee Stephanie to be my lawful wedded wife, to be loving, faithful and loyal to thee in living our married life together"

I listened as the magistrate said a similar passage for Steph to say and was surprised as she repeated the words back to me as I had said them to her. Eric stepped forward then and gave each of us a ring. I was the kind of man who would wear the symbol of my love for Steph. Again, I listened as the magistrate said the words I was to repeat and spoke them to Steph as I placed the ring on her finger.

"Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of the true love I feel for you"

I smiled as Lucia gave a nod to Steph and not waiting for the magistrate to continue, she spoke the words that would signify her acceptance.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

Never one to leave a moment silent Steph took my hand and placed her ring onto my finger before the magistrate had a chance to say what was next.

"Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of the true love I feel for you"

As she slid the ring onto my finger, I responded to her repeating the words the words she'd said when accepting my ring.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

"I now say to you all, Mr and Mrs. Manoso. Welcome them"

I was surprised as Lucia tied a red ribbon adorned with flowers around both our necks, so I took the opportunity to kiss my Babe lovingly being aware that we had witnesses and that tonight couldn't come soon enough.

Lucia's arms came around us both and she removed the lasso from around my neck but leaving it on Steph. As we turned to move back up the beach between the torches you could say I was shocked at the people who were sat watching. Zeph was there with Tank and Santos. They all came up to us and whilst hugging me threw out various comments.

"I had to be here to make sure it was true"

"Nah, I got photos"

"Santos"  
"No problem Primo, I'll send them to you and delete them from my phone. Beautiful you look absolutely radiant"  
He then proceeded to spin her off her feet and tipped her backwards to kiss her cheek. I wasn't going to rise to his bait, she was mine now and no one would ever take her away from me.

"Les how are you even here?"  
"Zeph, he figured it out. He had us flying out to Houston saying there'd been a problem with the meeting and then flew us down here"

He backed away as Tank picked Steph up and whispered something to her before kissing her on her head and putting her back down. With his arm around her they walked over to me.

"Carlos I'm so dam damn happy for you both"  
I expected him to say more but he just grinned at me.

"Yeah, I know I'm speechless"

"Stephanie, Carlos. Your meal is ready"

We followed Lucia into an area behind her home. A table was set out full of food, all sorts of things that would normally be served at a traditional Mexican wedding. Well almost, sat in the center of the table was a beautifully decorated cake, that I am sure was especially for Steph.

Each person helped themselves to food and then we sat at a large round table, eating, talking and on occasion trying to ignore the sounds coming from Steph. The food consisted of chicken served with warm, fresh tortillas. Side dishes consisted of enchiladas, beans, hot and spicy rice enhanced with peppers and tomatoes. Whilst the flavors of cilantro and lime infused each dish. As we finished and the plates were moved away Lucia placed the cake between us and handed me a large cutting knife. Together, Steph and I cut into the cake as Santos continued to acquire photographs. I was pleased that Steph didn't force me to eat any cake, probably because she ate mine as well.

"Where are you guys staying?"  
"Zeph organized us rooms at a hotel in town. He's flying us back to Houston then we'll head back home"

"How did it go after we left?"  
"Hector stayed behind to watch, he wanted to know what those men were up to. Dempsey went into the church and came out shouting at them, as far as we know he never did work out how to get past the portrait"

"I wonder what made him go there?"  
"Don't know. Santos got out but Gannon insisted on taking the box, you know pulling his rank. As far as I know it's mission successful"

I was glad to hear that but there were still some things that didn't quite add up and maybe they never would. For now though, I needed to have Steph all to myself. As I stood, I took her hand in mine.

"I'd like to say a big thank you to Lucia and Eric, they made this day a very special day. A thank you to our friends for sharing our day. My wife and I wish to bid you goodnight and we'll see you back home"

We walked away from the table to hoots and whistles and seeing how embarrassed Steph was, I pulled her to me.

"We're married Babe"  
"I know it just feels awkward"  
"Then let me make you feel something else, for the rest of the night"


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

SPOV

We spent three more days at the beach house enjoying the idyllic setting. Making love with Carlos made me want him more and more, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Each time took us higher and I never tired of the way he could make me feel. Lucia and Eric left us to ourselves, other than leaving us with food, that was tactfully left in the porch at the entrance to the house. On the fourth day I knew we would be leaving and the idea of being husband and wife left me feeling both elated and worried. Moods which didn't go unnoticed by Carlos.

"Babe what's worrying you"

"How do we tell people back home, I mean I've never met your family and I'm sure both our mothers will be annoyed with me"  
"My family will be overjoyed, your mother, well we'll work out a way of breaking the news to her"  
"Can we come back here again?"  
"Of course, though there are so many places I want to take you"  
"Like where?"  
"Cuba, so you can see where some of my heritage came from. Europe, Indonesia, the Philippines and Australia"

"Have you been to those places"  
"Some of them"  
"I also want to go back to the cabin in Maine"  
"We have a lifetime for making memories together"  
"We do, don't we"

"Are you ready to leave?"  
"I suppose I am. How long will it take?"  
"About seven hours, we have to change at Houston"

We only had cabin luggage and I couldn't believe how comfortable being in first class could be. I mean I'd seen the seats and everything whenever I boarded a plane to get into economy class. Take off was still the same, but Carlos held onto me until we started to level out and fortunately, we didn't seem to hit any turbulence.

I admit I slept most of the time, come on, I'd had a very energetic honeymoon. Carlos somehow had a laptop with him so kept himself busy with work.

We were an hour out from Newark when I finally surfaced, and Carlos closed down his laptop. I hit the call button to get the attention of the cabin crew to bring some water and then reflected on why I felt nervous. Being married to Carlos brought a warm feeling through me which was negated by the idea of having to tell my mother and meet Carlos's parents. But it was more than that. I felt some freedom from having finally finished with the whole Buckley incident but was now worried about what I would do now.

"Carlos when we get back home what will I do"

"How do you mean?"  
"Well, I want to work"

"Have you thought anymore about what I suggested?"  
"Yeah, I did. I liked the idea. It means I can still keep doing the bounty hunting and helping find high level bonds will certainly be more rewarding than doing just ordinary searches"

"I mentioned it to Tank, and he was keen on it. I'll need to talk with Vinnie and draw up a new contract"  
"What if Vinnie doesn't go for it?"  
"He will"

"Okay, I have a couple of things to sort out when we get back. I promised I'd provide a plaque for the portrait at the church"  
"Who did you speak to about that?"  
"The clergyman who performed the funeral service for Buckley"

"Okay, what else do you have to do?"  
"Well I had a look through my apartment and to be honest it wasn't just trashed it was wrecked. I need to get someone in to fix some of the kitchen cabinets"  
"Luis will know someone who can help with that. What else do you have to do?"

"Decide with you how we'll announce we're married"  
"I've been thinking about that. How about we ask Nita for the use of the entire restaurant and invite friends and family"

"Yeah, I like that idea, we could send out invitations asking them to celebrate with us. They'll assume it's an engagement party, but then we can announce our marriage"

"I'll speak with Nita"

"And I'll sort out the invitations"  
"See you'll have lots to do"  
"Okay I feel better now"

"Just better?"  
"Excuse me sir, did you need me for anything before we landed?"  
I looked across Carlos to see one of the cabin crew smiling sweetly at him. She was bent over with her cleavage showing, obviously a button had come undone on her shirt! Carlos looked to me and then back at woman.

"My wife asked for some service"  
"So what does she want?"  
I knew that women were attracted to Carlos, I mean I was. In some ways it felt powerful to know that he was mine, all of him. I decided I'd had enough of her flirting and to be honest she was just being rude to me.

"If you've finished ogling my husband, I would like you to fetch me some water"  
At least she was embarrassed enough to blush.

"Err, certainly Ma'am"  
I wasn't in the mood to thank her when she returned with a glass of water and dug my elbow in Carlos's side when he grinned.

"Do you know how annoying it is for women to flirt with you when I'm obviously with you?"  
"Yes. You have no idea how much attention you get when I'm with you"  
"Nah, any men staring after us are probably gay and fancy you"

"I don't think so. I don't care as long as they only look, and I'm totally devoted to you"

He lifted my hand and turned the band on my finger but was looking into my eyes.

"No end or beginning, like the true love I feel for you, my commitment and the desire of my heart."

"Our wedding vows"  
I leaned over and kissed him, biting his lower lip and then licking my tongue over it. His mouth automatically opened allowing me access to plunder his mouth, I heard a moan, I'm sure from me, as the kiss deepened. My heartbeat sped up and a tingling seeped from my stomach south. I felt a hand moving up the inside of my thigh and I was sure my panties were ruined. As I moved slightly away to catch my breath, I felt a juddering and suddenly the feeling of being pushed back into my seat. As I looked at Carlos's face his eyes were obsidian, and his lips turned up in a grin.

"Next time we fly by private jet"  
"Why?"  
"Then I can introduce you to the mile-high club"

"Are you already a member?"  
"In another life Babe"  
Okay I knew he'd probably had far more experience than me. Was I jealous? Yes. But then he wouldn't be as good as he was without all that practicing.

"Babe, you are my life now"  
"I know and we both have pasts that brought us here together"

As I said that the sound indicating that seat belts could be unfastened chimed. Carlos stood up and retrieved our bags and let me walk ahead of him. It was a quick walk out of the terminal and as the doors slid open, I spied Les and Tank waiting for us. The journey back to Rangeman was spent with Tank updating Carlos on happenings with the business. He was also talking about recruits and how it was going so well.

"Do you want me to run background searches Tank?"  
"I'd appreciate that Little Girl. You gonna be working with us then?"  
"Yeah, we'll see what turns up"  
As I said that Tank looked through the mirror at Carlos. I knew they'd spoken about changing things with Vinnie, but I wasn't too sure if Tank knew something else. It wasn't long before we were back at Rangeman and I was surprised when Les entered the elevator with us. He hit his fob at the cameras, meaning any conversation wouldn't be heard.

"Tank and I haven't said anything about you two getting hitched. We weren't sure if you wanted to be the one to tell the men"  
"At the moment don't say a word. The men here can be worse with gossip than old women and as yet our families don't know"  
"Hell I don't want to be around when that happens"  
"We're planning a celebration when we'll surprise everyone all at the same time"  
"Your mama will just be pleased for you and that you actually got your shit together"  
"Santos not a word to family"  
"I know most of the men won't notice the ring, but Ella, man she's bound to see it"  
"I'll talk to Ella"  
The elevator stopped on five and Les left us leaving us to go up to seven. It was almost 6.30pm and I was starving, knowing Ella she'd be here soon offering us dinner. Once inside I took my bag to the bedroom, dropping it on the floor and then ferreted in the closet for something comfy. I headed for the bathroom needing a hot shower after travelling. The water felt wonderful as it cascaded down my body and I wasn't surprised when Carlos stepped in behind me running his hands down from my shoulders to my hips. He reached forward for the sponge and soap and started to rub the sponge across my breasts then lower onto my hips. By the time he reached my thighs I was moaning with anticipation and tried to turn around.

"Stay still, do you trust me?"  
"Always"

He'd lost the sponge but there was still soap on his hands as he slid one between my legs and started to slowly rub me. A finger slid inside of me followed by a second as his other hand came around and tweaked at my breasts. I could feel how aroused he was as his erection pushed against my back. My breathing was fast, and I could feel the hot sensations coursing through me when he suddenly removed both hands. I found myself on my hands and knees with Carlos bent over me, surprised when I could feel him at my opening. Thank god, because I was so close to coming, I was shaking with anticipation. He entered fully, hard and fast bringing the feelings back to the boil. Fingers ran from my clit and up the crease of my but. As he increased his speed, I felt some pressure at my other opening. I didn't want him to stop as he slid thumb in. The feelings that came with that were new and totally exquisite, I experienced a whole different type of pleasure. At the same time as his final long hard thrust entered me, every nerve in my body was tingling and every muscle contracting. I screamed out his name hearing his voice echo from the walls and then I blacked out.

When I was aware of being conscious, I could still feel aftershocks rippling through me. I wasn't in the shower though. Instead I was wrapped in a towel on Carlos's knee sat on the floor. He was gently stroking my cheek as I opened my eyes. He looked worried, what the hell had happened?  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened"  
"You blacked out Babe"  
"Why would I do that"  
"It can happen. Your orgasm was very powerful"  
"It felt amazing"  
"It sure did, I didn't do anything to hurt you did I?"  
"No. I trust you, remember?"  
"I know, but I also know you have your boundaries"  
"Not with you. I would never allow anyone to touch me like that, only you"  
"Good to know. Maybe I can get you back then for some of those things you tried on me"  
I'm sure I blushed as he said that, how was I supposed to know he got so turned on with my strip tease, or he liked being massaged all over with oil.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I love this new part of you. I'm glad I'm the only one you feel able to express yourself with"

"Love you"

"Te amo Querida"

As I dressed in the clothes I'd brought into the bathroom Carlos went out to the bedroom. I found him in the kitchen talking to Ella, so I quietly walked over to join them. Carlos's arm came around me and pulled me into his side as Ella stood and looked at us. She was wiping tears from her face.

"I'm so happy I'm crying. I'm so pleased for the two of you"

"Please Ella, remember not a word to anyone"

"Not a word, though may I help Nita with the celebration event?"  
"Ella you can help me with the invitations"

I knew Ella would want to be involved, want to be part of helping with the event. After all she would know who to invite from Carlos's family and friends of the family.

"Shall I speak with Nita, look for maybe next Sunday evening?"  
That would give us a week, could everything be done by then?  
"I think that would be good timing, don't you Babe?"  
"Yes. I know it's a lot to do but I won't be able to keep it from getting out much longer, someone is bound to notice my ring"  
"There's some food for you in the oven, I'm sure you're hungry. I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Bye Ella"

The dish prepared was a chicken biryani, far better than from a take-away. It wasn't too hot but had an amazing blend of spices in it. Once we'd finished eating, I was rinsing the dishes when Carlos wrapped his arms around my stomach, my back to his front.

"I have to go downstairs and catch up with the other offices"  
"No problem, can you ask Tank to have the files ready for me to do those searches?"  
"Will do. Don't wait up, I may be late coming up"

He kissed the side of my head before disappearing through the door. Maybe now would be a good idea to catch up with people and then decide what to have engraved on the plaque for the church. First up would be my mother, so once I was sat comfortably on the couch I steeled myself for that conversation.

"Plum residence"

"Hey Mum"  
"Stephanie, why haven't you called before now or come to visit?"  
"Carlos and I went away for a few days"  
"Working?"  
"No relaxing. He took me to the beach so we had a wonderful time"  
"What, you couldn't let your mother know, Mrs. Dalty's daughter tells her these things. I have a daughter who just disappears"  
"I'm telling you now"  
"Well I expect you for dinner on Thursday"  
"Sorry Mum, I have a lot of work to get caught up on. Maybe I'll see you Sunday"

"That's a week away"  
"Yes, it is"  
"If you'd just married Joe you wouldn't need to work. He'd have looked after you"  
"I don't have to work Mum, I want to work"  
"Well I hope once you're married, you'll stay home"  
"No, I don't think so"

"And where are you going to live, you can't live in a building with all those men"  
"Mum, please stop. It's my life"  
"I know, I just can't help but worry about you"  
"So how are Val and the kids"  
Yeah I knew how to redirect the conversation and continued to listen as she told me all the news about them. Once I'd managed to say goodbye to her, I decided Mary Lou was next in line, I knew I hadn't spoken to her for a while.

"Hello"  
"Hi Lou"  
"Steph, I was just thinking about you"  
"Why's that Lou?"  
"I heard Joe is moving for good. His house is up for sale"  
"Is he going back to New York?"  
"Not sure, his mother isn't speaking much about it"  
"She's probably not happy about it"  
"Probably. So what happened to you the other night?"  
"Other night?"  
"Yeah, we were supposed to meet up for a girl's night out"

"I know, but to be honest I had a better offer"

"Ranger?"

"Yeah, we went away for a few days"

"Good for you girl"

"Yeah we had a really romantic time"  
"I heard about your engagement, when are you going to show me the ring?"  
"How about next weekend, Sunday night, are you free?"

"You know the gossip is saying Joe is heart-broken because of your engagement to Ranger and that's why he's leaving"  
"I don't think so"  
I knew differently. No doubt it was his way of saving face.  
"I'll see you Sunday then"  
"Okay see you then"

Well that went better than I thought it would. I knew Lou would have heard about our engagement but knew she'd want to see me and try to get all the details. I had no idea how far the Burg gossip had gone talking about me. That Morelli had maybe used me to cover his departure didn't surprise me, selfish bastard. I tried to call Connie, but it told me I couldn't connect. That made me curious as to who her new man was and if it was going well. Maybe I'd invite her plus a date next Sunday. It was later than I thought so decided to head to bed. Even though I'd slept on the plane I was feeling tired. Tomorrow I'd order the plaque and spend the day doing searches with some time with Ella to plan this party


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

RPOV

I wasn't as late to bed as I expected but found Steph fast asleep. She'd been sleeping well recently without dreams or nightmares. I was pleased that she seemed to be coping with all of the events that had befallen her over the last few weeks. She had shown just how strong and resilient she was. Tank had asked me how she'd been coping, I'm not sure if he'd been worried about her.

As the time on my watch reached 0600hrs I decided I really needed to get back into my morning routine and daily workouts. Tomorrow I would try to resume my normal 0500hrs regime. I carefully moved from the bed and picked up some gym gear before changing in the bathroom and then headed down to the gym. Being an hour later than normal there were a few more men in here than usual.

I started on the treadmill, building up to a fast speed but keeping an eye on a couple of the new guys I'd had words with Tank about. The workouts they were doing seemed slow, they weren't pushing themselves very hard. I saw Jones turn and look toward the door and saw a grin cross his face, what the hell was that about? Then I could see who his attention was on. Steph had stepped into the gym and was using one of the mats to warm up on. She was wearing black leggings and a fitted T-shirt with what appeared to be new trainers. As she finished her routine Jones walked over to her and started a conversation. Whatever he was saying had her annoyed, her eyes changed color and her cheeks reddened. Then Jones stood on the mat as though he was about to challenge her. She nodded her head and took up a ready stance just as he charged for her.

I nearly shouted out for Jones to back off when I watched in fascination as she sidestepped him and brought her elbow out making contact with the back of his neck. With his forward momentum and the blow from her elbow he went down, down hard. He quickly got up and grabbed hold of her from behind, not a good move on his part. Steph relaxed and so did he. Her arms came up as her head went back and then she turned and kneed him in the groin. Of course, he fell to his knees trying to relieve the pain he felt and that's when her fist landed a punch on the side of his nose.

She was more than annoyed now and I was thankful when Santos took her by her shoulders and pulled her back and spoke to her. She nodded to him and then followed him to the punching bag. Good, he'd show her some better ways to punch and kick, and she'd get rid of the pent-up anger inside of her. As my run came to a stop I went behind the bag and held it while she laid into it.

"You did good Babe"  
"He pissed me off"  
"I could see that. What did he say to you?"  
"You don't want to know"  
"You're wrong there, I do"  
"Okay. He told me I was a fraud and the only reason that man Barnet was found was because you did it for me. He said I was obviously a good lay and if he did my research work for me then I'd owe him the same reward"

I was furious, how dare he say that to Steph. Hell, even if she hadn't been my wife, I would never accept that from one of my men. The fact that she was my wife made me start seeing red and I made to head toward him. I felt her hand on my arm as I walked past her. Her hand travelling up to my shoulder and back down.

"No, that's not needed. I defended myself and beat him up"  
I hesitated as her touch started to make me think more clearly. She was right, she fought the fight and won, but he'd be fired within the next hour and his things would be cleared from the building. As I placed my hand on hers, I noticed she was wearing fingerless leather gloves and looked up into her face. She smiled back at me and suddenly the rage started to recede back inside of me.

"Ella left them for me"

"I won't have anyone speak to you like that"  
"I know but beating the shit out of him won't stop him from being an asshole"  
"You're right. Firing him might though"

Jones has disappeared from the gym, but then so had Santos, making me wonder if he would find Tank and tell him what had happened. I needed to shower and change quickly so as to be sure Jones was spoken to before he went out on duty. Steph and I returned to the apartment and whilst I showered and dressed, she sorted out something for breakfast.

"Babe I'll need to head down to five"  
"No problem, I'll see you down there"

"Are you planning on staying here in the building?"

"Yes. If anything comes up, I'll let you know"

Once on five I sought out Tank. He was standing in the monitoring room watching the screens that gave images from inside the building. That had me curious, wondering what he was looking for.

"Tank?"  
"Santos told me about Jones. I'm watching what he's up to"  
"Where is he?"  
"Apartment on four"  
"Send a couple of men down for him, I want him in my office"  
"You want his file?"  
"It wouldn't hurt"  
Five minutes later Woody and Miguel escorted Jones into my room. I'd purposely removed the chair from in front of my desk so that he would have to stand. Almost immediately Tank came in with the file and then found a chair to bring next to my desk. Jones was beginning to look uncomfortable as Tank stared at him and I started to look through his most recent reviews. Being satisfied that I was now acquainted with his record I sat back in my chair and looked at him.

"Jones your work ethos is totally unacceptable, what do you have to say?"  
"I do what I'm asked to do"  
"You are still under probation and the latest review isn't up to standard"

"I don't know what you mean"  
"I'll spell it out then. Physical fitness, below standard. Surveillance duties lack detail in your reports. Patrol shows you missing certain properties and unnecessary stops. Searches are inaccurate. With all these things there has been no improvement even after being told you needed to step up your performance"

"I do what every man here does and just as well"  
I raised an eyebrow at his response, only one other man was working at the low level he was.

"Your comment to Miss Plum this morning was totally out of line"

"So that's what this is about, I only told her the truth"  
"Sexual harassment. Miss Plum is an employee here and the work she does is a far higher caliber than yours"  
"You're talking about Barnet aren't you. No way could she have found him on her own"  
"That's where you're wrong. Not only did she research the right person, she found his location and took him down"  
"Yeah right, with help. Because there's no way she could do it. She's coddled by every man here"

I felt rather than saw Tank tense beside me, it took a lot to annoy him, for him to feel the need to interject into a conversation, but as he lent forward staring at Jones I waited for him to talk.

"She's worth ten of you Jones. You're lazy, sloppy and insubordinate. I haven't seen anything of the man we interviewed. Miss Plum, she doesn't have any of the training you had, yet she outperforms you all round"  
I listened to what Tank had to say. Okay maybe he exaggerated some areas. I mean come on, I'd done surveillance with her and she couldn't sit still for more than an hour. I knew of one man who allowed her sleep when she was on monitor duty. Jones didn't like being compared to Steph. Was it Steph personally or did he dislike women in the workplace? Whichever it was he was going.

"Jones I'm ceasing your employment from Rangeman. You have failed to reach the standards expected within your probationary period as I've just outlined. Rangeman will pay the agreed amount for severing your employment. You'll be escorted to the apartment you've been using to collect your things. All equipment that belongs to Rangeman should be logged in with Tank"

Even though Tank had stood up Jones just stood there looking at me.

"You're firing me?"  
"You were warned, you were given every opportunity and time to raise your standards. So yes, you're fired. Dismissed"

At last he got the message and left the room though I'm sure he wasn't pleased to see his escort waiting for him. I hadn't had to fire anyone from Trenton before, Miami and Boston had lost men but usually they'd conceded that they weren't cut out for the work. I felt uneasy as the door closed behind him.

"What do you think?"  
"Hell Ranger we've never had to fire someone before"  
"I know, I was just thinking that. I have an uneasy feeling about him"  
"Would he detect someone tailing him?"  
"Not according to how he's performed here, but who knows. He could be cleverer than he showed us"

"I don't like his attitude toward Steph"

"No one does, we saw everything that went down in the gym"  
"I'll make sure she has trackers and a panic button on her if she goes out"  
"Tell her why, she'll cooperate better"

"I know"

"The other two we talked about seem to have taken the hint. Their performance is improving"  
"Good, keep an eye on them. How are we doing with recruiting?"  
"Little Girl has the files, so we'll see what she finds"  
"Did you include?"  
"Of course I did. It'll sure be interesting when she gets to that one"  
He was smiling as he left my office, I'm sure because he knew it would be me who would have to answer Steph's questions. I returned to the work that I still had to get caught up on and some that I needed to do since getting married. My lawyer was due later this afternoon so the work for him needed to take precedence. I was surprised Steph hadn't been to see me, it was way after lunchtime, and I wasn't sure if she'd even stopped working to eat. I was ready to meet with my lawyer when he arrived and was collecting the paperwork together when I sensed that Steph was close. The light knock on the door indicated she was here to see me at last. She walked into the room and stood in front of my desk, something was on her mind and I needed to reasure her about her father working here.

"Hey, do you have a minute?"  
"Sure Babe, you look tired, have you been working all this time?"  
"Yes. I couldn't stop once I got started especially when I realized who was involved. Were you going to tell me?"  
Yeah, Tank was right when he thought she'd come to me because I could see she wasn't very pleased.

"Is this about your father?"  
"Yes"  
"After that night when he helped us, I actually thought about the men we have working here. Most are fresh out of the service and similar in age. I set up Rangeman to help ex-soldiers find a purpose in the civilian world. It can be hard to adapt. Your father made me realize that it isn't just men my age or younger who struggle and maybe we should look to extend our sources of employees. Babe your father came and spoke with Tank"  
"He wants to work here?"  
"Yes. He and the others know they're not physically capable of everything we do but there are parts of our work that would be suitable"

I pushed my chair back from my desk, pleased when Steph walked over to me and sat on my knee. I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed having her close to me. As she gently kissed my cheek and rested her head against my shoulder I'm sure she felt the same.

"I remember when I met him that night, he said how he felt he'd become dull and dowdy and that being part of what we did made him remember how he was in the army"

"He told Tank he needed to do more, be productive and needed"  
"So this isn't anything to do with me?"  
"No, I think it will be brilliant for him"  
"Hell, can you imagine what my mother will say?"  
"Maybe your father will find himself, like you, maybe he wants to fly and this could be his opportunity"  
"I wonder if she'll refer to him as a thug as well?"  
"She'll need to change her attitude because I don't think Frank will back down on this"  
"The search that came through told me so much I didn't know. Why wouldn't he tell me about his time in the army?"  
"Sometimes it's because of bad memories or sometimes other people don't see it as important and don't want to hear about it"  
"Do you think my Mum was party to that, you know trying to get him to be someone he wasn't?"  
"Maybe. She has very strong ideas on how a Burg husband should behave and conform"

"Like how she could treat me?"  
"Exactly"

"Well you'll be pleased to know there were only two applicants who falsified information. They had a few skeletons hiding"  
"Good, let Tank have the files back with your searches"  
"Okay"  
"Babe, that man this morning, Jones. I fired him, but he's a surly character and I don't trust him. Be careful if you have to go out. Would you please wear the trackers and a panic button?"  
"You think he might try to get to me?"  
"I don't know"  
"I'll be careful. I have to go out to the engravers later"  
"Engraver?"

"Yeah, he's providing the plaque for me to go with the portrait of Saint Stephanie as a tribute to the donations from the Buckley family"  
"That was quick"  
"I called him this morning and he said he was really quiet so would get it done today"  
"I have a meeting soon, would you take someone with you?"  
"If that would make you feel better"  
"Thanks Babe"  
I made sure that before she left she knew exactly how I felt, my mouth came over hers pleased as she reciprocated the kiss, deepening it until I knew we had to stop what we were doing. The way she was moving on my knee was making me uncomfortable.

"I have a meeting Babe, an important meeting"  
"Mmm. Wouldn't want you to be late"

She pulled away from me, a smile on her face, knowing exactly the state I was in. I watched as she walked from the office, she was wearing her Rangeman uniform and if it wasn't for the fact that she was barefooted she looked badass. I felt my phone vibrate with a message from reception, to say my visitor was here to meet with me, so adjusting myself I followed her from my office to meet with my lawyer.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

SPOV

Although I'd tried to sound annoyed with Carlos over the fact that my own father had asked to work here, I was actually pleased for him. I saw a side to him that night that I hadn't seen before. He looked and sounded happier, almost excited, that he was helping. It would be good to see him find a new lease of life. I dropped the files off for Tank and then went up to the apartment. I needed something on my feet if I was going out so decided on my cat boots to match my outfit. As I looked in the closet, I pulled out a black jacket that went down to my thighs and tied with a belt at the waist.

I had my purse and phone in the pockets, my watch that was a panic button on, so pulled out a lipstick from my bag that I knew was a tracker. Okay so not my usual behavior, but Carlos's words had spooked me slightly. I was feeling anxious probably because I hadn't been anywhere on my own for a while. I went back down to five to see who would be with me to discover that it was Hal. As we went down in the elevator, I found he hadn't changed much. He was still quiet and seemed quite nervous.

"Where to Bomber?"  
"The engraver over on Lalor Street"  
"Then where?"  
"Back here"

"Okay I think I can manage that"

We travelled in silence through Trenton until we turned into Lalor Street and then struggled to find anywhere to park close to the engraver. As I looked further down the street, I spied one of my favorite places.

"Park at that McDonalds, I'll treat you when I get finished"  
Once parked we walked back along the street until we came to the shop I needed. The window was filled with all sorts of things, from medals, jewelry and trophies so hoped I'd picked someone who'd do a good job. Cal was with me as I walked inside, but he did stay toward the back of the shop away from the counter. I waited as an older woman was served and then stepped up to the counter to be served.

"Hi, I called this morning about having a plaque engraved. The name's Plum"  
"Of course Ma'am, I know my father's spent a long time doing it. I'll go fetch it"

She disappeared through a door and returned a few minutes later carrying a large piece of metal.

"I hope this is what you were wanting"

I looked at the bronze plaque. It was about a foot wide by six inches deep. There was an engraved border on the outside with the words written inside of it. A hole in each corner would allow for it to be attached to the wall next to the portrait.

"It's perfect, just what I wanted"  
"I'm glad you like it, it must be very special"  
"I suppose it is"  
I paid using my bank card and then watched as she wrapped it in bubble wrap before leaving with it. It seemed quite heavy in my hands, but I suppose it would need to be. Hal and I were walking back toward the car when I remembered I'd promised to buy him a treat.

"I'll meet you back at the car"  
I knew he liked their "Big Tasty with Bacon" with fries and a black coffee. I was looking at the menu above me and decided on a garlic chicken mayo wrap with a large coke. I waited as the waitress completed my order and took the tray across to a small table. Somehow, I needed to carry everything outside and to the car. The plaque was the most awkward, so I had the inspired idea of using my coat. I opened my coat and placed the plaque against my stomach then tied the belt tight around my waist to keep it in place. Now I could carry everything out to the car. I worked my way over to where the car was parked balancing food in both my hands, I was a little annoyed that Hal hadn't got out to help me, after all some of this food was his. I put things on the roof in order to free up a hand when I heard a door behind me slide open. I never thought, I just wasn't aware of my surroundings and thought how disappointed Carlos would be with me before I felt the pain on my neck.

My head hurt and my arms hurt, and I couldn't remember why. Then it hit me, I'd been outside McDonalds with food for Hal and me. But who had attacked me and where the hell was I? I knew I was laid on my side on a cold floor and that my hands were tied behind my back. The back of my neck hurt like a bitch, but I didn't feel as though I was injured anywhere else, other than something digging up into my breast. I stopped thinking as I heard a door open and decided to take a quick look around before someone came in. I seemed to be in an old building that was built from wood. The floor and walls looked worse for wear but there was no furniture that I could see in with me. The only light came from a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. The door closed and steps came nearer. I realized my back was to the door so had no idea who had just walked in.

I felt my arms being grabbed hold of and I was literally lifted to my feet and turned around to face the person responsible. He stood back from me, just looking at me. I had no idea who he was and was sure I'd never seen him before. He looked to be maybe about fifty from looking at his face. He wore a black hat over his head, so no hair was showing. He was a big man, certainly taller than me and reminded me of Hal's build. Hal, what the hell had happened to Hal, had been hurt or was he looking for where I'd gone.

Then I remembered I had trackers on me and my watch. I pulled at the restraints around my wrists as I fumbled to touch the dials on my watch, I'm sure I'd have marks where the rope was digging into my skin but at least I had a little more movement. My finger came into contact with the button, pushing it hard into the watch. Now I just had to hope there'd be time for Carlos to get here. At last the man in front of me decided to speak because I was concerned with why he'd brought me here.

"You are a hard woman to find Miss Plum"  
"Who are you?"  
"The man who's gonna kill you"  
Kill me, why would he want to do that, I didn't know him. Had I taken a relative of his back to prison?

"I don't know you, I've never met you"

Before I saw it I felt his fist in my face, sending me back against the wall. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me, so stood tall and took some steps back toward him.  
"No you haven't. At first I just wanted to hear you were dead, but the more you evaded that, the more determined I was to do it myself"  
"But why?"  
"You have no idea do you?"  
"If this is about what Buckley had, it's over, there was nothing to find"  
"I don't give a shit about Buckley or that stupid idea of computers and robots"

Again, his fist flew at me but this time I moved so instead of my face being hit it was the side of my head. I almost fell back but kept my balance, stars from the hit threatening to take over,  
"How do you know me, who are you?"  
"Dempsey, Jeremy Dempsey"  
"Colonel Dempsey?"

"This has nothing to do with me being in the army"  
I didn't understand what the hell he was talking about but knew I had to keep him talking if Carlos was to have time to get here.

"How did you find me?"  
"The first time, well let's just say I have access to reports and a search on your name brought one up by Gannon. I knew where he'd taken you so sent a team. They found you but then shot the wrong person and the cowards retreated when other men turned up. Every time a man got a lead on you, you somehow managed to elude them so I decided I'd have to finish the job myself"  
"The church, you knew I was there"  
"By the time I realized I was tailing decoys I contacted the man at the church. He told me about the phone call you'd made so on the off chance headed there, but I was too late"  
"Today?"  
"I was told all about the plaque you promised to get for the church when I spoke to the man at the church. All I had to do was call the best engravers claiming to be your uncle and how I wanted to surprise you when you took it there. They were really keen to let me know you were in the shop picking it up. Luckily I wasn't far away and saw you coming out of that restaurant"

"You tried to send someone else after me as well didn't you?"

"Manoso, but he double crossed me. He'll be begging me to take him back and renew his contract when you're out of the way"

"Mr Dempsey if you getting hold of me has nothing to do with the whole Buckley thing, then why? Is this about Carlos because he won't follow your orders?"

"Don't be stupid, though killing you will certainly pay for him betraying me"

"Please, I really don't know anything"

"You killed him"

This time I was prepared for him to punch me, but not for it to land on my side. I groaned as the pain took my breath away and sank to my knees trying to ease the pain.

Killed him, who did he think I'd killed. I mean I know I had shot people but that was because they were going to kill me. I couldn't think and I needed to think. Who was it that he wanted revenge for? Cole, Ramirez maybe Abruzzi, though I didn't kill him. I looked up into his face. It was face filled with rage, there was no other emotion other than pure hatred.

"I don't understand"

"You don't realize what you did, do you?"  
"No"  
"He was my son"  
"Your son?"  
"He lost it when his mother died, ran away. It took me months to find him and when I did eventually track him down he'd come to this god forsaken place. He'd got mixed up with the wrong crowd. But we were talking, and he was coming home to me. He realized what a mess he'd gotten himself into. He wanted to get home himself, so I agreed, I didn't want to push him. His idea was to use your car"  
"He was the one to steal it?"  
"He was a good boy, just lost, but you. It's because of you he's dead"  
"How is it because of me?"

That brought back the anger and he yanked me back to my feet by pulling me up to my feet with my hair so that I was standing in front of him. His voice changed now to being loud, spitting out words at me.  
"That car, it was a death trap. Even the fucking detective said it was a fucking disaster waiting to happen. The breaks didn't work properly, the tank was all rusted up and the steering was faulty"  
"I'm really sorry your son died Mr Dempsey but surely I can't be blamed for it"  
"You were responsible for that car, the condition it was in, so in my book that makes you responsible for him dying"

"Nothing you do will bring him back. I'm so sorry"  
"I don't want you being sorry. I want revenge, so I want you dead as well"  
"Please I didn't know, I didn't know that would happen"

The words that Morelli had thrown at me came bursting into my head. He had said it was because of me, because of the car I drove. But I couldn't afford anything better and I thought it drove just fine. Did that mean I really was responsible, that I was why his son had died. Was Morelli right to say it was all my fault that someone who was innocent would die? I knew tears were falling down my cheeks. I wasn't sure if I was crying for his son, for me or the situation I was in. I watched as he pulled a gun from the pocket of his coat and aimed it at me.

"I want you to die knowing what you did, in pain. A bullet to the stomach so you'll feel yourself burning just like Michael did"

He walked to the door and lifted up a can which he then started to pour a liquid from. I could smell the fumes as he splashed it around the room, gasoline. Oh dear god no, please, I'd rather die from being shot than being burnt alive. I didn't want to get any of it on me so stepped as far away as possible. As he tipped the can upside down showing it was empty, he threw it at me, and he turned to me and then raised the gun again.

"Goodbye Miss Plum. Michael this is for you"  
And then he fired. I felt a punch to my stomach and was sent backwards, unable to stop myself from falling. Then I heard a roar before my world went black, blackness was definitely the way to go.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

RPOV

The meeting was not as I expected it to be with my lawyer. For some reason news of my marriage to Steph didn't go down too well with him. His first reaction was why hadn't I made her sign a prenup. Like hell that was going to happen. When I explained she had money of her own he backed off from that, but then started to question me about what I'd written in my will. I'd spoken with Tank, Santos and Bobby to prewarn them of my intentions. If anything happened to me Steph would take over my holdings in the company, although I had never discussed it, I wanted Steph to be a partner within the company now.

To be honest after an hour I was ready to sack him and find someone who would just do as I asked. Eventually he must have sensed my anger with him and agreed to write everything up as I'd asked. We were just talking through exactly what constituted my estate when an alert went out on my phone.

"Sorry Tom, I have to deal with this"  
My heart dropped when I saw that it was an alert from Hal. I was sure he had been rostered to be with Steph.

"Tom take the file I gave you and get things sorted, I have an emergency"  
"Surely the men you employ can deal with it?"  
"Not when it concerns my wife"  
Yeah, he decided to stay quiet after that and I was already on my way out of the room and heading up to five. I found Hector looking at where Hal was when he'd activated his panic button.

"Teams on their way, should only be a couple of minutes"

"Tank pull up Steph's trackers"  
"Not where Hal is, she's down river somewhere, let me zoom in"  
I watched as he followed the blue dot and realized for some reason, she was in the old warehouse district. Why was she there, but more importantly who was she with?

"Get a team together, I'm heading out now, tell them to meet me there"  
"You think Jones has anything to do with this?"  
"Possibly, find out"  
I didn't care who was with her, I just knew I had to get to her. At that moment an alert sounded on every phone in the room. A look told me that Steph had managed to hit her panic button. In some ways that made me feel easier, she was alive and conscious. I headed to my office first to collect my weapons and vest and then made for the garage. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Santos following me.

"I'm with you"  
I wasn't going to argue with him, having Santos at my back was probably for the best even though I knew a team wouldn't be far behind. Once in the car I hit the accelerator only just missing the gate as it swung open. For some reason I knew she was in trouble and that I couldn't waste any time getting to her.

As always when her alert went off, I drove faster than the speed limits. If a police car saw me, they'd have to catch me first. Traffic was a nightmare, people probably heading home from work, but I made good use of the lanes and overtook when I could. We arrived outside of the building Hector had located. The blue dot now showing on the app on my phone. It was an old place and fairly big, we could waste time just looking for her. I called Hector and breathed a sigh of relief when he'd already anticipated me.

"I send plan of building. She looks to be on first floor, center. I think small room"

Parked in front of what seemed to be a door leading into the building was a new looking minivan. Maybe it belonged to whoever had taken Steph. We both entered the building with guns in our hands. It seemed eerily quiet if someone was here. We were vigilant for anyone keeping guard but didn't come across anyone. The stairs were to one end, through a large storage area that was full of litter and debris. I was surprised there weren't any homeless people here because there looked to be evidence of someone using the place.

The stairs were a nightmare to go up. Their condition wasn't great. Sections were rotted away and being quiet was almost impossible. We checked each room as we passed by, all empty, and quiet. To get to the center of the building involved walking through some rooms, there was just no logic to the layout. Then I heard it, voices. I motioned to Santos the direction they were coming from. As we entered another room, I heard clearly a man speaking and my heart ran cold.

"I want you to die knowing what you did, in pain. A bullet to the stomach so you'll feel yourself burning just like Jason did"

"Ranger we need to be on the other side of this room"  
We backtracked trying to find our way to where the voices had come from, then I smelt it, gasoline. No, this couldn't happen, she couldn't die when I was so close. The beast within me came to the surface and not even thinking of my own safety I crashed through a door and heard the deafening blast of a gun going off. I roared as I ran at the man holding the gun. He turned with a smile on his face that fell away as soon as he saw me. No one hurt Steph, and he had. As I lunged at him, I swept my arm down on his wrist holding the gun. As it dropped to the floor, he regained some sense of awareness and in the other hand I saw the flicker of a flame from a lighter. He rolled to the floor and suddenly blue flames were racing around the room.

"Get her out"

Was all I could shout as I determined the man in front of me would die, Dempsey, someone I would never have thought of was now in my hold. My arms were round his throat as I used my body to pin him down.

"You can't kill me, I'm your commanding officer"  
"I don't think so"  
I moved to kneeling and pulled his back to me, a hand was on his chin as I braced my arm other around his throat to his shoulder. I was aware of the flames now reaching higher into the air, the smoke produced from the burning wood rolling around to fill the room. This place was like a tinder box, ready to be consumed with the fire. Whilst I would have liked for Dempsey to suffer, to die very slowly and in pain, the need to get to Steph was far stronger. A quick pull on his chin and face and I heard the crack coming from his neck. He was dead as soon as I had finished the movement. I let his body fall to the floor and then looked for the way out.

The fire was burning hot and fast, so I knew I needed to get out and quickly. I was sure that Santos would have got Steph out safely but now I remembered her falling from the shot. She couldn't be dead, not now, not after everything we'd been through. I'd only just really found her, and I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost her now. I tried to retrace the way we'd come in but found myself at dead ends. The smoke was getting thicker and the sound from the fire was intense. I pulled my jacket over my mouth and nose aware of the smoke now hitting the back of my throat causing me to start coughing.

"Ranger, here, quickly"  
"Tank?"  
"Yeah, let's get out of here"  
Behind Tank were two other figures that I recognized as Cal and Miguel.

"Steph?"  
"Outside, Bobby's with her. Ambulance is on its way"  
"Is she okay?"  
"Not sure. I headed up to get to you"

I followed Tank back to the stairs and down. This time I was almost running to get out to Steph. The scene outside was chaotic. The ambulance had arrived but so had several fire trucks and police cars. I made for the ambulance and stared down the medic as I climbed in. I needed to know Steph was going to be alright, that she wasn't badly injured. Bobby was already sat down beside her. She had an oxygen mask on over her face and he was attaching an IV. It was how quiet and still she was that was unnerving me. Her face was covered in black soot obviously from leaving the building.

"Are you injured sir?"  
"No"  
"Then you can't be here"

"He has medical proxy, so he stays"  
I nodded to Bobby to offer my thanks, but my eyes never left Steph's face and as we started to move Bobby moved seats to allow me to sit next to her. I was desperate just to touch her so took one of her hands in mine, and with my other hand I gently caressed her cheek that didn't have evidence of injury. I was surprised how even her breathing was and looked down her body for where the bullet had hit her. There were no signs of any bleeding against the T-shirt.

"Bobby where did she get hit?"

He had the audacity to smile slightly as he bent down and picked something up from the floor.

"Her coat had a hole through it so at first I thought that she was wearing a vest. Seems Buckley saved her life again"  
He handed me a bronze piece of metal, a plate of some sort, which when I turned it over to look at it had an inscription engraved on it. In the center below the inscription was a bullet embedded in the metal.

"The bullet hit this?"  
"Yeah, I found it under her coat. The impact caused a lot of bruising but it stopped the bullet"

I felt Steph's breathing begin to rise and her body begin to tense under me, she was slowly gaining consciousness. I moved my hand to her cheek and began to whisper to her wanting her to know that I was with her and she wasn't in any danger anymore.

"Babe, Todo está bien, ahora estás a salvo. Estoy aquí mi amor"

I watched as her eyes fluttered open, the panic still there, but relieved as she focused them on me.

"Don't move, you have some bruising that's causing you some pain"  
"Dempsey?"  
"He can't hurt you now"

Her eyes closed again just as I felt the ambulance turn and then come to a stop. The doors opened quickly so I had to stand back as the gurney was rolled away from me. I followed taking her hand in mine as we quickly moved through the doors and toward A & E. Bobby was on her other side but as she was taken into a room, I was stopped by one of the nurses.

"You can't be in here. Go to the waiting room, as soon as we know something, I'll come tell you"

Bobby was standing behind the nurse but stayed facing me as the doors closed once more.

"Here, they removed all of her jewelry in the ambulance. I'll be right with her all the time. Go do the admission papers. As soon as I know how she is I'll come get you"

I looked down at the small plastic bag he'd handed me seeing her watch, earrings, engagement ring and wedding band. At this moment I didn't give a shit who knew we were married. I collected the papers needed for the insurance and went into the waiting room to fill them in. The first question gave me pause for thought. Name of injured person. Steph and I had talked about that while we were down at the beach house and we both wanted her to change her surname. It gave credence to how much we meant to each other and shouted it out to the world. Tom was currently changing her name on all of the relevant documents. So, I wrote down Stephanie Manoso, liking the sound of it.

Then next to relationship to injured person I completed the box with the word husband and gave my name as next of kin. The rest of the form was quickly completed and returned to reception. I took pleasure from the look the woman gave me as she read the form and then returned to the waiting area.

There were more people here than before and I noticed that many of my men had arrived. They knew not to ask me about how Steph was, that I would tell them when I knew something. Time seemed to drag by and if hadn't been for Tank nudging me I wouldn't have looked up to see Bobby stood by the door. I left the room to listen to what he wanted to tell me.

"She's doing well. Because of the bruising they wanted to check for any internal damage. She has a cracked rib on her side but everything else is severe bruising where the bullet hit her and the plate dug in. Her cheek and head will swell up but shouldn't take long to settle down"

"Can I see her?"  
"Give them ten minutes to settle her into a room and then come up to room 309. She's awake but drowsy with pain meds"

I was so relieved that she hadn't been injured more seriously and could now think through the other questions that had been trying to come to the surface. The main one being why had Dempsey wanted her dead? I didn't go back into the waiting room so caught Tank's eye to come to me.

"She's fine, a bit drowsy. Let people know but for now no visitors until I've seen her"  
"Good, that's a relief, the men were getting really worried. Frank said he's on his way and should be here soon"  
I hadn't even thought about letting people know she'd been rushed to the hospital, glad that Tank had taken that initiative. I used the stairs and headed up to her room, suddenly nervous about going in. Had Dempsey attacked her because of me, was I the reason she'd been hurt? I stood just inside the door and watched as she lifted her face to look at me, a slight smile on her face. I was beside her so quickly she didn't have chance to blink. My face was next to hers, kissing everywhere gently, careful of the bruise on her face.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Weird, some pain but I feel like I'm spaced out"  
"Bobby said they gave you pain meds"  
"That accounts for it"  
Her head went down and tears started to fall. I knew pain meds could make her very emotional, but she looked so miserable.

"Babe, why the sad face?"  
"I killed his son"  
"Whose son?"  
"Dempsey's"  
I knew nothing about her being involved with anyone that had died and that would be something I would have been told about. That Dempsey had a son was news to me.

"How did he die, Babe?"

"It was my car, he died because of my car"  
"What exactly did Dempsey say?"  
"That I was responsible because my car was a deathtrap and shouldn't have been on the road"  
"Babe did you hit him?"  
"No, he was the one who stole it"  
"So Dempsey thinks that because your car was a wreck that's why his son died?"  
"He said the brakes were bad, and the gas tank was rotten and the steering was off. Oh god it really is my fault, I'm to blame. I shouldn't have ever bought it, but I couldn't afford anything better"  
By now she wasn't just crying she was shaking and sobbing, something I could do something about. I sat on the edge of the bed and held her face in my hands looking into her face.

"Breathe with me Babe"  
"I c can't, I k k illed him"  
"No you didn't"  
"But the car"  
"Was running fine"  
"No, you're wrong"  
"Babe every time you spent a few hours working at Rangeman Luis did some work on your car. Do you think I'd let you drive something that might get you hurt?"

"But there were all sorts of things wrong"  
"He replaced the gas tank, repaired the steering and replaced the brake discs. He was waiting for the parts to sort out the locking mechanism on the passenger door"  
"But Dempsey said he'd been told it was because of the state of my car that his son died"  
"Who would have told him that?"  
Her sobbing had stopped and as she controlled her breathing I could tell that she was trying to remember.

"He said a detective at the station"  
"Why would a detective be involved?"  
"I don't know, it was Eddie that I spoke with when my car was stolen and involved in an accident"

I wiped away the few tears slowly trailing down her cheek waiting for her to work things through in her head.

"Morelli. Morelli came to see me the evening it happened. He was so annoyed at me and he told me how bad my car was, how I'd get someone killed"  
"He knew about all of the faults on it?"  
"Yeah. Then he gave me an ultimatum. Go to New York with him or he'd leave"  
"I'm glad you didn't go with him"  
"So am I"  
I took the plastic bag from my pocket and found her rings. Carefully I replaced them back on her finger.

"Mrs. Manoso"  
"Thank you. Do people know?"  
"I filled out the paperwork in your married name"  
"I don't care anymore. I'm just so happy to have survived today"  
"So am I Babe. Now rest and go back to sleep. There will be people who will want to see for themselves that you're okay"

I kissed each of her eyelids pleased as they stay closed and she seemed to be falling asleep. I left the room pleased to see Santos stood outside.

"How is she?"  
"She's sleeping, she's going to be fine"  
"Good, any idea why Dempsey was after her?"  
"Yes and if I have it figured out right a certain detective is going to be wishing he'd immigrated to the other side of the world rather than the west coast"

"Morelli! How?"  
"I'll fill you in later"  
I headed back to the waiting area to let people know how Steph was, surprised and furious when the man sat next to Mrs. Plum was Morelli. He didn't give me a chance to get into the room before he was in my face. Maybe a public confrontation would be a start to what I intended to do to him.

"What the hell trouble is she in now?"  
"None now Morelli"  
"Now, you mean she was, or was it your trouble that caught up to her?"  
"No, not my trouble"  
"I heard it was some Colonel who took her and hurt her"  
"I heard it was because some stupid detective told him Steph's car had been responsible for killing his son"

I watched as he actually thought through what I'd said.  
"You mean the one who stole her car?"  
"Yes"  
"Well it was. It was a fucking wreck it shouldn't have been allowed on the road"  
"So you knew it needed work doing to it but did nothing to help?"  
I saw Frank stand up and come to join me, he looked absolutely livid.

"You let my daughter, a woman you professed to love, ride around in a car that bad and did nothing, said nothing?"  
"She needed to learn that she was no good at bounty hunting"  
"If she'd married Joseph then she wouldn't have been in that car"  
"Ellen, shut up. You make a decision now. Stand by your daughter and me or get out"  
The room was now in absolute silence as they watched and listened to the words passing between us. I think for some of my men they were beginning to put the pieces together and weren't pleased judging from their expressions.

"Morelli you told Mr Dempsey that Steph's car was responsible for his son dying. You told him all the things that you thought were wrong with the car and between the two of you, laid the blame on Steph. That man Colonel Dempsey went after Steph to avenge his son's death"  
"I was annoyed, I never meant for him to go after Steph"  
"The problem is that Steph's car was in good working order, I made sure of that. I had the repairs done because I wasn't going to let a car be the reason she got hurt when I could have done something about it. That's the difference between us Morelli. All you have ever done is think of yourself and how you can manipulate a situation"  
"Are you saying it wasn't the car?"  
"Yes. The car was in good running order, it was probably the kid who was to blame"

"Morelli, I think you should leave. I'll be contacting the police commissioner about your behavior. You nearly got my daughter killed"

I watched as Morelli slowly realized exactly the mistake he'd made and just how serious Frank was. I'd wait and support Frank then decide how to deal with Morelli myself. He was a parasite with how he treated people. The temperature in the room went up as he turned and left without saying another word. Frank was stood next to me as we watched his back disappear.

"Carlos, how is she, maybe now we can sort out when visiting would be best"  
"She's fine, a cracked rib and some severe bruising"  
"Well I need to see my daughter now"  
I turned to look at Mrs. Plum. She really was a piece of work. I had a sneaking suspicion that she was how Morelli was here.

"How was Morelli even here?"  
"He heard she'd been hurt and contacted me, I said he could come visit"

"For the few hours the only visitor she can have is next of kin"  
"I'm her mother so I'll go now"  
"No, I'm next of kin Mrs. Plum"  
"You may think you're engaged to her but that doesn't give you any rights Mr Manoso"  
"No, but being her husband does"  
I turned after that comment winking at Frank and watching Mrs. Plum's face. Her shocked look was overtaken from the cheers from the rest of the people in the room. Frank followed me out of the waiting room, so I let him walk with me.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

SPOV

I was pleased to see Carlos come back into the room, though for some reason he looked annoyed. As soon as he saw me, he replaced that look with concern. Following him into the room was my father, but he was smiling widely at me.

"Pumpkin I'm pleased to see that you're awake. Carlos here tells me you came out of it with some serious bruising and a cracked rib?"  
"Yeah, it could have been so much worse"

"So I heard"

It was then that I noticed that he was already wearing a Rangeman uniform under his jacket.

"Have you started work already Dad?"  
"This morning, I met with Tank and a lovely lady called Ella who set me up with uniforms"  
"How did Mum take it?"  
"I met her here but she was so busy talking with Morelli she never even noticed"  
"Morelli! He was here?"  
"Yeah, came with your mother. Don't worry everyone knows it was his fault that you got hurt, even your mother"  
"How did that go down?"  
"I'd say she was taken aback by it. I gave her a choice, so we'll see how she comes around"

I wasn't really sure what he meant by giving her a choice but no doubt I'd hear about it soon enough.

"I hear you two eloped and got married?"  
I stared back at my father not really knowing how to answer him. Would he be annoyed with us for not telling him?  
"Pumpkin don't look so worried I'm really pleased for you. You did the right thing as far as I'm concerned. All that matters is that the two of you are happy, no one else"

"Does Mum know?"  
"Oh yeah, though between the revelation that Morelli was responsible for you being attacked and hurt and Carlos here announcing he's your husband, she was looking a bit shocked"

"We're having a celebratory evening on Sunday, that's when we were planning on announcing it"  
"That should be good then, maybe I should ask my new boss to put me on rota for that night?"

"Dad!"  
"Joking, I wouldn't miss it for the world"  
"Yeah well, I'll need you there to manage my mother"

"I need to go. I'll tell everyone you're sleeping. That way you don't have to put up with any visitors"  
"Thanks Dad"

He came and kissed me on my forehead before walking out of the door. Carlos went out with him but came back in a few minutes later. As he sat on the side of my bed he gently kissed my eyelids.

"Go back to sleep Babe, you're tired. I'll be here with you"

I was pleased to follow through with that suggestion. I did feel really tired but I was sure that the drugs I was on were probably responsible for that. Once I woke up again, I felt better in my head, but the pain was more intense. I had the choice, endure the pain and be clear headed or take the pain killers and feel dopey. I went with trying to manage the pain, but I know I was bad tempered with it. I hated being stuck in the hospital and made sure everyone knew how I felt. In the end the doctors relented and said I could be discharged the following morning, which suited me even better. It also meant I didn't have to think about the idea of visitors coming in and asking questions.

I was soon dressed in loose clothes courtesy of Ella and with the help of Carlos. The hospital insisted on me leaving the place in a wheelchair but at least we left by the back door to avoid bumping into anyone. Moving was painful on my ribs and stomach and Bobby insisted I had something to take away the worst of the pain. As I arrived at Rangeman the garage seemed to fill with Merry Men. Les opened the door for me and helped me out while Carlos walked around the car.

"Les, thanks for getting me out of there"  
"Anytime Beautiful"  
Tank was the next person to come up to me, but instead of picking me up he bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"How's it going Little Girl?"  
"Better now I'm home. Tank, you got Carlos out of that building, didn't you?"  
"I was there"  
"Thank you"  
"Anytime, but only because it was for you"  
I smiled at how he'd said that. I knew that Carlos was the one to first find me and that he'd gone for Dempsey while Les carried me out. Les also said that it wasn't long before Carlos had come out of the room, so I knew that he'd killed Dempsey quickly. That his body had burnt in the building didn't worry me at all, I just worried that Carlos had to kill someone to save me.

By the time I'd arrived on seven I was exhausted and couldn't even summon up the energy to shower. Instead I pulled back the covers and as elegantly as I could, crawled into bed. I must have been asleep before Carlos came in behind me because when I woke up the covers had been tucked up around me and he was sat on the bed against the headboard working on his laptop. I must also have rolled over onto my back at some point which wasn't my usual sleeping position.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?"  
"I'll tell you when I wake up"

"Okay, how about something to eat?"  
"Only if it's soup made by Ella"  
"Only for you, I think that was on the menu anyway"

"Okay, I'm gonna try and shower"  
"You need any help?"  
"Nah, I'll manage"  
Manage was being optimistic due to way my side hurt but 20 minutes later I'd managed to wash my hair and most of my body. My head and neck hurt as did my cheek, but the worst of the pain I was experiencing was from my side and stomach. I was standing in the bedroom with my towel open to inspect the bruises I had. I was surprised when Bobby told me about the plaque stopping the bullet.

In some ways Adrian Buckley had saved my life again. I would need to take a look at the plaque and see how bad the damage was. My ribs and stomach were now turning an ugly black and were still tender to touch. Apparently, the rib would take the longest to heal, between 3 to 6 weeks and I had a list a mile long from Bobby as to what I had to do. I saw in the mirror as Carlos came up behind me and sighing, I started to pull the towel back around me.

"Don't be embarrassed just because you have bruises"  
"They're ugly, I mean look at me"  
"You're still beautiful"  
"I'll have to think carefully what I wear for Sunday, we are still doing the celebration aren't we?"  
"Definitely. I think for the moment we have a free run on a peaceful existence"  
"Hell I hope so. What happened to that man Jones that you were worried about?"

"We followed him out of the state, then I had an enquiry from one of the private mercenary units on his suitability"  
"You tell them you were sorry to see him go?"  
"Something like that. I said he didn't really take to some of the mundane work we do"  
"Good, so now you have my Dad and his three friends you must be nearly fully staffed"  
"Yes. I've asked Zeph if he wants to stay with us"  
"What did he say?"  
"He'd love to, if he could have some time to decompress after being around you"  
"Me?"

"Yes, but then he went on to say he loved working with you, so I thought maybe he could be someone you could partner with once you're cleared"  
"Have you spoken with Vinnie?"  
"Tank has and Vinnie was keen to have us take on the mid-level skips. Seems Lula isn't very reliable and has been moonlighting at that place she goes to for her hair and things"  
"That's one of the people I feel sorry about, that we've moved apart"  
"I think it's for the best Babe. I know she was a close friend but maybe you've both outgrown that type of friendship"  
"Yeah, there's still Connie. By the way who else does Vinnie have working for him, is Joyce still there?"

"According to rumors she's found her next husband so isn't working"  
"So who's doing the low-level skips?"

"Vinnie. You always said you came across some strange people so he's enjoying meeting them. Connie is doing more of the admin work and bonding out at the courts so he's paying her a bit more"  
"Well I may not be able to do anything physical but I can do the searches for any files we get in"  
"Let's ease you into that okay?"

"Okay"  
"What are the rules Bobby gave you?"  
"Take the painkillers, try using an ice pack on anywhere that's still swollen. Rest but walk around regularly and move my shoulders. Breathe normally, but take 10 slow, deep breaths every so often"

"I think he's concerned about you getting mucus in your lungs especially after the bout of pneumonia you had"  
"I hadn't thought of that"

"Get dressed and then we'll have something to eat"


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

SPOV

Between resting and working with Ella, to make sure everything was organized for the Sunday, the week flew by. We met with Nita to look over the menu she'd planned, and I had to admit it looked amazing, she even offered to produce a large cake that would be similar to a wedding cake. Her staff would serve the food so all we had to do was turn up. Invites had been sent out to Carlos's friends and family and to mine, including Uncle Andrew who I wanted to be there. Both Carlos and I were surprised that no one called us to try and get more information from us, but Nita had said her family were very excited.

I'd relented to the idea of Ella going out to some shops and bringing back with her a selection of dresses I could wear. She didn't think I was quite up to trailing around shops and trying clothes on. On the Sunday morning I went down to her apartment to decide on which dress would be the one I would wear. I have to say I was shocked at the choice she'd found. I still had some nasty looking bruises to cover up but each dress she'd brought seemed to accommodate for that.

"Ella all these dresses look beautiful"  
"Look through them first and decide which you like best and I'll help you trying them on"  
"I think these three are my favorites, I'm not sure about the fitting though"  
The first dress I tried on was probably a little big on me. The waist and hips just didn't do my figure any favors.

"Oh, Ella. I think this is the one"  
"Definitely"  
It was pale blue in color and was to the floor at the back while the front arched up to calf level. The bottom swirled out from above my knees then clung to my hips and waist. There was no back to it, the material covering my ass, but it was the front of the dress that I loved. The material from the back swept under my arms, crossed under my breasts and tied behind my neck. It meant that I didn't need to wear a bra, yet it gave me a cleavage. It was perfect and matched the shoes and bag that Ella brought out.

"I knew this was the one especially when there were shoes and a bag to match"  
"Thank you Ella. For everything"  
"Nonsense, I love having you around and you've made Carlos so happy"

I slipped out the dress and laid it across a chair as I picked up my joggers and T-shirt. Ella lifted it up and once on the hanger hung it from the back of the door.

"You'll need to leave here at 6pm so be here for 3pm and together we'll get you ready. Carlos knows to pick you up from here"  
I was surprised that Ella wanted to do that for me. She really was more like a mother than my own and that made me a little sad. I'd never had that daughter mother relationship before. My mother had always dictated to me what I could wear when I was little. Then as I tried to find my own sense of fashion, she'd criticize my choices, never once offering anything constructive. Hell, even when I married Dickie her contribution was which dress I could wear. All the other preparations were from strangers, friends of hers who styled my hair, added nail polish and gave me jewelry to wear, no doubt under strict instructions from my mother.

Having had a short sleep followed by a light lunch and then showering and washing my hair I was back downstairs to the apartment with Ella. As Ella dried my hair, she gave me different ideas on how I wanted to style it and we both agreed to having it pinned up on the top of my head, with loose curls framing my face. From her vast array of nail polish, I chose a natural pink so as not to detract from my dress and she had the matching lip gloss. I was amazed at just how accomplished Ella was, what with styling my hair and applying makeup. Once I slipped into my dress and put on the matching shoes, I couldn't believe how good she'd made me look.

"Ella you're amazing, even the bruise on my face doesn't show. How are you so good at this?"  
"When I was younger, I actually worked behind one of those counters in a New York store where we did makeovers. Then I used those skills helping out at the amateur theater group. I still help out when they're doing a performance"  
"Thank you so much Ella"  
"De nada. You look beautiful, Carlos is a lucky man"  
"Hell Ella, I'm the lucky one. He doesn't need to do anything to look as good as he does"  
"Oh he's good looking alright. Just like my Luis"  
"What jewelry do you think would look best?"  
"I'm sure Carlos has that covered, he should be here soon"

At precisely 5.45pm I heard a knock at the door. Ella made me wait in the bedroom with strict instructions not to come out until she told me to. I could hear them talking but not was being said, which really piqued my curiosity. I nearly jumped when Ella suddenly opened the door and gestured for me to walk out.

My breath caught when my eyes settled on my husband. Ow wow, my husband. I almost couldn't believe that the gorgeous handsome man stood waiting for me was mine forever. He was wearing a formal black suit that fitted him perfectly and a white shirt underneath with a tie that matched the color of my dress. He turned his finger in the air inviting me to turn around for him and as I came back to facing him, he was stood right in front of me.

"You look so beautiful Babe"  
"Thank you. You look extremely handsome"  
I ran my hand down the lapel of his jacket then used it to pull him toward me so that I could touch my lips to his. When I moved away he had a long black velvet box in his hands that he opened allowing me to see the contents. I'm sure my eyebrows shot up to my hairline as I stared intently at the contents.

"Turn around so I can fasten the necklace"  
I turned with my back to him as he fastened the necklace and then felt as he pushed the earrings through my ear lobes. Next he lifted my wrist and fastened the bracelet.

"I feel like Cinderella going to the ball"  
"Does that mean we have to be back by midnight?"  
"I'm sure it does"  
"Good, because I want to see you wearing only my jewelry"  
I know I blushed knowing exactly what he was wanting because that was what I wanted as well. As we turned to leave Ella came with us, a coat fastened up over her dress, and handed Carlos a dark blue shawl for me. He draped it around my shoulders before taking my hand and leading us to the elevator. Once in one of the SUVs we were soon heading toward Nita's. Tank was driving with Ella sat next to him which meant Carlos was sat next to me. I was feeling excited but also very apprehensive, so I didn't say anything as we travelled.

"Babe, you're not relaxed, what's wrong?"  
"Worried I suppose"  
"What about?"  
"My Mum and how she'll behave. Your parents and if they'll like me. I'm also a bit anxious about going back to Nita's after the last time I was there"

"Well, your father will control your mother. My parents will love you and there are going to be so many Rangemen there you don't have to worry about anything happening"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be, it's just nerves. You'll be fine once we're there"

Carlos had timed it so that our guests were mostly here. As I suspected people assumed it was to celebrate our engagement. We'd planned to spend 30 minutes mingling with the guests and for me to be introduced to his parents. The rest of his family, brothers and sisters I'd be introduced to after we'd made our announcement and eaten the wonderful meal that Nita had prepared. I was really hoping that the eating part would give them something else to think about. Well that was the idea. My Dad knew to keep my mother away from us until after the meal and Nita had arranged for us to use a small private lounge area for the dreaded meeting with the in-laws.

As soon as we entered the building Nita showed us into the lounge, so with my hand in Carlos's we went in, closing the door behind us. The couple already here turned to see us and immediately both of them were smiling at us.

"Carlos, I am so happy to see you. You missed the last family dinner"

"I know Mamá. Mamá, Papá I'd like for you to meet Stephanie"  
"The Stephanie? Well of course it is. I haven't seen you since the time Carlos was in the hospital"

I noticed her smile appear as she recalled that the outcome of that whole terrible event was so positive. Julie was returned home to her mother and step-father and Carlos made a full recovery. It was then, as he'd lay bleeding in my hall that I acknowledged I was in love with him.  
"Mrs. Manoso, it's good to see you as well"  
"I don't think so, Maria. This is my husband Rici"

"Mamá the reason we asked to meet with you now was so that I could introduce Stephanie as my wife, we got married last week"  
I watched their faces as he landed that bit of news of them, trying to work out how they felt about it. I moved in closer to Carlos so worried about how they might react. I was surprised when Maria burst into tears and immediately engulfed me in her arms.

"I am so happy I can't believe it. Welcome to the family my dear"

She stood back from me with her hands resting on my cheeks, looking into my eyes.

"I knew then that you two belonged together"  
She turned and even though she was shorter than me she stepped toward Carlos and hit him across the back of the head.

"Te dije que ella era la indicada para ti. Perdiste mucho tiempo"

As she did that Carlos's father came and stood next to me. He was as tall as Carlos with so many similarities between them. If Carlos aged to look like his father, he'd still be a good-looking man.

"I'm so pleased with the news Estefania. You have saved our son from himself, given him a new lease of life. Thank you for loving him"

"I think we've saved each other and given each other a new lease of life. I love him very much"  
"I'd say the way he is looking at you he loves you too"  
I turned to Carlos, to see him looking at me even while his mother was talking to him. Next to him she was small and petite, skin the same color as his with wisps of white running through her black silken hair. She was wearing a cream dress that showed that she still had a good figure. It was sleeveless but went up to her neck and fell in swirls mid-calf. She still had the skin tone on her arms, neck and face, and was still a beautiful woman. She stopped mid-sentence looking at her son and followed his gaze to me. Yeah, he definitely got his eyes from her.

"Carlos you need to take your wife and meet your other guests. Estefania we will meet at another time and then we can get to know each better"

Carlos took my hand and kissed my rings before we left to join the rest of our guests. We were inundated with people congratulating us on our engagement. Val was here with her husband Albert, I was sorry that the girls weren't with them.

"Hi Val, where are the girls?"  
"Albert's mother offered to babysit"

"How's Mary Alice?"  
"Still a horse, I wish she'd be more like her sister"  
The phrase took me by surprise, a phrase I had said to me so often by my mother.

"Why, she needs to be her own person not a clone of Angie"  
"Come on Steph, how will she become anything with the way she behaves"  
"She'll become someone Val, maybe not what you want but what she wants. Those two aren't that dissimilar to us Val. Would you say I'm nothing?"  
"Of course not. Look at you, you look beautiful and you're engaged to Ranger"  
Not exactly what I was thinking, I thought maybe she'd come up with some better words to describe me.

"Val, give her space and allow her to fly. Don't treat her like Mum treated me just because she wants something different"

"Is that what I'm doing?"  
"Yeah. You're turning into a clone of our Mum"  
"Oh hell Steph, I'm not am I?"  
"It's not too late Val"  
"You need to keep reminding me Steph. You were the one who brought Albert and I together. I trust your judgement, so thanks"  
"I'll see you soon okay, Val?"  
Well at least that went well, maybe if Dad was becoming stronger, he could help Val as well. As I looked across the room, I spied Connie and wondered if she'd brought her date with her. Imagine my surprise when Woody stepped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I take it you didn't know?"  
I turned to see Les stood next to me, also watching the couple.

"No. How did that happen?"  
"He became a frequent visitor when we had files to collect or receipts for skips. Ranger wasn't visiting the bonds office anymore"

Yeah with everything that had happened I'd never really thought about what had happened with any FTAs  
"Babe, you ready?"  
"As I'll ever be"  
Now was the time to announce to the world our marriage status and to be honest I was alright with that. More, I couldn't wait and turned to Carlos smiling at him to let him know I was totally ready.

RPOV

I could see from Steph's eyes that she was confident with what we were about to do. Her nerves had disappeared and stood by my side was the confident woman I'd fallen in love with. As we stood side by side looking over the tables where our family and friends were sat a silence came over the room. It was time for me to make a speech, something I was really looking forward to.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to start by thanking you for attending our celebration this evening. Steph and I have invited family and friends to enjoy each other's company and the wonderful food that Nita, my younger sister, has prepared for us. Steph and I have known each for a number of years. At the start I was her mentor as she embarked as a bounty hunter. Her protector when she needed help and her friend when I had need of her help. I trust Steph with everything that I have and from that friendship grew a love that drew us together. You all know of our engagement, but tonight Steph and I want you join with us to celebrate something much more special to us. Steph and I are now here as husband and wife, we married last week at a private ceremony"  
Okay maybe I wouldn't be able to finish the speech I'd prepared with all the talking that was taking place. I sat down with Steph and nodded my head to Nita for her to have the servers begin distributing the food. I heard the sound of metal and glass and looking up saw Frank stood with my parents.

"Ladies and gentlemen, marriage is a sacred commitment between a man and a woman. A special time where they exchange vows and promises to each other, give themselves to each other. Carlos and Stephanie only needed each other and their privacy for such a personal time. I am proud of the son Carlos has become and of the woman by his side. I ask you to raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs. Manoso"

As my father finished the speech everyone in the room stood and offered a toast to us. As they sat down Frank stood forward and everyone's attention focused on him.

"I am so proud of my daughter and who she has become. She has an understanding heart that is so open and loving. I have watched from afar as these two have danced around each other. Now both of their hearts are joined as one and I am so happy for them I couldn't care less about missing some pompous ceremony. That we are here tonight to allow us to join them in celebrating their marriage humbles me. Please raise your glasses, to the loving couple before us, Stephanie and Carlos"  
I turned to look at Steph and saw a stray tear run down her face so lent over to kiss it away against the background of clapping and whistling. As the noise died down the food began to arrive at the tables only confirming Steph's foresight of how people would now focus on the food rather than us.

"Babe, okay?"  
"More than okay. I loved that your parents and my Dad stood up, I wasn't expecting it, but I think they really believed that how we were married was right for us"

"It was Babe, it was perfect for us"  
"Nita has done amazing with the food"  
"She has, some of the dishes are what we had when I brought you here, did you know?"  
"Yes, I loved the taste of them"  
As she said that she helped herself to some garlic shrimp, I was eating the chicken and asparagus. I looked around the table at the people sat with us. We had Tank, Santos and Bobby with Mary Lou and Connie. All good friends but I kept wondering who should have been at the empty setting.

"Carlos I won't be a minute"  
I watched as Steph disappeared from the room and saw Hal following her. Hal had taken losing Steph that day hard. He'd had a stun grenade thrown into the car with him and in such a confined space it had created a blinding light and a very loud sound. Fortunately, the grenade had rolled under the rear seat, so Hal was protected from receiving any severe injuries. It was about twenty minutes before he started to regain consciousness but was able to raise the alarm. Now if he was anywhere near Steph, he was hypervigilant with her safety. Though Steph was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed but hadn't the heart to stop him.

"He's doing okay now"  
"Sorry Tank, who?"  
"Hal"  
"Yeah, he's still nervous for Steph"  
"Yeah well he's taken his fair share of bumps along the way"  
I finished the food on my plate and knew Steph was back in the room, I felt her, so looked up toward the door. What I didn't expect to see was the young girl walking beside her. I stood up and made my way toward her only to have her running toward me, shouting at me.

"Papá, papá"  
"Julie how are you here?"  
"Steph, Nita and Ella arranged it with Mum. Papá I love that you married Steph, it's perfect, she's perfect for you"

As she held me around my waist, I hugged her tight, looking across at Steph's face. I had never thought that Steph would have done this, it was perfect having Julie here. I had to admit and only to myself my eyes were misting up as I brought Steph into our embrace and buried my face in her hair.

"Babe, thank you"  
"I knew we'd have to talk with her soon so I spoke with Rachel and she agreed to her coming here"  
"Was Rachel okay with you?"  
"Well, she didn't really have a lot of choice, I mean there was no way she could refuse your daughter from attending this"  
We walked back to our table Julie now taking the empty seat between Santos and me. She knew the men at the table and was soon chatting along with everyone.

"I have photos Julie"  
"You do, I need to see them"  
"Hey slow down, you will"  
"I bet it was a beach wedding wasn't it?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Because Steph loves the beach"


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74  
RPOV

I watched as Lester talked with Julie. She was growing into a beautiful young lady, to look at she was so much like me with my dark silky hair and dark brown eyes. Unlike me though she didn't hold back on her emotions but had the ability to pull in an inner strength that was definitely mine. I was so happy with how the evening was going, seeing our families and friends talking together and enjoying themselves. I spied a glance at Steph's mother as she sat at her table. Her posture was rigid, and she didn't look as though she appreciated the food in front of her. She lifted a bottle of wine from the table and filled her glass then drank the whole lot down. No doubt she was already tipsy, I just hoped her manners would be stronger than the alcohol. Frank was stood at the bar chatting away to Andrew, so I excused myself from the table and walked over to join them.

"Thank you, Frank, for the speech you gave. Steph and I really appreciated it"

"I meant every word I said"

"How's Ellen coping?"  
"She's adjusting. She puts on a brave face otherwise people will think badly of her. She's caught in her own gossip circle, seeing as everyone is saying such positive things about Steph and you and seeing me working for you she has no choice but to start rethinking her whole attitude. She's drinking more and she really hates that I'm doing work for you"

"Do you see her ever making an effort to make amends with Steph?"

"Oh yes, she knows that she'll lose both her daughters so I'll continue to work on her"

"Morelli?"  
"Andrew and I took on that. The problem became the spiel from his union lawyer, saying that Steph really was in danger and that was collaborated by the attack on her. The argument that he was ultimately responsible for the man going after her became difficult to prove seeing as there weren't any witnesses. We finally came to an agreement though, one I hope suits everyone, well except Morelli. The police commissioner was annoyed to say the least, but he's arranged for Morelli to be transferred to ADX Florence as a prison guard. It was either accept that or the police commission threatened to proceed with the charges. Being a cop in prison didn't sit well with him but he knew the charges of kidnapping, assault and trying to use a dodgy warrant could add up to a long sentence. I think though the quiet word Andrew had with him sealed the deal"

I could only imagine what Andrew had threatened, a crate shipped out to somewhere in the middle of a conflict area where a white man would be seen as a threat or spy came to mind. ADX Florence was located in unincorporated Fremont County, Colorado, near Florence, and is informally known as the "_Alcatraz of the Rockies_". The Federal Bureau of Prisons needed a unit designed specifically for the secure housing of those prisoners most capable of violence toward staff or other inmates. Maybe we knew of someone in there who wouldn't be averse to making life hell for Morelli.

"Sounds like a good compromise to me, how will we know that he stays away from here?"  
"Andrew mentioned something about a subdermal tracker, not sure myself exactly what that means"

I smiled at that knowing Andrew would ensure that Morelli would never get anywhere near Steph again and if tried then Andrew had connections that would ensure Morelli would never be seen again. A look across the room showed that people had finished eating and the floor had been cleared for dancing. Santos was with Julie talking with Ella and Nita, introducing her to my extended family. Steph was sat next to her mother though that didn't seem to be going too well. My heart felt the turmoil she must be feeling for the lack of love her mother showed her. I watched as Edna interrupted them, as Ellen Plum sat straighter. Steph was smiling now so obviously Edna had said something to try and make Ellen feel embarrassed and Steph feel more relaxed. As I watched Steph turned her head our eyes locked across the room. Her smile made her even more beautiful as she started to move toward me. I excused myself to Frank and walked to meet her, though of course I was intercepted on the way. Nita and her husband wanted to speak with us and I knew this was how the evening was going to turn out. Having to make small talk with everyone, not something I enjoyed.

I was surprised when Steph joined me that she stood so close to me, slightly behind me and I felt her tense.

"Babe?"  
"Who's he?"  
I looked to Jason who was stood by Nita, surprised at Steph's reaction. Even I tensed slightly when Jason came forward and was almost staring at Steph.

"I can't believe it's you"  
What the hell was he talking about? If he knew Steph, then surely Nita would have said something. Steph moved slightly forward, but still had my arm in a tight grip as she now looked him in the eye.

"I don't suppose you were looking your best that night. But I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Hell, do you live in that building?"

"Yes. But I thought you were visiting someone?"  
"I was, my grandfather. He insists on staying there even though we've offered to help find him somewhere closer to us. He says he likes all the excitement that goes on there"  
"Babe have you met Jason before?"  
To my surprise Steph stepped forward and held out her hand to Jason which he gently took and held in his.

"Hi Jace, I'm Steph"  
I was still confused at what was happening until Nita whispered in my ear.

"Jason prefers to be called Jace with people he likes. She must have made an impression on him if he gave her that name"  
Then I remembered Steph mentioning a man who had found her when she was outside burying her hamster Rex. He was the one who had approached her and asked if she was okay. I suppose her appearance that night would have been totally different to how she looked now.

"I don't live there anymore so maybe your grandfather will find the place a bit boring now"

I had one of those impulsive ideas, yeah not like me at all.

"I'm sure Edna would love to move into your old apartment Babe"  
Her eyes went wide as I said that, and she laughed. Yeah, I think she liked the idea as well.

We spent the remainder of the evening on the dance floor. I'd danced with just about every member of my family and watched as Steph danced with her family and friends. A look at my watch told me it was time to leave, I'd promised Steph we'd be home by midnight. I looked down at Julie who was happily holding me around my waist.

"Julie it's time to leave"  
"Really? It's been an amazing night"  
"I'm so pleased you came, pleased that maybe you can get to know more of my family"  
"I'm staying with Nita and she's taking me to meet everyone"  
"I know, my parents your Abuela and Abuelo, are really looking forward to that"  
"I'm still seeing you and Steph next week aren't I?"  
"Of course, you can stay with us for a couple of nights before you have to fly home"

"Steph is really good for you, I've never seen you so relaxed before"  
"She is, as are you hija"

I felt her kiss on my cheek before she moved away toward Nita. I nodded my head at Nita knowing she would understand that I was leaving. As I held Steph from behind and whispered into her ear, I was sure I heard a deep moan resonate through me.

"It's almost midnight amante, and I promised to have you home for midnight"

"I'm definitely ready"

I may have grinned at the double meaning from what she'd said but my reaction to her was unfaltering. I steered her through the crowds, saying our farewell to people before buckling her into the Porsche. Where we were going was a surprise, somewhere that I had asked Ella to organize so I knew Steph would love it.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

SPOV

As I washed my hair in the shower, I could feel my muscles relax as the hot water sprayed over me. I managed to disentangle my hair from the remains of the champagne and strawberries making me think of the night before. I'd been so surprised when Carlos had driven us to the old warehouse building where I always seemed to run to. The change that had taken place hadn't detracted from my original feelings I'd had for the place. I felt safe here, something about the atmosphere here made me feel at home. The furniture that Ash had ordered was still here but now the floors had been polished and the walls painted. There was a brand new kitchen and the bathrooms, wow, I couldn't believe how Ella had changed them into such beautiful areas. New tiles and fitments and an amazing shower that was certainly large enough for two people. As I dried my hair and dressed in joggers and a T-shirt I headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast. The glasses and plates were where we'd left them from last night. Though the use of the plates hadn't lasted very long when Carlos decided that using me as a plate was far more appetizing. I decided to clear the kitchen first before trying to find anything for breakfast. I'd washed everything and dried them and was just putting them away in the cupboard above my head when I heard the sound of the door open behind me. I knew Carlos had an early meeting this morning and he'd left me to sleep. He was seeing Uncle Andrew, so I hoped he had good news to tell me.

I turned around with a smile on my face only for time to stand still. The glasses in my hand fell slowly to the floor, shattering into a hundred pieces around my feet.

"I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to scare you"

I wasn't sure what to think as I looked at Ash stood no more than maybe four feet away from me. I knew I suddenly felt scared. I didn't know this man stood in front of me anymore. His hair was cut short and he seemed thinner than I remembered. He was wearing black cargos and a jacket that brought back memories of how he'd betrayed me. Allowed me to be hurt by his woman Remi. I know my heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing began to speed up. All the memories of the last few weeks came tumbling into my mind.

"Angel, you need to calm down. I'm gonna lift you up before you cut your feet on the glass"  
I was aware of being lifted and placed on the couch, of Ash being sat next to me, but it did nothing to allay the panic overtaking me. I felt my head being pushed down to my knees and someone telling me to breathe slowly. I knew I needed to do that but knowing it and doing it were two completely different things. I felt something in my hands and looking up saw a bottle of water. My hands were shaking so much that hands were over mine, making me hold onto the water and not drop it.

"Steph, try and drink, it'll help to calm you"

I'm not sure if it was me or him who pushed the bottle to my mouth and tipped it, so water spilled down my throat. With the sobbing and crying water went down the wrong way so I was coughing as well, spilling some of the water from my mouth. I think the coughing brought me to my senses and as I looked up, I saw Ash sat on the coffee table opposite me, just watching me. He looked so sad as he kept looking at me, not the man I had got to know so well, not the man who had kidnapped me.

"Why are you here Ash?"  
"I was given a choice Angel. The charges that kept me locked up seemed to disappear. No Colonel and no national security breach. Seems everything about Buckley was wiped away, as if he never existed. I was told I could choose to be locked up as someone who was criminally insane or complete my contract doing deep long term missions"  
"So you chose missions?"

"Yeah, probably seen as suicide missions, but hey it beats being locked up"  
"So why are you here?"  
"I'm carrying so many regrets Angel, but you, you are my biggest regret. I needed to see you one last time. I am so sorry Angel. Sorry how I let love and greed blind me, sorry that I hurt you so much"  
I had no idea what to say to him. Whilst he'd really scared me when he suddenly appeared, I felt calmer and for some reason knew that he was being sincere, that he wouldn't hurt me. I still wasn't sure what he hoped to achieve by coming here though.

"Angel I don't want to go away knowing you hate me. I want to go away and remember how things were between us. For my heart to feel lighter and yeah, brighter for having known you"

"What are you asking Ash?"  
"I know you think it's easy to say the words, I'm sorry. I know those words aren't enough. I want to ask you to forgive me Angel, but I'm not even sure I can forgive myself for what I did"

As I listened to what Ash said it struck a chord inside of me. Someone else had said something very similar to me recently. I understood what Ash was asking me for. He was going on a mission that he probably wouldn't survive. It was almost as if he was asking me for absolution before he went. That my giving him what he needed would help him accept his fate, give him peace and hopefully a determination to survive and want to live. I remembered what Emci had messaged me, well Remi, and though I really hated that woman what she'd said was so true.

"Forgiveness is the best form of love. It takes a strong person to say they're sorry and an even stronger person to forgive"

I closed my eyes as I talked through all the reasons why I couldn't do it, but in the end I knew what I had to say to Ash. I opened my eyes to look into his, seeing fear, sadness and despair.

"I forgive you Ash. Go knowing you've made peace with me"  
I felt as he leant forward and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Angel. You really are an angel, a bright light that I'll carry with me"  
As he said that he stood up and moved away from me. When I turned to look for him, he'd gone, just disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived. I could almost think that I'd dreamt the whole encounter if it wasn't for the fact that there was a small model of a black helicopter sat on the table that had the image of an angel painted on the side. An exact model of the helicopter that had been a part of our journey.

RPOV

I'd left Steph sleeping, knowing that we'd probably spent most of the night making love. The red from the strawberries was still evident on her skin and in her hair. Given the choice I would have stayed there with her, but knew I had to meet with Major General Andrew Gregory. Whilst I'd spoken to him last night, today was an official meeting. With the Colonel being dead I had to admit I was a little concerned if there would be any fallout on me. After all it was me who had killed him. We were meeting at Rangeman, in my office and I knew he would be punctual. As Ram showed Andrew into my office, I stood to attention out of respect to the uniform he was wearing.

"At ease. Hell, sit down Carlos"

I suppose we'd moved from using official titles but that didn't alleviate the concern that was growing inside of me. I pointed to the couch and chairs and led Andrew to sit down, taking one of the chairs for myself.

"You know I should have thought ahead with the timing of this meeting, too early after a night like last night"  
I nodded my head going back to my earlier thoughts as to where I'd rather be right now.

"Okay to business first. With the Colonel dead, a tragic accident where debris fell on him breaking his neck before the fire incinerated him. There has had to be a reorganization of his work and areas he supervised. Your file is now filed under retired. Congratulations Carlos. Your life is yours now to enjoy with your new wife"

"Thank you"  
"Don't thank me, thank that wife of yours"

I smiled at that comment, yeah Steph had a way about her, and she could certainly persuade people to her way of thinking.

"I spent time with Frank last night, you know a few night caps before we parted. He's so much more like the man I first knew. You've given him something to get up for in the morning"

"The men we employed like Frank are doing a good job. It's brought him and Steph closer together"  
"What about Ellen, she always was such a dominating woman"  
"Things are strained between her and Steph"  
"Don't worry about that. Frank is already making her toe the line for a change. She'll come around soon. He's already arranged for her attend a support group to get her drinking under control and he's making sure she has an attitude readjustment. He'll sort her out"  
"Good to hear. I think Val, Steph's sister, is realizing that Ellen's ways are not the best"  
"Yeah Frank mentioned that. He's already seeing his grandchildren more and doesn't want them to be raised like Steph was"  
"Mary Alice is very much like Steph"

"Then I see that as a good thing"

For some reason my mind went to what children of mine and Stephs would be like. I liked the idea of a little girl with Stephs wild curls and personality, one who would be loved so much she would never have to endure what Steph had to growing up. My thoughts were broken by a laugh from Andrew and I looked across to see him smiling.

"Hell Carlos, a daughter from you and Steph, would be like a whirlwind and unstoppable"

I didn't answer, just smiled, definitely something to talk to Steph about later.

"I need to get going, I have to get back to Washington. I'll keep in touch to see how you're both doing. Take care of her Carlos, she's one of a kind"  
"I assure you she'll always be my first priority"  
I walked with Andrew to the door where Ram was waiting for him. Ram would ensure he was escorted down to the garage and to his car. Even though Andrew had left and he'd imparted good news to me I was still feeling slightly anxious. The only reason I felt this way was usually because of Steph. I knew the apartment we were in was secure but there was a niggling doubt in my mind. I wouldn't be able to do anything constructive until I'd checked in with her. As I opened the door Santos was in the corridor, he must have seen a look to my face.

"Ranger, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know, but I need to check on Steph"  
He followed me down the stairs to the garage and was in the passenger seat before I'd even fastened my belt.

"Who would want to hurt her, we got all of the bad guys didn't we?"  
"I don't know"  
As I drove from the building my mind was racing with ideas. Why would Steph be in any danger, who would want to hurt her?

"Ranger how do you know there's a problem?"  
"I don't. I just seem to know when she needs me"  
Santos was quiet after that, probably thinking through what I'd said. I'd been honest with him, since Steph and I had got closer I was much more sensitive to her emotions or when she needed me. I drove fast but carefully, using a direct route to get there. I fobbed open the doors to the parking area cursing that we had to wait for the second doors to open. I headed for the stairs with Santos following and came into the lounge. The first thing that I saw that was out of place was the broken glass on the floor, then I saw her. She was curled up on the couch holding a small model of a helicopter.

"Babe?"  
I knelt down in front of her, sweeping her hair from her face. It was obvious she'd been crying as her face was still wet from the tears as they'd run down her cheeks, but her eyes were closed as though she were asleep. I nodded to Santos and looked to the stairs to the bedrooms. He'd know to check them out.

"Babe, amante"  
I watched as her eyes slowly opened, blinking as she focused on me. Her eyes were red but I didn't see any fear in them. She launched herself toward me, literally knocking me over and then just held me tightly to her. I stood, taking her with me and sat down with her on the couch.

"What's happened?"  
"He was here"  
"Who Babe?"  
I couldn't think of anyone that would cause her to be so upset.

"He needed me to forgive him before he went away"  
"Babe, who was here?"  
"Ash. They're sending him on a suicide mission so he needed to leave knowing I didn't hate him"  
I had never thought to ask what had happened to Ash, but that he was going on what he saw as a suicide mission wouldn't be good for him. It was something that I had dreaded happening to me. I didn't know how to feel at him coming here. Of course, he could get in without a problem, he'd redesigned the security system. That he felt he needed to talk to Steph made me furious, yet I could understand his need to feel grounded, at peace with himself and Steph was the only person I knew who could do that. She would have given him what he needed; she would see that as something she alone could do for him. I looked at the model in her hand and smiled as I remembered the day the helicopter had landed on the rooftop of Rangeman. The decal had been Ash's idea, an angel which was what Steph had become for more people than just me. I held her to me, content that she was safe. She would have forgiven Ash because that was who she was.


End file.
